


I Love You With Every Shattered Piece

by A_Eelif



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 130,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is just a young colony living with his caretaker/'older brother' Great Britain. This is the way things have always been between them, but now the teenage America is starting to see his 'brother' in a not so brotherly way. How will these new feelings change their relationship and will all the changes be for the good? Great Britain (Arthur)XAmerica (Alfred) yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncontrolled Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good American and I do not know half as much as I should know about how my country achieved its independence, but just so you know...in 1607 the first British settlement was established and in 1776 America declared independence from Britian. The Revolutionary War didn't end until 1783. Now, I've said all that to say this, I have no idea in what year this fic takes place, but America is still a colony under British rule. That means that this fic takes place sometime before 1776 and I'm placing America as being between the ages of 16-18. Take your pick of whatever age creeps you out less whenever he and England start boning.
> 
> Now, don't flame me for my terrible lack of knowledge in my American history. None of this story is supposed to be historically accurate and I just wrote it for fun. Also, I've been out of High School for 10 years so cut me some slack on the U.S. History aspect of all this.
> 
> Okay, I am shutting up! Go read and let me know how it was.

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alfred F. Jones, the personification of North America, didn't quite realize when his feelings for Arthur Kirkland, the personification of Great Britain, had changed from brotherly to…carnal. The young colony couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he started getting turned on by everything the green eyed nation did even if he was offered a limitless amount of money. He woke up one morning and it felt like a light switch had been flipped in his body and from that moment on he couldn't stop thinking naughty, filthy thoughts about his 'older brother'/caretaker.

His thoughts were the reason why the young teenage colony was currently locked in his bedroom with his pants forgotten across the room and his hand furiously working his leaking arousal. He had no reason to think that Arthur's earlier words were sexy and there really was nothing remotely sexy about his statement, but when the blond nation had looked dead at him and told him to 'get cleaned up while I prepare dinner' all Alfred could concentrate on was the commanding tone in the older man's voice. He didn't actually register what Arthur's words meant because all he was looking at was the European nation's lips as he spoke. Alfred just nodded his agreement to Arthur's words and raced up to his bedroom where he quickly dropped his pants and made himself comfortable on the bed.

The blue eyed teenager found himself masturbating more often than ever before and he wasn't quite sure if it was because Arthur was really that sexy or because he was young or both, but at the moment he didn't really care. All he cared about was the feeling of his hand sliding up and down his shaft as he imagined it was Arthur's hand. The young colony lets out a throaty groan and then quickly remembers that the object of his fantasies was just downstairs and Alfred knew he would die of embarrassment if Arthur found out he was the younger's masturbatory model. Alfred bites his bottom lip in an attempt to keep his sounds quiet as he gathers some of his own fluid from his weeping cock on the fingers of the hand not busy pumping his length.

Alfred closes his blue eyes as he guides his slickened fingers to his entrance and slowly inserts two fingers into his already clenching hole. He wiggles his fingers a bit at first before pushing them shallowly inside him. He spreads his legs a bit further and pumps his cock at a faster pace as he plunges his fingers deeper into himself. He can feel his hole sucking his fingers further inside as he attempts to add a third finger. When all three fingers are sliding frantically in and out of him and his other hand continues to stroke his cock, he suddenly slams his finger against his sweet spot making his eyes open wide. He can't stop the loud moan from escaping his throat, "Mmm, Arthur…(gasp) don't stop…don't…(moan) stop!"

The teenage colony can feel his orgasm fast approaching and doesn't realize how long he'd been locked in his bedroom until he hears an unexpected knock on his door. His breath catches in his throat and he stops the movement of both his hands as he tries to make his voice sound steady, "W-what is it?"

On the other side of the bedroom door, Arthur tries the knob to discover that the door is locked. His little colony had been retreating to the bedroom a lot more often behind a locked door and Arthur wasn't too old to realize what the teenage boy was doing, but he feigned ignorance for Alfred's sake, "Alfred, are you alright, lad? You sound out of breath."

Alfred gulps as he reluctantly pulls his fingers from his still twitching hole, "I'm fine…um, did you want something?"

"I just wanted to inform you that dinner is ready." Arthur releases the door knob and places his hands on his hips, "Finish washing up and come eat before it gets cold."

The blue eyed boy frowns as he glances down at his wilting erection. Now, he'd have to wait until after dinner to cum. A whole dinner with Arthur right across from him and he was fully loaded! He lets out a quiet whimper at his plight, "I'll be down in a minute. I just need to wash my hands."

"Very well, but don't be long, Alfred." The Englishman doesn't wait for a reply and retreats to the dining room where he sets the table as he awaits the younger man's appearance. After several minutes, Alfred finally emerges from his bedroom and enters the dining room to see Arthur already seated at the table. The young colony takes in a quiet breath and slowly lets it back out before taking his seat across from the Brit. When Alfred sits down the green eyed nation look sup from his empty plate and smiles at the younger man, "It's about time, Alfred. I was beginning to think I was going to have to start without you."

"Sorry, I was…busy and didn't realize how late it had gotten." The blond boy's cheeks redden as he recalls just exactly what he was 'busy' with, but Arthur acts as if he doesn't notice the reddish tint on his young colony's face.

"That's quite alright, lad." The Englishman lifts the lids off the tops of the dinner pots and steam rises between them, "I'll bet you're hungry. I know I am." He looks up when Alfred hesitates to prepare his own plate, "Is everything alright, Alfred? You aren't getting ill are you?" He squints as he leans in to try and get a better look at the younger's face, "Your face is awfully flushed."

Alfred's blush darkens at Arthur's words and he shakes his head violently from side to side, "No, I'm fine…I'm just a little hot is all." The blue eyed boy begins filling his plate and the older blond lets the subject drop for the time being.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Arthur waits patiently for Alfred to fill his plate before filling his own plate and the two of them eat in relative silence for a moment.

Alfred tries to ignore the familiar sensation of his boner returning as he attempts to eat, but he just can't concentrate on eating. He especially can't contain his arousal as he watches Arthur. The older man, of course, enjoys his meal and never realizes his simple act of eating dinner is making the teenage colony come completely undone. Alfred's blue eyes follow his caretaker's fork as it moves from the plate to rest only inches from Arthur's delicious looking mouth where the Briton lightly blows on the food to cool it before pushing it between his lips.

All Alfred could do was stare and fantasize about that mouth. Oh, how he would love for Arthur to lick his nipples and then blow softly on the wet skin just like he was blowing the steam from his food. Then those lips could travel down the teenage boy's body to kiss and lick him all over until those wonderful lips latched around his aching cock and sucked him dry. The younger blond stifles a groan as he palms his erection underneath the table and Alfred almost cums right in his pants at the sight of Arthur's pink tongue sliding out to lick the messy sauce from his lips. The blue eyed colony is once again plunged into his fantasies as he imagines that tongue prodding his entrance and he just can't hold back the soft moan that escapes his lips.

Arthur looks up from his food to gaze at the younger man when he hears this moan, "Alfred, you've barely touched your food." He notices the bright red glow of the younger's cheeks and once again questions him, "If you're ill then there's no use being stubborn about it. Just say so and I'll make you some herbal tea. Then you can go lie down."

Alfred is immediately ashamed of himself for allowing his fantasies to run away with his mind and he struggles to come up with a plausible excuse, "I really am fine." He swallows trying to wet his dry throat, "I'm just not very hungry and I'm kinda tired."

The British nation puts his fork down and crosses his arms over his chest, "Not hungry and tired sound like you're ill to me, Alfred. I don't know why you insist upon…"

The young colony quickly tunes the rest of Arthur's lecture out as he uses all his will power not to stare at those tempting lips as they reprimand him or look into those beautiful emerald colored eyes, "I'm not sick. I just didn't sleep well last night…because of a bad dream." He couldn't tell Arthur that he'd actually spent all night masturbating himself raw to a fantasy of being fucked by the older man, "I'm just tired and that's really all it is." Alfred can feel his cock throbbing in his pants and really needed to finish what he started before dinner, "May I be excused? I promise I'll be better tomorrow."

Arthur frowns at having been interrupted right in the middle of talking, but he nods his head, "I suppose, but if you aren't looking better by tomorrow then I'm going to assume you really are ill."

The younger blond nods in agreement and stands up, but not before 'accidently' knocking his glass to the floor and spilling its liquid content on the floor. He had to cause some sort of distraction to hide the fact that he had a raging hard on, "Oh, mu bad! I'll clean it up!"

Arthur's eyes immediately shoot to the mess on the floor, "Alfred, try to be more careful!"

"Sorry, let me clean it up." Before the blue eyed boy can clean up, Arthur waves him away with his hand.

The older man gets down on his knees with a napkin and begins sopping up the mess, "No, I'll do it. You just get to bed."

Alfred doesn't argue as he rushes to his bedroom and once again locks the door. He quickly discards his clothes and resumes his pre-dinner activities on the bed. It doesn't take long for the teenage colony to cum considering how long he'd been denying his orgasm and when the last spurts of his essence are released, he flops down onto the bed. He lets out a sigh and once again feels the shame spread through his body that always over takes him every time he cums while thinking about Arthur.

These kinds of feelings couldn't be normal. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about the person who raised him from a baby and was supposed to be like an older brother to him. That just couldn't possibly be the right way to feel. Not to mention he'd acted like a fool at dinner. He'd have to get a hold on himself he was ever going to be in the same room with Arthur again. He lets out another sigh as he sits up and wipes his mess away with the bed sheets. He would have to control himself better tomorrow, but he just couldn't figure out how to keep his hormones under control. The one person he should be able to talk to about this was the same person he couldn't talk to without getting aroused and in turn feeling utterly ashamed of himself in the process.

Alfred lets out a frustrated groan and realizes his life is way more complicated then he knows how to deal with.

TBC…


	2. Not a Little Boy Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stars **** are memories/flashbacks

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning finds Arthur sitting in the dining room quietly sipping his morning tea. The Englishman didn't sleep well because his thoughts were so preoccupied with Alfred. He knew good and well that the blond boy wasn't ill, but he just couldn't tell Alfred that he knew why he was so flustered. The young colony would be embarrassed beyond belief if he ever knew that his care taker wasn't as clueless as he thought. Arthur takes another sip of his tea as he recalls what happened after Alfred bolted from the dining room the night before.

****The older blond bent down to sop up the wet mess of Alfred's spilled drink, but he didn't miss the bulge residing in the young man's pants as the blue eyed boy raced from the dining room to his bedroom. Arthur knew this day would come eventually, but he just didn't think he was ready to deal with it yet. His young colony was growing up entirely too fast for his liking, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just wished he knew what was triggering Alfred's very frequent erections and sessions of alone time.

Arthur finally finishes cleaning up the younger's mess and then clears up the dinner dishes before making his way upstairs. Once at the top of the stairs the Briton turns his green eyes toward Alfred's bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see that the door was shut. The blond nation takes in a deep breath and walks to stand just outside the closed door. He feels certain the door will be locked, but he reaches down anyway and tries the knob. To the Englishman's surprise, the knob turns and the wooden door opens slightly.

Arthur cautiously peeks in through the opening in the door and notices the candles are out. He opens the door a bit wider and steps inside to see Alfred sound asleep and snoring softly on the sloppy bed underneath the soft moonlight glowing in through the window. The older man smiles when he sees how tall his colony has become and he remembers when the little boy used to be swallowed up by the big bed. He recalled a time when he would have to calm the young boy down enough just to get him bathed and then make him stop jumping on the bed in order to get him to sleep, but as Arthur continues looking at Alfred he becomes more aware of the fact that his little colony isn't quite so little anymore. He certainly wasn't the young child that he used to be.

The older blond walks completely into the bedroom to stand next to Alfred's bed. He kneels down beside the bed and reaches a hand out to softly card through his young colony's golden blond hair. The teenager doesn't wake, but lets out a mumbled string of unintelligible words. The Briton lets out a sigh as he continues to stare at Alfred's young face. Finally, Arthur begins speaking in a soft whispered voice, "I'm not ready for you to be so grown up. I suppose there's nothing I can do to stop it, but I just wish you would come and talk to me about the things you're confused about." He lets out another sigh and pulls the cover farther up Alfred's body, "I'm confused too, but if you knew why I was confused then you'd probably be revolted."

Arthur chuckles softly as he gently caresses the younger's still smooth cheek with the back of his hand, "You've grown into quite the handsome young man and I…I find myself wanting." His green eyes shift from the teen's peaceful face to gaze at the floor, "I knew this day would come as well and I am just as unprepared for my feelings of desire as I am for yours. The problem however, is that the object of your desire is probably one of the many young women that live close by."

He returns his gaze to the sleeping boy's face with his next words, "I suppose I'll just keep my feelings to myself. You needn't be disturbed by my desire for you." Arthur stands up, but before he leaves the bedroom, he leans down and kisses Alfred on the cheek, "Just know that I love you, lad and will always care about you."

The Englishman leaves the bedroom and quietly closes the door behind him. He then makes his way to his own bedroom where he falls into a fitful night of sleep.*****

Arthur is suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he hears Alfred's voice, "Arthur? Earth to Arthur…are you awake?"

The older man looks up from his cup of tea to see the young boy standing right beside him, "My apologies, Alfred. I seem to have been lost in thought." He takes a quick sip of his now cold tea to wet his throat, "Did you get caught up on your rest, lad?"

The blue eyed colony nods and takes his seat across from Arthur at the table, "Yeah, I feel much better today, but I'm kinda hungry."

"Of course you are." Arthur stands while still holding his tea cup, "I'll just go prepare us some breakfast. Do you want anything to drink while you wait?"

Alfred shakes his head, "No, I'll just wait until the food is ready."

The British nation nods and leaves the dining room as he enters the kitchen. He places his tea cup down on the counter and lets out a sigh. He could tell by the flushed skin of Alfred's cheeks that the younger man had handled his business before he came down for breakfast. Arthur just didn't know what he was going to do about his colony's constant masturbation. He knew Alfred was young, but the younger blond's hormones were getting a tad out of hand.

Arthur lets out another sigh as he begins preparing/burning breakfast. By the time the Briton had finished getting their meal together he'd decided that he would just have a nice grown up chat with Alfred to clear the air and make sure the teenager knew he could talk to Arthur about this sort of thing. The green eyed nation nods feeling very proud of his decision and picks the breakfast tray up before heading back into the dining room.

The elder man enters the dining room with a smile on his face and places the breakfast tray on the table in front of Alfred. The blue eyed teenager notices the burnt pieces of toast and the more than crispy bacon accompanied by blackened eggs, but he doesn't complain considering he'd been eating Arthur's cooking for as long as he could remember. After all the food had been laid out the Englishman takes his seat across from Alfred and the two of them eat in silence for a bit as Arthur works up his courage to bring up the topic of the younger's chronic 'self love'.

Finally, Arthur takes a long drink from his juice glass before breaking the silence, "Alfred, I want to discuss something with you if that's alright."

Alfred finishes chewing a piece of bacon and swallows before looking up from his plate to give Arthur his full attention, "I guess it's alright depending on what ya wanna talk about."

The British man's face tints pink as he begins to worry about embarrassing Alfred, but he pushes on and begins speaking, "Well, before I begin I just want to say that there is absolutely nothing wrong with what you're doing. In fact, I remember being your age and it's perfectly normal to have fantasies and desires, but…"

"Whoa!" Alfred's face turns bright red and he drops his fork with a clatter as it falls to the floor, "Dude, are you talking about…are you saying that you…that you know I've been…jerking it?!"

Arthur puts his fork down and begins trying to finish his grown up talk, "It's normal to…relieve yourself. I'm not trying to embarrass you, but I just thought that perhaps you were tossing off in excess is all."

The young colony lets out a mortified groan and quickly covers his ever reddening face with his hands, "But, it is embarrassing! It's so embarrassing that you think I wank too much!" He lets out a little whimper and tries to sink lower into his chair, "I didn't want you to know! Oh, God…I-I think I'm gonna die of embarrassment!"

"I only wanted you to know that you could talk to me about things like this." He reaches a hand out to touch Alfred, but thinks better of it and places his hands in his lap instead, "I'm here for you no matter what and I just wanted you to maybe find a hobby to take your mind off…well, you know."

Suddenly, Alfred removes his hands from his face and stands up angrily, "I do not wanna talk about my sexual fantasies or my private activities with anyone much less you! It's called private for a reason!" He balls his hands into fists at his sides, "I'm not hungry anymore! I'm leaving and just so you don't worry I'll let you know that I'm going to do my chores and I will not be 'tossing off' as you so politely put it!"

The younger blond leaves the dining room with an angry stride and Arthur soon hears the door slam. His grown up talk hadn't gone quite the way he had expected and he realized that he wasn't very hungry anymore either. He lets out a sigh of frustration and begins cleaning the table of the breakfast dishes. He carries the dirty dishes into the kitchen to begin cleaning up. He looks in the corner to see the firewood piled there where Alfred had chopped it just like he was supposed to. Suddenly, Arthur begins to feel terrible about bringing up his colony's masturbation. It's not as if he wasn't getting his chores done between wanks. The green eyed nation lets out a sigh of exasperation because he knew Alfred wouldn't want to talk to him about anything ever again. Arthur throws a few logs of firewood into the stove to begin boiling some water to wash the dirty dishes. As the Briton washes the breakfast dishes he begins thinking up some way to apologize to Alfred.

Meanwhile, Alfred is busy tending the garden. He was still furious from the conversation he and Arthur had only a few hours ago. He just couldn't believe the older man would bring something like that up so candidly. Sure, Alfred masturbated in the morning before getting dressed and then again while he was washing up for lunch and then again before supper and at night in his bedroom it was a free-for-all, but he didn't think that was too much. If anything it wasn't enough in his opinion and even if it were too much it wasn't any of Arthur's business. The young colony lets out an aggravated sigh, but soon realizes that he can't stay mad at Arthur forever.

He then realizes that it won't take forever because he had already stopped being mad at him. Somewhere deep down Alfred knew that Arthur hadn't been trying to embarrass him and that the Brit really had been trying to help. The blue eyed teen was just relieved beyond belief that Arthur hadn't figured out that he was the object of his fantasies. Alfred lets out a tired sigh as he continues his garden work. After several more hours Alfred decides that he can't face Arthur so soon after their conflict and skips lunch. He'd just have to face the older man later and this time apart would give him the chance to think of a way to apologize for his outburst at breakfast.

Later that evening, the two blond's meet up at the dining table with awkward expressions on their faces and they eat in complete silence. Arthur knew he should say something to lessen the awkwardness, but he'd already screwed up so much at breakfast that he was a bit nervous to open his mouth. As the Englishman remains busy with his thoughts, Alfred opens his mouth startling Arthur with the sudden sound, "Arthur, I wanna apologize to you."

"Apologize?" Arthur's thick eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What could you possibly have to apologize for?"

The younger blond swallows loudly, but continues speaking, "You know, for yelling at you this morning. I kinda overreacted and I realized you really were just concerned. So, I'm apologizing."

"Yes, well, that's rather big of you, but I was going to apologize to you for prying in your business and embarrassing you." The elder man takes in a deep breath and lets it slowly back out, "But, you're right in the fact that I was trying to help. Although, I've decided not to bring it up ever again…unless you want to talk about it."

Alfred's cheeks redden at Arthur's words, but he doesn't shout like earlier, "I think I like that plan. I really don't wanna discuss…'that' anymore."

"Of course, but just so you know, you can talk to me about anything. It doesn't matter how embarrassing it is and I promise I won't make fun of you." He takes a sip of his drink before continuing, "I know how difficult growing up can be and I only want to help you, Alfred."

The blue eyed colony nods a bit awkwardly, "Thanks, Arthur." The two of them resume eating and as the tense atmosphere dissipates a bit the younger blond speaks again, "There actually is something I wanted to ask you about."

Arthur looks up from his plate and notices how red his colony's face has become, but he doesn't mention the blush, "Fire away, lad. I'll see what I can do to help."

The blue eyed teenager's blush darkens, but he eventually finds his words and begins his question, "I have this friend that I really like, um, I'd even go so far as to say I love them, but I'm pretty sure they don't realize that I like them that way and I was just wondering how I should go about letting them know how I feel?"

A large grin appears on the Briton's face at Alfred's words, "I knew there had to be someone you fancied. Any chance I know who it is?"

Alfred tightens his grip on his fork, but his facial expression never gives away his nervousness, "I'd rather not say who it is just yet."

"Very well, I won't push you." Arthur's smile falls a bit at not being privileged enough to know this particular information, but he continues attempting to help the younger blond, "Let's see, how long have you been friends with this girl?"

Alfred's heart falters for a second when Arthur says the word girl, but he answers the question all the same, "Um, for a long time…since I was a kid."

"And, you're sure she isn't aware of your feelings?" He scratches his chin and squints his eyes a bit in Alfred's direction, "I would figure if you've been friends that long then perhaps she'd have figured it out."

Alfred has to force himself to hold back his laughter at Arthur's words and takes a few small bites of his meal to distract himself, "I'm positive she doesn't realize I like her."

The Englishman resumes eating his meal, but Alfred can tell by the look on Arthur's face that the older man is contemplating his next words. After several minutes of quietly eating, the green eyed man finally begins speaking again, "Now, I know you're going to think this plan is mental, but hear me out, okay?"

Alfred nods as he places his fork back down on the table, "Okay."

Once Arthur is certain he has the teen's attention he begins explaining his plan, "Walk right up to this girl and look her in the eyes. Then say, 'I've been thinking about you a lot lately' and while she's processing your words you grab her and kiss her right on the lips."

"Kiss her!" Alfred's face reflects his shock at the elder man's words, "But, what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?!"

A satisfied smirk appears on Arthur's face as he answers Alfred's inquiry, "The way I see it is if she does feel the same way then she'll enjoy a good snogging from you, but if she doesn't then at least you've had the chance to kiss the girl you like." The older blond takes a quick sip of his drink before continuing, "And if this girl has been friends with you since childhood then she'll eventually forgive you even if she's not into you."

"Are you sure?" The young colony absentmindedly begins fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "That doesn't sound quite right."

Arthur waves the teen's troubling words away with his hand as he speaks again, "Trust me on this one, Alfred. Women love spontaneity. Not to mention if you wait around then she's liable to find someone else."

Alfred sheepishly looks down at his plate, but doesn't eat anything else as he works up his courage to ask his next question, "Do…um, do you like spontaneity?"

The Englishman looks at Alfred strangely and for a moment the teenager is afraid Arthur may have figured out that he was the subject of Alfred's question, but the Briton eventually speaks, "Hm, I suppose it depends on what I'm being spontaneous about." He gives his colony a reassuring smile, "But, don't worry, women love romantic spontaneity."

Alfred returns the smile and resumes eating his meal, "I hope you're right. Thanks for the advice, Arthur."

Arthur's smile widens as he too resumes eating, "No problem, lad. Let me know how it all turns out."

"I'm sure I won't have to tell you when it happens." The younger blond mumbles before taking a large gulp of his drink.

The green eyed nation gives him a curious look, "What was that, lad?"

"I just said that I think I'm going to get ready for bed." He stands up and stretches his arms over his head, "I worked in the garden a long time today and I'm kinda tired."

Arthur nods in understanding, "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight." The younger man takes his leave of the dining room and disappears up the stairs where he retires to his own bedroom.

That night, Arthur finds himself lying in bed unable to sleep. He was extremely happy that Alfred had found someone to love, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit jealous of this mystery girl. Suddenly, a knock at his bedroom door interrupts his thoughts and he sits up in bed, "Come in, Alfred."

The door creaks open and Alfred's silhouette can be seen entering the bedroom, "Arthur? Were you asleep?"

"No, I was still awake." He pulls the cover back a bit and clears his throat, "Is something wrong, lad?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Alfred knew he sounded foolish while asking if he could sleep in Arthur's bed when he himself was almost grown, but he patiently awaits the older man's answer.

"You know I don't mind, Alfred, but this is a bit strange." He chuckles softly, "You haven't slept in here since you were a little boy. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Something like that." The teenager closes the door and makes his way to the bed, but instead of crawling in on the opposite side of Arthur, he straddles the Englishman's lap. Arthur is so shocked that he can't find words to speak as Alfred grabs the older blond's face and looks into his green eyes, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

Before Arthur can respond, the blue eyed colony presses his warm, soft lips firmly against his. The Englishman lets out a squeak of surprise as the kiss continues.

TBC…


	3. Do We Have a Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in, Alfred."

The door creaks open and Alfred's silhouette can be seen entering the bedroom, "Arthur? Were you asleep?"

"No, I was still awake." He pulls the cover back a bit and clears his throat, "Is something wrong, lad?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Alfred knew he sounded foolish while asking if he could sleep in Arthur's bed when he himself was almost grown, but he patiently awaits the older man's answer.

"You know I don't mind, Alfred, but this is a bit strange." He chuckles softly, "You haven't slept in here since you were a little boy. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Something like that." The teenager closes the door and makes his way to the bed, but instead of crawling in on the opposite side of Arthur, he straddles the Englishman's lap. Arthur is so shocked that he can't find words to speak as Alfred grabs the older blond's face and looks into his green eyes, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

Before Arthur can respond, the blue eyed colony presses his warm, soft lips firmly against his. The Englishman lets out a squeak of surprise as the kiss continues.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred's kiss is sloppy and inexperienced, but the British nation finds that it doesn't bother him in the least as he slides his hands to rest at the back of his colony's blond head to bring those awkward lips closer to his own. Alfred groans as he feels Arthur's warm hands rest in the strands of his hair and he opens his mouth to allow the Brit's persistent tongue entrance into the desperately, hot cavern of his mouth.

Arthur can't stop the pleased moan from escaping his throat as he slides his tongue along the younger man's tongue causing the blue eyed boy to make such wonderful noises. He then feels Alfred's eager tongue join in the activities and twist around his tongue with impatience. The older blond can feel their saliva mixing and running down their chins from the rushed, sloppiness of it all and when the two pull away for air Arthur comes to his senses as he looks into Alfred's lust-filled eyes.

This was his colony, the colony that he had raised from a baby and even though he very much wanted to continue what they were doing he just couldn't bring himself to take advantage of Alfred in his horny and vulnerable state. The Briton wipes the excess saliva from his mouth and chin as he gathers Alfred's attention, "Alfred, we shouldn't do this."

"W-why not?!" The young colony places his hands or Arthur's shoulders and grips them desperately to prevent the older blond from uprooting him off his spot on his caretaker's lap, "D-did I do something wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur shakes his head as he removes his hands from Alfred's hair and places them carefully on the younger's hips, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, but this is hardly fair to that girl you're so in love with." The Englishman knew now that there was no girl, but he wanted to hear Alfred admit that it was him he was fantasizing about.

The blue eyed teenager gulps loudly before replying to Arthur's words, "You're the girl I like."

"Pardon?" Arthur wanted to hear the teen admit it was him, but he didn't quite know how he felt about being called a girl. His face scrunches up in complaint of Alfred referring to him as a girl and the younger blond realizes his blunder.

"I mean you're not a girl. What I mean is…" He lets out a frustrated sigh and releases Arthur's shoulders long enough to wipe his own mouth and chin with one hand and run his other hand nervously through his hair, "Ughh, there is no girl! It was always you and I just said a girl because you said it first and… and…"

Alfred's voice fades and he never finishes his sentence as he looks to the side to keep from having to look at Arthur's face. The Briton lets out a soft sigh and brings one of his hands up to stroke his young colony's face gently, "And what, lad?"

"And…" The teen's face flushes a bright red as he finally finishes his sentence, "I really want you." Alfred takes in a deep breath before continuing his confession to his caretaker, "I didn't used to feel this way, but in the past few years I've been thinking very naughty thoughts about you and it doesn't have to be because of anything special you've done." He takes a moment to collect his thoughts and Arthur doesn't interrupt him, "When you talk to me I just fantasize about your lips kissing me all over and when you look at me to lecture me about something I just stare into your eyes and wish those eyes were looking at my naked body." Alfred lets out a shaky sigh as he finishes up his little speech, "Please, say something, Arthur. I have to know if you feel the same way."

Arthur gently turns the younger blond's face back toward him to be able to look into Alfred's blue eyes, "Alfred, I don't know how to say this, but…"

"Oh, God! You don't have the same feelings!" A horrified look is plastered to the young boy's face as he attempts to leave Arthur's lap, "I'm so stupid! I should have known!"

The Englishman quickly grabs Alfred by the shoulders to keep him in place, "Alfred, stop! I didn't say anything like that." He helps the younger man resituate himself before speaking again, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about you…about doing things to you…naughty things." He notices the blush darken on Alfred's cheeks as he also feels his own face heating at admitting these things to his colony, "Not to mention, I'd have to be blind not to notice how attractive you've become, but…"

"There's always a but and…and buts are never good." He slumps a bit in Arthur's lap making the Briton notice the bulge in the younger blond's sleep pants.

Arthur lets out a sigh and tries to hold back the tremor of desire threatening to wrack his body, "But, I don't think we should rush this, Alfred."

"It sure didn't seem like you minded rushing things a few minutes ago when your tongue was half way down my throat." A determined expression settles itself on the young man's face, "You kissed me back and don't try to deny it."

The green eyed nation's thoughts drift back to the sloppy but pleasurable kiss from Alfred's reminder and even though Arthur very much wanted to continue where they'd left off he knew he couldn't…at least not tonight. The older blond lets out another sigh before speaking his next words, "I won't deny that, but I have my reasons and that doesn't mean things won't eventually get…intimate, but right now the answer is no."

"But, why?!" Alfred's expression falls into a pout as he continues trying to persuade Arthur into taking things a little further, "I wanna!"

Without warning, the teenager grinds his hard cock down against his caretaker's half-hard erection. It takes all of Arthur's will power to stop the moan in his throat from escaping as the tingles of pleasure shoot through his body. He takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out as he tries to calm himself down, "A-Alfred, trust me on this one, please. If we do this tonight then I assure you things will be confusing for you in the morning. It's better to take things like this slow."

Alfred continues to pout and when he opens his mouth to speak his voice reflects his pouting expression, "I don't understand, Arthur. If you wanna do it and I wanna do it then why can't we do it?"

"Let me be blunt with you, lad." He looks directly into those beautiful pools of blue as he speaks, "You're thinking with your penis and not with your brain right now. That means you only want what your body craves, but in the morning your mind may kick itself for being so impulsive." He squeezes Alfred's shoulder gently to make sure the young colony is still paying attention, "I think we should discuss matters of this nature in the morning when you're thinking clearly."

"But, that's stupid." Alfred pouts even more making his bottom lip stick out impossibly further.

Arthur smoothes the young boy's hair down with his hand and gives Alfred what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "I want you to reflect on the things we've discussed tonight and I want you to get all you're confusion settled by asking me whatever you want in the morning." When Alfred's pout doesn't go away the Englishman continues, "I don't want your first time to be like mine. Please, trust me on this one, Alfred."

The stubborn colony finally registers the hurt and sincerity in his caretaker's voice with his last words and eventually nods, "Okay, but after we talk tomorrow does that mean we can do it?"

Arthur chuckles softly as he wraps his arms around Alfred and brings the younger blond into an embrace, "That all depends on where our talk leads." He hears as well as feels Alfred's frustrated exhale of breath before releasing him from the hug, "You can still sleep in here if you would like."

The blue eyed teen shakes his head as he finally exits Arthur's lap to stand on the floor, "Since we aren't gonna do it, if it's all the same to you then I'm going back to my room to…well, isn't it obvious?" His gaze as well as Arthur's gaze shifts to the young colony's still very erect member confined in his sleep pants.

The Brit only nods as Alfred leaves the bedroom shutting the door behind him. As Arthur settles back down in his bed and things become quiet again, he decides that maybe Alfred's idea isn't all that bad as his own hand creeps beneath his sleep pants.

When Arthur wakes the next morning, he groans with exhaustion after being distracted by Alfred's visit not to mention his solo time after his colony retreated to his own bedroom. The British nation eventually convinces himself to get out of bed and get dressed in time to have at least one cup of tea before Alfred shows up with all his frustration and questions, but as the Englishman descends the stairs and enters the dining room he notices the younger man already seated at the table. Arthur lets out a quiet sigh as he approaches the dining table, "Alfred, how long have you been sitting down here?"

Alfred shrugs still not meeting the Brit's eyes, "A few minutes I guess."

Arthur can hear the stubborn, resentment in the colony's voice, "We have all day to discuss this matter. You didn't have to rush down here so early in the morning."

"I know, but I want to talk now." He finally turns his blue eyes in Arthur's direction, "You said we could talk and I could ask questions and then we could do it."

The Brit lets out another sigh as he makes his way to the dining table, "I didn't say that, Alfred." He sits down across from the younger blond, "I said we could talk and see where it led."

"Well, let's get to talking and maybe it'll lead to something interesting." Alfred quickly looks away from his caretaker to look down at the table top. He'd had trouble looking at Arthur's lips before, but now after their heated kiss only hours ago, he couldn't stop imagining how wonderful they felt pressed against his. He couldn't stop remembering how hot and eager the Briton's tongue felt sliding into his mouth. A tremor shoots down Alfred's spine causing him to shiver. The teenage colony looks down at his lap and silently curses himself for his vivid memory and imagination.

"-fred? Alfred?"

The younger man looks up when he hears his name and sees Arthur's annoyed expression and notices the European nation's arms are crossed over his chest, "Huh?"

"Have you even been listening to me?" Before Alfred can reply, Arthur lets out an irritated sigh, "You said you wanted to talk yet here you are not even listening!"

"Sorry, I guess I was thinking about…stuff." He finally brings his gaze up to look at Arthur's emerald green eyes and makes himself forget how sexy they are looking back at him, "Um, w-what did you say?"

The British nation shakes his head and gives Alfred a look of disapproval for not paying attention, "I asked if you had any questions for me?"

"Yeah, I have a very important question." He gives the older blond an angry look, "Why are you being such a cock blocker?"

Arthur slams his hands on the table, startling Alfred with the unusual outburst. A very fed-up tone can be heard in his voice when he speaks, "If you aren't going to take this seriously then just forget about our talk and forget about our relationship ever progressing to something more!"

An apologetic expression appears on Alfred's face, "I'm sorry, I just…"

"You should be sorry!" Arthur's furious glare bores right through his young colony as he continues ranting, "Don't sit there and act like you're the only one who has ever felt the way you're feeling! I know how it feels! I'm not too old to have forgotten how frustrated you feel and I know how it feels to want something so badly, but know you can't have it right away!"The Briton lets out a loud sigh before once again relaxing back into the chair, "Now, if you have real questions or concerns then I want to hear them, but I'm not in the mood for your little smart assed comments."

Alfred swallows loudly and is a bit nervous and turned on from Arthur's commanding tone. When the young colony finds his voice again it trembles from a mix of apprehension and hormones, "To say I'm frustrated is an understatement. My body feels like a live wire all the time and when you so much as touch my hand while passing the salt I just become a hot and bothered mess." Alfred's cheeks turn pink from the realization of telling the man he loves all his deepest sexual feelings, but he continues, "I almost never think normal, innocent thoughts about you anymore. When I think about you it's always heated and carnal and dirty." He lets out an embarrassed sigh, but tries to hold Arthur's gaze with his own, "So, I guess my question to you is this: what am I supposed to do?"

The Englishman gives the younger blond an understanding look. He remembered a time when he'd felt exactly the same way as Alfred did now. He remembered being a hormone driven, horny, frustrated teenager and he remembered thinking the same thing, "You don't know what to do about your urges? Is that what you mean, Alfred?"

The blue eyed boy nods timidly, but never loses eye contact with his caretaker, "That's exactly what I mean. You won't have sex with me and when I try to handle it myself I get in trouble."

"You weren't in trouble for masturbating." Arthur runs a shaking hand through his blond hair as he contemplates the right words to say to Alfred, "I just wanted you to be conscious of how often you were doing that."

Alfred lets out a derisive chuckle, "Trust me, I'm well aware of how often I pleasure myself." He gives the Brit a knowing look before explaining himself, "In fact, I jerked off fourteen times just yesterday thinking about you and there were at least four other times that I just thought about you and refrained from handling the results of my thoughts."

"F-fourteen times!" Arthur's green eyes widen at Alfred's confession, "No wonder you were so bold when you came into my bedroom last night."

The younger blond ignores Arthur's statement and finally overcomes his embarrassment, "So, there you have it. That's my question. What am I supposed to do? Handling it myself just isn't really cutting it anymore and I can't just go find someone else." Alfred takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out. He was about to tell Arthur something he'd never told anyone, not even Matthew, "I don't want anyone else because for three years I've only fantasized about you and I've always wondered what it would be like to lose my virginity to you. So now, after all this time, it would just feel wrong for it to be with anyone else."

A shocked expression shows on the Briton's face at his colony's words. He knew Alfred was feeling overwhelmed with all his new feelings and hormones, but he never once imagined the younger man actually wanting him and only him, "I…I didn't realize you felt that way, lad."

"Yeah, now you do." Alfred lets out a heavy sigh as he once again lowers his gaze to the table, "But, it's not like it matters, right? You've already said we couldn't do it."

The green eyed nation takes one look at Alfred's forlorn face and just can't stop the chuckle that leaves his mouth. When the young colony looks up at him in confusion the chuckle becomes louder until it turns into a full blown laugh. He notices the upset look on Alfred's face and knows he should compose himself, but he just can't stop, "Alfred…I-I'm sorry…that was…that was incredibly rude of me. I apologize for laughing at your plight."

Alfred's pout deepens as he watches the Brit wipe mirthful tears off his cheeks, "I'm glad you find my problem so amusing, but it isn't funny to me."

"I wasn't laughing at you per say. I was laughing at you assumption of the situation." He watches as the teen's eyebrows come together in confusion and he explains himself, "What I mean is that I only said we should wait before we have actual intercourse, but I never said we couldn't experiment doing other things."

The colony's blue eyes brighten a bit as he sits up straighter in his chair with renewed interest, "Whataya mean by that?"

A knowledgeable smirk forms on the Englishman's face as he answers the curious colony's question, "There is a plethora of other sexually exciting things we can try that don't involve actual sex and I'd be willing to share my knowledge with you under a few conditions."

Alfred leans in closer to the older nation, "I'm listening."

"If you'll be a good little colony and finish all your chores and eat all your meals without incident as well as refrain from pleasuring yourself for the rest of the day then you can come to my bedroom tonight." He gives Alfred a superior smile, "Do you think you can manage that, love?"

Alfred unconsciously licks his lips as his cock twitches in his pants. He definitely didn't miss Arthur referring to him as love instead of lad, "What would we be doing exactly?"

"Oh, you'll just have to be a good boy and find out tonight." The British nation stands up from the table before addressing the younger blond again, "Do we have a deal, Alfred?"

The teen nods eagerly, "We have a deal, Arthur."

"Good, I suppose I'll go prepare our breakfast then." The Briton gives his colony a predatory look before disappearing into the kitchen.

TBC…


	4. This Feels Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the day progressed, Arthur hardly saw Alfred at all and when he did see his colony, he was working diligently on his chores. The only other time the British nation saw the teen was when they met at the dining table for lunch. The younger blond had eaten all of his breakfast and lunch with no complaints or hormone induced hasty exits and as soon as the last gulps of Alfred's drink were consumed he left the dining room to continue with his chores. Now, Arthur was busy setting the table as he looked around the house.

The firewood was freshly chopped and piled in the corner and as the Briton walks into the kitchen to check on the food he sees all the fresh vegetables picked from the garden and waiting on the counter for Arthur to wash. Alfred's muddy work boots were sitting outside where they were supposed to be instead of tracking mud all over the house like he usually did. The older blond smiles to himself as he carries the food to the table. He should have given Alfred an incentive a long time ago.

Arthur can hear his colony upstairs washing up and knows it won't be long before the young man comes bounding down the stairs. The island nation places a few more items on the table like salt and pepper as well as forks and as soon as everything is ready he hears Alfred's clean boots sound on the stairs. The younger blond finally appears in the dining room and with an unreadable expression he takes his seat at the table. Arthur gives his colony a smile as he takes his seat across from the younger, "The garden looks wonderful, Alfred. You've really out done yourself today."

The two of them begin filling their plates as Arthur continues to talk, "I've barely seen you at all today since you've been so busy."

Alfred takes a few bites of his dinner before finally speaking, "I just did my chores like you told me to."

"And I'm just praising you for doing such a good job." The Briton notices the tinge of pink dusting Alfred's cheeks and knows what the teen is thinking about. Arthur would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about their little deal an awful lot today too. He also notices that the blue eyed colony has barely touched his dinner at all, "You've barely eaten any of your dinner, Alfred." A tiny smirk forms on the Englishman's lips as he speaks again, "I was under the impression that good boys ate all their meals with no trouble."

The blond teen bites his bottom lip and sighs heavily through his nose. He takes another tiny bite of his meal and gives his caretaker a small smile, "Can't I savor the meal a bit? It's not like I have to rush." In actuality, the closer it came to meeting Arthur in his bedroom, the more nervous Alfred became, but he'd never tell the Brit that.

The British nation, however, was not as naïve as Alfred thought. Arthur knew good and well that Alfred wanted, but at the same time was terrified by what they were going to do. The bond Briton takes a few more bites of his own meal as he continues to quietly watch his colony. The blue eyed boy's hands were trembling slightly as he brought his fork up to that beautiful mouth with such pink, soft, young lips. Arthur unconsciously licks his own lips as his green eyes slide down Alfred's clothed torso. He silently wondered what his colony's naked body looked like now that he was all grown up. When the island nation ceases his imaginings, he once again glances at Alfred's plate to see that most of the food remained just as before. Arthur clears his throat before addressing his teenage housemate, "Are you nervous at all, love?"

Alfred visually stiffens at the older blond's question and takes a nervous sip of his drink before replying, "N-no, why would I be nervous?" The young colony takes a look at Arthur's plate to see that his food is mostly untouched as well, "Besides, you haven't eaten much either. Are you nervous?"

"Not at all." A knowing smile forms on the Briton's face, "I'm more eager than nervous." The younger blond drops his fork with a clatter at hearing Arthur's words and his whole face turns pink, but the green eyed nation doesn't mention Alfred's actions as he begins to speak again, "I say that we forget this meal and adjourn to the bedroom." He gives his colony a lustful look, "Shall we?"

Alfred gulps audibly but nods all the same as he watches the Englishman stand up from the dining table and begin walking toward the staircase. The teenage colony watches as Arthur's body disappear behind the stairs and Alfred soon hears the British man's footsteps on the stairs. The blue eyed boy takes in a deep breath as he wills himself to stand up, "This is it, Alfred. This is what you've been wanting." He grabs his glass from the table and drains the liquid content quickly, "Don't screw this up."

After Alfred's self pep-talk, he too makes his way up the stairs and begins the short, but seemingly long walk toward Arthur's bedroom. The teenager places his hand on the knob and turns it slowly before pushing the door open to reveal the older blond lying on the bed. A shiver runs down Alfred's spine even though the Briton was still fully clothed minus his shoes. The younger man shakes his head from side to side thinking that this has to be a dream. All day Alfred had been convinced this was a dream, but then again there was Arthur and he looked pretty real. The colony pinches himself just to make sure though…not a dream.

The green eyed Brit finally sits up with an impatient expression on his face, "What are you waiting for, Alfred? The fact that I'm lying in bed and I haven't turned you away is permission enough." Arthur gestures with his finger in a come hither motion as he gives his colony a lustful look, "If you don't get over here soon I'll have to start without you."

With the island nation's words, Alfred finally enters the bedroom and closes the door behind him. There really was no point in closing the door considering he and Arthur were the only ones in the house, but the bedroom door being closed made Alfred feel safer somehow even though it made no logical sense. The younger blond slips his boots off his feet and slowly makes his way to the British nation's bed. He eventually deposits himself where Arthur's pale hand had been patting the mattress urging him to lie down beside his caretaker.

Arthur gives his young companion a seductive smirk before placing his body over Alfred's body and straddles the nervous colony's waist with his legs, "Your body is so tense, Alfred. There's no reason to be so anxious."

"I have every reason to be anxious." Alfred can feel his heart pounding fiercely in his chest as Arthur's body heat wafts over him, "W-what are ya gonna do to me?"

The Briton connects green with blue as he gazes intently into Alfred's eyes, "I'm going to make you feel good, love." The older blond licks his lips sensually before bringing said lips down to suck and tease the skin of Alfred's neck with urgent kisses.

Alfred closes his eyes at the feeling of Arthur's lips on his skin and every-so-often he feels the Brit's teeth nip at his neck before the warm, wet tongue soothes the tortured skin, "I-I…know it's gonna…gonna feel good, but…" The blue eyed colony lets out a moan as Arthur licks his way up Alfred's neck to begin sucking on an ear lobe, "But, is…um…is it gonna hurt?"

Arthur releases the younger's ear lobe with a puzzled look on his face, "Well, usually making someone feel good doesn't involve hurt…unless you're into that."

"No, I mean…" Alfred's face turns red at the Briton's words, but he continues trying to make the Englishman understand, "I mean…well, um…you know."

Understanding finally dawns on the older man's face, "Oh, Alfred…of course not. We won't be doing any of that this go round and if we were I'd be sure that's what you really wanted before we went any further." He brushes a few strands of sandy blond hair away from his colony's face with his calloused fingers, "We're just kissing right now, okay?"

Alfred nods his head timidly as he looks up at his older lover, "O-okay."

After making sure his colony is okay to continue, Arthur captures the teen's lips with his own. The kiss is chaste considering the Briton can still feel how tense Alfred's body is and he only presses his closed lips firmly against the younger blond's also closed lips. Arthur couldn't figure out where all of Alfred's boldness from the night before had gone, but he was determined to coax it back out. The British nation pulls away long enough to ask his colony a quick question, "What happened to the eager young man that all but mauled me last night? You seem a bit reluctant, Alfred." Arthur brushes his lips softly against Alfred's barely touching skin against skin before speaking again, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to and we can stop anytime if you feel uncomfortable."

Alfred quickly grips the Briton's arms in his hands as if he's afraid the older man will leave if he doesn't anchor him down somehow, "No, I want to…it's just last night I was doing what you said." He blushes a bit, "You know, to just kiss the 'girl' I liked, but I promise I'll do better." He lets out a sigh before smiling up at the Englishman, "Let's keep on kissing, okay?"

"As you wish, love." Arthur once again places his lips on the younger blond's lips and begins caressing the seam of Alfred's lips with the tip of his tongue until the blue eyed boy parts his lips for the island nation's prodding tongue.

Arthur's tongue explores the depths of his colony's mouth feeling every warm, moist section undisturbed for a few brief moments before Alfred's hesitant tongue slides against his own. The European nation takes this as a sign to deepen the kiss and presses his lips firmer against Alfred's now eager lips. Soon their kiss becomes the heated, sloppy kiss of the night before and the two men only relinquish the kiss because their need for oxygen overpowers their desire to stay connected. Arthur looks down at his panting lover to see that the young colony's blue eyes are dilated with lust and he can already feel the teen's erection hard against his backside. Alfred then licks his lips before circling his arms around the Brit's neck to pull him back down for a quick kiss, "More…I want more, Arthur."

Arthur smiles as he lets out a soft chuckle, "There's the eager colony I remember from last night." He grabs Alfred's arms to remove them from his neck before placing them on the pillow above the younger blond's head. He then uses one hand to secure both of Alfred's wrists together as he uses the other hand to begin unbuttoning the teen's shirt, "I am anxious to see how well your body has filled out since you've grown up so much."

The Englishman releases Alfred's wrists, but the blue eyed boy leaves his hands above his head just as Arthur had left them. With his newly freed hand, Arthur begins unbuttoning his colony's shirt at a more rapid pace and peppers each new piece of flesh revealed with soft kisses. Finally, each side of the shirt falls away to rest on the sides of Alfred's broad chest. Arthur lifts himself up to get a good look at the younger man's naked torso. When the Briton doesn't speak for several seconds Alfred begins to think his caretaker found his body unimpressive, "A-Arthur…is something wrong?"

The island nation is pulled from his thoughts and his gazing as Alfred's words reach his ears, "No, nothing's wrong." His green eyes roam down Alfred's chest and he places his hands on the heated skin residing there, "I just never realized how much you had actually grown and you are a very handsome young man I must admit."

Alfred's blushing face turns an even darker shade of red at Arthur's complimentary words, but before the younger blond can reply a gasp leaves his mouth as he feels the Briton's fingers pinching and pulling his nipples. The blond teenager lets out a soft moan as the English nation continues to toy with his nipples making them hard and sensitive. The young colony had never given his nipples much thought during his solo time and had never touched them while fantasizing about Arthur, but now he was beginning to wish he'd thought about it because the Brit's fingers were working wonders on his body. Alfred then feels Arthur's talented lips latch onto his collar bone and begin sucking on the flesh there as his fingers continue to send tingles down the teenager's spine.

The younger blond can't even form words as Arthur's lips and tongue travel from his collar bone down to his left nipple. As the Englishman begins laving Alfred's nipple with his tongue the colony finally moves his hands to place one in Arthur's blond locks where he grips his older lover's hair and with the other hand he grips the sheets as if his life depends on it, "Yes…Arthur…ah!"

The European nation smirks before taking his colony's nipple into his mouth to suck on the rigid flesh. He can feel his own cock hardening with each moan, gasp, and mewl coming from Alfred. He becomes more and more turned on with each desperate tug to his hair by the excited teen. After making sure both of Alfred's nipples receive equal treatment, Arthur lifts his body up once again removing his lips from the younger's nipple, "Did you enjoy that, love?" The Briton reaches behind him to lightly fondle Alfred's clothed erection, "It sure seems as if you enjoyed it."

Alfred only pants and looks up at Arthur with desperate eyes as he raises his hands up to begin unbuttoning the older blond's shirt, "I…I wanna see…I wanna see you." The blue eyed teen attempts to unbutton Arthur's shirt, but he soon finds that his hands and fingers are trembling too much to get a grip on the buttons.

The Briton eventually pushes Alfred's hands away with a smile, "Allow me, love." As his colony's hands fall away, Arthur slowly unbuttons his shirt until the smooth, pale skin of his chest and abs are revealed. The island nation quickly slips the shirt from his shoulders and off his arms to throw it across the bedroom.

Alfred rakes his eyes over the older man's chest as he brings his hands up to caress the slightly battle scarred flesh stretching across the lean muscles residing there. Soon Alfred's hands once again find their way to the back of Arthur's neck where he pulls his lover's lips down to his own for another passionate kiss. This time Arthur's tongue lazily slides into the younger blond's mouth where he savors Alfred's flavor and warmth and also maps out the inside of his colony's mouth. He hears Alfred groan and the blue eyed teen raises his hips up to grind his erection impatiently against Arthur's body.

The island nation breaks the kiss as he slides down the younger man's body to sit on his knees between Alfred's spread legs. The teenage colony positions himself onto his elbows to get a better look at what the Briton is up to, "What are you gonna do now?"

"I thought we had already discussed this, Alfred." Arthur begins unbuckling the younger's belt and slips it through the belt loops to throw it t the floor, "I'm going to make you feel good. Just relax and enjoy it, love."

"Okay." Alfred nods and watches as the green eyed Englishman finishes unbuttoning the pants before pulling them down. The teen lifts his hips to allow the Brit to slide the pants from his body. Once the pants are removed they are also thrown to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes. Now, the only thing Alfred is wearing is his shirt still hanging from his arms and his underwear. He was feeling very exposed considering Arthur was only missing his shirt.

The Englishman notices Alfred's look of discomfort and tries to sooth him with words, "Are you okay, Alfred? We can slow down if you need to."

"No, I just thought that we would both be naked." His cheeks turn pink, but if he was going to be naked then he wanted Arthur to be naked too.

The island nation gives him an understanding smile, "Patience, Alfred. We'll both be naked in due time."

The young colony gulps, but nods in agreement as Arthur grabs the sides of his underwear and whisks them off his body to join the ever growing pile of clothes somewhere in the dark bedroom. A gasp leaves Alfred's mouth as the cool air in the bedroom caresses his cock that's already damp with pre-cum, "Arthur…"

The young blond never gets to finish his sentence as a British finger is pushed against his lips, "Shh, unless you're moaning for more or need to stop for whatever reason then I don't want to hear it." Alfred nods and the Brit gives him an approving smirk as he removes his finger from his colony's lips, "That's a good boy."

Arthur's fingers dance lightly down his colony's chest and abs until his fingertips brush against the soft trail of blond hair leading to the teen's very excited vital regions. The Englishman's hand finally grips the young man's cock and he begins pumping the slick organ at a slow pace. Alfred lets out a few restrained moans before sitting up completely, "Arthur, wait!" He grabs the older man's hand to stop his stroking movements, "Stop, please!"

The blond nation quickly pulls his hand back releasing Alfred's cock as he gives the teen a very confused and concerned look, "Alfred, what in the bloody hell is the matter with you?!"

"Th-this feels wrong!" He hastily covers his weeping erection with his hands as a deep red blush heats his cheeks.

The confused expression doesn't leave Arthur's face as he also sits up on his knees to face his colony properly, "What were you expecting it to feel like?"

"That's not what I mean." He shakes his head as begins speaking again, "It all feels really amazing, but I feel wrong for enjoying it and for wanting it!"

The Briton lets out a sigh as an even more perplexed expression appears on his features, "I don't follow, love."

Alfred pulls his knees up to his chest to further hide his complete nakedness, "It's just that…well, I know we aren't actually brothers, but you raised me ever since I was a baby and…and all the humans around here think that you really are my big brother." The younger blond lets out a huge sigh, "I guess I just feel weird because I used to look up to you in kind of a fatherly way and now…well, now I'm naked and you're feeling me up."

"Why are you just now bringing this up, Alfred?" Arthur brushes his hand through his own blond hair with a sigh, "We talked this morning and you never brought this up. Not to mention you were all for me 'feeling you up' last night and this morning."

"I know and I want it, but in my fantasies it was never real." He lets out another sigh as he looks down at his knees, "We're here in your bedroom and this is real." He raises his blue eyes back up to look at Arthur once again, "I didn't think I was supposed to have feelings like this for you."

Arthur shifts to sit in a more comfortable position to ignore his semi-erect cock rubbing against the fabric of his pants, "We're nations and landmasses meaning that we don't have to follow the same moral parameters as the humans. We have these personified forms to be able to fully understand what our people need the most, but as far as their familial relationships go they don't apply to us." The Englishman notices his colony's face is still set in confusion and he continues trying to explain, "What I mean is that just because I raised you it's not the same as if we were humans. I took you in to teach you all the things you need to know about being a country, but because we are human personified we experience the same feelings that humans experience."

Alfred's expression finally changes to one of understanding, "So, it's okay for us to feel this way about each other?"

"Of course it is." The Briton chuckles softly, "I wouldn't have agreed to do something with you that wasn't okay." He places a hand on Alfred's knee and tries to coax his colony's legs apart, "Sex between personifications can be done for two reasons. The first reason is to form intimate relationships with other nations in order to gain trust and allies, but the other reason is simply for pleasure."

He eventually gets Alfred to spread his legs again, but the blue eyed colony keeps his vital regions covered with his hands, "And you're positive that I won't get in some sort of trouble for doing 'stuff' with you?"

"I'm positive." The island nation begins rubbing the inside of Alfred's thigh with his hand, "Now, shall we continue where we left off, love?"

The younger blond nods, "Yeah, but only if you get naked too."

"That seems like a reasonable request." Arthur removes his hand from Alfred's thigh and begins removing his own belt, pants and underwear until he is equally as naked as his virginal colony, "Is that better?" He watches as Alfred nods, but notices how the teen's hands remain in front of his cock, "Then perhaps it is only fair that you move your hands."

The blushing teenager moves his hands immediately and falls back against the mattress before spreading his legs wider, "Now that I know this isn't bad I'm ready."

The European nation eyes his colony's still standing erection with a bit of jealousy considering his own had dwindled away during their talk, but he knew as soon as Alfred began making those sexy noises again it would return, "No more interruptions then?"

"Nope, I want it, please." The young colony raises his hips up off the mattress in an inviting way, "Touch me, Arthur."

Arthur could definitely feel his flaccid cock twitch at Alfred's request, "Of course, love."

The Englishman once again positions himself between Alfred's spread legs and takes his colony's dripping cock into his hand where he picks up where he let off. He pumps Alfred's cock at a slow rhythm and brushes his fingers across the swollen head of the teen's member before sliding his fist back down the shaft making it slick with the young man's own fluid. After only a few minutes of Arthur's slow stroking, the younger blond becomes impatient and begins bucking his hips up to gain more friction against his lover's grip, "F-faster, Arthur…(moan) please!"

The Brit once again feels his own prick begin to stiffen at the desperate tone in Alfred's voice, "Oh, you want me to go faster? I can't see why I should do that considering how amusing it is to watch you writhe on the bed like that."

Alfred grips the sheets in both hands until his knuckles turn white, "Please, Arthur…I-I (moan)…I need it faster…too slow!"

"You're such a needy little colony." He eventually picks up the pace of his stroking and smirks at the cute squeak that escapes Alfred's mouth, "I like it when you're needy." He watches the younger's face reflect the feelings of pleasure coursing through his body making his colony's hips rise and fall to the mattress in sync with Arthur's pumping, "Does it feel good, Alfred? Do you like to feel my hand on your cock?"

"Mmm, yes…(groan) feels good! Feels so good!" The blue eyed teen begins bucking his hips up at a more frantic pace making Arthur pull away. Alfred lets out a disappointed groan, "Why'd you...why'd you stop?!"

"Well, you're so young and inexperienced." The green eyed nation begins massaging his colony's balls tenderly as he continues speaking making Alfred squirm and whimper, "It would be a shame if you came before we even got to the best part."

Alfred can barely concentrate on his older lover's words as his balls are rolled and kneaded sending sparks of pleasure through his body, "W-what are ya…g-gonna do?"

The older blond doesn't respond as he flicks his tongue out to swipe across his colony's leaking cock head tasting the pre-cum copiously spilling out. Alfred's eyes widen as he lets out a surprised yet blissful moan. Arthur licks his lips as he savors the salty taste of Alfred's fluid on his tongue, "Did you think my mouth and tongue were only good for kissing you and lecturing you?"

When Alfred's only reply is a blissful groan, the island nation moves his hand up from his colony's balls to rest at the base of his cock, "I can assure you, Alfred, my mouth and tongue can work wonders on your virgin flesh. Would you like for me to demonstrate?"

Alfred lifts his hips in an attempt to get Arthur's hand to move, but when he has no success he lets out a defeated, keening moan, "Please, Arthur! Make me feel good like you promised!"

The Englishman groans as his own cock swells to full hardness again. If it weren't for Alfred's virgin status and his promise to the teen, he'd fuck the young colony into the mattress right about now, but he couldn't do that…at least not this go round. Instead, he grips the base of Alfred's cock more firmly as he lowers his mouth down around the head of the teenager's stiff rod. He hears the younger man whine out his immense pleasure as the Brit begins bobbing his head to slide his lips along the sensitive shaft.

Alfred had never imagined in all of his fantasies how wonderful Arthur's mouth could feel. Sure, he knew it would feel good, but this felt so much better than anything he'd ever dreamed up or experienced. He didn't really know what he was supposed to be doing, but his fingers itched to be buried in Arthur's golden locks and finally he can't resist any longer. He slips his hands into the Briton's hair where he grips it tightly before lifting his hips to slide more of his cock into his lover's hot mouth, "Yes! So good…(moan) d-don't stop…please, don't stop!"

Arthur allows Alfred to buck his hips and opens his throat to allow for the younger's quite impressive cock to slip in and out of his throat without choking him. The sounds of his colony's pleasure in his ears made his own cock twitch and swell even more than before and the Englishman can't stop his own hand from snaking down his body to begin jerking his own cock to the sounds of Alfred inching closer to his orgasmic peak. He knew it wouldn't be long before the inexperienced teen finished and speeds up his hand on his own prick making himself groan.

The vibrations from Arthur's satisfied utterance were not lost on Alfred as the sensation tingles down his own cock, "I…ah!...I'm gonna…so (moan)…so close!"

Arthur continues stroking himself as he lifts his mouth up to the head of Alfred's cock to slip the tip of his tongue into the weeping slit before circling his tongue around the head. He hears his colony give a warning groan and just as the Briton engulfs the teen's shaft again he feels Alfred's load shoot down his throat. He swallows his colony's cum as he listens to the blue eyed boy's joyous cries all the while continuing to pump his own cock vigorously. When the last few spurts of Alfred's orgasm slide down the Englishman's throat, Arthur pulls away from the younger's cock to finish himself off, "Yes, so…close!"

When Alfred hears his older lover's words, he sits up and watches in rapt attention as the British man jerks himself roughly. After several more seconds of Arthur's desperate pumping, he finally lets out a relieved moan as his cum spills out of his cock and splatters against the mattress as well as Alfred's feet and thighs. Arthur falls forward and catches himself on his hands before falling onto Alfred, "I…I-m sorry, Alfred. I'll get something to clean us up in a moment."

"Um, okay." The blue eyed colony didn't really know what he was supposed to do now, but he decides to scoot over a bit and allows the Brit to lie beside him. The two blonds are silent for a long time as they catch their breath, but Arthur is the first to speak, "Satisfied?"

Alfred lets out a content sigh, "Yeah, for now."

The island nation turns to look at his colony and notices the odd expression plastered to the teen's face, "What's the matter, love? You have a weird look on your face."

"It's nothing." He turns his face away from Arthur as his blush returns, "It's stupid."

Arthur places a hand on his colony's shoulder making Alfred look at him again, "If we're going to progress intimately then you have to be honest with me and tell me what you're thinking."

"Well, it's just…" His cheeks redden even more as he finishes his sentence, "I've never seen anyone else cum before."

The Brit chuckles at Alfred's confession, "Is that all?" He chuckles a bit more as he gazes at his colony's young face, "How did it make you feel?"

"It was kinda hot, actually." He once again looks away from Arthur afraid he'd said the wrong thing, "I mean because I was the one making you feel that way."

"Well, that sounds about right." The European nation laughs, but before Alfred can say anything, Arthur leaves the bed and returns a few minutes later with a wet cloth, "Lay back on the bed. I'm going to clean you up."

Alfred does as he's told without arguing considering he was too tired to care at this point, "Hey, Arthur, can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal."

"I suppose so." Arthur runs the wet cloth along Alfred's thighs as he waits for his colony's question.

"The other night when I came into your bedroom, you said you didn't want my first time to be like yours." He feels the cloth stop on his leg, but he continues speaking, "Well, what did you mean by that?"

TBC…


	5. Do I Have To Have A Reason?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Independence Day! (Alfred F. Jones' B-Day!) I'm here with chapter 5 and I hope everyone enjoys it! Also I hope all my fellow American's will be safe today and not get too drunk and dangerous with their fireworks.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur's breath hitches at Alfred's question and he drops the wet cloth. He didn't even know the teen had been listening to him when he said that. He hears a hiss come from Alfred and he realizes that when he dropped the wet cloth it landed right on his colony's naked crotch. He quickly grabs the cloth up and tries to act as if Alfred's question doesn't bother him, "Sorry about that, love. I didn't mean to go butterfingers on you."

The Brit continues where he left off as he swipes Alfred's thigh with the cloth, but he still doesn't answer the younger blond's question, "Aren't ya gonna answer my question, Arthur? What did ya mean by not wanting my first time to be like yours?"

Arthur lets out a loud sigh as he moves the cloth to begin cleaning his colony's other thigh, "Alfred, must we talk about that now?"

The blue eyed teen shrugs, "Why not talk about it now? We aren't doing anything and I wanna know."

"You know, it's not polite to ask about other people's sex lives." He tosses the cloth at Alfred and when the teen gives him a confused look he explains, "Clean the rest of 'yourself'. I wouldn't want you to get all excited again."

"Oh." Alfred sits up and begins cleaning himself with the cloth, but he never falters in talking about their previous discussion, "It's not impolite if you brought it up first. If ya didn't want me asking about it then you shouldn't have said anything."

The island nation snatches the cloth away from his colony before leaving the bed to return the cloth to the bathroom. He supposed Alfred was right about that. He should have just kept his mouth shut, but it was too late now. The words had already been said and now the younger was curious. Arthur figures he can't blame the teen for wanting to know. He knew he'd be curious if someone said that, but he just didn't want to discuss it at the moment. The Briton returns to the bed and lies down beside Alfred before covering them both with the blanket, "Let's talk about this tomorrow, love." He gives the blue eyed boy a smile, "How does that sound?"

Alfred frowns and crosses his arms over his chest like a little kid, "But, you just said that if we were gonna progress in our relationship then we had to be honest."

"Since when do you listen to everything I say?!" He sits up with the blanket still covering his lap to look at his pouting colony. He lets out an agitated sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "Fine, but don't think that just because you know the reason for me not having sex with you it will change that."

The younger blond nods eagerly as his pout falls away, "Okay…oh, was it a girl or a guy…oh, oh…was it a human or another country?!"

The Englishman's green eyes widen at his colony's quick-fire questions, "Alfred, please! Calm down and allow me to tell the story at my own pace. Considering it's not one I want to tell to begin with then it seems as if you could be a bit more patient."

Alfred lowers his gaze to the mattress at his lover's chastising tone and notices how the Brit's fingers tightly grip the blanket that's covering them both, "Sorry…did they force you into it? Is that why you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Alfred!" The teenager's blue gaze flashes back up to him as he reprimands the curious colony once again, "If you interrupt by blurting out something like that again then you won't get to hear the story at all. Do you understand?"

The younger blond nods with an apologetic expression on his face, "Yeah, I understand…sorry."

Arthur takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out as he releases his tight grip on the blanket, "But, to answer your previous questions my first lover was a male and a country and no I was not forced. I very much wanted to participate." A light pink blush spreads across the island nation's cheeks as he continues his tale, "I was just like you back then. I was young and full of hormones and I thought that everything would be fine if he would just have sex with me."

Alfred notices the far off look in his British lover's eyes and doesn't interrupt him as he continues speaking, "He and I were somewhat friends growing up, but he was a tad bit older than me making us see things differently from time-to-time. These differences made us argue all the time." Arthur lets out a sigh as his memories come flooding back into his mind, "When I was a kid I would have told someone they were bonkers if they told me I'd want to have sex with him one day, but just like your feelings for me changed so did my feelings for him." He looks at Alfred to make sure he's still paying attention and once he's assured the younger is still listening, he continues, "I couldn't bring myself to tell him how I was feeling for a long time. I was too embarrassed by the way he affected me and just like you I began taking things into my own hands…literally."

The Briton can tell that Alfred is just bursting to interject with a million questions, but Arthur grabs his colony's hand and lightly squeezes it silently telling him to be patient as he picks-up with the story, "Eventually, my methods of 'self-love' just weren't enough and I plucked up my courage to tell him how I was feeling." The green eyed nation lets out a sigh as he remembers the day he approached the object of his fantasies, "I told him how I felt and the things I wanted to do and as I stood there waiting for his response I was sure he was going to laugh at me and tell me not to waste his time, but he didn't do or say any of those things."

"What did he say?!" The teenager finally lets his excitement with the story get the best of him as he blurts out his question, but he just as quickly covers his mouth with his hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Arthur chuckles softly as he strokes Alfred's cheek with the back of his hand, "That's quite alright, love, but try to refrain from asking questions until the end, okay?"

The blond teen leans into the touch with a smile, "Okay, Arthur."

"Now, as I was saying." The Brit's green eyes shift up as he gathers his thoughts once more, "He didn't laugh and he actually told me he'd been thinking the same things and that he'd wanted to do all those things with me too." A shaky laugh leaves the Englishman's mouth before speaking his next words, "I thought that we'd hang out or discuss things a bit first, but he was ready to show me a god time right away." Arthur's blush deepens and he avoids looking at Alfred, "We had sex that same day and it was amazing. It hurt a bit at the beginning, but I was expecting that and after the initial pain it was wonderful. I'd never felt so good and his hands were everywhere as if no part of me could be left untouched."

Alfred notices how distant his lover's green eyes seem and after several minutes of silence, the colony speaks up, "I don't understand. If it all felt so good then why wouldn't you want my first time to be that way?"

The European nation looks at Alfred again with a frown on his face, "I do want your first time to feel amazing, but it's afterward that I don't want you to experience."

"Why not?" The colony's blue eyes show his puzzlement with Arthur's words, "What happened?"

Arthur lets out a sigh as he once again turns his face away from the younger man, "When we were finished he held me and kissed me and told me numerous times how amazing I was and that I wasn't as boring as he thought. I thought that things were finally going my way and that all the things I'd been thinking about for months were happening just the way I thought they should." The Englishman brings his hands together and absentmindedly twiddles his thumbs, "I fell asleep thinking that everything was right in my life, but when I woke up the next morning he wasn't there. I thought that maybe he was using the bathroom or somewhere else in the house, but when he never came back to bed I started to worry." The older blond lets out a frustrated sigh, "I looked all around and he wasn't there. I waited for a bit longer, but he never came back and there wasn't a note so I just…left."

Alfred notices the hurt look on his new lover's face and he can only imagine how terrible it must have felt to be left alone after such as amazing night of passion, "What did you do after that?"

"I didn't really know what to do. I was young and naïve." He shakes his head as if in disbelief of his younger self's actions, "I was confused and wondered if I'd done something wrong and then I thought that maybe it was just a one time thing. I even started wondering if I loved him like I thought I did or if I just liked what he'd done to my body and then I wondered what type of relationship we were in if we were even in a relationship at all." The hurt expression once again appears on Arthur's features as he continues, "I didn't speak to him for a least a week and when we did speak again neither of us brought that morning after up in our conversations. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to seem like a whiny, little girl."

The teenage colony's confused look returns, "So you two never talked about it…ever?" The Briton shakes his head as Alfred begins his next question, "Well, did you guys do it again?"

"Oh, we did it again…multiple times through the years and it was as if that morning after never happened, but…" The Englishman's frown returns as he finally looks at Alfred again, "But, one day he approached me and told me he'd been…sleeping with other people and that he had been for quite a while. I was furious and told him that wasn't fair, but he quickly informed me that I never requested we be exclusive and I couldn't argue with that." Arthur lets out a heavy sigh as he finishes his tale, "He said we could still see each other, but I declined. I eventually got over it and found other people. We even became somewhat friends again." His frown finally turns into a smile as he cups his colony's face in his hands, "I want you to be sure…with no doubts when we have sex together. I don't want you to wonder if you made a mistake. Do you understand, Alfred?"

Alfred gulps as Arthur's warm, calloused hands rest on his cheeks. He wanted to lean in and kiss the Brit, but instead he nods his head, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good." The older blond slides his hands down to rest on Alfred's shoulders, "Are you comfortable or do you need something to sleep in?"

"I'm okay." Alfred watches the Briton snuggle down into the bed and he follows suit. He then feels Arthur's body press against his back before the older man's arms wrap around him. The young colony felt safe lying in Arthur's bed surrounded by Arthur's warmth, but he can't stop the nagging question in his brain from being spoken by his lips, "Who was he?"

"He who?" He knew exactly who Alfred was talking about, but he was tired of discussing the owner of his V card for one night.

The younger blond can feel how hard and fast Arthur's heart is beating and how stiff the Brit's body feels against him, but his curiosity won't let him leave the subject alone, "The country that took you virginity?"

"Alfred, I'd really rather we didn't talk about this anymore." He lets out a weary breath against his colony's neck, "Besides, it shouldn't be hard to figure out if you really think about it. Now, can we get some sleep?"

"Um, yeah…sorry." Alfred wracks his brain for several minutes trying to think who it could be, but he's just too tired to really concentrate, "Hey, Arthur?"

"What is it now, love?"

"I'm sorry that I made you upset." The blue eyed boy bites his bottom lip before speaking again, "I know that you probably didn't wanna talk about him and I won't ask any more questions about him."

The island nation tightens his embrace on Alfred as he kisses the back of his colony's neck, "It's okay, love. That's all in the past and it doesn't matter anymore."

"You looked like it mattered while you were talking about it." A tingle shoots down Alfred's spine as he feels his lover's lips on his neck, "I think that was a dick move to see other people behind your back." His voice takes on a worried tone as he speaks his next words, "Um, do I have to specify that I don't want you to be with anyone but me?"

The British nation chuckles, "Of course not, love. I would never hurt you like that and it's sweet of you to be concerned about me, but I'm a big boy now and I think I'll be okay." He closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth of Alfred's body, "Get some sleep, Alfred."

"Okay." Alfred knows the Briton is asleep when he hears the deep breathing behind him and as much as he would have loved to lie awake, turn around, and watch Arthur sleep, he finds that he's much too sleepy himself and closes his eyes for the night.

When Arthur wakes the next morning, he feels terrible. Even though he'd gone right to sleep after his talk with Alfred his dreams gave him no peace. He had non-stop dreams…more like nightmares of Francis. He knew there was a reason why he didn't want to discuss the French man right before bed, but what was done was done. The Briton massages his temples for a few minutes to try and relieve the building headache he'd acquired from dreaming of Francis yapping away about how dull and boring he was compared to his marvelous French looks. He hated Francis and his long hair, "Stupid Francis."

The British nation turns his head to the side and takes in his colony's sleeping face and it helps to rid his mind of his ex-lover. Arthur stares at Alfred several minutes before sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed to place his feet on the floor. He stands up and makes his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up before the teenager wakes up. When the Brit returns to the bedroom he notices that Alfred is still asleep lying on his stomach with the blanket kicked completely off his body. Arthur can't help but glance at the nicely toned butt standing out in plain sight, "Hmm, nice arse…very nice."

When the green eyed nation is done ogling his colony's 'assets' he leans over the bed just enough to grab Alfred's shoulder to gently shake the younger blond awake, "Alfred, it's time to wake up." He shakes his colony with more force when the boy doesn't wake up, "It's time to wash up and start the day, love."

After several more rough shakes, the teen finally opens his blue eyes and gives Arthur a confused look before remembering why he's in a different bed. He groans before smashing his face into the pillow and giving the Englishman a muffled reply, "Five more minutes."

"You don't need five more minutes. I've already let you sleep an hour later than usual." He shakes Alfred again and ruffles his colony's already bed mused hair, "Get out of bed and wash up."

The younger eventually lifts his face from the confines of the pillow and yawns before rolling over and sitting up. Arthur can't help but notice the obvious morning wood his colony is sporting and turns away from his nude lover, "Well, I'll leave you to your washing up. You can use my bathroom or yours whichever you prefer and while you're doing that I'll prepare our breakfast."

Before Alfred can even respond his British lover is out the door and his footsteps can be heard retreating down the stairs. The blue eyed colony then looks down to see the erection he knew would be there because it was there every morning, "So we meet again." He props himself up on the bed and reaches for his cock when he remembers what Arthur said yesterday morning. Alfred lets his hand fall to the bed as he tries to think about what to do. Arthur had said that if he wanted to meet him in his bedroom then he had to do all his chores, eat all his meals without incident, and not pleasure himself. Did that still stand for today? The young colony lets out a sigh as he gets out of bed. He wasn't going to take any chances even if he did have to enter the dining room showing off his boner.

Alfred washes up and dresses with some difficulty due to his morning problem, but once he was ready to descend the stairs he was only half-hard. Luckily, when he enters the dining room the Englishman is still in the kitchen and unable to see the still slightly visible bulge in his pants. The younger blond sits down just in time as Arthur enters the dining room with their breakfast. The European nation places Alfred's plate down in front of him before taking his own seat and sliding his plate toward him, "Did you sleep well, love?"

"Yeah." Alfred nods, "Your bed is softer than mine." The blue eyed teen takes a few bites of his meal and takes a quick sip of his drink before speaking again, "Hey, Arthur?"

The Briton's green eyes look up from his own plate to focus on Alfred, "Yes, what is it, Alfred?"

"Um, I was wondering if the rules still applied for today?" He holds Arthur's gaze waiting for an answer to his question as he grips his fork tightly. He felt like he was about to explode from not being able to jerk off before breakfast like usual and if Arthur told him his withholding had been for nothing then he might just cry like a baby.

The island nation's bushy eyebrows come together in confusion, "Rules? What rules?"

Alfred lets out a loud rush of air as he breaks eyes contact with his older lover, "You know, the rules that determine whether I get to come to your bedroom tonight or not."

Arthur hadn't thought about making his rules and Alfred's nightly visits a regular thing, but it was a good idea. It gave his colony incentive to do his chores and cut down on the teen's excessive masturbating so why not take advantage of the situation he created? Finally, the Englishman nods, "Well, I suppose those rules still apply."

A look of excited relief washes over Alfred's features and he becomes extremely proud of himself for having the restraint to keep from wanking when he first woke up, "I'll be sure to get all my chores done then."

The blue eyed colony quickly returns to his breakfast and begins practically inhaling his meal. Arthur watches for a moment before speaking up, "Alfred, slow down. The food isn't going to walk off your plate."

"Sorry." The younger man takes a long gulp of his drink before picking up his fork again, "I'm just really hungry."

The Briton only nods and continues watching as Alfred eats his breakfast until a thought suddenly comes to mind, "Alfred?"

"Hm?" The blond teen looks up from his plate and swallows the food in his mouth before speaking, "What's the matter?"

Arthur takes a sip of his own drink before beginning his question, "It's just that, this morning in the bedroom when I woke you up…I couldn't help but notice that you had…um…"

"Morning wood."

The Englishman's face turns a light shade of pink at Alfred's unembarrassed proclamation, but he only nods in agreement, "I was going to use a more tactful word, but that is what I was referring to." Arthur lets out a sigh before getting back on topic, "So are you telling me that you didn't…take care of that before you came down for breakfast?"

"Well, I was gonna take care of it, but then I stopped because I didn't know if the rules applied for today or not." He meets Arthur's eyes with a blush across his cheeks as well, "So, anyway, I decided that I'd better not do anything in case the rules still applied because I didn't wanna mess everything up."

A devious smile spreads across the British man's face as Alfred finishes his explanation, "What a good boy you are. I should reward you for not being impulsive and actually thinking things through for once."

"Really?!" The teen's eyes widen and shine with pride, "You really think I did good?!"

"Oh, yes." Arthur puts his fork down and looks Alfred directly in the eyes, "You did so good that just this once I'm going to let you take care of your problem and it won't even count against you."

Alfred stares at his lover for a moment not really sure if he should believe the Briton or not. After several minutes, the colony responds, "So, you're telling me that I can wank right now and I can still come to your bedroom tonight just like last night?"

The English nation nods, "That's correct." He takes a sip of his drink as he waits for his colony's response.

"Okay, see ya later then." The younger blond stands up from the dining table to head to his bedroom, but he's suddenly stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. He turns back around to give Arthur a puzzled look, "Hey! What's the big idea? I thought you said I could go take care of business."

An evil gleam glitters in the island nation's green eyes, "I said you could toss off, but I never said you could go anywhere." He releases Alfred's wrist and gestures toward the dining chair with a nod of his head, "Sit down, love." The older nation licks his lips seductively, "I want to watch."

Alfred reluctantly resumes sitting in his chair with a tense expression on his face, "Are you serious?"

"I'm being dead serious." The devious expression remains on the Brit's face, "There's no need to look that nervous. I won't make fun of you, but I may decide to join in before it's over."

The teenage colony gulps loudly, "There's plenty of reason for me to be nervous. I've never had anyone watch me before."

Arthur chuckles at his colony's words, "Well, I should hope not." He scoots his chair out and makes himself comfortable as if waiting for the show, "You don't have to do it, but if you go to your bedroom then don't even think about coming to my bedroom tonight. It doesn't count against you only if you do it here and let me watch."

"But, we're in the dining room." His cheeks blush a deep red, "We eat in here."

The Briton gives Alfred's comment a smirk, "It's my dining room and I'll be sure to get it nice and clean before lunch." When the blue eyed boy continues to look unsure about the turn of events, Arthur speaks again, "I'll tell you what…if you do this for me and let me watch then tonight I'll do something for you that you want to try."

Alfred is quiet for a long moment and the Englishman allows him to contemplate his options. Finally, the younger blond lets out a decisive sigh, "Anything I wanna try?"

"Anything but actual intercourse." He looks straight into Alfred's blue eyes, "Whatever you want."

The blond colony is still extremely nervous about masturbating in front of Arthur, but his boner is still pressing painfully against his pants and he decides that if they're going to be lovers then he might as well get over his nervousness now, "Okay, I'll let you watch, but no backing out tonight no matter what I want."

"Knock yourself out, love." He winks playfully at his colony, "I'm not afraid." The British nation nods as a gesture for the teen to begin, "Whenever you're ready, love."

Alfred takes in a deep breath as he unbuckles his belt and lets the air slowly out of his lungs as he unbuttons his pants until the front falls open. He reaches into his pants with trembling hands to pull his already rock hard cock from his pants. Arthur watches with hungry eyes and takes quick notice of the fact that his colony isn't wearing any underwear and that makes his own cock twitch a bit in his pants. Alfred doesn't miss the lustful gleam in his older lover's green eyes nor does he miss the way the Brit's tongue peaks out to slide along his slightly parted lips.

The young colony takes one last look at Arthur's face before closing his eyes as he runs his thumb across the already damp head of his cock. He lets out a sigh as he lets his hand slide down his shaft to begin a slow up and down motion spreading the sticky fluid along his length. Alfred takes his free hand and pulls his pants a little further down his hips to allow for more room to pleasure himself. With the hem of his pants now out of the way, he raises his hips up lifting his ass from the dining room chair to create more friction against his hand, "Mmm, ah…Arthur, (moan) help me…(groan) please, touch me!"

The island nation watches intently as his colony's hand strokes up and down on his impressive cock as the pre-cum leaks out like a fountain. Arthur finds himself lifting his own hips in time with Alfred's hips as the blue eyed boy moans out the Brit's name desperately, "You seem to be having a satisfying time all on your own, love." Arthur palms his own throbbing cock through his pants as he watches a line of saliva slide down the blond teen's chin, "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look? I'm so hard right now. Don't stop, love."

Alfred opens his eyes to glance at Arthur and immediately notices the prominent bulge in the Englishman's pants making a shiver of desire shoot down his spine, "A-Arthur, please…(moan) I-I need you!" A light sheen of sweat breaks out on the teen's forehead as he continues to pump his swelling prick, "Ah! I w-want you!"

Arthur watches a few seconds longer before unbuckling his own belt and undoing the buttons on his pants, "Yes don't stop now, Alfred. You're making me so hot."

The younger blond picks up the pace of his stroking, but just knowing that Arthur is watching makes it extremely difficult to cum. He wanted to cum…oh, how he wanted to cum, but with Arthur so close all his body wanted was for the European nation to make him cum. He watches the older man expose his cock and stroke it a few times before Alfred closes his eyes. Maybe if he didn't look at the Brit he'd finally be able to cum. The young colony is so preoccupied with reaching his own release that he doesn't realize the Briton had moved until he feels Arthur's warmth settle on his lap.

Alfred's blue eyes flash open in surprise and takes in the flushed face of his lover. Arthur's legs are on either side of him and Alfred can feel the Briton's heated, naked cock brushing against his own, "A-Arthur…what…what are you doing?!"

"I thought I told you I may join in before it was all over." He places his hands on either side of his colony's face, "Is this a problem, love?" The younger blond shakes his head right before Arthur smashes his lips down against Alfred's lips.

Alfred can hardly concentrate on the kiss due to the fact that Arthur is slowly rolling his hips down to grind his erection against his own making him moan and groan into the island nation's mouth. When the kiss ends, Alfred gives his lover a curious look, "W-what are ya…gonna do this time?"

Arthur gives the teen another sly smile before responding, "Don't worry, you'll like it." Without another word the Englishman reaches between their bodies and takes hold of both their weeping cocks in his hand before moving said hand along both shafts simultaneously. Both men let out sounds of pleasure as Arthur's calloused hand slides up and down their slick members.

The blue eyed teenager swallows loudly before letting out a loud moan, "Th-this feels weird, but…(groan) but it feels…so good!"

"See…I-I (moan) told you you'd like…it." The Briton pumps his hand along his and Alfred's cocks feeling the way his colony's warm flesh feels against his own and with his free hand he grabs his young lover's hand to guide it down between them. Arthur notices the puzzled expression on the teen's face and tries to explain between gasps and pants for breath, "Y-your hand is…bigger than…(gasp) than mine…not to mention…you'll need to…(moan) to learn how to pleasure me and…and not always be…the one…(groan) getting pleasured."

The young blond colony wraps his hand around his own cock as well as Arthur's cock just as the Brit had been doing and with an encouraging look from his lover he hesitantly begins pumping his fist along the rigid flesh. It doesn't take long for Alfred to figure out a rhythm that suits them both, "Arthur, I…I'm gonna…(moan) cum soon."

"Already?" The island nation reaches his own hand down to slide his fingertips along both slippery, sensitive heads making them both cry out their ecstasy.

Alfred clenches his eyes shut as a shudder wracks his body, "You…seem to forget that…that I was jerking myself for ten…(gasp) minutes before you…before you joined me." The younger man lets out another blissful cry as Arthur slides his fingernail into the slit of his colony's cock head.

"Then…go faster…I won't break." He leans in and kisses the side of Alfred's neck before speaking again, "Jerk it as hard…as you would…(groan) if you were…alone."

Alfred nods as he obeys Arthur's orders and begins stroking his and the older nation's cock at a desperate pace, "I…I can't…hold it! I'm gonna…cum!"

With a few more tugs the young colony cums between them with a satisfied moan splattering both their shirts with his release and it leaks down his hand, their cocks, and their pants. The island nation climaxes soon after witnessing his colony's own orgasm making his cum mix with Alfred's and causing an even bigger mess to their apparel. The two blond's could care less about their messy clothes as their bodies go slack and they attempt to catch their breath.

Arthur recovers first and removes himself from Alfred's lap, "Well, that was fun, but I'd say we need a change of clothes."

Alfred remains slumped in the dining chair with his limp cock still exposed, "Ya think?"

The green eyed country chuckles as he grabs his young lover's hands and helps him up from the chair, "Come on, love. Let's get changed and get started on those chores."

Alfred groans, but stands up at Arthur's insistence, "Okay, but I'm gonna need a big lunch to recover from all this."

The older blond smiles, "As soon as I clean the breakfast dishes and sanitize the dining room I'll begin lunch."

Alfred nods and turns away from his lover to exit the dining room, but before he can get very far he feels a playful swat on his behind. He turns to see Arthur staring at him mischievously, "What was that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" The Englishman gives his colony a wink and before Alfred can respond Arthur has already begun clearing the table.

TBC…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 will be here as soon as I possibly can...because really how can it be here sooner than I can. Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


	6. Simultaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That evening, after all the chores are done and supper had been eaten, the two blonds find themselves in Arthur's bedroom feverishly making out on the large bed. The island nation is sitting up in the bed with his back against the head board and his colony's legs resting on either side of him. The two of them had lost their clothes almost the minute they'd entered the bedroom and had long been forgotten. Arthur leads the kiss for the most part considering Alfred was fairly new to the concept, but the younger blond didn't seem to mind being taught a few things as he moans into the kiss. The Briton slips his tongue between Alfred's already kiss swollen lips to tangle his tongue with his colony's tongue causing the blue eyed teen's fingers to tighten in the soft blond hair at the back of his older lover's head. The kiss deepens as Alfred slides his tongue along the persistent tongue of the Brit and both men moan into the other's mouth as the younger grinds his hips down against Arthur's making the rigid flesh of their arousals slide together.

The two blonds eventually separate their mouths and the sound of their harsh breathing is the only noise in the bedroom until the Englishman finds his voice, "What would you like for us to do tonight, love?"

Alfred's fingers slip from his green eyed lover's hair as his hands rest on the Brit's shoulders and he swallows audibly, "And, you're sure that it can be anything?"

Arthur nods as his fingers dance down his colony's spine, "Anything but actual sex."

The teenager shivers at the barely there touch of Arthur's fingers on his skin, "Well, here is this one thing." Alfred's cheeks tint pink from the thoughts in his head and he realizes that he's too embarrassed to say it aloud.

"What is it, love?" Arthur notices the sheepish look on his younger lover's face and stops caressing his spine in favor of resting his hands on Alfred's firm ass, "Anything is fine with me…go on and say it."

Alfred's pink cheeks turn red and the color soon spreads to the rest of his face and neck, "I don't wanna say it."

Arthur gives the younger blond a very perplexed look making his large eyebrows scrunch together, "I'm not a mind reader, Alfred. I can't very well do something if I don't know what it is."

"I know, but I'm afraid that you'll think I'm a nasty pervert if you know what I want." Alfred's blush darkens at the amused expression on Arthur's face, "This isn't funny!"

The island nation smiles at his colony's obvious innocence and it makes him feel oddly happy that he'll be the one to corrupt him, "I'm not laughing, love." With a small chuckle Arthur squeezes Alfred's ass lightly, "I promise I won't think you're a nasty pervert. Most sexual acts have been done before so I highly doubt that you've stumbled upon something completely unheard of."

The blue eyed teen lets out a nervous sigh from Arthur's words and goose bumps prickle his skin from the intermittent squeezes to his backside by Arthur's hands, "Okay, but…well, if ya don't wanna do it then ya don't have to."

"Don't be silly, love." The Briton slides his hands up Alfred's back until they rest at the back of his sandy blond head. He then brings their lips together for another heated kiss, "I'm sure I'll enjoy it just as much as you. Now, spit it out, Alfred."

Alfred licks his lips nervously and takes in a deep breath, "Okay…um, I thought that it might feel good if um…if you um…" The blue eyed teen lets out a sigh before letting out his request in a fast string of words, "Iwantyoutolickmyasshole." The blond colony's face turns a deep shade of red as the Briton's green eyes widen. Alfred quickly hides his face by burying it in the crook of Arthur's neck, "See! You think I'm gross!"

Arthur chuckles at his colony's embarrassed reaction and gently caresses the soft sandy locks of his young lover's head, "I never said you were gross. I was just surprised by your request." When Alfred neither lifts his head nor responds the island nation continues speaking, "That's actually not an uncommon request and it feels pretty good."

Alfred finally lifts his face from Arthur's neck with a curious expression on his young face, "Really? You've had it done to you before?"

The European nation nods, "I didn't request it, but it happened and I must say that it was a pleasant surprise."

"So, you don't think it's weird?" Alfred can feel his erection returning after it had wilted from his embarrassment, "You'll actually do that to me?"

"No, I don't think it's weird." He gives his colony a reassuring smile, "And, I said I'd do whatever you wanted, didn't I?"

Alfred nods and shifts a bit on his older lover's lap when he feels the Englishman's cock coming back to life as well, "Do you want me to lay down?"

"How about we try something?" The English nation snakes his hands to the front of Alfred's body where he rubs his thumbs over his colony's sensitive nipples.

The blue eyed teenager lets out a soft groan from the sensation of Arthur's calloused thumbs on his now hardening nipples, "W-what are we…gonna try?"

Arthur watches as the younger blond's eyes slip closed and he pushes his chest toward the British fingers giving him little jolts of pleasure, "Something that will bring us both pleasure at the same time."

"O-okay…(moan) what do ya…want me to do?" Alfred opens his eyes to look at Arthur's handsome face awaiting his instructions.

The island nation stops fondling the teen's nipples and places his hands on the younger's hips, "Lift up for a moment and let me lie down." Alfred does as he's told and lifts his weight off the older blond's lap. Arthur slides away from the headboard and lies down flat on the mattress, "Now, before you sit back down I want you to turn around with your arse facing me."

The teenage colony gives his lover a perplexed look, but turns around anyway before straddling Arthur's hips again, "Um, okay…now what?"

Arthur can't help but gaze at his younger lover's ass with it so close to his face…and what a nice ass it was. He skin there was smooth and flawless not to mention round and firm. The Brit immediately decided that it had to be a sin to have an ass that perfect, "Now, bend over until you catch yourself with your hands." Alfred once again does as he's told making his wonderful bum protrude even closer to Arthur's face, "I think it should be fairly obvious at this point what I'm asking you to do considering how close your mouth is to my cock."

Alfred lets out a shaky breath and the Briton can feel the warmth of his colony's breath on his leaking cock. The blond boy looks back at Arthur with a blush on his cheeks, "But, I've never…sucked anyone before. What if I don't do it right?"

"You'll do perfectly fine, love." The Englishman begins caressing Alfred's left ass cheek as he continues speaking, "Try to remember what I did to you and use a lot of tongue, but don't let your teeth get in the way."

The young colony gulps as he turns his gaze back to his lover's cock, "Are you gonna…you know, do that thing to me at the same time?"

"Yes, Alfred." Arthur uses both his hands to pull the supple cheeks apart and admires the pink, virgin hole in front of him, "I already said that I would." The Brit waits a moment to see if Alfred would begin without being prompted, but when the young colony never starts Arthur clears his throat, "What are you waiting for, love? Get started already."

The younger blond flinches at the sound of his lover's voice and he hesitantly grabs the base of the Englishman's cock in his hand, "Why can't we start at the same time?"

The green eyed nation lets out an irritated sigh before answering his colony's question, "I'll start in a moment, but I want to make sure you're actually going to suck me off before I begin."

Alfred turns to look behind him again with a pout on his youthful face, "You really think I wouldn't want to pleasure you after I said I would?"

Arthur releases his grip on Alfred's ass cheeks and flops his head back against the pillow to avoid the pouty expression his lover wore, "I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that when I start you might get distracted."

"Oh, okay." The blond teen once again turns his attention back to the Briton's quickly deflating erection, "Arthur, aren't you excited anymore?"

Another irritated sound escapes the older man's throat, "I would be more excited if you did more sucking and less talking!"

"Okay, okay…sorry." Alfred holds his breath as he begins slowly sliding his hand up and down the length of his lover's shaft. As the younger blond becomes more comfortable with what he's doing he begins breathing again and speeds up the stroking of his hand. He begins feeling very proud of himself as Arthur's cock swells and hardens back to full arousal with each pump not to mention the sounds of soft groans leaving the British man's mouth let Alfred know he was doing something right. The blue eyed colony continues stroking the firm flesh at a steady pace making Arthur lift his hips as much as he can with the teen sitting on top of him.

"A-Alfred…you're doing…(moan) so good, love." The European nation once again reaches up and slides his warm hands across Alfred's round ass cheeks, "Keep g-going, love."

Arthur's reassuring words make Alfred feel a little bit better about what he was about to do. The teenager lets out a shaky breath when he notices the first bead of pre-cum glisten at the tip f his lover's arousal. He licks his lips as he tries to muster up all his courage to make the next move, but he discovers that the next step is harder to take than he thought. He gulps nervously as his hand slows its up and down movement, "Arthur, I…I'm really nervous."

The Briton's hands move from his colony's ass to tenderly slide down his trembling thighs and slowly caress the skin on the way back up. He continues the comforting motion as he speaks, "There's nothing to be nervous about. You're doing so wonderful and I know you can do it."

Alfred takes in a deep breath and concentrates on his lover's gentle touch as he lets out his breath slowly before finally leaning down and hesitantly laps at the head of the older blond's cock. The clear fluid tasted a bit salty on his tongue, but it wasn't a bad taste and Alfred closes his mouth around the swollen head of the Briton's cock. He vaguely feels Arthur's hands returning to his ass cheeks as he slides his lips down his lover's shaft and as he slides his mouth back up to the head he hears Arthur let out a soft moan. His British lover's moans were all he needed to hear to keep his courage from failing as he continues to bob his head up and down sucking vigorously on the English nation's cock.

Alfred is so preoccupied with pleasuring Arthur that it takes him by surprise when he feels the warm, wet pressure of the Englishman's tongue pressing against his hole. The young colony flinches at the odd feeling making his teeth scrape slightly against the sensitive skin of his lover's cock. Arthur lets out a hiss and his fingers tighten on the teen's ass, "Mind your teeth, love."

"Sorry, it felt really weird is all." Alfred shifts a bit when the older blond's tongue once again makes contact with his entrance. A sheet of uncontrollable chill bumps prickle all over his skin and he can't stop the moan of pleasure that escapes his mouth just as he can't stop his body from leaning into the touch.

Arthur pulls away for a moment to speak and can't help but notice the way his colony's hole twitches in need for more attention, "Weird you say? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I said it felt weird, but I didn't say it was uncomfortable." Alfred once again shivers when the Brit's tongue circles the outer ring of his opening making him mewl like a whore.

The island nation takes a firmer grip on Alfred's ass and pulls the plump cheeks farther apart before delving the tip of his tongue inside the tight heat of his young lover. All Arthur wanted to do was plunge his cock into that pulsing passage and make his colony beg for more, but for now this would have to do. The Briton shoves his tongue in even deeper before twisting the flexible appendage around inside his blue eyed lover's throbbing hole making said lover whimper and dribble pre-cum all over the Englishman's skin.

When Arthur pulls away Alfred lets out a disappointed sound and turn his head to face the British man, "Why'd you stop?! That felt really good."

"I know it felt good, but it seems as if only one of us is getting to experience the pleasure." Arthur clears his throat and lifts his hips to remind Alfred of his end of the deal.

The blond teen blushes as he turns back to Arthur's cock, "Oh, yeah. I got distracted…sorry." Alfred is glad to note that his older lover is still very hard and slick with pre-cum which meant he was at least getting turned on by his colony's whines and mewls for more, "I'll do it at the same time as you. I promise this time, okay?"

"Whatever you say, love." The older blond lifts his hips once more to make sure he has his colony's attention and when Alfred grips the base of his cock, the Englishman once again spreads his young lover's ass cheeks apart, "Go on, Alfred. I'm waiting."

Alfred once again takes Arthur's cock in his mouth and as soon as his mouth descends all the way down the shaft, he feels the Briton's tongue massaging his entrance again. This time Alfred was determined not to get distracted, but Arthur's tongue was so talented and it all felt so good. The teenage colony can't help but let you a muffled moan around his lover's cock and as the vibrations shoot down Arthur's shaft the British nation lets out a moan as well and jerks his hips up into the inviting heat of his blue eyed lover's mouth, "Yes, Alfred…(moan) more…d-don't stop!"

Arthur's words made the teen feel a lot better about what he was doing as he slides his mouth back up to torture the Brit's weeping slit with his tongue. He hears the island nation let out another blissful sound and he continues circling the head with his tongue. After several seconds of pleasuring the Briton he begins to realize that Arthur isn't pleasuring him any longer and just as the blue eyed colony is about to question the absence of Arthur's tongue, he feels something different and tightens his muscles around the intrusions, "Arthur…"

"Shh, love…this is going to feel so good, but you have to keep going, okay." He sees a nervous head nod from his colony and he takes that as his cue to continue slipping his index finger into the sinfully tight hole of his young lover. Alfred once again takes up the job of sucking the British man's cock, "Oh, you are…(moan) so unbelievably…t-tight." Arthur pushes his finger in up to the last knuckle before sliding it halfway out to push it back in creating a slow rhythm, "Do…do you think…(groan) that you can…can take two, love?"

The younger blond sucks and slurps noisily on his lover's cock a few more times before pulling away to answer, "Y-yeah…I mean…(moan) I think so." After answering Arthur's question Alfred goes back to his previous task of sucking the Englishman off.

The island nation continues to slowly push his finger in and out as he enjoys the feeling of slick, wonderful heat surrounding his arousal, but he knew it wouldn't be long before he came and he had to make Alfred cum too. Arthur lets out a few soft moans as the teen teases the slit a few times with his tongue and this made the Briton determined to make his colony feel this good. Arthur pushes the lone finger in and out once more before adding a second finger to the already tight confines of Alfred's body. He feels his young lover's opening tighten around his finger a bit, but he soon relaxes allowing the older blond to move his two fingers inside Alfred's heated passage.

Alfred didn't know when Arthur's fingering was supposed to start feeling good, but he was ready for it. Arthur's fingers didn't necessarily hurt, but it felt weird and not in a good way. The blue eyed colony, however, continues bobbing his mouth up and down his lover's shaft just like he was supposed to and only hoped the fingers would start to feel good.

Arthur, on the other hand, was beginning to get a bit frustrated because finding someone's sweet spot should not be this difficult not to mention he was only minutes away from cumming in his colony's hot mouth. After several more frustrating seconds, the Brit finally feels Alfred's teeth scrape against his sensitive skin and a loud cry of bliss escapes the teenager's throat…found it, "Did you like that, love?"

Alfred pushes his ass back to meet Arthur's fingers and his hole greedily sucks the Briton's slim fingers deeper into his body, "Yes…(moan) do that…do that again…please!"

The Englishman allows himself a smirk as he strokes his fingers over Alfred's sweet spot once again and hears the delicious cries of ecstasy escape his colony, "You have to finish me too, love. It's only fair."

"O-Okay." The young colony once again closes his lips around the head of Arthur's cock and sucks harshly causing the British man to groan out his pleasure as he aims for Alfred's sweet spot again. The teen lets out an excited sound when that spot is brushed again, "I…I'm so…close! Please, Arthur…ah!...more!"

Arthur was so close to orgasm that he knew it wouldn't be long and with each brush to Alfred's sweet spot the young colony made the most arousing sounds. The combination of sounds and the way Alfred's mouth and tongue felt on his sensitive cock quickly brought the green eyed nation to release. Arthur didn't even have time to warn the unprepared teen as he shoots his load into his young lover's mouth, "Alfred…oh, God…yes!"

Surprisingly, even after being unprepared, Alfred managed to swallow most of the older man's load letting only the last few spurts land on the bed sheets and Arthur's legs. The Brit's body goes limp and the only sound that can be heard is his panting. Alfred was very happy with the fact that he'd made Arthur cum, but he was very unhappy with the fact that the Brit's fingers were still buried inside him, but weren't moving, "Arthur? Can you maybe…finish me?"

The island nation is suddenly snapped from his post-orgasmic haze and immediately feels guilty for neglecting Alfred, "Oh, I'm sorry, love."

Arthur removes his fingers from the snug hole and hears his colony whimper at the loss, but before Alfred has the chance to complain, the Briton circles his hole with his wet tongue and gently prods inside just like before. Alfred's whimpers of disappointment soon change to whimpers of wanting and desire, "Mmm, Arthur…feels…feels so good!"

The blond teenager pushes his backside closer to his lover's mouth to allow the island nation deeper access to his insides and just when Alfred thinks the pleasure can't get any better, Arthur removes his tongue and inserts three spit slickened fingers into the younger blond's needy hole. The Brit hears Alfred cry out almost immediately and he knows he managed to nail his colony's sweet spot. The island nation picks up the pace of his fingers and thrusts them in and out with a rough rhythm. He knew Alfred was almost there and with his free hand he brings it around to stroke the younger man's cock as he continues to pound his colony's sweet spot with the fingers of his other hand.

Finally, with a keening cry, Alfred's muscles clench around Arthur's fingers as his body stiffens and he cums into the hand that's still stroking him, "Ah! So…good! Arthur! Arthur!"

When the last few spurts of his orgasm land on Arthur's skin, the blue eyed colony slumps forward with a loud content sigh making his muscles relax allowing the Briton to remove his fingers. Alfred gathers his strength and climbs off the older man's body to lie beside him on the bed. The two blonds bask in the afterglow for a moment trying to regain their breath, but Alfred is the first one to speak after the long silence, "Have you ever had sex with a woman before?"

Arthur lets out a loud rush of air as he hears Alfred's question, "Why are you so inquisitive about everything when we're done being intimate?"

The younger blond shrugs as best as he can from his relaxed position on the bed, "I don't know I'm just curious is all. I guess it's because you're so much more experienced than me and I wanna know because I've never done it with anyone before and it seems a little weird to me…that's all."

The island nation just stares at the curious teen a moment before speaking again, "I suppose it's good that you're comfortable enough to ask me these things." Arthur pushes his sweaty hair away from his face and finally gives his full attention to his colony, "To answer your question, I have had sex with women and before you ask they were only human women."

"Oh, so does it feel any different with a human than it does with a personification?" Alfred rolls over onto his stomach and props his head on his hands as he awaits his lover's answer.

Arthur chuckles at the honesty and innocence of Alfred's questions, "A body is a body, Alfred. It doesn't feel any different."

The blue eyed teenager chews on his bottom lip as he contemplates Arthur's answers and finally asks another question, "So, do you like having sex with men or women better?"

"I don't suppose I have an answer for that." He smiles when he notices the confused expression on Alfred's face, "It's quite pleasurable either way, but I've had sex with more men than women if that helps at all."

Alfred only nods in response to his older lover's answer and he's silent for a long time. Arthur knows he's thinking and doesn't interrupt him. Finally, the teenage colony speaks, "So, that place you touched with your fingers…that felt really good." Alfred's cheeks turn pink as he continues, "Are you gonna do that again?"

An amused smile graces the Briton's features, "If you'd like for me to then I will." The Englishman then gives his colony a curious look, "Have you never touched it yourself?"

Alfred blushes a dark red, but timidly nods his head, "Yeah, but it never felt as good as when you did it though." The blond boy shrugs, "I guess I didn't reach far enough or something."

"I see there's still a lot I need to teach you, love." Arthur leans in and captures Alfred's lips with his for a simple kiss before rolling out of bed to clean himself up and get a cloth for Alfred. When he returns and they're both clean, he lies back in bed and wraps his arms around his colony, "Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Arthur, do I…satisfy you?" When the Brit doesn't answer right away, the teen continues talking, "I know I'm still a virgin and I'm not very experienced, but I don't want you to get bored with me."

Arthur squeezes his young lover closer to his body and kisses the back of his neck, "Don't be silly, love. How could I ever be bored with you. Now, stop worrying and get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight."

Goodnight, love." With their goodnights said, the two blonds get comfortable and drift off to sleep for the night.

TBC…


	7. The Heart Can't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the days and weeks go on the two blonds continue in their usual manner of fooling around but not actually having intercourse. After a few months, the Briton learned a lot about Alfred that didn't have anything to do with their intimate activities. Arthur quickly learned that Alfred wasn't actually the dumb blond he pretended to be all the time. He also learned a lot about his colony's love for his half-brother Matthew and that the teen really missed his brother. The Englishman found himself wanting Matthew to come over for a visit to make Alfred happy and sent a letter to Francis about accompanying Matthew to come on the trip. He'd actually received a letter back saying the two of them would arrive in two weeks time, but Arthur didn't tell his colony. He wanted Alfred to be surprised when Francis and Matthew arrived.

About a week before Francis and Matthew were scheduled to arrive, Arthur finds himself in bed with Alfred. The Briton has his arm around his colony and the teen has his head resting on Arthur's chest. The two blonds had eaten supper and retreated to the Englishman's bedroom just like always, but tonight Alfred had cuddled up next to his older lover and hadn't said a word about fooling around. The Briton decided to just go along with the younger's plan, but silently began to wonder what was going through his colony's head. Finally, the island nation speaks up and breaks the comfortable silence of the bedroom, "Well, what do you want us to do tonight, love? We can do anything you like."

Alfred snuggles impossibly closer to Arthur's body and lets out a content sigh, "Can we just stay like this? I just want you to hold me like this right now. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay." The British man kisses the top of the teenager's blond head and squeezes him tighter, "We don't have to always fool around if you don't want to."

The bedroom once again resumes its quiet state and the two men remain relaxed and comfortable on the bed. It wasn't like Alfred to only want to cuddle, but if that's what he wanted to do then who was Arthur to deny him. The Briton closes his green eyes in the silence of the bedroom and begins to drift off to sleep until he hears his colony's voice, "Arthur?"

The Englishman opens his emerald colored eyes slowly before acknowledging Alfred's voice, "What is it, love?"

Arthur feels Alfred's chest expand as the colony takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before speaking again, "I love you."

The island nation's heart begins beating at a faster pace after hearing his young lover's words, but Arthur didn't want to get too excited. The words 'I love you' could have many different connotations when it came to Alfred, "I know that, Alfred. You used to tell me that all the time when you were little. I love you too."

Alfred lets out an aggravated growl and wiggles himself free of his British lover's arms as he sits up, "No, I don't mean it like that! Of course, I love you. I always have, but this is different!" The teenager's face begins to turn pink under the moonlight shining in through the window, "I'm in love with you!"

After hearing these words, Arthur feels as if his heart might actually beat a hole in his chest and flop out onto the bed sheets. The older blond sits up to better face his blushing colony, "Alfred, I…"

"I'm in love with you and I have been for a while, but I just didn't know that's what it was supposed to feel like." A desperate expression plays across Alfred's face as if he's not sure how to get the right words out of his mouth, "At first, I just wanted to do dirty things with you, but now I just want you and if we do dirty things then that's fine, but that's not all I want anymore." The teen lets out a loud rush of air in the form of a relieved sigh before falling forward and wrapping his arms around Arthur in a tight embrace, "I love you, Arthur! I love you!"

The Briton is slow to return the embrace due to his utter shock with Alfred's confession, but finally his trembling arms find their way around his colony's body, "I…I feel the same way, love. I've felt that way even before you burst into my bedroom and tried to ravage me."

Alfred lifts his face from the crook of Arthur's neck once again revealing his blue eyes, "Really? Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

"Because, I wanted you to come to the realization of your feelings all on your own." He places the palm of his hand on Alfred's cheek and gently caresses his lover's cheek bone with his thumb, "I didn't want to sway your feelings with my feelings. This is the whole reason why I didn't want us to have sex right away." He gives his colony a small smile before continuing, "I thought I loved the man that I lost my virginity to, but in actuality it was just lust and that doesn't mean I regret what I did, it just means that my first time would have been more special if he and I had been in a real relationship and loved each other."

A very happy smile graces the teenager's features before he speaks, "Will you say it then? Will you tell me you love me?"

"You know I will, love." The island nation brings his other hand up to cup Alfred's other cheek, "I love you." Arthur then presses his forehead to his colony's forehead and smiles, "I love you with all my heart."

Alfred breaks contact with his British lover's forehead and smashes their lips happily against Arthur's lips. The older blond immediately begins kissing his colony back until their tongues are wrestling together inside their mouths. When the heated kiss ends, Arthur discovers that Alfred had found his way into the Englishman's lap. The older blond removes his hands from the teenager's face and grabs Alfred's hands in his own before giving his colony a serious look, "We can…go further…if that's what you want, love."

Alfred gulps loudly and looks directly into Arthur's green eyes, "You mean…we can…make love?"

The Briton nods, "But, only if that's what you really want. We can do that whenever you're ready."

"I…I want to, but…" The younger blond shifts in his lover's lap as a hot pink blush spreads across his face, "Will it hurt?"

Arthur releases his colony's hands and soothingly runs his hands up and down Alfred's arms, "I'm not going to lie to you, Alfred. It will hurt, but only for a bit and we can stop at any time you want."

The blue eyed boy thinks about Arthur's words for a few minutes before nodding his head, "Okay, I wanna do it." He gives the Brit a nervous smile, "I trust you, Arthur."

The older blond leans in and tenderly kisses his lover on the lips as if to reassure him that everything would turn out all right. When Arthur pulls back from the kiss, he slips his hands underneath Alfred's sleeping shirt and pulls the article of clothing over his colony's head as the teen lifts his arms up helpfully. As soon as the shirt is thrown across the bedroom, Alfred begins trying to remove Arthur's shirt as well. Soon, with a little help from the British nation, both of them are shirtless and only wearing their underwear.

From his position on Arthur's lap, Alfred can feel his older lover's erection pressing through the thin fabric of the underwear making the teen shiver at the thought of where that hard flesh would be in a moment. Alfred reaches his trembling hands out to slide his fingers into Arthur's hair as he brings their lips together once again. The younger blond confidently slides his tongue into the Briton's mouth making them both groan. Alfred might have been nervous about taking it to the next step, but he'd gotten rather skilled at kissing and didn't mind taking the lead. As the kiss continues, Arthur wraps his arms around his colony and massages the skin of Alfred's back with his fingertips allowing his hands to make their way down the younger's back. Alfred's tongue continues to twist with Arthur's as the heated kiss becomes more needy and the Briton's hand soon finds its way into the back of the blond teen's underwear. He squeezes one of the plump cheeks and hears a moan from his colony before sliding his finger down the cleft of his lover's ass. Arthur can feel Alfred's body stiffen, but the kiss goes on and the Englishman delves farther down until his finger is sliding along the teenager's already quivering entrance.

Alfred breaks the kiss immediately and lets out a surprised gasp, "Arthur…"

"Shhh, I'm not going to go in without lubrication." The island nation moves his lips to the blue eyed teen's neck to lay a few kisses there before speaking again, "This is just foreplay."

The blond colony nods and Arthur's finger begins moving against the sensitive skin of his hole again as his lips resume the task of kissing the soft skin of Alfred's neck. The Briton sucks and nibbles the side of his lover's neck a little longer before sliding his mouth up to his colony's ear to nibble there as well. While all this is going on, Arthur's finger never ceases to tease the puckered skin of the teen's opening. Alfred moans and sighs out his pleasure as Arthur moves his lips to the other side of his neck and mimics the same movements on that side. The younger blond had been turned on the second he and Arthur had begun kissing, but now he was hotter than he'd ever been and the Briton's teasing finger was beginning to make him impatient to have Arthur inside him, "Mmm, Arthur…I-I want…(groan) I want you."

The European nation stops kissing Alfred's neck and removes his hand from the younger's underwear to give him an understanding look, "Then lie down on your back for me, love."

Alfred nods as he releases his hold on the British man's shoulders and climbs off his lap to lay down as he was told. The teen lays back and lets out a nervous sigh. He'd never been more nervous than he was right now, but he knew Arthur would be as gentle as possible not to mention he'd been dreaming about Arthur taking his virginity for a long time and he wasn't going to back down now. He soon feels the Englishman's body rest on top of his with his legs on either side of Alfred's hips.

Arthur looks down at his colony's nervous face and tries to give him a comforting smile, "Are you sure this is what you really want to do, Alfred?"

"Y-yeah." The younger blond brings his hands to rest on Arthur's thighs where he caresses the skin there with his palms, "I-I'm just a little nervous."

The island nation nods his understanding and once again lowers his lips to Alfred's neck to kiss his way to his colony's throat. He can feel the teen's Adam's apple bobbing nervously under the skin as he continue to mouth his way along the younger's chest until he comes to his lover's already hardening nipple. The Briton smirks to himself as he runs his tongue around the edge of the pink skin. He hears his colony moan and soon feels Alfred's hands in his hair. Arthur takes his colony's hands in his hair as a sign that Alfred approved of what he was doing and the Brit circles the teen's nipple a few more times before taking the stiff flesh into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Alfred lets out a soft moan and closes his blue eyes as he tightens his grip on Arthur's hair. He didn't want the Englishman's mouth to go anywhere unless it was moving to his other nipple. It felt so good that Alfred could feel his stiff cock hardening even more than it already was, "Ah! Arthur…(gasp) th-that feels so…so good."

The island nation continues his pleasure assault on his lover's nipple by nibbling softly on the sensitive flesh and when the teen's grip loosens in his hair he moves his mouth to the other nipple. As he sucks the pink nub into his mouth he continues teasing the previous nipple with his fingers causing Alfred to groan even louder. Arthur can feel their clothed erections rubbing together and almost can't believe that soon they would be making love after almost three months of what the Briton considered heavy foreplay. Finally, Arthur deems that his colony's nipples have had enough attention and releases the now reddened flesh from his mouth. He looks down at Alfred and notices the boy's eyes are closed and a pink flush has covered his whole body. This makes Arthur smile as he kisses his way down Alfred's abs until he makes it to the hem of the younger blond's underwear, "I'd say it's about time you got rid of these, love."

Alfred opens his eyes when he hears Arthur's voice and nods his head in agreement, "You too…take yours off too."

The British nation hooks his fingers into the edge of his colony's underwear and smiles as he pulls the article of clothing down the teen's legs, "In time, love. I'll take them off in due time."

Finally, Alfred's underwear is pulled completely off and thrown into the darkness to join their other forgotten clothes. Arthur immediately makes a space between his lover's legs to place his body and takes the teenager's already weeping cock into his hand. He hears his colony moan blissfully as he begins sliding his fist up and down the slick shaft, "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited before, Alfred. Does the idea of me being inside you turn you on this much?"

"Y-yes…I want you." As if in response to his pleas, the young colony bucks his hips up off the mattress to gain more friction against Arthur's hand, "Please, Arthur…(moan) I-I need it!"

The Briton speeds up the movement of his hand as Alfred continues to lift his hips into the motion. As Arthur continues stroking the younger blond's length he decides to ask Alfred a question, "Are you ready for me to prepare you, love?"

Alfred stops bucking his hips up and gives his older lover a confused look, "Prepare? W-what are ya gonna do?"

Arthur slows down the pace of his stroking and gives Alfred a soft smile before answering, "Oh, I've done it to you before. I just didn't tell you that's what it was called." The island nation takes his free hand and presents his colony with three fingers, "I'll need you to get these nice and wet for me. Can you do that, love?"

The blue eyed teen still looks confused for a second, but finally everything clicks together in his brain, "Oh, okay. I-I can do that." Alfred barely registers the feeling of Arthur's hand pumping him slowly as his heart begins to pound. He was becoming more and more nervous the closer things got to the main event, but he was going to prove to Arthur that he could do it.

Having finally made up his mind not to get too scared, Alfred opens his mouth and takes the Brit's fingers inside. Arthur had fingered him plenty of times during the last few months, but he'd always used his own saliva or something else. This was the first time he'd never asked Alfred to do it for him, but the teen supposed this was just as good a way as any to get things wet.

Arthur groans softly as he feels his colony's hot, wet tongue slide along his fingers and soon Alfred is bobbing his head back and forth taking the Brit's fingers in and out of his beautiful mouth. It reminded Arthur so much of the teen blowing him that he couldn't help but become more aroused by the sight, "A-Alfred, that's good enough." Arthur slowly slides his fingers from Alfred's mouth and positions his index finger at the teen's waiting entrance, "Are you ready, love?"

The blond teen nods and spreads his legs a little wider to accommodate Arthur's body resting between them, "I'm ready, but…but go slow, okay? I…I don't wanna rush tonight."

"Of course, love. I wasn't planning on rushing anyway." He sees Alfred smile just before he slips the first finger inside. Arthur always marveled at how tight his colony was even with just one finger inside making chills cover his body at the thought of how hot and snug Alfred would be around his aching cock.

He slides his index finger in and out a few times as he continues to pump the younger man's erection with his other hand. Arthur knew Alfred could handle at least three fingers and soon adds a second finger into the moaning boy. It doesn't take the blue eyed colony long to adjust to two fingers and Arthur quickly finds himself pushing three fingers in and out of Alfred's tight hole. After several failed attempts, the teen lets out a loud cry and Arthur knows that he found his lover's sweet spot. He prods the sensitive area a few more times just to hear Alfred's delicious cries before slipping his fingers out and releasing the younger's cock.

He locks his green eyes with Alfred's blue ones before speaking in a soft voice, "Are you…ready for me, love?"

Alfred's voice trembles slightly as he answers Arthur's inquiry, "I…I think so…I mean, uh…I'm really scared, Arthur."

A concerned frown appears on the Briton's face at his colony's words, "You don't have to be scared, love. I'm going to be as gentle as possible."

"O-okay." Alfred takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out, "I believe you, but isn't it normal to be a little scared?"

"I suppose it is, love." The Englishman gently rubs the soft skin on the inside of Alfred's thighs as he continues talking, "I remember being scared out of my mind my first time, but it's not as scary as you think it is."

"Really?" The younger blond gives Arthur the most trusting look he's ever seen and the Brit just can't stand the thought of hurting his inexperienced lover.

Arthur nods, "You just have to relax and don't clench up. If you clench up it'll hurt both of us, okay?"

The blond boy nods, "Okay, I think I'm ready then."

The island nation gives Alfred a comforting smile as he finally removes his own underwear and reaching into the night stand to grab a small bottle of oil. He shows the tiny vial to his colony before opening it, "This will help things go more smoothly."

Alfred nods once again as he watches Arthur slick his own cock with the oil. The older man lets out a pleasured groan at his own touch and Alfred finds himself feeling guilty for ignoring his lover's needs. The teen sits up and moves Arthur's hand out of the way as he replaces it with his own hand, "Let me help you, Arthur."

The British nation doesn't object as his colony pumps him at a steady pace helping to spread the oil and pre-cum along his length. Arthur was so turned on by this point that he doesn't allow Alfred to play for very long before he stops him, "Al-Alfred…st-stop, love…(moan) I don't want to yet."

The blond boy releases Arthur's cock and lies back on the bed again to await his lover's next move, "Arthur, I love you."

"And I love you." After their love confessions, Arthur spreads his colony's plump cheeks with one hand and guides the head of his cock into Alfred's virgin hole. He hears a pained whimper escape the younger man's mouth and he stops his forward movement, "Are you alright, love?"

Alfred squeezes his eyes shut and grips the bed sheets roughly, "I-I don't know."

"You're clenching, Alfred." The Englishman once again begins stroking the teen's erection trying to soothe him from the pain, "You have to relax. It won't hurt as much if you relax a bit more, okay?"

Alfred opens his eyes again and tries to focus on the feeling of Arthur's hand on his cock and not the throbbing pain in his ass. Finally, the teenager relaxes enough for the Briton to slide completely in, "A-Arthur…it hurts."

"Shhh, love…I know it does and I'm so sorry." The island nation slides his thumb back and forth over the slickened head of his colony's cock to once again try and distract him from the pain, "Just tell me when you're ready to continue, love. We can take as long as you need."

Arthur can feel the younger's legs trembling on either side of him and wished he could do something to ease Alfred's pain. The European country hated hurting his lover and wanted to give the teenager all the time he needed to adjust, but the heat around his cock squeezing him was almost too much. Suddenly, the Brit is pulled from his thoughts when he hears Alfred's voice, "Arthur, how can I know for sure that you really love me?"

The green eyed nation is so taken aback by his colony's question that he stops pleasuring Alfred with his hand and gives him a bewildered expression, "What do you mean by that, love?"

"Well, you don't even like the guy you lost your virginity to, but you thought you loved him." Alfred shifts a bit to try and get used to Arthur being inside him, "What if one day you realize you don't love me and we end up not even being friends?"

Arthur shifts as well and hears a small whine leave the younger's mouth, "I'll never, ever think of you the same way I think of him."

"But, how do you know that?" The sharp pain in Alfred's backside begins to subside as he continues talking, "What if I do something dumb and you end up hating me?"

The Englishman pulls out a little and pushes forward and when he feels Alfred tense up he remains still for a bit longer, "I could never hate you, love." When he sees that this is not the answer his colony is looking for he tries to elaborate, "I'll let you in on a secret, Alfred. If one day, years from now, I tell you that I don't love you, I'm lying."

The blond colony wraps his legs around Arthur's waist and wiggles his hips a bit as he gets more used to the sensation, "How will I know for sure?"

Arthur gives him a loving smile when he finally answers Alfred's question, "You'll know because no matter what my mouth says it's not true. Mouths can tell lies so easily and at delicate times a mouth can't be trusted. Don't go by my eyes either because eyes are almost as big of a liar as the mouth. People say eyes are the window to the soul, but that's not true. Some eyes can close the curtain and never allow you a glance."

Alfred continues to give him a perplexed look, "Then how will I be able to tell?"

"You'll be able to tell because the heart can't lie. The heart only knows what it feels and eventually the heart will tell you everything you need to know." The Briton leans in and gives Alfred a chaste but loving kiss on the lips, "My heart loves you more than anything and no matter what happens between us my heart can never truly hate you because I love you with all my heart."

When Arthur finishes speaking, he notices a wet trail of tears flowing from his colony's eyes and he wipes them gently away with his finger, "Alfred, why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm so happy that you really love me." The blond teenager wraps his arms around his lover's neck and brings him down for a kiss. When the kiss ends, Alfred gives the Englishman a large smile, "I'm ready now."

Arthur nods as he pulls his hips back slowly almost leaving the young man's body before snapping his hips forward to bury himself inside Alfred's heated passage again. The island nation repeats this a few times and when he doesn't hear any complaints he continues with more force, "A-are you…okay, love?"

"Y-yeah…feels good!" Alfred keeps his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Arthur as he lifts his hips to meet his older lover's thrusts, "Y-you can…(groan) do it…h-harder if…(moan) if ya want!"

Arthur showers his colony's neck and chest with kisses as he complies to the request as he pounds into the teen a little harder, "Mmm, you feel…so good!"

The only response Alfred is able to give are the loud moans and cries leaving his throat as his British lover plunges in and out of him. The friction of Arthur's pulsing cock is almost too much for the inexperienced colony and he bites his lip hard to keep the pleasure from being too intense, but when the Briton nails his sweet spot, he can't contain his sounds of ecstasy, "Ah, yes! There…(moan) more…ah!...faster!"

Arthur complies to his colony's cries and drives into the teen faster, slamming his sweet spot every time, "A-Alfred…(gasp) your lip is…bleeding!"

The younger blond flicks his tongue out long enough to taste his own blood. He must have torn his lip when he bit it earlier, "I…I don't care…j-just don't stop!"

"Well, I…I wasn't…(groan) planning on…stopping." Arthur can feel Alfred's no longer virginal hole fluttering around his cock and he knows it won't be long before his young lover cums.

Alfred grips Arthur's arms in a vice grip as he rocks in rhythm with the Englishman's thrusts, "Sl-slow down, Arthur…I can't…oh!"

"Are you…close, love?" The island nation begins pounding relentlessly into Alfred as the boy's entrance continues to spasm, "You can cum…if…if you're ready…don't hold…back! I…I want you to…cum!"

"But…(groan) it's too…soon!" Alfred's fingernails dig into the skin of Arthur's back as he feels a surge of pleasure wash over his body, "W-What about…you?!"

"Cum for…me, Alfred!" With one final jab to his colony's sweet spot, the younger blond cums between their bodies with a blissful cry as he arches his back off the bed.

Arthur, on the other hand, continues to thrust in and out of his lover until Alfred comes down from his orgasm. The Englishman then pulls out with a wet sound and watches the teen's sated hole continue to twitch as he jerks himself to completion finally spilling his essence onto Alfred's chest and stomach mixing their seed on the young skin. He cries out his colony's name as the last few spurts of his release land on the bed sheets.

The British nation finally works up the strength to lie down beside Alfred on the bed and the younger snuggles in close to Arthur not caring about the mess on their skin. Finally, Arthur breaks the silence of the bedroom with his voice, "How do you feel, love?"

"Tired." Alfred yawns and closes his eyes still not caring about the mess on his skin.

Arthur chuckles softly as he kisses the top of his colony's head, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Alfred yawns again as he shakes his head, "No…well, it hurt a little, but I'm okay now."

"That'll get better you know." The British man rubs his hand up and down Alfred's arm in a comforting gesture, "It won't always hurt like that once you get used to it."

The younger blond only nods in agreement and stays quiet for a long time before speaking up, "Did you mean what you said about loving me with all your heart?"

"Of course I did, love." Arthur sits up, but helps Alfred into a lying position, "Now, get some sleep. I'll get us cleaned up."

Alfred snuggles into the pillow with a smile on his face as Arthur gets out of bed to get a cloth from the bathroom, "Arthur, I love you."

The Englishman gives his colony a warm smile, "I love you too, Alfred. Good night."

When Arthur doesn't hear a reply he assumes Alfred must have fallen asleep. The island nation goes to the bathroom ad returns with a warm, wet cloth. He cleans them both up and joins Alfred in the bed, "Sweet dreams, love."

TBC…


	8. Bed Sheets and House Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arthur wakes the next morning feeling something very heavy resting on his chest and abs. He's confused for a moment, but soon remembers that Alfred is in bed with him and lying right on top of him. The Briton smiles at the peaceful look residing on his colony's face and as much as he hated to disturb the young man, he desperately needed the weight off his chest. The Englishman's first attempt of sliding out from under Alfred failed miserably. In this attempt, he only managed to get more of the teen's body on top of him. Arthur lets out a frustrated sigh as he tries to roll out from under his colony and onto the floor, but that didn't do anything except get the blanket tangled around his legs.

Finally, the British nation just decides to push Alfred off of him and if it wakes the younger man up then he would just have to be awake. Arthur pushes his hands under Alfred's shoulders and pushes with all his might until his colony rolls back over to his side of the bed. The younger blond only grunts once and grips the pillow tightly before snoring softly. Arthur sits up and shrugs, "That boy can sleep through anything." The island nation gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to wash up and get all other morning routines out of the way before Alfred wakes up.

As the Brit washes up, he can't help but wonder how Alfred will react the morning after losing his virginity. Would the teen be embarrassed and act awkward or would he want to go for round two? Arthur couldn't be sure and he found himself getting a bit nervous thinking about it. When the island nation finishes cleaning himself up and dresses for the day, he heads back to the bed to find Alfred still sound asleep. The older blond lets out a sigh as he puts his hands on his hips. Apparently, his colony was planning on sleeping all day, "Alfred, wake up."

When the blue eyed teen doesn't budge, Arthur clears his throat and speaks louder, "Alfred, you can't sleep all day. Now, wake up!" The European nation lets out another sigh as he snatches the blanket away from Alfred's body.

The younger man immediately curls up in a ball by drawing his knees up to his chest and grunts out a few mumbled words, "A few more minutes."

"No more sleeping, Alfred." The Brit reaches over and shakes the teenager roughly by the shoulder, "It's time for you to get up and get dressed."

After a few more violent shakes, the younger blond finally opens his eyes and gives his British lover a confused look, "What time is it?"

"It's almost noon." Arthur throws the blanket back onto the bed not really caring if it was messy because he was going to have to change the sheets anyway, "I've heated you up a bath so don't let it get cold. I'm not going to do that for you every morning so you better enjoy it."

Alfred nods and sits up with a wince and a low hiss, "Ow, my back and my ass hurts."

The Briton gives him a 'duh' look before responding, "That's to be expected after last night's activities. The warm water will help ease the soreness." Arthur helps his colony out of bed and gives him a warm smile, "Now go bathe, love." Alfred nods again and heads to the bathroom still naked from the night before. Arthur can't help but watch as his naked colony makes his way across the room.

When the teen enters the bathroom, he closes the door behind him and sure enough the washtub is filled with steaming water. Alfred slowly lowers himself into the water and whimpers softly as his sore skin comes in contact with the heated liquid. He certainly hoped Arthur was right when he said the pain would diminish over time. The sex was great, but the after effects were hell. Just as the young colony gets settled in the washtub he hears a knock on the door, "I'm hurrying…I just got in here!"

"I'm not knocking to rush you…I, um…" Arthur clears his throat before continuing, "I found a bit of blood on the sheets and I wanted to tell you to use the salve in the cabinet. That will help heal everything faster."

The island nation hears the water sloshing before he hears a response from his colony, "Okay…is that all you wanted?"

"Yes, that's all I wanted." The older blond lets out a sigh, "I'll leave you alone and start lunch."

Arthur gathers the soiled sheets up and heads downstairs. The Briton felt terrible the moment he'd spotted the blood on the bed. He really had tried to be gentle, but Alfred most definitely wasn't lying when he said he was a virgin considering how tight of a squeeze it was just to enter him completely. The British nation lets out another sigh as he deposits the sheets into the empty wash pot. He would just wash the sheets tomorrow. He had plenty of other sets of sheets to use until then. Arthur then makes his way to the kitchen to begin lunch.

Upstairs, the blue eyed teen finishes washing up and steps out of the washtub. He opens the cabinet and sure enough he sees the salve that Arthur had mentioned. Alfred remembered his lover using this slave on his many cuts and scrapes when he was a kid and the teen felt a bit embarrassed to be using it on 'this' kind of injury. The blond colony shrugs as he opens the salve. The strong medicinal smell fills his nostrils as he dips his fingers into the greasy substance. As Alfred applies the salve he begins to notice other marks on his body such as purplish bite marks on his neck and chest along with a couple of hand shaped bruises on his hips and thighs. Alfred hated to admit it, but the bruises turned him on just a bit.

The younger blond's stomach lets out a loud rumble pulling his gaze away from his bruised body, "I've gotta stop thinking about last night and get dressed." He quickly puts his clothes on and brushes his hair before leaving the bathroom to head down the stairs. Alfred wasn't real sure how he was supposed to feel the day after losing his virginity. Sure, he was sore as hell, but not much else felt different. He still loved Arthur just as much as before and he wanted their relationship to continue the same as before, but what if Arthur wanted something else? The teen found himself thoroughly confused when he finally made it to the dining table.

He hadn't been seated very long when the Brit walks into the dining room carrying a tray with their lunch on it. Arthur places the tray on the table and takes a seat, "Take your pick, love. If you're as hungry as I am it won't be there very long."

The Briton gives him a cheerful smile, but Alfred only nods as he reaches for his plate and the glass of juice accompanying it, "Thanks."

The two blonds eat in relative silence and their forks hitting the plate is the only noise heard. Finally, Arthur breaks the uncomfortable silence with soft words, "Are you feeling any better after your bath and using the salve?"

The blue eyed boy's cheeks tint pink at the mention of the salve, but he nods all the same, "Yeah, I'm still sore, but not as much as when I first woke up."

"Well, that's good." The Englishman looks down at his plate not really knowing how to continue the conversation. He knew his colony was upset about something just by how quiet his young lover was being, but Arthur just couldn't figure out why Alfred was upset. The older blond lets out a long sigh as he places his fork on the table, "Alfred, is something bothering you?"

The younger blond swallows his food loudly and shakes his head before gulping down some of his juice, "No, nothing's wrong."

The Briton notices how his colony refuses to meet his eyes and knows that Alfred is lying, "Alfred, I know something is bothering you. I've been a part of your life for far too long not to know when you're upset." Arthur lets out a worried sigh before continuing, "If you're feeling awkward about last night that's normal, but you have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, when…"

"I'm not feeling awkward." Alfred finally looks up from his plate to look his British lover properly in the eyes, "I actually feel really good about what we did last night." The teen's gaze once again drifts from the Englishman's face to the wall beside him, "It's just…nothing." Alfred grips his fork tighter, "I'm fine." He then begins shoveling food into his mouth at a hurried pace.

Arthur once again picks up his fork and calmly eats a few bites of his meal before speaking again, "We've talked about the importance of honesty before, Alfred. Now, tell me what's bothering you or I won't share the good news I have with you."

The teenage colony looks up from his plate again with a curious expression on his face, "What good news?"

"What's bothering you?" The European nation gives his colony a stubborn look, "Tell me and then I'll share."

Alfred finally lets out a loud breath of annoyance as he puts his fork down, "Fine, but it's gonna sound dumb and you're not allowed to laugh."

The Briton nods, "Okay, just spit it out already."

The blue eyed boy nervously drums his fingers on the table as he works up his nerve to tell his lover what's bothering him, "It's just that…well, I feel weird because…because I…" Alfred runs his hand through his hair and lets out a long sigh, "I didn't make you cum."

Arthur thinks back to the night before and distinctly remembers cumming. He gives his young lover a very perplexed look, "But, I did cum last night. I'm afraid I don't understand, love."

Alfred's face turns an extremely bright shade of crimson at the thought of having to explain what he means to Arthur, "I know you came, but…but it wasn't because of me." When his British lover still looks confused the teen tries to explain again, "You, um…what I mean is…well…"

"You mean that I didn't cum inside you, correct?" Arthur watches as his colony's face becomes impossibly redder, "Did I guess right?"

The younger nods and refuses to meet the Briton's eye, "It's just that…I came too soon and then you had to get yourself off and now I feel useless."

"You shouldn't feel that way, love." Arthur waits until the embarrassed teen looks at him again before attempting to reassure him, "Everyone cums fast on their first time and with more experience that will get better." When Alfred doesn't reply the Englishman continues, "And just because I didn't cum inside you doesn't mean I didn't cum because of you."

Alfred lifts his blushing face back up to look at Arthur, "Really?"

The island nation nods, "Really." When the colony's pouting face doesn't brighten, Arthur begins speaking again, "Also, I didn't want to hurt you since you'd already…finished. Things don't feel as good down there when you've already released, but trust me you were the reason I came." He gives the teen a comforting smile, "You'll be able to last longer with more practice."

Alfred's red skin begins fading back to its original complexion as he nods, "So you don't think I'm inadequate?"

"Of course I don't think that." The older blond once again begins eating the remainder of his meal, "Now finish eating, Alfred."

The blue eyed boy takes a sip of his drink before remembering that Arthur had some good news to share with him. Alfred swallows the liquid in his mouth before asking, "Okay, now it's your turn. What's the good news you wanna tell me?"

The British man puts his fork down again and wipes his mouth with a napkin as a huge smile spreads across his face, "Well, I know how much you miss Matthew. So I sent a letter to Francis a couple of month ago inviting him and Matthew over for a few days. I received word back saying they would arrive in about a week."

The younger blond's blue eyes brighten as a huge smile spreads across his face, "Mattie's coming?! Arthur, why did you…I mean what made you decide to do this?!"

"You always seem so happy when you're talking about Matthew and I know you miss him." Arthur returns his colony's big smile, "Besides, I haven't seen Matthew in a long time. I'm anxious to see how much he's grown."

Alfred's smile falters a bit as he remembers the rest of what his British lover had said, "Why did you have to invite Francis?"

The Briton's smile fades too at the thought of the Frenchman staying in his home, "Trust me, Alfred, I didn't want to invite him anymore than you, but he is Matthew's guardian. I wanted him to accompany Matthew on the trip. You know how shy your brother is…if he got lost he'd be too nervous to ask for directions."

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but I don't like that guy. He creeps me out." The teenager lifts his fork to his mouth to consume the last bite of his meal, "He totally touched me inappropriately when I was like twelve."

The Englishman chokes and coughs a bit on his most recent bite of food, "You never told me that!"

Alfred shrugs as if it's no big deal and then drains his glass before speaking again, "Well, Matthew acted like it was normal so I didn't say anything."

"W-what did he do?" Arthur finds himself feeling a bit nervous as he awaits his colony's response.

"He didn't touch my junk if that's what you're worried about." The teen crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a sigh, "He hugged me really tight and groped my butt for a few seconds. It made me feel weird, but whatever."

The British nation's features twist in disgust for a moment, "That's a bit disturbing, but I'll make sure he keeps his hands off of you this time."

Arthur stands up and begins clearing the table of the dirty dishes and to his surprise Alfred stands up and begins helping him. The blue eyed boy notices his lover's surprise and lets out a soft chuckle, "I finished most of my hard chores yesterday and nothing will be ready to pick from the garden until tomorrow so I thought I'd help you."

The island nation blinks in surprise a few times before responding, "Oh, thank you, Alfred." He hands over the dishes already in his hands and smiles, "In that case, I'll let you bring the dishes to the kitchen while I heat the water up."

Alfred nods, "Okay." The Briton returns the nod and leaves the dining room with the teen watching his departure.

The two blonds eventually meet in the kitchen and with Alfred's help the dishes are done in no time. Once the dishes are cleaned and put away the two men straighten up the other rooms in the house and soon find themselves upstairs in Arthur's bedroom putting fresh sheets on the bed. The older blond spreads the sheet over the bed and gestures for Alfred to grab the opposite end, "Now, I don't want my bed to look like yours so make sure you pull it straight."

"Fine." The blond colony frowns but he knows Arthur is telling the truth. His bed sheets definitely were not straight. Hell, they probably weren't even on the bed. He hadn't slept in there for months so it didn't really matter what the bed looked like, "Why do we even have to make the bed? We're just gonna mess it up again anyway."

The European country wrinkles his nose in repulsion, "Because it would be disgusting to continue to sleep on our sexual fluids just because we're going to get the sheets messy again. Now stop being lazy and straighten that wrinkle out."

"I have a better idea." The younger man drops his corner of the sheet and gives Arthur a playful grin just before falling onto the bed messing up the not quite made-up sheets, "Let's just relax and stay in bed all day."

The Englishman's green eyes widen as he watches his colony sprawl out on the bed, "You little wanker! The sheets will have to be untangled before we can make the bed now!"

Alfred chuckles as if Arthur's anger doesn't matter, "The sheets don't have to be straight just to lounge around on them."

"I never said that we were just going to lounge!" The Briton attempts to pull the sheet out from under the teen, but finds it extremely difficult with all of Alfred's weight on top of the fabric, "Alfred, stop playing around and…wah!"

Before the British nation can finish his command, he feels his colony grip his wrist and pull him onto the bed as well, "You talk too much, Artie." Alfred then pulls Arthur on top of him and gives the Brit a charming smile, "Your mouth is so much more fun when it's doing something other than talking."

"Alfr…" Arthur finds his words once again cut short as the younger blond threads his fingers through the island nation's hair and brings their lips crashing together.

Arthur knew he should push Alfred away and scold him before making him help fix the bed sheets, but the English nation doesn't do either of those things because kissing his colony was so much more pleasant than housework. The kiss soon turns from playful to aggressive making the two men groan their approval into the kiss. When the kiss ends, Alfred's fingers go directly to the buttons on Arthur's shirt as he begins trying to undress his older lover.

The older man allows the teen to undress him as he busies himself with grinding his growing arousal against Alfred's own rising problem, "Mmm, Arthur…I want you."

Arthur only smiles as his own fingers move to the buttons on Alfred's shirt, "That's painfully obvious, love."

It doesn't take long for both of them to get completely undressed and fully hard with arousal. The Briton connects their lips again before sliding his lips to the younger's neck and just before biting into the soft skin there he stops and lifts his lips away to look down at Alfred, "I…I don't think we should…make love today, Alfred."

The teenage colony frowns a bit wondering if he did something wrong, "Why not? Are you…mad because I messed up…the bed sheets? I'll help you make the bed. I promise."

"No, that's not it and I'm not mad." The British country remembers the blood on the sheets and knows sex would not be a good idea, "I just think you should recover for a day or so before we make love again."

Alfred's frown turns into a panicked expression at Arthur's words, "But, I'm really horny!"

The Englishman takes one look at his colony's upset features and can't stop the laugh that erupts from his mouth, "Haven't you learned by now that we can enjoy ourselves without having sex?" Arthur gives his young lover a soft kiss on the lips before speaking again, "I never said I was going to make you deal with your arousal all by yourself."

Alfred lets out a sigh of relief at Arthur's words, "That's good to know."

"I promise that I'll make you feel very good, love." The island nation emphasizes his words by latching his lips to the teen's collarbone and nibbling his way down to the younger's already stiff nipple where he sucks the hardened flesh into his mouth. Alfred lets out a satisfied gasp at the sensation and is slightly disappointed when the older blond pulls away, "I'll make you feel good under one condition."

Alfred nods considering he just wanted Arthur to get on with it already, "Okay, what?"

"When I'm done you have to return the favor." The British man gives the younger blond a suggestive wink before sliding down his body to rest comfortably between Alfred's legs, "Does that sound reasonable, Alfred?"

"Y-yeah." The blue eyed teen opens his legs a bit wider to encourage Arthur to hurry up, "I can do that."

Without another word and a small smirk, Arthur takes a firm grip on his colony's cock to stroke the firm length a few times before lowering his lips down around the head of Alfred's arousal. The Brit hears the teen's pleased gasp as he sucks softly on the damp head before sliding his mouth farther down the shaft. He could already taste the salty pre-fluid leaking from the younger man's cock as he begins bobbing his head up and down. It's not long before he feels Alfred's hands resting on his head attempting to guide his mouth up and down at a faster pace.

Alfred was vaguely aware of how hard he was gripping the Briton's hair, but the older man didn't seem to mind considering he didn't stop pleasuring the teen long enough to scold him, "Yes, Arthur…(moan) so good…don't stop!"

The British nation can feel his own cock harden even more, if that was possible, as he listens to his colony's pleasured cries and slides his tongue into the weeping slit of the teenager's cock. Alfred lets out a keening moan as he bucks his hips up to try and have more of his erection in the Brit's mouth. Arthur could hardly stand the throbbing in his vital regions and wanted to jerk himself off to Alfred's cries, but refrained from doing so with the thought of his colony blowing him soon. The Englishman was also slightly annoyed with the fact that the brand new sheets would be messy before they were even put on the bed properly, but he pushes that thought aside when he hears Alfred call his name out breathlessly.

"Ah! Arthur…so close!" Alfred could feel himself on the verge of cumming and just when he was about to fill the Brit's mouth with his load, Arthur pulls away, "What the hell?! I was seconds away from cumming!"

Arthur places a finger over his own lips and gives the younger blond a scolding glare, "Shhh! Did you hear something?"

"No, I…" Before Alfred can finish his sentence the two of them hear the front door slam and a very familiar French voice coming from downstairs.

"Bonsoir! Is anyone home?"

The two blonds share eye contact in a moment of panic and Arthur is the first to speak, "Shit! It's Francis!" The European nation quickly scrambles off the bed in search of his clothes, "Alfred! Stop lying there with your dick out and get dressed!"

"But…I didn't get to finish." The teen pouts as he gets out of bed in search of his own clothes as well.

Arthur scowls at him as he hurriedly puts his pants on, "Join the club, love. I didn't even get to start!"

They hear Francis' voice again making Arthur curse once more, "Arthur! Are you home?! Matthew and I have arrived!"

Alfred begins pulling on his own clothes, "I thought you said they were coming in a week?"

"That's what Francis said, but they obviously made better time than they planned." The older man finishes dressing and smoothes his hair out, "I'll go greet them while you get dressed." He then gives his colony a warning look, "And do not tell them what we've been doing intimately."

"Why not?"

"We'll discuss it later." The Englishman then leaves the bedroom to go and greet the guests.

TBC…


	9. You Can't Fool Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arthur straightens his clothes a bit more as he descends the stairs and curses under his breath. He should have known Francis wouldn't arrive at the correct time and now he would have to deal with that damn Frenchman while sporting a painful pair of blue balls. When the Brit finally makes it down the stairs, Francis sees him before he notices the older man, "Salut, Angleterre!"

The island nation resists the urge to roll his eyes and smiles instead, "Hello, Francis. How are you, Matthew?"

The younger blond opens his mouth to answer the question, but Francis interrupts the words before they're even formed, "And where is Alfred at this time of day?"

Arthur crosses his arms over his chest as an irritated scowl appears on his face, "He and I just happened to be cleaning the upstairs rooms when you so rudely barged into the house. I told Alfred to finish making the bed."

A perverted smile creeps onto the Frenchman's face, "I see." He pushes Matthew forward and puts an arm around the shy boy's shoulders, "Our speedy arrival is all thanks to Matthew. I was going to go the long way, but Matthew really knows his way around and found a short-cut."

The young boy's cheeks tint pink at the praise from his caretaker and he looks down at the floor, "It was nothing really. I just thought it would be quicker to keep going straight instead of turning where the map said to turn."

Arthur smiles as he ruffles Matthew's hair with his hand, "How can you say that, lad? Knowing your way around the land is a great skill to have and you should feel very proud."

Matthew's pink cheeks quickly turn scarlet as he nods, "I guess so."

The Englishman continues to smile at Alfred's soft spoken brother as he addresses the teen again, "Not to mention you've grown into a very smart, handsome young man, Matthew."

The blond teenager's blush becomes so deep at this point that he just shakes his head, "I'm really…"

"Matthew!" Francis once again interrupts the younger man's words with a scolding tone, "When someone compliments you don't throw it away! You look right at them and confidently say that you are already aware of your beauty."

Arthur finally does roll his eyes at the older nation's conceited answer, "A thank you would suffice, Francis. There's no need to be arrogant."

The Frenchman opens his mouth to give his long time friend a scathing retort, but his voice dies in his throat hen he notices Alfred descending the stairs, "Apparently, Matthew is not the only one who has grown into a handsome man."

The island nation looks behind him to see Alfred and to the British country's relief the blue eyed teen doesn't look like he was being blown just a few minutes ago, "It's about time, Alfred. Did you finish making the bed?"

A confused expression appears on Alfred's face, "Huh?" He then notices his lover's anxious face and remembers that he's not supposed to talk about their intimate activities, "I mean…yeah, I finished making the bed."

A look of relief washes over Arthur's features before he turns back around to face Francis and Matthew, "Well, hurry up and get down here to greet your brother and Francis properly."

Alfred finally averts his gaze from Arthur's face and zeros in on Matthew, "Mattie!" The excited teen bolts the rest of the way down the stairs and rushes passed Arthur and Francis until Matthew finds himself with an armful of Alfred, "I'm so glad you're here, Mattie! I missed you so much!"

Matthew finds himself being shaken and jostled with each ecstatic word that leaves his brother's lips, "I…I'm happy to see you too…Alfred, but…but do you think…we could stop…bouncing?!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you!" Alfred does stop bouncing, but he keeps a tight embrace around Matthew and lowers his voice to whisper in his brother's ear, "I have so much to tell you."

Before Matthew can respond, Arthur grabs his colony's shoulder and begins speaking, "Alfred, I know you're excited, but let's try not to injure our guests while they're here." The teens finally separate as Arthur leads everyone to the living room, "I'm sure the two of you are tired from your travels so have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable and Alfred and I will go prepare drinks for everyone." He looks at his colony and gestures with a nod of his head for the teen to follow him, "Come, Alfred."

Alfred hesitates a moment in his wanting to sit down with Matthew, but eventually follows the Briton into the kitchen. Once the two men are out of ear shot from Francis and Matthew, the blond teenager begins asking questions, "Why do we have to keep our relationship a secret?! Are you embarrassed to be with me?!"

"Shhh!" The Briton brings his fingers over his own lips, "Keep your voice down."

The younger blond pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, "Well?"

"Of course I'm not embarrassed." Arthur lets out an aggravated sigh, "What kind of question is that?"

The teen's pout becomes more pronounced and his voice becomes extremely whiny with his next words, "Then why can't I tell Mattie? Are we doing something wrong?"

"No, we aren't doing anything wrong." The Brit lets out another tense sigh, "I would never pull you into something that wasn't right."

"Then I wanna tell Mattie." He notices Arthur shake his head and his pout becomes a frown, "Why not?"

The older man brings his hands up to massage his temples. Alfred's questions mixed with Francis and Matthew's early arrival was beginning to give him a headache, "Firstly, sex is a private matter, Alfred. You shouldn't just go around announcing to everyone that you're having sex." He looks at his colony to make sure the teen is still listening before continuing, "Secondly, Francis is a big pervert who would like nothing more than to spread rumors to the whole world that you and I are having crazy, kinky sex!"

"Oh, so that's the real reason. You don't want Francis to know." Alfred rolls his eyes at his lover's reasons, "Who cares what other people or countries think?"

"I care!" Arthur points a finger to his own chest as if to emphasize his words, "And you will too when you get a bit older."

"So, you don't want anyone to know because I'm so much younger than you?!" An angry gleam appears in the young man's eyes, "Is that it, Arthur?!"

A frustrated growl escapes the Englishman's throat at his colony's stubbornness, "Bloody hell, Alfred! It has nothing to do with your age, but if you want honesty then the truth is that you're being very childish right now!"

Alfred's pout returns as soon as Arthur's words hit his ears, "I just don't understand why it matters what other people think?"

The island nation closes the small gap between them and cups Alfred's face in his hands, "Please try to understand, love. I don't want our relationship to be tainted by other people's rumors. I love you and I want our relationship to be as drama free as possible."

The teenager finally connects his gaze with Arthur's and lets a tiny smile form on his face, "Really?"

"Really." The British nation gives his younger lover a chaste kiss on the lips before speaking again, "So will you keep our relationship to yourself for now at least?"

Alfred's smile widens after the simple kiss, "Okay, but only if you keep Francis from groping me."

"That sounds like a reasonable trade." He releases the younger blond's face and the two of them return to the living room.

When they step into the living room, Francis and Matthew give them puzzled looks. The Frenchman is the first to break the silence, "I thought the two of you went to get drinks, but yet neither of you are carrying any drinks. That's a bit odd, non?"

Arthur and Alfred stay silent for a moment wondering how to explain their kitchen visit only to return with no beverages, but the Englishman is the first to come up with a plausible explanation, "Ha, ha…well, of course we don't have any drinks. The water for tea isn't done boiling yet."

He looks at Alfred for support and the blue eyed boy nods, "Right, the water isn't done boiling."

Francis eyes them suspiciously, "I see."

"Alfred, entertain our guests while I go to check on the tea." The Briton disappears into the kitchen once again and Alfred walks farther into the living room. The Frenchman lets out a sigh, "I would have preferred wine." He shrugs, "But, I suppose tea will do for now." Francis soon turns his gaze to Alfred and gives the younger man a smile as he stands up from the chair he's in, "Alfred, it's been too long! Come give me a hug."

The French country opens his arms wide as he awaits Alfred's body to come into them. Alfred stands inches away with an awkward posture until he notices Matthew's encouraging expression, "Um, okay." Finally, the teen walks into Francis' arms and allows the hug.

The hug seemed rather normal for a moment even if it was a little too tight. Then Alfred begins to feel the older blond's hands venture down toward his backside, "Oh, how I've missed seeing you, Alfred. Just look how sexy you've gotten."

"What…sexy?" Before the young colony can argue he feels the Frenchman's hands grip his ass in a tight grip, "Uh…n-nice to see you too…I guess." Just when Alfred thinks he can't take the tight embrace and the intimate groping anymore the older blond releases him and guides him to sit beside Matthew on the couch. Alfred sits down beside his brother as prompted by Francis and he can still feel the pressure from the older man's hands on his ass.

Francis gives them both a big smile as he sits down in the armchair opposite them, "So Alfred, tell me how things have been going since Angleterre has been staying with you more often? It seems that ever since you became a man he hasn't strayed from your side as often as when you were a boy."

Alfred shifts uncomfortably as thoughts of what he and Arthur had been doing lately drift into his mind. He can also feel the heat of a blush spreading over his cheeks, "Um…everything's been fine." His blue eyes shift to look down at the floor rather than Francis' face, "Arthur said that he needed to be around more to teach me important things about being a mature colony."

The Frenchman notices how awkward the more extroverted brother is acting and a small smirk appears on his face before he quickly replaces it with a very convincing concerned look, "You seem a bit uncomfortable, Alfred. Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

Alfred looks back up at Francis as he feels Mathew place a hand on his shoulder, "What do ya mean? What kinda discussion?"

"Oh, just about anything." He gives Arthur's colony a reassuring smile, "I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything and I won't judge you one bit…no matter what it is."

Alfred fidgets in his seat and his face turns impossibly red as the dirty thoughts of Arthur taking him the night before fill his brain, "Um…"

"What's going on in here?" All three men turn to look at the Englishman as he walks into the room carrying a tea tray in his hands, "Why does Alfred look so upset?"

Francis stands up immediately and faces his British friend, "Alfred isn't upset. The three of us were just discussing what you and him do when you're here all alone all day." With his back turned to the boys, Alfred and Matthew don't notice the sly smirk on the Frenchman's face nor do they see the devilish gleam in his blue eyes, but Arthur notices perfectly well.

The Briton places the tea tray on the small living room table and gives the older blond a stern look before turning his gaze to the teenagers on the couch, "Alfred, I think you and Matthew should go upstairs and get your brother settled in your room. Then the two of you can have a nice, long brotherly chat."

The two colonies had just picked up their tea cups when Arthur commands them to depart to Alfred's bedroom. Alfred gives his lover a confused look, "But, we just got our tea."

"Then take it upstairs." He gives the two younger blonds a sweet smile, but his stiff posture gives away his apparent annoyance with something or more accurately someone, "Don't you want to spend quality time with Matthew?"

Alfred nods as he and Matthew stand up, "But, I thought I wasn't allowed to eat and drink upstairs?"

The island nation resists the urge to yell and breathes silently through his nose, "Just this once won't hurt, but you and Matthew be careful not to spill, okay?"

The teens nod in agreement before making their way to the staircase and soon disappear into the upstairs portion of the house. As soon as he's sure the youngest men are safely upstairs, Arthur turns to face Francis with an angry expression on his face. The Frenchman puts on a false look of confusion at his friend's fury, "Why must you look at me with such hate, mon ami?"

The island nation crosses his arms over his chest and continues to glare at the older country, "What exactly were you asking Alfred? Were you trying to get him to tell you something secret?"

"Now, Angleterre…why on Earth would I be trying to figure something like that out?" A hurt look appears on his face, but it is quickly replaced with a look of interest, "Unless, you have a secret that you've forbidden young Alfred from telling, hm?"

Arthur's cheeks turn red as he thinks about the one thing he told his colony not to mention, "Well, of course not, but you always try to start something. If I'd been in the kitchen any longer then you would have been putting words in his mouth."

Francis notices the very bright blush on the Englishman's usually pale cheeks and definitely doesn't miss the awkward body language, "I really was only asking what the two of you did to entertain yourselves around here." A perverted smile forms on the older nation's face, "Should I be worried about young Alfred's purity? Is that why you seem so flustered and angry with me, Arthur?"

"Well, I…WHAT?!" The British man's green eyes widen as soon as he comprehends the Frenchman's words, "How dare you accuse me of doing 'those things' with Alfred! What you do with Matthew is one thing, but don't accuse me and Alfred of the same thing!"

Francis lets out a soft chuckle at how bristled his words have made his younger friend, "I'm not trying to hide the fact that Matthew and I have been intimate to a certain extent, but the way you are getting so upset contradicts your words of denial."

"What do you mean to a certain extent?" Arthur ignores Francis' accusations for now in favor of gaining some incite on the other's relationship.

"Just what it sounds like, Angleterre." He closes the distance between them and places a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Matthew is still a virgin, but he and I have pleasured each other in different ways."

The younger blond lets out a disbelieving huff, "How in the world is Matthew still a virgin living with you?!"

Francis lets out a disappointed groan and places his hand over his heart as a look of hurt crosses his features, "Your words wound me, Arthur."

Arthur rolls his eyes at the French nation's words, "So you're honestly telling me that you haven't had sex with Matthew?"

"I speak the truth, mon ami" The Frenchman finally slumps down into the nearest chair with frustrated look on his face, "Believe me when I say that I would love to steal his innocence away, but he's not as bold as your Alfred and his fear gets in the way." Francis lets out a sigh before sitting up properly in the chair, "I thought that maybe once he'd been here and talked to his brother about how it felt to be taken and no longer be a virgin that he would finally give in to his desires when we returned home, but if Alfred is still a virgin too then I suppose there will be nothing to tell."

"You just leave me and Alfred out of your schemes to bed Matthew." Arthur finally takes a seat across from Francis and begins sipping the tea he'd brought in earlier, "How I raise Alfred is none of your concern."

Francis also picks up his tea cup and begins sipping his own tea with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Obviously, Alfred has been with someone intimately. I just assumed it was you, but it seems you aren't the lucky culprit who left those marks on his neck."

At hearing the older man's words, Arthur spits the tea out of his mouth in his shock and drops the tea cup to the floor. He barely registers the sound of it breaking as he turns his full attention back to his French friend, "WHAT?! Th-that's ridiculous! Alfred doesn't have any marks on his neck and besides he's with me all the time! He wouldn't have time to be intimate with anyone!"

Francis continues to simply sip his tea as he watches the Englishman's outburst, "Come now, Arthur…he's a teenage boy. You should know that teenage boys are full of hormones and those marks can be nothing but love marks." He continues to watch the Briton fume with each word, "You need to calm yourself. I can see why you'd be jealous of this mystery person, but you're behaving in a very ungentleman like fashion."

Francis places his tea cup delicately back on the table and laces his fingers in his lap as he leans back in the chair, "Just imagine how this person must have touched Alfred. Surely, they caressed every inch of his body with their hands before marking the same places with their mouth. They probably kissed, licked, and sucked on every inch of his skin…tasting and touching him." The Frenchman glances at the Briton from the corner of his eye and notices the agitated posture and the nervous foot tapping of the younger man, "Imagine all the lewd sounds Alfred must have made while his virgin body was being defiled for the first time and…"

"Once! Just once, okay!" Arthur hides his face behind his hands to keep Francis from seeing his flushed skin as well as to keep from looking at the French nation, "Just stop talking about it, please!"

"Pardon?" Francis sits up with a bit more interest, "Once what?"

"You know very well what I'm referring to!" He finally uncovers his face and regrets it the minute he spots the perverted expression on Francis' face, "Alfred and I made love once…last night actually." Arthur allows his gaze to focus on his own knees, "He wanted to do it far before that, but I made him wait…granted we did other things, but it's only been once that we've actually made love."

"Honhonhon…I knew it!" The Frenchman stands up from the chair and spins once before pulling Arthur up from his seat and hugging him tightly, "I'm so proud of you, Angleterre. How was it?" It must have been intense simply by the way Alfred was walking. Tell me all about it!"

"Get off me, you sodding git!" The British country pushes the Frenchman away from him and his blush deepens in color, "I'm not going to tell you how sex with Alfred was!"

Francis frowns, "It was that bad, huh?"

"No, it wasn't bad, but it's poor manners to discuss one's sex life you know." The younger blond crosses his arms over his chest and once again turns away from his French friend, "Besides, Alfred and I agreed that we wouldn't tell you or Matthew about our relationship."

"The cat is out of the bag now, Angleterre." The Frenchman makes his way across the room to stand in front of Arthur, "And what exactly do you mean by 'relationship'?" He gives the Briton a curious look, "Is this not just a sexual relationship?"

"Well…uh…you see the night we made love we…sort of…confessed our feelings to each other." He notices Francis' disapproving look and feels himself getting angry again, "Everyone in the World isn't just looking for a good shag like you! I love Alfred and he loves me too…and there's nothing wrong with that!"

The older country shrugs as an indifferent expression plays across his bearded face, "Oh, it's fine for now, but he's still so young. What if he gets bored with you and gets tired of following you around? Are you willing to just let him go if that happens?"

Arthur's scowl deepens at the Frenchman's words, but he tries to keep his voice calm, "You don't know everything, Francis. Just because you got bored with me and thought it was okay to sleep with other people while still sleeping with me that doesn't mean everyone has such low moral standards as you have!"

"Are you still going on about that?" He reaches out and gently pats Arthur on the cheek with his palm, "The sex was good, non?" The two men don't hear the gasp of realization or the sound of footsteps retreating up the stairs as Alfred returns to his own bedroom forgetting about the empty tea cups he was taking to the kitchen.

The island nation slaps Francis' hand away from his face and frowns, "That doesn't matter because regardless of how good the sex was that's not what I remember when I think about my first time or any of the other times with you! I think about waking up alone and you not even acknowledging it the next time we spoke!" He pushes Francis away from him with a light shove before sitting down forcefully in the nearest armchair, "I think about you being a dick and having sex with other people when I was supposed to be the only one. I'll have you know that I won't treat Alfred the way you treated me and I hope you don't do the same to Matthew."

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" He slowly walks back to the chair he was previously occupying and sits down, "Besides, Matthew and I have discussed this and we've both decided that it will only be sexual."

Arthur lets out a derisive snort, "You disgust me!"

"I wasn't trying to start a fight, mon ami. I'm only trying to remind you that even though physically Alfred is all grown-up, mentally he is still very young." Francis lets out a sigh, "He could change his mind in the blink of an eye and seem like a totally different person. Just be careful, Angleterre. Teenagers can be very fickle you know."

The Englishman growls with annoyance before addressing the older blond, "I know that! Now, can we please stop discussing it?! And, don't you dare tell Alfred that we talked about this!"

"Fine, you have my word." The Frenchman smiles once again, "But, I hope that Alfred isn't as loose lipped as you or Matthew will know too. Also, if you don't want people to know then perhaps you should make your love bites a little lower on his neck where they aren't quite so visible." When Arthur doesn't respond and his scowl is the only giveaway that he's annoyed, Francis glances at the floor, "Are you going to leave that spilt tea and broken tea cup on the floor all evening, mon ami?"

Arthur only shoots him a furious glare as he gets up and stomps toward the kitchen. Francis chuckles softly at how easy it was to get details out of his British friend.

TBC…


	10. That's What Grown Ups Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn't really know which one was supposed to be older so I made Alfred the oldest, but only by a little bit.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Briton places the tea tray on the small living room table and gives the older blond a stern look before turning his gaze to the teenagers on the couch, "Alfred, I think you and Matthew should go upstairs and get your brother settled in your room. Then the two of you can have a nice, long brotherly chat."

The two colonies had just picked up their tea cups when Arthur commands them to depart to Alfred's bedroom. Alfred gives his lover a confused look, "But, we just got our tea."

"Then take it upstairs." He gives the two younger blonds a sweet smile, but his stiff posture gives away his apparent annoyance with something or more accurately someone, "Don't you want to spend quality time with Matthew?"

Alfred nods as he and Matthew stand up, "But, I thought I wasn't allowed to eat and drink upstairs?"

The island nation resists the urge to yell and breathes silently through his nose, "Just this once won't hurt, but you and Matthew be careful not to spill, okay?"

The teens nod in agreement before making their way to the staircase and soon disappear into the upstairs portion of the house.

The boys continue to sip their tea as they walk down the hall to Alfred's bedroom. Once they make it to the bedroom Alfred turns to look at his brother, "Arthur sure was being weird downstairs don't you think?"

Matthew nods, "Yeah, I guess so."

The slightly older teen shrugs, "Hmm, I wonder why he's so upset?"

Matthew shrugs as well before Alfred finally opens his bedroom door. As soon as the door is opened the smell of stale air hits their noses. Matthew coughs and scrunches up his nose as the two walk into the bedroom.

The younger blond's violet gaze scans the room in disgust, "Alfred, your bedroom looks terrible!" He runs his finger over the dresser only to have it covered in dust when he removes his finger from the piece of furniture, "There's dust everywhere and your bed looks like you haven't slept there in months." He looks up at the ceiling to see a few spider webs built in the corners and dust moats floating in the sunlight coming through the window, "I thought you and Arthur were cleaning up here when Francis and I arrived?"

"Cleaning?" A puzzled expression appears on Alfred's face, "We weren't cleaning…I mean…we weren't cleaning this room." Alfred almost wants to slap himself for not remembering his promise to Arthur, "We were cleaning Arthur's bedroom and um…this room was next."

Matthew looks at him suspiciously, "That still doesn't explain why your room looks like it's been uninhabited for the past few months?" He can't help but notice his brother's stumped look and presses on, "Is there something you need to tell me, Al?"

A nervous laugh escapes Alfred's throat as he unconsciously rubs the back of his neck, "Something to tell you…w-what do ya mean, Mattie?"

Matthew puts his tea cup on the dusty dresser and crosses his arms over his chest as he gives his brother a stern look, "Why haven't you been sleeping in here?"

"Um…well…" The blue eyed teen swallows the nervous lump in his throat. He didn't really know what to tell Matthew except the truth and the deal he made with Arthur had been broken anyway. He said he wouldn't tell as long as Arthur kept Francis from groping him, but the Frenchman had already felt him up. That meant that he could tell Matthew about losing his virginity…right?

Matthew taps his foot impatiently on the floor, "I'm waiting for an answer, Al."

Alfred takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before attempting to answer his brother's question, "What if I told you that I haven't been sleeping here for a few months?"

An annoyed expression appears on the younger teen's face, "I would believe you, Al. That's what I've been telling you…it looks like you haven't slept in here." He let out an exasperated sigh, "My question is why haven't you been sleeping in here?" When Matthew notices his brother's blank expression he rolls his eyes, "Are you scared that there's a ghost in here or something?"

"What?! No way, Mattie! I would know if there was a ghost in here." Alfred frowns at Matthew's assumption, "I'm trying to be serious!"

Matthew flops down onto the bed making dust fly everywhere causing them both to sneeze, "I'm being serious too, Al. If you haven't been sleeping in here then tell me why and where."

The older colony places his tea cup on the dresser as well and takes a seat beside his brother on the bed, "Well, it's because I've been sleeping in someone else's bed."

"That doesn't make sense." Matthew pauses to think for a moment and finally nods his head, "There are only three beds here." He counts off on his fingers as he speaks, "Your bed, Arthur's bed, and the guest bed and I know Arthur isn't letting you go spend the night with someone else every night for months."

Alfred pouts when he realizes that Matthew isn't going to get the full picture without actually being told the whole story, "How would you feel if I said I was sleeping in Arthur's bed…with him in there too?" He waggle his eyebrows in what he hoped was a suggestive manner, but Matthew just stares at him with a worried look on his face.

"Why would you be doing that?" His worried expression changes to a confused one, "Aren't you a little old to be sleeping in bed with Arthur?"

Alfred lets out a frustrated sigh, "Not exactly."

Matthew shakes his head in annoyance with his brother's beating around the bush, "And, I guess next you're going to tell me that you and Arthur are having sex or something?"

"That's exactly what I was gonna say!" The blue eyed boy smiles and bounces enthusiastically on the bed at his brother having finally figured it out, "That's what I wanted to tell you, Mattie! I wanted to tell you that I wasn't a virgin anymore!"

The slightly younger teen gives Alfred a disbelieving look before speaking in an irritated tone, "Stop messing around, Alfred. I know that's not true! You are scared of something in this room aren't you and you're sleeping in Arthur's room so you won't have to sleep alone." Matthew glares angrily at his brother's supposed lie, "I can't believe you made up that losing your virginity story. Now just tell me the truth, Al."

Alfred's lips poke out in a pout as hears Matthew's disbelieving words, "But, Mattie, that is the truth. I really did lose my virginity to Arthur." His cheeks turn red and he drops his gaze to the mattress, "In fact, it was just last night." When Matthew doesn't respond, Alfred chances a glance at his brother's face before continuing to speak, "Arthur didn't want me to say anything and I wasn't going to, but the deal was that he would keep Francis from groping me if I didn't say anything. When Arthur went to get the tea Francis totally squeezed my butt so…"

"You're actually telling the truth." Matthew's angry expression changes to one of confusion, "Did this just happen suddenly?"

"No, in fact, I thought it was never gonna happen." Alfred blushes a bit as he fully looks at his brother again, "We've been…doing other stuff for a few months and we finally went all the way last night."

Matthew shifts a bit uncomfortably on the bed as he tries to formulate his next question, "Um…what was it like?"

The older teen's blue eyes widen at his brother's question, "You mean you're still a virgin?!"

Matthew frowns and slumps his shoulders, "You say that like it's a bad thing or that you're surprised or something."

"I just thought that…" He shakes his head as he lets out a chuckle, "I mean you live with Francis…so I thought you would have lost your virginity for sure."

Matthew's frown turns into an expression of anger, "You say that like I don't have any say in the matter. I could have lost my virginity by now I just…I just chose to keep it for the time being."

"Dude, whatever." A superior smile forms on the slightly older teen's mouth, "I'll be Francis is getting it somewhere else."

The violet eyed colony pouts at his brother's demeaning words, "He is not! He wants to have sex with me and we could have on several occasions, but I just…didn't want to."

A look of realization spreads across Alfred's face at Matthew's words, "Have you and Francis…done stuff?"

Matthew's cheeks flame bright red at Alfred's question, but he adamantly nods his head, "Yeah, we've done a few things, but just not sex."

Alfred's nose wrinkles in repulsion as he tries not to think about Francis touching his brother in a sexual way, "Eww, that's gross, Mattie."

The younger blond's eyes widen from the shock of Alfred's words, "It isn't gross." He shoves Alfred lightly and the blue eyed boy shifts a bit on the bed from the force of it, "It's not any different than you and Arthur doing stuff."

Even though Alfred knew Matthew's logic made sense, he still thought it was more disgusting than he and Arthur being sexual, but considering Matthew looked like he was about to cry the older boy lets his thoughts go unsaid, "Well, don't you like it when you guys do that stuff, Mattie?"

Matthew's cheeks continue to glow red, but he timidly nods his head before lowering his gaze to the mattress, "Yes, I do, but what are you getting at, Al?"

"Well, I'm just wondering why if you like it and he wants to have sex with you then why haven't you had sex yet?" He gives his brother a genuinely curious look when Matthew looks up from the mattress again.

"I just…" His cheeks redden even more if possible and he stubbornly crosses his arms over his chest, "I don't want to talk about this anymore, Al."

Alfred lets out a sigh and scoots closer to Matthew on the bed, "If it's because you're scared then I understand. When me and Arthur finally did it I was pretty scared."

"Really?" The younger teen shakes his head in disbelief, "I don't believe you, Alfred. You've never been afraid of anything…except for ghosts."

Alfred chuckles softly before speaking again, "Yeah, but this was different cause I'd never done anything like that before and Arthur is more experienced than me and I was afraid I wouldn't be good enough." He gives his brother a smile, "But, everything turned out okay."

Matthew returns the older blond's smile with one of his own, "I guess I am a little scared, but it's not because of my inexperience." He lets out a shaky sigh, "It's because I'm afraid it will hurt." He gives Alfred a curious look, "Does it hurt?"

Alfred contemplates his words for a moment and then a mischievous sparkle lights up his blue eyes, "It's like this huge tree trunk that tries to fit into a rabbit hole. It hurts like hell, but that's what you do for the one you love." He sees Matthew's horrified face and tries to continue without laughing, "That's just how it is when you're a grown up."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?!" He stands up and makes as much distance between him and Alfred as he can, "And, I am a grown up!"

Alfred sprawls out on the bed now that Matthew isn't occupying part of it, "Nah uh, Cause grown ups aren't virgins like you." He puts his hands behind his head and lets out a sigh, "You'll get there one day, Mattie. Yep, one day you'll be all grown up just like me and you won't be a little virgin baby anymore."

Matthew crosses his arms angrily over his chest as he turns away from Alfred, "You don't have to lose your virginity to be a grown up and you aren't even that much older than me!"

The two boys are quiet for moment with Alfred chuckling to himself and Matthew silently fuming until Alfred gets out of bed and stands up, "I'm gonna take the tea cups to the kitchen."

"I hope you fall down the stairs!"

"You don't mean that, Mattie." Alfred picks up his and Matthew's empty tea cups and leaves the bedroom. Alfred makes it about half way down the stairs when he hears Arthur and Francis talking. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but his curiosity gets the better of him and he stops his descent on the stairs to listen.

"The cat is out of the bag now, Angleterre." The Frenchman makes his way across the room to stand in front of Arthur, "And what exactly do you mean by 'relationship'?"

Alfred grips the tea cups tightly in his hands as he hears Francis' words. Could Arthur be telling the Frenchman about their relationship?"

Francis' voice speaks out again, "Is this not just a sexual relationship?"

Finally, Alfred hears Arthur's response, "Well…uh…you see the night we made love we…sort of…confessed our feelings for each other." The blond teen can't see Francis' face, but his expression must have pissed Arthur off, "Everyone in the World isn't just looking for a good shag like you! I love Alfred and he loves me too…and there's nothing wrong with that!"

The blue eyed colony allows himself to smile when he hears Arthur's words. So Arthur really meant it last night when he said he loved him. Sadly, Francis' words erase his warm and fuzzy feelings, "Oh, it's fine for now, but he's still so young. What if he gets bored with you and gets tired of following you around? Are you willing to just let him go if that happens/"

Alfred's eyebrows come together in confusion with the Frenchman's words. Why would he ever want to leave Arthur and where would he go? The young colony watches as Arthur scowls with his next sentence, "You don't know everything, Francis. Just because you got bored with me and thought it was okay to sleep with other people while still sleeping with me that doesn't mean everyone has such low moral standards as you have!"

Alfred feels his heart constrict tightly for a moment as Arthur's words register in his brain. Francis was Arthur's first time! Why hadn't he figured it out before and why didn't Arthur just tell him the truth about it the night he asked?! He once again hears Francis' voice, "Are you still going on about that?" Alfred watches as Francis pats Arthur on the cheek, "The sex was good, non?"

Alfred can't stop the gasp that leaves his mouth at discovering who Arthur's first lover is and decides he just can't listen anymore. He retreats quickly up the stairs and barges back into the bedroom. He closes the door behind him and slides down the door to sink onto the floor. The tea cups roll out of his grasp as he hugs his arms around his knees.

Matthew, who had been lying on the bed, sits up when he hears the door slam, "Alfred, I thought you went to take the tea cups to the kitchen?" His violet eyes slowly leave the tea cups and rest on his brother, "Al, what's wrong?"

The older teen looks up at his worried brother's face, "Did you know that Arthur and Francis have had sex together?"

Matthew stands up from the bed and makes his way to Alfred where he sit down beside him on the floor, "Yeah, I've known that for a while." He places a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "You didn't know?"

Alfred shakes his head, "I heard the story of Arthur's first time, but he wouldn't tell me who it was." He looks at Matthew with a pitiful look on his face, "Did Francis tell you about it, Mattie?"

"Yeah, the last time we were here I asked if they had ever been more than friends and on the way home he told me the whole story." Matthew notices Alfred's forlorn face and tries to make him feel better, "Why does it make you so upset, Al? You knew Arthur wasn't a virgin and he and Francis have been friends for a long time."

The blue eyed colony lets out a long sigh before responding to his brother's inquiry, "I'm not upset because he slept with Francis. I'm upset because he didn't want me to know who it was." He gives Matthew a questioning look, "Why do you think he wanted to keep it a secret?"

Matthew shrugs, "Maybe he was embarrassed because of what Francis did to him."

"Francis told you that he cheated on Arthur?!" Alfred looks at his brother with a shocked expression, "I thought that maybe he would have omitted that part when he told the story."

The younger blond chuckles softly, "Francis may be a bit of a perv, but he isn't a liar. He told me the whole story and said that he wished things had turned out better between him and Arthur." He gives Alfred a smile, "I think Arthur didn't tell you because it makes him feel vulnerable and he's very prideful. He probably just didn't want you to look down on him and he also probably didn't want you to have any animosity toward Francis since we come to visit every-so-often."

Alfred gives Matthew a very weak smile, "Do you really think that's the only reason why? You don't think it's because he doesn't trust me?"

"If Arthur didn't trust you then I doubt he would have even told you the story at all." Matthew grabs Alfred's hand and the two boys stand up, "You really love him don't you? I thought you were just horny, but only someone in love would be so concerned about whether or not the person they were sleeping with trusted them or not."

Alfred nods, "Yeah, he told me he loved me and he even told Francis that we were in love down stairs."

"I hope it all works out for you and him." Matthew smiles again finally making Alfred smile too, "Don't be too hard on him, Al. I think he really must love you because no one can put up with you like he can."

Before Alfred can give his brother a retort they hear yelling coming from downstairs. The older teen looks at Matthew with a worried expression on his face, "Do you smell smoke?"

Matthew nods and the teens quickly make their way down the stairs to see what the two older men have gotten into.

TBC…


	11. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the character or the settings.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys rush down the stairs completely forgetting about the empty teacups in Alfred's bedroom. When they make it to the bottom of the stairs they quickly make their way to the kitchen to see the two older men arguing while something burns on the stove. Matthew is the first one to make it to the stove and he successfully manages to put out the small fire. While Matthew deals with the stove, Alfred pushes his way between Arthur and Francis to break up their heated argument.

Alfred places the palm of his hands on each of their chests to push them apart, "Hey! Stop fighting!" He looks back and forth at each of their faces before speaking again, "Didn't you guys smell the food burning?"

The older blonds give one another hateful glares before Francis speaks up, "Arthur is probably so used to smelling burnt food that it didn't seem out of the ordinary."

The Briton growls angrily and tries to push passed his colony to lunge at the Frenchman again, "Why you…"

Before Arthur can finish his insult or lay a hand on Francis, Alfred pushes him back, "Arthur, stop it! What are you guys even fighting about it the first place?"

When the Englishman turns his attention away from Francis and stubbornly refuses to answer, the Frenchman begins the explanation, "Angleterre decided that we should start dinner and I simply offered to cook our evening meal and he refused."

An angry expression appears on the island nation's face as he turns to look at his French friend again, "That's not the whole story and you know it! You were not nearly as polite as all that!"

The bearded blond shrugs his shoulders indifferently, "Well, I may have referenced your inability to cook anything edible and asked if I could spare everyone's taste buds by cooking instead."

"You insufferable arse! My cooking is perfectly fine!" He turns his green eyes toward his colony, "Tell him it's fine, Alfred."

The blue eyed teen clears his throat a bit before stuttering out an answer, "Um…well, it's…okay."

Arthur's mouth drops open in offense, "Alfred, how dare you side with him after all these meals I've prepared for you!"

Francis lets out a superior laugh, "You see, Angleterre, even your colony doesn't like your cooking."

Alfred shakes his head, "I didn't say that! I only meant that…"

Before Alfred can finish his sentence, Matthew clears his throat and begins speaking as he relights the wood for the stove, "The three of you stop arguing and start setting the table. I'll cook dinner for us tonight."

The three arguing blonds give Matthew shocked looks when they hear him speak considering they had forgotten he was even there. When their initial surprise is over they decide to not question the violet eyed teenager's words and begin gathering all the dishes and silverware needed for their meal. It doesn't take long for Matthew to finish cooking their meal and finally all four of them are sitting at the table. Alfred and Arthur sit side by side on one side of the table with Matthew and Francis opposite them also sitting side by side. The two older men continue to glare at each other, but neither one starts another argument.

The ever hungry Alfred is the first to take a bite of their meals and a huge smile appears on his face, "Wow, Mattie, this tastes awesome!"

Matthew's cheeks turn pink at his brother's praise, "Thanks, but I'm sure it's not that great."

The blue eyed boy shovels in another mouthful and rudely begins talking again before swallowing his food, "Are you kidding?! This tastes way better than anything…" He notices Arthur's glare directed at him and quickly changes his sentence, "I mean, way better than anything I've ever made."

Alfred immediately stops talking to keep from getting in trouble and continues to eat as the Briton glances over to Francis as if daring the Frenchman to contradict Alfred's modified words. When Francis remains quiet, Arthur begins eating his own serving, "Mmm, Alfred is right, Matthew. This is very tasty."

Matthew's blush deepens at Arthur's words, "I'm glad all of you are enjoying it."

Francis takes a bite as well, but being accustomed to eating his colony's cooking, the flavor doesn't surprise him as much as it had Arthur and Alfred. The bearded blond gives Matthew a proud smile, "You've done a very good job, mon cher."

Matthew smiles again and is about to take a bite of his own serving when he feels Francis' hand caress his thigh under the table. He gives his older lover an embarrassed look, but the Frenchman only winks at him and continues eating. When Francis' hand remains still the violet eyed teen begins eating as well.

The table is very quiet at first with only the sounds of chewing or utensils clanking, but eventually a light conversation begins. The two older blonds seem to forget their earlier argument and begin reminiscing about things they'd done when they were younger while the teenagers just listen on with amusement.

Arthur takes a sip of his drink before allowing a smile to overtake his features, "And, do you remember that time that we thought the World was going to end?"

The Briton laughs causing Francis to join in on the laughter, "How could I forget that, mon ami?" He laughs again, "We were so scared, but we wouldn't admit it."

The island nation nods, "And, then when nothing happened we felt so foolish, but we pretended like we knew we were safe all along."

Alfred and Matthew continue to listen in rapt attention, but just as Matthew is about to ask a question, he feels Francis' hand slowly inch up his thigh until his fingers are dipping underneath the hem of his pants. The teen's face turns pink and he lifts his glass up to his mouth to help stifle his squeak of surprise. He looks around the table to see if Arthur or Alfred noticed, but the two of them are having their own conversation and when he glances at his bearded lover, the older man doesn't even meet his eyes and just continues eating his meal.

When Arthur and Alfred finish their conversation, the Englishman looks across the table at his guests, "It seems as if our glasses are empty. Does anyone want something else to drink?"

Francis lifts his empty glass with his free hand and smiles, "I for one would love some wine and I'm sure everyone would like some to celebrate how grown up our little colonies have become." He emphasizes his words by slipping his hand into Matthew's pants and fondling the teen's semi hard cock.

Arthur smiles and never notices Matthew's flushed face as he turns to look at Alfred, "That sounds like a great idea. I think we'll need more than one bottle. Alfred, come with me and help me carry it all."

"Okay." The blue eyed boy stands at the same time as Arthur and the two of them disappear into another room to retrieve the wine.

As soon as Arthur and Alfred are out of sight, Matthew shoots an appalled glare at Francis, "What are you doing?!"

The Frenchman just gives his colony an unconcerned look as he answers the question, "I'm pleasuring you." He grips the younger man's now erect member and slides his hand gently up the shaft pulling said member from the confines of the teen's pants, "Is it not pleasurable?"

Matthew's violet eyes slip closed as Francis continues to slowly stroke his cock, "I-it feels…gr-great, but…(moan) we're at the…d-dining table and they'll be…b-back any second." The blond boy then lifts his hips into the touch even though he'd tried to resist.

Francis smiles as a soft chuckle escapes his lips, "They haven't noticed yet and if it feels good then you should accept it, non?" He speeds up the movement of his hand and teases the head of Matthew's cock on every upstroke causing the teen to moan and jerk his hips up from the dining chair, "Besides, I was only rewarding you for preparing this wonderful meal."

"B-but…they'll notice…my blush and…oh!" Matthew brings his hands down to grip the sides of the dining chair until his knuckles are white from the force of his grip.

A smug expression appears on the Frenchman's face, "Just keep your sounds to yourself and blame your red cheeks on the wine." He dips his fingernail into the leaking slit of his young lover's cock making Matthew throw his head back in pleasure, "If you're a good boy then I'll reward you later tonight."

"I…I think that…(moan)…that we should…g-go all the way…ah!" Matthew's blush deepens, but not because of Francis' sexual attention, but because of his confession to the older man.

Francis slows the movement of his hand and gives Matthew a hopeful look, "What made you change your mind, cher?"

"I don't know…I j-just…want to." He lets a whine escape his lips as Francis stops his pleasuring all together, but keeps his hand firmly around Mathew's cock.

The older blond uses his free hand to turn Matthew's head to face him, "Is it because Alfred lost his virginity?"

Matthew gasps as his eyes widen from Francis' words, "How do you know about that?"

"Well, wasn't it obvious?" When Matthew only responds with a head shake Francis continues, "I figured it out and guilted Arthur into confessing the truth."

Matthew pulls his face free of his lover's grip and frowns, "So Alfred was telling the truth."

Francis nods at the teen's musings, "So is that the reason why you want to try it."

The younger blond lets out a sigh and shrugs, "That's part of the reason, but not entirely."

"Then do elaborate, Matthew." He gives the younger a smile of encouragement, "I want you to be absolutely sure."

Matthew felt kind of embarrassed to be having such a serious conversation with Francis' hand still gripping his cock, but he tries to form the words of his explanation anyway, "Before I even talked to Alfred I'd been feeling like the things we were doing were pleasurable, but just not enough. I…I guess I was too scared to tell you that I wanted to go further." His cheeks tint pink again as he looks away from his lover, "But, I figure if Alfred can do it then so can I."

An unusually thoughtful expression appears on the Frenchman's face at Matthew's words and when he speaks his voice has a very caring tone to it, "Meet me in my bedroom tonight only if you've actually decided that this is what you want." When the teenager gives him a puzzled look he continues, "I never want to hurt the one I care about again."

Matthew only nods and in the blink of an eye the nice, caring moment is gone and Francis' hand continues where it left off by once again pumping his colony's cock, "Mmm, Francis…ah!"

The bearded nation's eyebrows crease in confusion for a moment, but he doesn't stop his hand, "I wonder what's taking them so long? They left to get the wine several minutes ago."

Meanwhile, in the wine cellar, Arthur has his colony pushed up against the wall kissing him roughly. Alfred groans into the kiss when he feels the Briton's tongue slide passed his lips and wrestle with his own tongue. Arthur pretty much tongue fucks the teenager's hot mouth, to which Alfred has no complaints, before the Englishman separates their lips to hungrily suck on the soft skin of the younger's neck.

Alfred is particularly glad that they are in the cellar when Arthur slides his hand underneath the colony's shirt to tweak his nipple because said colony lets out a very lewd moan and instinctively bucks his hips to rut against the Briton's crotch, "A-Arthur…I want you…so bad…ah!"

When Alfred no longer feels his lover's lips on his neck and the warmth of his fingers on his nipple, he opens his eyes where he'd closed them earlier to see Arthur on his knees on the dirty cellar floor. The next thing the teen feels is the Englishman's hands undoing his pants. More blood quickly pumps its way to Alfred's vital regions at the thought of what Arthur is about to do to him and when the Briton finally gets the pants undone he fishes his colony's throbbing prick from the confines of the pants.

He then looks up at the blue eyed boy with a devious smirk on his face, "Want to continue where we left off earlier, love?"

Alfred shivers with anticipation and before he can nod or speak the older blond kisses the head of his already weeping erection before engulfing the first few inches into his incredibly warm, wet mouth. The blue eyed colony lets out an appreciative groan before sliding his fingers into the Brit's soft blond hair, "Arthur…so good!"

Arthur can feel his colony's grip tighten in his hair as well as the feel of Alfred's cock subtly hitting the back of his throat as the teen shallowly bucks his hips forward into the inviting heat of the Briton's throat. Arthur would never admit it, but he secretly loved it when Alfred took control of his own pleasure and he actually encourages the teen to buck his hips more forcefully and guide the older man's mouth along his length by placing his hands on Alfred's hips and helping the teen to fuck his mouth.

When Alfred takes the hint and no longer needs Arthur's encouragement the island nation removes his grip on his colony's hips and begins undoing his own pants. He fully intended for Alfred to return the favor, but not this instant since Francis and Matthew might question their absence if they were gone for too long. When the Brit pulls his cock from his pants he immediately begins stroking himself to the sounds of Alfred's desperate pleas for him not to stop.

"Arthur…(moan)…so close…I…I'm gonna cum!" Alfred can feel his balls draw up closer to his body and he knows it won't be long before he cums down his lover's throat. He then glances down at Arthur and almost comes undone from the simple image of the European nation jerking his own dripping cock, "Oh, God…A-Arthur…you're so…sexy!"

The British man can't stop his own moan from the combination of his own touch and Alfred's words. He can feel the saliva dripping down his chin mixed with the copious amounts of his colony's pre-cum and just can't hold back his orgasm any longer. He releases his essence onto the cellar floor with a loud groan, but continues to suck the younger man's cock as he rides out his own orgasm.

The groan shoots down Alfred's length causing goose bumps to rise on his skin before he too lets out a cry of ecstasy and fills the Englishman's mouth with his load. He lets out a pleased sound as he watches Arthur swallow the entirety of his orgasm without spilling a single drop. When Arthur pulls away from the teenager's length, he wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand before tucking his now flaccid cock back into his pants. He stands up and begins fastening his pants back, "I fully expect you to return the favor the next time we find ourselves alone, Alfred."

The younger blond nods his head as he also begins pulling his pants back up and making himself presentable before following Arthur to the wall lined with the wine that they had originally traveled to the cellar for in the first place. The Englishman quickly hands Alfred two bottles of wine and he takes two bottles himself, "Hey, Arthur, what are we gonna say if they wonder what took us so long?"

"You just leave that to me." Arthur then begins making his way back to the dining room with Alfred close behind him.

When the two of them return to the table everything seems normal enough except that Matthew seemed a bit awkward, but then again Matthew always seemed awkward. Francis is the first one to open his mouth when they return, "What on Earth took the two of you so long?"

Alfred's cheeks redden at the memory, but just as Arthur had said he keeps quiet and lets the Brit handle it, "I handed a bottle of wine to Alfred and he accidentally dropped it." Arthur lets out a very convincing sounding sigh, "It was hell cleaning it up in that dark cellar. I've told Alfred to be more careful, but things happen."

An offended expression crosses Alfred's face at him being the fake excuse for their lateness back to the dining table, "Hey! It's not my fault that you handed me the wine unexpectedly!"

Arthur gives his colony a warning look before speaking again, "Then perhaps you should pay more attention to your surroundings, Alfred."

The blue eyed teen crosses his arms and sits down. He knew the whole situation was made up, but it still made him mad that Arthur had used him as the clumsy excuse, "Well, didn't you forget the special glasses for the wine, Arthur?"

"You're right." He places the bottles of wine on the table beside the ones that Alfred had already set down, "I'll just go get them from the kitchen."

Francis watches as Arthur once again exits the dining room and a knowing smirk appears on his bearded face. He knew good and well that their delayed return wasn't because of a broken wine bottle. The Frenchman noticed their kiss swollen lips the moment they'd returned as well as the dirt on the knees of Arthur's pants, but he doesn't mention it and tries to begin a new conversation to prevent Alfred from hearing Matthew's squeaks of pleasure, "You know, Alfred, you don't always have to do everything Arthur says."

Alfred gives Francis a confused look, "Where did that come from?

"Oh, I just noticed that several times since I have arrived today that Arthur tells you what to do or when to be quiet and you just do what he says without questioning it." He gives Alfred what he hopes is a concerned look all while continuing Matthew's hand job underneath the table, "Don't you ever get tired of him telling you what to do?"

The blue eyed colony shrugs, "Yeah, I guess, but he's older than me and I'm supposed to do what he says…right?"

"To a certain extent, yes." Francis glances toward the kitchen door to make sure Arthur isn't coming back before speaking again, "Of course you should do what he says if it's going to help you when you become your own country, but you don't have to be at his beck and call considering you're basically a grown up." He looks at Matthew noticing his own colony is very much enjoying the attention he's getting to his vital regions, "Isn't that right, Matthew?"

"Y-yes!" The violet eyed boy realizes the strain in his own voice and quickly covers his mouth with his hand and opts for nodding instead.

Alfred gives brother an odd look, but just ignores Matthew's behavior in favor of questioning Francis some more, "Whataya mean, 'when I become my own country'?"

The older blond quickly covers his mouth with his free hand and feigns surprise, "Has Arthur never mentioned that before? Maybe, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sure he was going to mention it eventually."

Alfred's expression quickly turns from curious to angry at the Frenchman's words, "Why do you think he never brought it up? Does he think I'm too weak to be my own country?!"

A low whine from Matthew halts the conversation momentarily, but Francis begins speaking again as if nothing unusual were going on under the dining table, "Non, I don't think he thinks you're weak, but perhaps he still wants to baby you. He can't see the man that you've become and he doesn't know how to relinquish his protective hold on you."

The blue eyed colony crosses his arms over his chest, "But…he doesn't treat me like a little kid."

Alfred's cheeks turn scarlet and Francis immediately knows what the young man is referring to, "Just because the two of you do grown up thing doesn't mean he sees you as an adult in all things. Does that make sense?"

Alfred nods, but the angry look remains on his face, "So what should I do to make him see me as an adult?"

Francis pretends to be contemplating his next words when really he's tightening his fist around the base of Matthew's cock to stave off his colony's orgasm a bit longer making Matthew groan in disappointment, "Just ask for more freedoms and make some of your own decisions to run by him and see how he responds. That should work. In fact, that's what Matthew has started doing with me and it has worked wonderfully."

"So you think that'll really work?" He gives the French nation a hopeful look.

Francis gives him a smile, "I should think so and don't be too angry with him, Alfred. He's never been a 'big brother' before and it's all still pretty new to him."

Some of the anger fades from Alfred's face and he nods just as Arthur returns with four glasses, "Sorry it took me so long, but I haven't used these glasses in a while and they were in terrible need of a good washing." He looks around the table at their odd expressions. Alfred's expression seems upset, Francis' expression seems guilty, and for some strange reason Matthew's expression seems aroused, "Is something wrong?"

All three of the seated men shake their heads at Arthur's question, but Francis is the one to finally speak, "We're all irritated that it has taken you so long to bring those glasses out here, Angleterre. Now, get to pouring before I drink it straight from the bottle." The Briton frowns at his French companion's impatience, but quickly opens the first bottle of wine and pours them all a glass.

The four of them eat a bit more of the nice meal that Matthew had prepared, but they mostly drink the wine and chat amongst themselves. Arthur could tell something was bothering his colony, but he wasn't sure what could have gotten him upset so quickly. He also noticed that Matthew was acting very strange, but he didn't know Matthew well enough to mention it because for all he knew it was normal behavior for the boy. The Englishman is suddenly pulled from his musings when Francis 'accidently' spills Matthew's half full glass right onto the teen's lap. The younger blond lets out a gasp as the wine spills, but his expression doesn't seem as if he were annoyed by the accident rather he seemed pleased by it and lets out a soft moan.

Francis grabs a few cloths and quickly hands them to his colony, "Oops, will you ever forgive me, Matthew? I seem to have ruined your pants."

The violet eyed teen seems to come out of his daze and dabs at his wet pants with the cloths, "Um, it's o-okay." Unknown to Arthur and Alfred the Frenchman's colony quickly tucks his now soft cock back into his pants with a blush, "I'm just going to excuse myself to clean up."

Matthew stands up with the cloths still covering his front and leaves the dining room. Alfred giggles softly and Arthur watches Matthew leave still not quite sure what actually happened, "Is Matthew alright? He seemed very distracted throughout dinner especially during the wine."

Francis takes a sip of his wine and waves away the question with his hand as if the matter is of no importance, "He was just tired during dinner and the poor boy just cannot hold his alcohol."

"Yeah right." Alfred mumbles under his breath before taking a sip of his own wine. The colony knew he would have to talk to Arthur about a lot of things that had occurred to him during Francis and Matthew's visit, but he just didn't know how to start a conversation like that with Arthur. He still loved Arthur no matter what and he didn't want to ruin their blossoming relationship. Maybe the saying, 'Ignorance is bliss' is a truer statement than he ever thought.

TBC…


	12. Does That Make You Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening after the dining room and kitchen are cleaned up everyone goes their separate ways for a bit to wash up and get ready for bed. The two older men retire for the night first with Arthur going to his own bedroom and Francis going to the guest room. When Matthew emerges from the bathroom to allow Alfred a chance to wash up he informs his older brother that he is going to bed also. Alfred decides to wash up quickly so that he can go to bed as well, but when he leaves the bathroom and walks into the dark bedroom that he and Matthew were sharing he discovers his brother is not there.

Alfred scratches his head in confusion and contemplates where Matthew could be. Finally, he decides the other teen must have gone to the guest room to bid Francis goodnight. The blue eyed teen sits down on the bed and waits for several minutes for Matthew to come back, but when his brother doesn't return, he decides to go look for him. The first place he decides to look is the guest bedroom since that's where he originally suspected Matthew had gone. When Alfred makes it to the guest bedroom the door is closed. He presses his ear to the door and can hear muffled talking. That meant that unless Francis was talking to himself then Matthew had to be in there with him.

Alfred pulls his ear away from the door and reaches for the knob. To his surprise, it's unlocked and he opens the door without even knocking. The blue eyed colony immediately regrets his decision to just walk right in the minute he looks into the guest room. Matthew and Francis are both naked with the younger man sprawled out on the bed. Matthew is gripping Francis' blond strands tightly as the Frenchman pleasures his colony with his mouth while his fingers thrust in and out of Matthew's body. Matthew lets out a very lewd sounding moan making Alfred wrinkle his nose in disgust before quickly leaving the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. Well, that explained what was taking his brother so long to return to the bedroom.

Alfred lets out a sigh and glances down the hall to Arthur's bedroom door. It was closed, but the blond colony knew it would be unlocked. The teen slowly makes his way down the hall to his lover's bedroom door. He places his hand on the knob, but hesitates to twist it and open the door. Surely, Francis was just getting ahead of Arthur when he mentioned that Alfred could be his own country. Arthur wouldn't keep something like that from him…would he? Alfred shakes his head because the idea was so ridiculous. He knew that Arthur was probably just waiting until he was ready to tell him about it. That has to be it. He nods after he's satisfied with his rationalization. He then opens the door and sticks his head into Arthur's dark bedroom, "Psstt! Arthur, you asleep?"

The Briton shifts a bit under the cover before answering, "No, not yet…I thought you and Matthew were in bed already?"

"Oh, Mattie's in bed alright just not my bed." The teenager's face wrinkles up again as he thinks about what he witnessed in the guest bedroom.

Arthur sits up with a confused expression on his face, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, can I come in?" Alfred begins walking in even before getting permission and closes the door behind him when Arthur gives his consent.

Arthur leans over and opens the bedside drawer to retrieve the matches and lights the candle beside the bed, "If you're going to barge in then you might as well sit down." He pats the spot on the bed beckoning Alfred to take a seat. When his colony remains standing by the door he questions the teen's odd behavior, "Alfred, what's wrong?"

The younger blond clenches his hands into fists at his sides and finally approaches Arthur's side of the bed to look down at the Briton. He wanted to confront Arthur about all the things Francis had told him, but when he looks down into those emerald green eyes he just can't, "I…um, saw something a bit disgusting just now."

Arthur pats the bed again, "Then sit down and tell me about it."

"Okay." The blue eyed colony nods and finally walks around the bed to slide in next to Arthur, "Are ya sure ya wanna know what I saw?"

The Englishman nods, "Of course I do and especially since you're being so weird about it."

An immature smile forms on Alfred's face, "Well, I came out of the bathroom expecting Mattie to be in bed cause that's where he said he would be, but he wasn't there. So I went to look for him." The teen's cheeks heat red as he continues his story, "So, I found him in the guest room with Francis." Alfred begins giggling childishly and Arthur glares at him as he waits for the rest of the story, "I don't think Mattie will still be a virgin after tonight?"

Arthur's eyes widen as his colony continues to giggle, "What?! Are you saying that they were…" His cheek also tint red as he tries to finish his question, "They were…having sex?"

The younger blond eventually gets his giggling under control and answers his lover, "Well, they weren't doing it when I walked in, but things were being prepared if ya know what I mean."

Arthur frowns as his colony's words sink in fully, "That is a bit disturbing to hear, Alfred. Did they see you?"

"No, but…" The blue eyed teen giggles a bit more as he glances at Arthur's disgusted expression, "But, they were a bit distracted…ya know with fingers in places that fingers usually aren't."

"Alfred, please!" The Englishman gives him a glare, "You have already made it perfectly clear what they were doing. You don't need to keep repeating yourself!"

At his lover's sharp tone, Alfred's laughter dies down and an angry expression appears on his face, "Why? Does it make you feel uncomfortable to talk about it? Does it remind you of all the times he did that to you?"

An expression mixed with shock and offense plays across Arthur's features as he registers Alfred's words and angry expression, "Alfred, what…"

"Don't try to deny it, Arthur!" The younger blond crosses his arms over his chest and looks away from his green eyed lover, "I know that Francis was your first. I heard you and him talking about it earlier."

The Briton lets out a sigh of anxiety from the thought of Alfred hearing that conversation especially considering he couldn't be sure how much the teen had heard, "I'm not going to deny it because it's true, but I can't understand why it makes you so mad. You were well aware that I wasn't a virgin when you entered this relationship."

Alfred keeps his face turned away from Arthur as he speaks, "I'm not mad because you slept with Francis." He finally turns his gaze back to the Brit and frowns, "I'm mad because you felt like you couldn't trust me with the truth. Mattie knew all about it and him and Francis aren't even as close as you and me." He lets out a loud exhale of air before turning away again, "I just wanna know why it was a secret?"

Arthur sighs once again before placing his hand on Alfred's arm. The younger tenses a bit, but still doesn't turn to face the island nation, "It's not that it was a secret, Alfred. I just thought that the knowledge that Francis and I had been a couple once would make you uncomfortable now that you and I are in a sexual relationship."

"Is that the only reason?" The teen once again locks eyes with Arthur, "You don't…you don't still have any…feelings for him, do you?"

A small smile graces the European nation's features as he finally realizes why Alfred is so upset, "No, love, I don't have any feelings like that for Francis." He reaches up and cups his colony's cheeks in his hands, "He and I are just friends and nothing more." He leans in and pecks Alfred chastely on the lips, "I love you and no one else."

Alfred nods, "I love you too, Arthur."

The older blond slides his hands away from his young lover's face and eventually brings the teen into a tight embrace, ""That's not the only reason why I didn't tell you though." He feels Alfred tense and tries to ease his worries, "Don't worry, it isn't anything bad." When he feels his colony's arms embrace him in return, he takes it as a sign to continue speaking, "The whole story makes me feel vulnerable and uncomfortable. There is a reason why I've only ever told about mine and Francis' first time together. I always feel like an idiot when I think about it and I didn't want you to see me as some doormat that Francis walked all over." He takes in a shaky breath as he tightens his grip on Alfred, "It hurts every time I think about it and now Francis and I are friends so I didn't want to have you feeling awkward when he and Mattie came to visit. Do you understand, love?"

Alfred can feel the older man's tears seep through the shoulder of his pajamas and he realizes that Arthur never meant to hurt him by withholding the information about Francis. The even better news was that the Englishman didn't hold any romantic feelings for the Frenchman as Alfred had first thought. He didn't know why he thought Arthur was keeping it secret because he still loved Francis. The thought now seemed ridiculous to Alfred, "I-I understand…and I'm sorry, Arthur." He tightens his hug around the Briton squeezing the smaller man against him, "I guess I'm so afraid that this relationship is too good to be true that I'm just looking for something to go wrong and it makes me paranoid. I didn't mean to make you upset."

The two blonds are quiet for a long time as they continue to embrace each other. Alfred felt terrible for making the older man cry and even though he wanted to confront him about the other thing Francis mentioned, he just couldn't bring himself to do it and end up hurting the man he loved again. Arthur, on the other hand, felt so foolish for having gotten so emotional, but the thought of losing Alfred made him lose all control over his emotions.

Finally, Arthur releases his hold on his colony and wiggles a bit to cue Alfred to release his embrace around him as well. When the teen's arms fall away, the Englishman smiles and wipes his eyes with his hand, "I apologize, Alfred. I shouldn't have kept it from you and I shouldn't have gotten so upset." He brushes a stray piece of blond hair away from Alfred's face with his finger, "Is there anything else you want to talk about, love?"

Alfred looks into his lover's green eyes and swallows the lump of guilt in his throat as he shakes his head, "Um…no, I'm good."

The Englishman nods and slides over more to his side of the bed, "Do you want to sleep in here tonight? I don't think Matthew will mind?"

The blue eyed colony nods and a devious smile comes to his lips, "Well, of course I'm sleeping in here. I do owe you that favor after what happened in the wine cellar, don't I?"

Arthur's pouty face eventually shows a pleased smile at Alfred's words, "To tell you the truth I had forgotten about that for the moment, but now that you mention it you do owe me a favor, don't you?"

The younger blond nods as he pulls the cover back away from his lover's lap and as he begins loosening the tie on the Briton's pajama pants he begins speaking, "Ya know, I was thinking that we should have sex."

"Alfred, I don't think…"

"Don't worry I'll still return the favor, but maybe I could stop right before…you know and then we could do it." Alfred successfully unties the string on his lover's pajama pants and begins tugging the fabric down his legs, "So, whataya say?"

Arthur lifts his hips a bit to allow the teen to remove his pajama bottoms more easily, but whenever Alfred reaches for his underwear the Englishman places a hand over his colony's hand to stop him from removing the article of clothing, "Alfred, stop for just a second."

Alfred lifts his gaze from Arthur's lap and focuses on the British man's face, "How come? I thought you wanted me to return the favor?"

"I do, but I don't think we should have sex." When Alfred begins to pout the older blond tries to explain, "The same situation of this morning still stands, love. You need to let everything heal up a bit before we do that again."

The teenager's pout becomes more pronounced and when he opens his mouth to speak his voice is laced with a whiny tone, "But, I'm feeling a lot better since this morning and that salve really works…please! If it hurts then we can stop and I'll help you finish just like I promised."

Arthur contemplates his colony's words and once again looks at Alfred's pouting face. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about taking his younger lover all day, but then again he didn't want to hurt Alfred, "I don't think it's a good idea, Alfred."

"Please, Arthur!" The teen's pitiful expression just becomes more so as he begs, "I promise I won't complain about being sore and after tonight I won't ask to do it again until everything's all healed up….please?!"

The island nation lets out a worried sigh, but nods anyway, "Well, okay…but I'm going to hold you to that no complaining promise."

Alfred's pout turns into a smile as he once again grasps Arthur's underwear and begins sliding them off the Englishman's body, "I swear I won't say one word about it."

The older blond frowns still not thinking this is a good idea, but he knew there was no talking Alfred out of it. He was one of those boys who had to learn things the hard way. Arthur lifts his hips up once more to assist Alfred in removing his underwear, "Yes, well, enough chatting, Alfred. It's time to get to returning that favor." He smiles at his colony when those blue eyes look up from his already hardening cock to his face, "I'll tell you when to stop."

Alfred nods as Arthur spreads his legs to allow the teenager room to rest between them. The colony was still unsure when it came to orally pleasuring Arthur, but the English nation never complained so Alfred thought that he must be doing something right. The younger blond starts off by gripping the base of the Briton's erection and sliding his fist up the shaft to finally caress the already wet head of Arthur's cock. Alfred watches as the clear liquid builds up at the tip and slowly dribbles down his lover's length. Just before the drop of fluid reaches the base of Arthur's erection Alfred leans down and laps up the drop of pre-cum sliding his tongue up the shaft until he reaches the head. He once again grips the base with his hand as he swallows the damp head into his mouth. He was still trying to get used to the taste of Arthur's fluids, but it wasn't a terrible taste and the sound of pleasure that leaves the Brit's mouth as he travels farther down his tool gives him the courage to continue.

"Ah, Alfred…g-go a bit…faster." Arthur tangles his fingers into his colony's blond hair and helps to guide his mouth at a faster pace, "And, perhaps…(moan) y-you should…come out of those…ah!...those pants."

Alfred had noticed his pajama pants becoming extremely uncomfortable and lifts his mouth away from Arthur's throbbing prick long enough to slip the pants and underwear off, "You're not ready for me to stop yet are ya, Arthur?"

"No, not yet, but there is something I need you to do." As Alfred repositions himself between the Briton's legs, Arthur once again opens the bedside drawer to retrieve the small bottle of oil they'd used before and hands it to Alfred, "Do you think that you can prepare yourself at the same time as…this?" When Alfred gives him a weird look he tries to explain, "It's not that I can't do it, but it will save time and if you do it you will know how gentle to be considering your soreness from earlier."

Alfred finally nods and takes the oil from Arthur, "Okay, I can do that."

"That's a good boy." He once again sits back against the headboard and waits for Alfred to begin again.

The blue eyed boy can feel his heart smacking hard against his ribs and it wasn't because he was aroused…well, he was aroused, but his heart was pounding because he was about to finger himself in front of Arthur and that was just a little unsettling. The Englishman notices Alfred's hesitance and tries to calm him down, "Alfred, I can do it for you if…"

"No!" A determined expression appears on the younger man's face, "I'm a grown-up and I can do it!"

Arthur blinks in surprise a few times before nodding, "Of course you are…I apologize."

Alfred opens the bottle of oil and pours a generous amount into his hand. He figured he'd need a lot because even though he told Arthur he wasn't sore he really was very sore and he was afraid that if he didn't use enough oil he would make it worse. He stoppers the oil and places the bottle on the bed. He then takes his oil free hand to smear the fluid collected on his lover's tip down the shaft and back up. The Englishman lets out an impatient groan right before Alfred takes him into his mouth again. When the blond teen once again feels Arthur's fingers in his hair he picks up where he left off and bobs his head up and down making his mouth and tongue slide quickly along his lover's length.

He begins to feel the island nation's grip tightening on his scalp and hears the older man moan and sigh out his enjoyment. When Alfred is sure that Arthur must be so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he won't notice him, he slips his oil slickened hand between his own legs. He then uses his equally slick index finger to massage the oil along the surface of his entrance. So far so good with Arthur not noticing, the Briton had his green eyes closed as he moaned and bucked his hips up into his colony's mouth. Alfred moves his mouth up the shaft until only the head remains in his mouth and begins teasing Arthur's weeping slit with his tongue. Finally, the teen slips the tip of his index finger into his quivering hole. He was already so excited just from pleasuring Arthur that his own cock ached and his hole pulsed with the desire to be filled with Arthur's cock. He pushes his index finger in up to the last knuckle and lets out a groan at the thought of the British nation's cock replacing his finger.

When Arthur feels Alfred's groan travel down his cock he too lets out a pleasured sound and opens his eyes to the sight of his colony not only pleasuring him, but pumping his finger in and out of his tight hole. Arthur bucks his hips to bury more of his length in Alfred's mouth, "Mmm, Alfred…you have…ah!...no idea h-how…(moan) sexy you look…right this m-moment!"

The younger blond's cheeks flame red at the knowledge of Arthur seeing him in such a position, but he doesn't stop and swallows as much of Arthur's cock into his throat as he can manage and at the same time he pushes a second finger into his very snug, very sore opening. He groans again, but this time he groans in pain from the friction against his raw skin. Maybe, having sex with Arthur tonight was a bad idea, but he wasn't going to back out now. He would just have to find a way to keep Arthur from noticing his discomfort. He is eventually able to add a third finger and can't stop the muffled gasp that leaves his throat. He vows not to stop though and is finally able to move the three fingers in and out at a moderate pace.

"A-Alfred…that's enough…you can…stop." The older blond takes his hands and places them on Alfred's cheeks to help lift his mouth away from his now overly sensitive cock.

With Alfred's mouth free he begins speaking in a low voice, "But, I don't think…that I'm…r-ready yet." His cheeks turn a deeper shade of red at admitting that to Arthur while his fingers are still working his tight hole.

A perverted grin spreads across the Englishman's face as he continues watching his colony, "That's okay. You keep going for as long as you need. I don't mind watching."

Alfred closes his eyes to keep from having to look at his lover while he fingered himself. The teen didn't know why this was so much more embarrassing than anything else he and Arthur had done, but it seemed more private than anything else. He knew that he would be glad when they finally got to the actual sex. Alfred is pulled from his thoughts when he hears Arthur groan making him open his blue eyes to see the Briton lightly stroking himself as he watches Alfred.

Arthur finally makes eye contact with his colony and can't stop another moan from escaping his throat as he looks into those lusty blue eyes, "Bloody hell, Alfred…aren't you ready…yet?"

The blond teen answers with a moan of his own as he finally brushes his sweet spot with his fingertips, "Ah! Arthur…I w-want it…I…ah!"

"Alfred, I think it would be best if you were on top." The Englishman moves the pillows and misses the horrified expression on the younger man's face.

Alfred slowly pulls his fingers from his body and gulps loudly, "What?! After I did all this work!"

Arthur lifts his gaze from the pillows when he hears the urgent sound in Alfred's voice, "What?" He shakes his head before lying back onto the pillows, "Not that kind of on top, love. I meant that you should literally get on top of me and ride me." He chuckles a bit at the relieved sigh that leaves the teen's lips, "That way you can control the speed and the depth and it'll be less painful since you're still a bit sore."

The younger blond's whole face flushes red with embarrassment from his misunderstanding, "Um, okay…that makes sense I guess."

A small smirk of amusement remains on Arthur's face as he continues to think about the terrified look that had appeared on his colony's face, "Whenever you're ready, Alfred."

Alfred bites his bottom lip with nervousness. He sure hoped he didn't make a fool of himself during their love making. He had fantasized a few times about riding Arthur, but this was only his second time to have sex so he'd never actually ridden someone before. He takes in a deep breath as he finally makes his way across the bed and swings his leg over Arthur's body to straddle the island nation's hips. Alfred flinches a bit when he feels the damp head of Arthur's cock against the crack of his backside.

Arthur notices his lover's nervousness and places his hands on Alfred's hips, "It's okay, Alfred. There's no need to be nervous." He gives his colony a smile, "It's not like you're a virgin or anything."

Alfred returns the smile and chuckles softly at Arthur's joking words, "I guess you're right about that." The Englishman gives him a look of inquiry as if silently asking him if he was ready. Alfred nods as he feels Arthur's hands move from his hips to his ass cheeks. He then feels the flesh separate before feeling the head of the Briton's cock rub against his entrance. Alfred reaches behind him and grabs Arthur's cock to help steady it as he slowly lowers himself down onto the older blond's leaking prick. Alfred lets out a loud gasp as the head breaches he sore skin of his opening and he closes his eyes to keep the tears from slipping out. He stops in his descent with his legs trembling from the effort of keeping his body upright. Alfred takes his bottom lip between his teeth again to keep the groan of pain from leaving his mouth.

Arthur notices the discomfort on his colony's face and feels the tension of his body and he slowly moves one hand away from the younger man's backside to run a comforting hand up and down Alfred's thigh, "We shouldn't have done this, Alfred. You're in pain because we didn't wait long enough."

Alfred swallows the lump caught in his throat and shakes his head, "N-no…I'm fine…I just gotta…get used to it…that's all." When the Englishman continues to give him a disbelieving look he lets out a defeated sigh, "O-okay…it hurts like hell, but…but I don't wanna stop…I-I can do it."

The older blond continues to give him a worried look, but nods anyway. He knew there was no talking Alfred down, "Then try to relax some more. It'll go in easier." He waits for Alfred's nod and wraps his fingers around the younger man's slightly wilted member to begin pumping it slowly as a way to distract his younger lover from the pain.

Alfred lets out a shaky moan at the feeling of Arthur's hand sliding up and down his length and he begins inching his way down the Briton's shaft once again. The blond teen occasionally lets a few pained groans escape his throat, but Arthur's hand on his cock was definitely making things easier. Finally, Alfred seats himself entirely on his lover's lap and can feel the warmth of Arthur's skin between his thighs. He lets out an accomplished sigh and rests the palms of his hands on the island nation's chest as he waits for his body to adjust to the hard, pulsing intrusion inside him, "It feels…different this way…but, it's good…I think."

Arthur chuckles softly as he strokes his colony's cock a few more times before removing his hand and placing both hands on either of Alfred's hips, "It doesn't surprise me…to hear you…say that." The Englishman moans from the feeling of his cock being squeezed so wonderfully by Alfred's tight muscles before speaking again, "This position…makes me…enter you deeper…y-you're going to like it…once we get started…trust me."

"I-I think I'm ready." The blue eyed colony licks his lips anxiously as he places all his weight on his hands and uses Arthur's chest as the leverage he needs to lift his ass from his lover's lap. He lets out a low hiss as the friction of his movement rubs his sore skin, but he doesn't stop and slides back down Arthur's shaft slowly. With a determined look on his face, the teen slides up and down the Brit's cock a few more times at a slow pace, but once the soreness works itself out he speeds up his movements with a satisfied groan. He lifts himself up with as much energy as he can and plunges back down forcefully with an exhale of frustration. The only problem that he could see with this position is that he would have to find his own sweet spot and so far he was having no luck. On his next downward motion he remains on Arthur's lap and grinds his hips down roughly before rotating his hips in a circular motion.

Arthur lets out a loud groan and grinds upward to meet Alfred's frantic downward motions, "H-having some…trouble, love?"

The younger blond's ragged breathing prevents him from giving the island nation an immediate answer, but he takes in a few breaths before answering, "I…ah…I can't…f-find it…(moan) but…but I will…I just…ah!" The teen stops his sentence short as he attempts to gather more air.

Arthur allows his colony the opportunity to experiment with a few more up and down motions until he finally feels pity at the younger blond's frustration. He tightens his grip on Alfred's hips and shifts the teen's body slightly as he thrusts upward into the tight heat of his lover's body. He hears the blue eyed colony let out a loud gasp and feels Alfred's fingernails dig into the skin of his chest making the Briton smirk, "That better, Alfred?"

"Y-yes, but…(gasp) how did you…" Another loud moan escapes Alfred's mouth preventing him from finishing his question.

The Englishman, however, doesn't need to hear the remainder of the question to know what is being asked, "Don't be…silly, A-Alfred…(groan) I've had a lot…more experience…then you when…when it comes to…sex."

Alfred was now too busy slamming his sweet spot against the head of Arthur's cock to even hear the Briton's explanation and closes his blue eyes as he vigorously rides the older blond's cock, "Ah! Arthur…i-it's not…enough…I'm so close, but…I can't…I…ah!"

Arthur knew his colony was going to have bruises on his hips in the morning from how tightly he was gripping the soft flesh and he knew that Alfred was going to be sore as hell for the next week, but at this moment in time the teen didn't seem to care and if he didn't mind then neither did Arthur. The green eyed nation releases one of Alfred's hips and once again wraps his fingers around the colony's wet cock. Alfred groans with just the touch and as Arthur begins pumping the firm flesh in his hand the teen lets out a sound of pure bliss as he continues to rise and fall on the Englishman's lap, "Oh, God…Alfred…f-faster…I'm almost…there!"

Arthur bucks his hips upward just as Alfred slams his body down causing a direct hit to the younger man's sweet spot making Alfred cry out loudly, "Oh, Arthur…I can't…I can't hold it…I-I…I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes…cum, love…I'm ready…I want to see you…cum!" Arthur wanted Alfred to cum first, but he had been deprived orgasm far too many times today to wait much longer. His orgasm in the wine cellar only made him want to cum deep inside his colony even more until he just couldn't stand it, "Alfred, please!"

Tears begin to stream down Alfred's cheeks as his orgasm builds until he can't stop the exuberant cry of ecstasy that leaves his throat as he finally cums into Arthur's hand. He watches as his essence continues to jet out and land on the Briton's chest and face, but Arthur doesn't seem to mind as he feels Alfred's already snug hole clamp even tighter around his aching shaft. As the British nation cums he also lets out a loud cry of pleasure with his orgasm being so intense that his back arches off the bed even with Alfred's body still settled on top of him.

Alfred continues to bounce on his lover's lap until every last drop of his climax is released before collapsing onto Arthur's messy chest. Arthur lets out a grunt as his colony's body weight puts pressure on his chest, but he doesn't ask Alfred to move because if the teen was as tired as him then moving would be impossible. When their heart beats and breathing return to normal Alfred lets out an exhausted sigh and rolls off of his lover to lie beside him on the bed.

The both of them are quiet for a few minutes more until Arthur breaks the silence, "I don't think that I've been ridden like that since…ever." He chuckles as he wipes the sweat and cum off his face with his hand, "My God you have energy."

Alfred chuckles as well, but then lets out a pained groan, "I know I said I wouldn't complain, but I'm starting to think you were right about waiting to do it."

The island nation frowns as he brings his colony into his arms and kisses the top of his head, "Are you in a lot of pain? I should have insisted that we didn't do it."

Alfred relaxes into his lover's embrace and lets out a content sigh, "I'm just a little sore. I'll be fine." He couldn't let Arthur know how badly he was really hurting and just leaves it at that.

"You should really go wash up, love." He loosens his embrace a bit to allow Alfred to get up, but the teen doesn't move, "You wouldn't want to get an infection 'there' now would you?"

The younger blond frowns and snuggles in closer to Arthur, "I don't wanna…can I just do it tomorrow?"

Arthur returns the tightness of his embrace and sighs, "I suppose waiting until morning wouldn't hurt."

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" He gives the Briton a pleading look, "I feel certain Mattie is a cuddler and won't head back to my bedroom any time soon."

Arthur nods, "Of course you can sleep here tonight." A devilish smirk appears on the Englishman's face as he speaks his next words, "Besides, Francis likes to withhold orgasm for a long as possible so they'll probably be at it all night." Alfred frowns and Arthur worries he may have said the wrong thing, "I'm sorry, Alfred, did that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, it's just gross to think about my brother doing it with Francis."

Arthur smiles, "I see." He kisses the top of the teen's head again and closes his eyes, "Good night, Alfred. I love you."

Alfred's heart clenches when he hears those words and knows he's only postponed their 'being my own country' talk. He didn't want Arthur to be mad at him, but for tonight he just wouldn't think about that, "I love you too."

He then closes his blue eyes and tries to forget about the pain in his lower back and behind as he drifts off to sleep.

TBC…


	13. All Little Boys Grow Up Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

The next morning, Arthur opens his eyes and blinks a few times to get used to the bright rays of sunlight shining in through the window. He and Alfred were still naked from the previous night's activities and the Briton frowns with disgust at the dried evidence of their night on his skin and the bed sheets. He finally disentangles himself from his colony's arms and throws on a robe to cover himself just enough to go downstairs to get enough firewood to heat up a bath.

Once he gets the bath ready, he heads back to the bed to begin waking his younger lover up. He shakes Alfred's shoulder firmly with his hand, "Alfred, it's time to wake up and get cleaned up."

After a few more rough shakes the younger blond opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Arthur's face, "Hey, Artie." He sits up and lets out painful groan, "I feel like shit."

"I'm not surprised, but I did give you fair warning" The Englishman removes the robe to render himself naked once again, "Come on and get out of bed. We'll get a bath together and I'll even wash your hair for you like I used to."

Alfred nods, "Okay, that sounds nice." He winces as he slides out of bed and follows Arthur to the bathroom.

Arthur allows Alfred to settle into the bath first and he hears a hiss escape the younger man's mouth from the sting of the water on his sore skin. When the Brit is sure that his colony is comfortable he seats himself behind Alfred in the bath. The teen leans back and rests his back against Arthur's chest as they relax in the warm water for a moment. The island nation is the one that eventually breaks the comfortable silence, "We shouldn't take too long in here, Alfred. We'll have to get dressed and start breakfast for our guests."

Alfred remains quiet, but nods letting Arthur know he understood. The teen really just wanted to talk to Arthur about everything Francis had mentioned and wanted to tell his lover about all his confused feelings, but he didn't want to do it right now. In this moment he was happy. He and Arthur were in the bath together and even though he was sore he was relaxed. He didn't want to ruin the peaceful relationship they had come to enjoy, but he knew if he didn't speak up he would eventually end up resenting Arthur for not being honest with him about all his options for the future.

"Alfred? Are you listening to me?" He rubs his colony's shoulders until the teen turns his head to look at him, "Are you okay? You seem upset about something, love."

Alfred is pulled from his thoughts by Arthur's voice and he shakes his head, "No, nothing's wrong."

"You're being awfully quiet and that's not like you." The Englishman reaches down beside the tub to retrieve a small cup. He then fills the cup with water from the tub, "Close your eyes."

The teen does as he's told and closes his eyes just in time for the water to be poured over his head. He wipes the excess water from his face before addressing his lover's concern, "I'm okay. I'm just a little tired and sore and hungry…and kinda horny."

Arthur lets out a sigh and shakes his head as he lathers the shampoo into his colony's hair, "I don't see how you could possibly be horny after last night, but I suppose being young can account or that."

The younger blond lets out a content sigh as he enjoys the feeling of Arthur's fingers massaging his scalp. It had been a long time since his lover had washed his hair, but Alfred remembered now why he always enjoyed it so much when he was younger, "Well, I am sitting naked in the tub with you and your fingers are doing amazing things to my scalp…just saying."

The Briton chuckles softly at Alfred's explanation, "If that's the excuse you want to use then I suppose it's a plausible one…close your eyes."

Alfred closes his blue eyes once again and feels the warm water wash over him, "Well, what excuse are you gonna use then? You're sitting right behind me and I know that's not a bar of soap pressing against my back."

"Then I won't make any excuses for what you do to me." The European nation places his hands on Alfred's shoulders and the next thing the teen feels is Arthur's tongue sliding up his neck.

Alfred's body, among other things, stiffens at the sudden sensation against his skin, but he soon relaxes when he feels the Brit's tongue being replaced with his lips. The teen leans into the kisses and groans when he feels Arthur's hand on his growing erection, "Mmm, Arthur…w-we shouldn't…do this…ah!"

The island nation removes his lips from his colony's damp neck, but doesn't stop pumping the teen's hardened shaft, "And why shouldn't we?"

"I…I thought you said that…(moan) that we needed to hurry…and…and get br-breakfast started." Alfred bites his bottom lip and thrusts upward into Arthur's hand making water slosh over the side of the tub and spill onto the floor.

Arthur runs his thumb across the head of his colony's cock causing the boy to gasp as the English nation pulls Alfred's earlobe into his mouth where he lightly sucks on the piece of flesh for a moment before speaking, "I don't think they'll waste away before we're done."

The younger blond lets out a soft whimper before reluctantly placing his hand over Arthur's to stop the Briton's movement, "Arthur…w-wait."

"Alfred, what's the matter with you?" The Englishman's bushy eyebrows come together in confusion as he releases the teen's stiff cock, "I seem to recall you telling me you were horny. I was just trying to help."

Alfred swallows the nervous lump in his throat and sits up a bit, "Yeah, I know, it's just…" His heart begins beating hard in his chest and he realizes that he just doesn't have the courage to confront Arthur yet and his lover was actually in a good mood. The teen quickly thinks up something to tell the island nation and promises himself he'll confront Arthur with what Francis said later, "It's just that we've never done stuff like this before when other people were here and it's kinda weird." Lame, Arthur would never believe that. The colony holds his breath waiting for Arthur to speak.

The older blond finally chuckles as he scoots closer to Alfred in the tub, "That certainly didn't stop you from hopping aboard last night."

Alfred begins breathing again as he tries to justify his earlier words, "Well, that's because they were busy doing the same thing and they wouldn't notice us last night."

Arthur begins rubbing Alfred's thighs beneath the water and once again peppers kisses along his neck and shoulders, "Trust me, love, they won't notice us now either because they're probably doing the same thing. Now, stop being so paranoid."

The blue eyed teen nods, but still stops Arthur's hand when the Briton attempts to pick up where he left off. Before Arthur can make any sort of comment Alfred begins lifting his body from the tub, "Can we do this another way?" The Englishman nods and doesn't complain one bit when the teen turns to face him and straddles his lap when he sits back down in the tub, "I like to look at your face when you touch me."

Arthur gulps audibly at how sexy his colony's words sounded and takes Alfred's face in his hands before bringing their lips together in a fierce kiss. The younger blond doesn't wait for Arthur to deepen the kiss and plunges his tongue into the Englishman's mouth making them both groan as their tongues slide against the others. As the kiss continues, Arthur places his hands on each of Alfred's ass cheeks and pushes the teen's hips toward his as he thrusts upward causing their cocks to brush together.

Alfred breaks the kiss and moans loudly as he continues to grind his arousal into Arthur's lap, "I…ah…I'm not gonna…l-last long…ah!"

Arthur doesn't say anything as he brings his mouth down to his colony's stiff nipple to allow his tongue to play with the pink flesh. He hears a very arousing whine escape the teen's throat and he moves one of his hands away from Alfred's ass to bring it between their rutting bodies to grip both of their pricks in his hand, "Does that…feel good, Alfred? H-How does it…feel?"

"So good…ah!...d-don't stop…I'm close!" Alfred finds himself altering his movement to be able to thrust into Arthur's moving fist. Water splashes everywhere and there is more water on the floor than in the tub at this point, but the two blonds couldn't care less as the sensitive skin of their cocks slide together causing such wonderful friction, "A-Arthur…I…"

"M-me too…ah!" The Briton hisses as he feels Alfred's fingernails dig into his shoulders and each time his colony ruts against him he feels himself inching closer to the edge of blissful release, "Yes, just like that…(moan) don't stop….Alfred, yes!"

With one more twist of his wrist, Arthur brings Alfred to completion with a cry as he paints the Englishman's chest with his essence, "Oh, yes…Arthur…ah hah…yes!"

When Arthur feels his colony's warmth hit his chest he glances at the younger blond's face and just the look of pure ecstasy on Alfred's face makes the Brit cum with a yell of his own making their fluids mix together in what remains of the bath water. Finally, the teen's body relaxes and he falls against Arthur's chest breathing hard. The Briton wraps his arms around his colony as he also tries to catch his breath, "Alfred, you know this made our bath a bit pointless don't you?"

Alfred chuckles, but he doesn't move off of his lover's chest, "Yeah, but it was totally worth it."

Arthur only nods and remains quiet for a long time. He knew something was on Alfred's mind and he just couldn't understand why his colony wouldn't tell him what was bothering him, "Alfred, I know something's bothering you and I want you to know that you don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with, but if it's something that I can help with then I wish you would just talk to me about it."

The younger man holds his breath at hearing Arthur's words and doesn't really know how to proceed. He didn't want to bring all that stuff up now, but his lover was giving him the go ahead. Alfred finally sits up and looks into the Briton's green eyes, "I'm okay, Arthur. It's like I told you before I'm just hungry and sore. I'll be fine."

Arthur returns Alfred's stare and nods even though he still doesn't believe his colony's words, "Okay, but if this is still about my past relationship with Francis then I'll tell you again that I don't have any romantic feelings for him. I love you, Alfred."

Alfred gives the Englishman a small smile before leaning forward and giving him a chaste peck on the lips, "I know that, Arthur. I love you too." The teen begins standing up and finally steps out of the tub, "Come on, we should get dressed." Alfred holds his hand out to Arthur.

The Briton splashes the evidence of their morning fun off his chest with water before taking Alfred's hand and stepping out of the tub as well. Arthur begins dressing feeling as if he doesn't really have time to shave and really there wasn't much hair there to begin with. He zips his pants and turns to see Alfred still standing beside the bed nude, "Alfred, what are you doing?"

"Well, I don't have any clothes in here cause usually I just leave here in the morning and change in my room, but since we have guests I don't really think I should just walk across the hall naked." He runs his hand through his wet hair before pointing to Arthur's robe on the floor, "Can I wear that until I get to my room?"

The Englishman's eyes linger a bit on his colony's naked body before he turns to grab his shirt, "Well, of course you can wear it. I won't have you traipsing around the house nude."

The teen nods and grabs the robe from the floor. Once the robe is on it's obvious that it doesn't belong to Alfred. It is way too short and the fabric over his shoulders is very tight, "Um, I'll meet you in the kitchen when I get dressed."

Arthur turns to look at Alfred in the ill fitting robe and silently fumes at the fact that his colony is bigger and taller than him, but he doesn't mention it to Alfred, "That's fine and try not to stretch out my robe."

The younger blond looks down at the robe and frowns, but nods anyway, "Okay, see ya." Alfred leaves Arthur's bedroom and makes his way across the hall to his own room lost in thought about how to bring up his concerns to Arthur when he suddenly bumps into someone, "Ow, sorry…oh, Mattie. Where have you been?"

Matthew's cheeks turn pink and for the first time Alfred notices that his brother is only wearing a towel around his waist, "I've been bathing obviously." He takes a quick glance at Alfred's attire and frowns, "Where have you been and why are you wearing Arthur's robe?"

An offended expression appears on Alfred's face, "What makes you think this is Arthur's robe?"

"Because, it's obviously not the right size to be your robe." He shifts uncomfortably as he tightens his grip on the towel, "What have you and Arthur been up to?"

Alfred scoffs at his brother's question, "Just because I used Arthur's bathroom to bathe to let you have my bathroom doesn't mean Arthur and I were up to something. It's just me being polite enough to let you use my bathroom." The blue eyed teen looks behind Matthew to see the wet footprints coming from the guest room, "But, you apparently didn't use my bathroom. So what have you and Francis been up to?"

Matthew's cheeks one again turn pink and he averts his gaze to the floor, "N-nothing…we were just talking."

"Yeah right, Mattie." Alfred shakes his head and chuckles a bit, "I know what you two were doing under the table at dinner last night."

Matthew lifts his violet eyes back up to his brother's face, "What?! Well, I know what you and Arthur were doing in the wine cellar!"

The brother's glare at each other for a moment before Alfred lowers his voice and gets very close to Matthew's face, "Did you lose your virginity last night?"

Matthew just returns Alfred's harsh gaze for a bit before a sly grin erupts across his face, "Let me just say this…it doesn't hurt nearly as much as you said it did."

A goofy grin spreads on Alfred's face as he playfully slaps Matthew on the shoulder, "I freakin' knew it, Mattie!"

The younger blond's pink face quickly turns scarlet at Alfred's words, "Can we please just go to your room so I can get dressed?"

Alfred nods and opens his bedroom door. He was ready to get out of Arthur's too small robe and change into regular clothes too. The brothers are quiet as they change into their clothes for the day, but Matthew is finally the one to begin speaking again, "So why did you go to Arthur's room last night? Did you just go in there to…do it or did you talk to him about the stuff Francis told you last night?"

The blue eyed boy zips his pants up and turns to face his brother with a frown on his face, "Um, well, I confronted him about his relationship with Francis and we talked about that for a bit. I kinda feel dumb for being mad about it cause he had a really great explanation for…"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Al." Matthew crosses his arms over his chest and gives Alfred a concerned look, "I thought you were going to talk to him about being your own country one day."

The older blond gulps loudly and sits down on the bed, "No, we didn't talk about that." He pauses to take in a breath and let it slowly back out before continuing, "I just feel like I should give Arthur a chance to bring it up on his own. I'm sure he had his reasons for waiting. I mean I know he wants what's best for me and when I'm definitely ready then he'll tell me all about it." He looks up at Matthew's worried face and sighs, "Right?!"

Matthew uncrosses his arms and makes his way to the bed where he sits down beside his brother, "That's probably true, but if it's something he's going to tell you about eventually anyway then I don't think he would mind if you asked about it a bit sooner than planned."

Alfred nods and finally gives Matthew a smile, "I guess you're right, Mattie. The next time Arthur and I are alone I'll ask him about it."

The slightly younger teen returns the smile and stands up, "Sounds like a plan." He holds his hand out to Alfred, "Now, let's get to the kitchen before another fight breaks out."

Alfred nods and takes his brother's hand, "Yeah, it isn't a good idea to leave those two alone for any length of time."

When Arthur makes it to the kitchen he sees Francis standing by the stove and the smell of breakfast cooking wafts through the house, "You have a lot of nerve, frog."

The Frenchman turns away from the stove at the sound of the younger blond's voice and faces his friend with a confused look on his face, "Are you really going to get upset because I started breakfast without you, Angleterre?"

A sly grin appears on Arthur's face, "That is not what I'm referring to, Francis."

The older nation's confused look only worsens as he crosses his arms over his chest, "Then I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Arthur walks farther into the room and chuckles softly, "Stealing that boy's virginity right in my guest room is what I'm talking about."

"In the guest room, yes, but stealing is a no." A large smile spreads across Francis' face, "Matthew gave it to me willingly and I can't see how you have room to talk. Aren't you being a bit hypocritical, Arthur?"

An angry frown emerges on the Briton's face at the Frenchman's words, "What I have with Alfred is entirely different from what you're doing with Matthew!"

Francis shrugs indifferently as he turns back to face the stove, "Sex is sex, mon ami. The way I see it is if both parties agree to the terms then that's all that matters." He takes the food off the stove and begins placing it in four separate plates lying on the counter, "The fact that you and Alfred are in love doesn't make it physically any different than Matthew and I having sex even though we aren't in love." The bearded blond finishes filling the plates and when Arthur doesn't say anything he turns once again to look at the Englishman to see that his frown remains in place, "What's that look for, Angleterre? I'm not saying what you and Alfred have isn't special. I'm just saying that Matthew and I work differently is all."

Arthur shakes his head in disbelief as he begins opening the kitchen drawers to retrieve the forks, "I just think that you should tread carefully with someone so young. Right now he thinks he doesn't love you and maybe he never will, but one day he's going to wish he had waited and lost his virginity with someone he truly loves."

Francis rolls his eyes at Arthur's words as he picks up two of the plates to carry them to the dining table, "You are living in a fairy tale fantasy, Arthur. Do you think everyone in the world loses their virginity to someone they're madly in love with?"

The island nation grabs the other two plates and follows Francis to the dining table, "No, but it just seems like an odd way to do things. You and Matthew just have a strange way of doing things."

The older blond places the plates on the table before speaking to Arthur, "There is nothing strange about the way Matthew and I conduct business. In fact, we have a very honest relationship and I don't just mean our sexual relationship. Matthew feels completely comfortable coming to me about anything." He gives Arthur a curious look, "Can you say the same thing for Alfred?"

The Briton scoffs as an offended expression plays across his face, "Alfred knows he can talk to me about anything!"

"Is that so?" An amused smirk lifts the corners of Francis' mouth, "Alfred always seems very cautious around you as if he knows what you expect and what you won't tolerate. He seems oddly obedient for an almost full grown colony." The Frenchman's smirk falls as he casts a serious glance at Arthur, "Hasn't he asked you anything about becoming…independent?"

All the color drains from the island nation's complexion at Francis' question, "Independent? W-why on Earth would he ask about that?"

"Well, it's the natural progression of things." He walks closer to the younger nation and places his hands on Arthur's shoulders, "Granted, some colonies choose to remain so, but there are those who wish to be more and control their own land and government. Shouldn't Alfred have all his options?"

Arthur's mouth drops open at Francis' suggestion and he finds himself at a loss for words for a moment. When the Briton finally speaks his voice trembles slightly, "Alfred hasn't mentioned anything like that to me and besides he's not nearly ready for something like that. He's too impulsive and immature."

"So you haven't even discussed it with him?" He gives Arthur a curious look as he removes his hands from the smaller man's shoulders.

An angry gleam shimmers in Arthur's green eyes at Francis' prying questions, "No, I haven't and I don't plan to. If he ever matures enough to find out on his own then we'll see, but I don't see that happening!"

The Frenchman shrugs with indifference, "Okay, he's your colony making him your responsibility, but just a reminder, Arthur, all little boys grow up eventually." The two of them look toward the stairs when they hear their colony's footsteps approaching, "Speaking of boys, here they are."

Matthew and Alfred round the corner and soon appear in the dining room. Alfred notices his lover's tense appearance and frowns, "What's wrong? Are you two fighting again?"

Francis answers the question meant for Arthur, "Oh, non…no one is fighting. Angleterre said you wouldn't want ham and insisted that I make bacon, but alas the ham was already prepared. He was worried you would be disappointed." The Frenchman frowns, "It's my fault. I'm afraid I didn't know you preferred bacon."

Alfred shrugs, "It's okay. I'll eat anything as long as it tastes good."

Francis smiles and pats Arthur on the back, "There, you see, Arthur…no harm done."

The Englishman allows a small smile to form on his face as he nods, "Well, that's a relief."

Alfred and Matthew give each other confused looks, but they don't mention the older men's weird behavior. Alfred points at the plates of food on the table, "So can we eat now?"

The bearded blond nods, "Of course…oh, Arthur, could you go and get the drinks? They're on the counter in the kitchen."

Arthur nods numbly and leaves the dining room. Francis and the teenagers sit down and the Frenchman can't help but hear the hiss that leaves Alfred's mouth as well as see the pained look on his face after being seated.

Francis smiles to himself, but at the same time he feels pain for the lovers. Arthur was far too stubborn and Alfred would soon realize that there is much more to life than being a colony. He just hoped that the Briton and his colony could work things out without starting a big fight for everyone's sake.

TBC…


	14. Not All Sunshine and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the day after breakfast was fairly uneventful. Arthur and Francis went to the market to stock up on more food while Alfred and Matthew straightened up the house and talked about teenage things. When bedtime arrived Arthur finds himself alone in his bedroom as he changes into his night clothes. He then hears a knock on the door and turns around shocked to see that it's Alfred. Alfred knew he didn't have to knock unless it was locked, "What can I do for you, Alfred?"

The teen walks into the room and stands awkwardly in the center of the floor, "Um, I just came by to tell ya that I'm gonna sleep in my own room until Mattie and Francis leave so I spend more time talking with Mattie."

Arthur nods, "Okay, that's fine, Alfred. I understand that you want to spend as much time with your brother as possible." A sly smile spreads across his face with his next words, "But you're more than welcome to come by if Matthew and Francis are busy."

The Briton expected Alfred to laugh or at least smile at his words, but the younger blond just shrugs, "Nah, Mattie said he wouldn't do that with Francis again while he was here visiting."

Arthur nods, "I see…well, that's fine with me, Alfred, but are you sure you aren't upset about something?" He makes his way across the bedroom to stand in front of his colony, "You've been very quiet today and if I've done or said something to upset you then you know you can tell me. I won't be mad."

Alfred lets out an uncomfortable chuckle and shakes his head, "Upset? Why would I be upset? I just wanted you to know where I was so you wouldn't be expecting me to come to bed…that's all, really."

"Well, alright…goodnight then." He stands on his toes a bit and gives the teen a soft kiss on the lips, "You and Matthew don't stay up too late. I love you."

Alfred's heart clenches at how sweet and understanding his lover is being and only hopes he'll be this understanding when they have their 'talk', "Goodnight, I love you too."

The teen heads back to his own bedroom and tries to sleep, but he can only think about how good things have been with Arthur and about how much he doesn't want to ruin things by talking about being independent. When he tried to talk about it with Matthew the younger blond wouldn't give him a straight answer and told him it was his decision whether he talked to Arthur or not.

Francis and Matthew stayed for another week and Alfred kept his word and slept in his own bedroom while they were visiting. Without their nightly rendezvous Alfred and Arthur didn't get to be alone very often. The blue eyed colony thought the time 'apart' would make him feel better about his upcoming talk with the Briton, but he found that it was making him extremely nervous. When the day for Francis and Matthew's departure arrives Alfred finds himself very nauseated and jumpy.

While Arthur helps Francis load the carriage, Matthew and Alfred say their goodbyes to each other. The slightly younger teen gives his brother a smile, "You know I was thinking that you should come visit me in the spring. Francis always leaves me by myself for a couple of months while he goes off on business. We could have all that time together to do whatever we want. You should ask Arthur about it." Matthew's smile widens as he continues talking, "I'm sure he won't care because it will be travel experience for you. Anyway, ask him and get back to me."

Alfred returns his brother's big grin and nods, "That sounds so great, Mattie! I'll definitely ask him about it." Alfred's smile soon fades though as he glances over to the carriage to see that it's almost packed, "I wish you didn't have to go so soon, Mattie. I've really enjoyed you being here with me."

Matthew nods his agreement as his eyes become wet with unshed tears, "Yeah, I had a good time. I'm going to miss you and Arthur." He reaches out and embraces Alfred in a tight hug and the other boy soon hugs him back, "Take care, Alfred." He releases his hold on his brother as the tears finally spill onto his cheeks, "I love you."

A sad smile forms on Alfred's face at seeing his brother's tears, "Don't cry, Mattie, we'll see each other in the spring, remember?" Matthew nods and wipes his face with his sleeve, "I love you too, Mattie."

"Matthew! It's time to go, cher!" Francis turns away from the boys to face Arthur, "Thanks for helping me load our things, mon ami."

Arthur waves away the older country's thanks, "Think nothing of it besides I wanted to give Alfred and Matthew a bit longer together."

"Speaking of Alfred, try not to be too hard on him when you find out what's been bothering him." He places a hand on the Englishman's shoulder and smiles, "You have to show him that he can trust you with his troubles."

Arthur frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, "Do you know what's wrong with him? If you do then you'd better tell me because if you know and don't tell me then so help me I…"

"Angleterre, I assure you that I know nothing of Alfred's troubles." He chuckles softly at the pouty frown on Arthur's face before smothering the Brit in a tight hug, "It was good to see you again, Arthur."

"Yeah, yeah you git." He hugs the Frenchman back before pushing him away, "Now, get off me!"

The teenager's finally arrive at the older men's side. They all say one more round of goodbyes before Francis and Matthew begin pulling away in the carriage. Arthur and Alfred watch until they can no longer see the carriage before walking back inside.

That evening, the two men are very quiet as they eat their dinner. Normally, Arthur would have just thought that Alfred was tired after staying up late with Matthew on their last night together, but his colony had been very quiet all week and simply not being himself. The Briton puts his fork down and takes a quick sip of his drink before clearing his throat, "Alfred, you're being awfully quiet this evening. Did you and Matthew stay up all night talking?"

Alfred looks up from his food that he'd been picking at and a small smile forms on his face, "Sorry, I'm not being very sociable, but Mattie and I did stay up pretty late last night." A sad look replaces the smile on the colony's face as he speaks his next words, "I miss Mattie already."

Arthur places his hands in his lap and gives the younger blond an understanding look, "I know you do, love, but we'll just have to invite them back sooner next time."

"About that." Alfred swallows the lump of nervousness in his throat, "Mattie actually invited me to come hang out with him this spring while Francis is away on business. So I was wondering if it would be okay if I went?"

The Englishman contemplates his colony's words for a moment as he picks his fork back up, "Alfred, who on Earth would we get to watch the house if we leave for several months in the spring?"

The teen stares in shock at Arthur's words and only watches the older man eat for a few seconds before speaking up, "Um, well, the invitation was for me to come alone. So I guess you could watch the house."

Arthur chokes a bit at Alfred's words and coughs to clear his throat, "You going all the way to visit Matthew alone? I don't think that's such a good idea, Alfred."

A disappointed look appears on the colony's face at his lover's answer, "Why not?! I'll have directions and Mattie said he would send me an updated map closer to time."

Arthur wipes his mouth with a napkin and once again puts his fork down, "Alfred, you have never traveled more than a few miles by yourself. I just think it would be too dangerous for you to go alone. What if you got lost? Then what would you do?"

"How am I ever gonna learn how to travel if you never let me?" The younger blond pouts and crosses his arms over his chest angrily, "Besides if I got lost I could just ask someone for directions." He gives the Briton a pleading look, "Please, let me go! It'll be good experience."

Arthur shakes his head, "I don't like the idea of you going the first time all by yourself. You should let me travel with you there and back the first time and then you can go by yourself the next time."

Alfred's pout worsens as his voice takes on a whiny tone, "But, that totally defeats the purpose of me and Mattie getting to hang out with each other all alone. We're grown-ups and we don't have to be supervised all the time!"

The Briton lets out an aggravated sigh at his colony's persistence, but he tries to remain calm, "Alfred, please do not shout at the dining table." The older man takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before speaking again, "I'm sorry, Alfred, but if you refuse to let me accompany you then my answer is no."

The teen turns his face away from Arthur and fumes silently for a few minutes and when he finally opens his mouth his voice is so low that the older blond has to lean in to make out the words, "Are you afraid I'll leave you?" He raises his voice and locks his eyes with Arthur's again, "Is that why you won't tell me how to become my own country?!"

All the color drains from Arthur's complexion as his stomach knots up making him feel as if he'd just been punched in the gut, "W-what did you say?"

Alfred stands up from the dining table with his hands clenched at his sides, "How am I ever supposed to become my own country if you never let me get any experience doing things on my own?!"

The Englishman's shock finally dissipates as he too stands up. His features finally take on a look of anger and disappointment, "Becoming your own country! Do you really think that you are anywhere near ready for something like that?! You can barely tie your own shoe laces on your own! What makes you even think you're supposed to become a country?! You most certainly are not mature enough to even be having this conversation much less mature enough to be all on your own!"

The blue eyed teen slams his hands on the table in anger making their glasses turn over and spill their content all over the table, "So that's what you really think of me then?! You think I'm so stupid and immature that I can never aspire to anything, but being a colony for the rest of my life and just follow your orders!" He grabs a hold of the chair he had been sitting in and throws it against the wall making it splinter against the wall, "I'm just a big baby to you! I'm always too young when it's something you don't want me to do, but when you want sex I'm grown up enough! When my ass is in the air I don't hear you telling me I'm a baby!"

In one quick movement, Arthur makes his way across the dining room and gives Alfred a hard slap across his cheek and before the teen can react the Englishman back hands his other cheek before spitting furious words of response, "How dare you speak to me that way! I don't recall ever holding you down and forcing myself onto you! In fact, you were the one who barged into my bedroom demanding sex!" Tears of anguish slip from the Briton's green eyes as he notices the blooming red marks on Alfred's cheeks and the look of hurt on his young face, "If you think that losing your virginity makes you all grown up then you're sadly mistaken! Physically, in your personified body, you are very much an adult, but mentally and landmass wise you are a child! And what our personified bodies are old enough to do has no bearing on your maturity as a landmass!"

Alfred's blue eyes glisten with tears, but he doesn't allow them to fall. Arthur waits for the teen to interrupt him, but when no rebuttal is made the European nation continues, "Do you even know about any of the hardships that come with becoming your own country?! It's not as glamorous and wonderful as you think it is! It's not all sunshine and roses! There are hardships and challenges around every corner! Things that I'm sure you have never once thought about!" Arthur takes in a shaky breath as more tears run down his cheeks at having to speak to Alfred in such a harsh tone, "It's not all just politics and signing papers! There are things that happen that are completely out of your control! There's war, famine, drought, floods, natural disasters, plague, and disease! And no country's on your side at least not completely! You can have an ally quickly become your enemy before the war is over! And you think you can deal with it because you have an army or you found a cure for a particular disease, but then you think about the way the population treats each other and there's absolutely nothing you can do about them killing, raping, stealing, and beating each other!"

He lets out a choked sob as he continues his lecture and grabs Alfred's lapel in his fists, "You have no idea what it feels like to break so completely that you think you will never be whole or sane again!" He releases the teen and takes a few steps back, "I haven't told you anything about being a country because I care about you and if you want to deal with all that you'll have to do it on your own because I won't deliver you a plate of heartache and despair on a silver platter." He wipes his wet face on his sleeve and turns away from his colony, "I'm going to bed. Feel free to join me, but don't you dare say I forced you."

Arthur exits the dining room leaving Alfred standing by himself feeling even more confused than before. Finally, the teen makes his way from the dining room to the living room where he makes himself as comfortable as possible before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Arthur wakes up with a terrible headache. He didn't sleep well because he stayed up most of the night thinking about Alfred. He knew everyone went through a rebellious streak and some were worse than others, but he had never expected Alfred to say some of those things. He even felt guilty for hitting Alfred, but he didn't know what else to do and at the same time it seemed like a good idea. The Englishman finally gets out of bed with a groan and cleans himself up in the bathroom. He figured Alfred must have slept in his own bedroom since he wasn't in bed with him. He couldn't really blame Alfred for not wanting to sleep with him after everything that had happened. The Briton now really regretted not handling the situation better.

Arthur leaves the bathroom and gets dressed before walking out into the hallway. He glances toward his colony's bedroom door to see that it's closed. He wouldn't doubt it if it were locked too. He lets out a worried sigh as he makes his way down the stairs. There would be no point in bothering Alfred. It wouldn't accomplish anything and he would just let Alfred come around on his own. The Briton makes his way to the kitchen and on the way through the dining room he sees the remains of their ruined dinner still on the table and the destroyed chair in the corner. He would have to clean up at some point, but he decided he needed his morning tea first. The older blond can't help but agonize over what will happen the next time he and Alfred speak to each other as he waits for his tea to boil. He so wished he hadn't been so harsh with Alfred. When the tea finishes making he pours it into a cup and realizes his hands are shaking. Maybe the tea would help calm his nerves a bit before he had to face Alfred.

Unfortunately, as soon as Arthur enters the living room he spots Alfred lying on the floor with the couch pillows around him and underneath him. The British country sighs and his heart breaks at the sight of Alfred lying on the floor. Even though it was late summer the nights still got a little chilly and the fire was nothing but ashes and embers making the teen shiver in his pile of pillows. Arthur puts his tea cup down and gently shakes the younger blond awake, "Alfred, wake up, dear."

The colony's blue eyes open and as soon as they spot Arthur the teen backs away from him, "I-I'm sorry for getting the pillows dirty. I'll wash them for you and…"

"Alfred, calm down." He stands back upright and extends a hand to his colony, "I'm not mad about the pillows, but did you sleep down here all night?"

Seeing that his lover was in a better mood than the night before Alfred takes his hand and stands up from the cold floor. He nods his head in answer to Arthur's question, "Yeah, I just didn't think you really wanted me in bed with you after our fight." Alfred lowers his gaze to the floor, "I…I'm sorry for what I said last night…I guess I just didn't realize what actually went into being a country." He looks up at Arthur again and his cheeks blush red, "I'm sorry I made you cry."

The Englishman almost cries again at his lover's words of apology, "I should be the one apologizing, love. I'm sorry that you think I treat you like a child. I never meant to make you feel that way. I just want what's best for you." He looks again at the pillows on the floor and frowns, "I'll bet you're tired. You couldn't have slept well on the floor and to tell you the truth I didn't sleep well either." He gives Alfred a soft smile and takes the teen's hand in his, "Let's just relax today and go back to bed. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Alfred nods and allows Arthur to lead him up the stairs and into the Briton's bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Arthur gently pushes Alfred onto the bed where he straddles the teen's hips and begins tenderly kissing the younger man's lips. Alfred wanted to enjoy the attention that Arthur was giving him, but now that he knew how the Englishman felt about his becoming independent he just couldn't relax. They were on speaking terms again, but in Alfred's mind last night's argument was just the tip of the iceberg. He knew Arthur meant to control him for as long as possible and Alfred just wasn't going to give up on being his own country.

As the kissing continues, Alfred finds himself lying on his back with Arthur on top of him. It isn't long before they're both naked, but Alfred manages to hold his tears in until his face is resting against the pillow as Arthur gently and apologetically makes love to him. Alfred wasn't crying because of their argument, he was crying because he knew he would eventually have to leave Arthur and the thought of hurting Arthur that badly brought tears to his eyes from the pain of his heart breaking.

TBC…


	15. You and What Army?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

 

Happy Independence Day, America!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after their fight, Alfred tries his best to act as normal as possible toward Arthur, but the teen just couldn't stop thinking about the Briton's words. He knew Arthur thought he was too young and too inept to accomplish anything on his own. He loved Arthur more than anything and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, but if he couldn't make the Englishman yield in his control over him then he would have to take drastic measures.

The blue eyed colony lets out a worried sigh as he leaves his letter to Matthew with the post man. He knew communicating with his brother would make him feel better. He wished Matthew were here with him and he could just talk to him about it all, but he would just have to settle for letter writing. He puts his hands in his pockets and begins walking back to the house.

When he makes it to the front door he hesitates to walk in. Things just hadn't been the same since the fight and he knew Arthur was suspicious of everything he did now. They didn't even talk as much and even though they slept in the same bed they hadn't made love since the morning after their fight. Alfred wondered if they would be this way forever or if things would eventually get better. The teen doubted things would ever be okay with them again.

He finally pulls his hands from his pockets and opens the door. When he walks in he doesn't see Arthur, but as he makes his way to the living room he hears the older blond's voice, "Alfred, there you are." He makes his way to his colony, "Where have you been?"

"Um, I was just out for a walk." He gives the older blond a smile, "It's such a nice day so when I finished checking the garden I just went for a walk."

Arthur just stares at his colony for a moment not really knowing what to say. Things were still extremely awkward between them and the Briton didn't think he could bear it any longer, "Oh, you should have asked me to join you. It's been a long time since the two of us took a walk together."

Alfred shrugs, "Sorry, I didn't think you would want to go since you were in your office. I figured you were busy."

The Englishman lets out a sigh as he places his hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Alfred, I wish you would talk to me."

"Whataya mean?" His eyebrows come together in confusion, "We're talking right now."

Arthur shakes his head, "That's not what I mean." He gives the teen a pleading look, If you're still upset with me I don't blame you and I would rather you confront me with it than us be distant like this." Arthur tightens his grip on the younger blond's shoulder and begins leading him toward the couch, "Let's talk, Alfred."

As Alfred is being led to the couch, his brain begins working overtime. He couldn't tell Arthur that he was mad about feeling like he was being controlled. If he said that then the Englishman would never speak to him again. He'd already tried to open up to Arthur, but the older man just wouldn't have it and only told him he was immature and incapable of being on his own. When his butt makes contact with the couch his heart starts racing, "Um, I don't know what you wanna talk about, Arthur."

"Just whatever you're feeling." He places his hand on Alfred's knee and gives him a warm smile, "I know you've been unhappy ever since our argument and I'm very sorry I said and did the things I did. I want you to forgive me, but I don't know what to do to make you feel better." He lets out a breath and squeezes his colony's knee softly, "Just tell me what will make you happy, love. I don't like to see you upset."

The teenager swallows nervously as he tries to come up with something plausible to say. What he really wanted to tell the Briton was that he wanted to go visit Matthew in the Spring all by himself and between now and then he could tell him how to become his own country, but Alfred knew that would just start another fight. Finally, he meets Arthur's gaze, "I'm not upset. We apologized to each other and that's all there is to do, right? I'm okay. I guess I just need time to get over our first real fight."

A worried expression plays across Arthur's face, "Are you sure that's all? I just feel like we've been drifting apart and that's never what I wanted." He cups Alfred's cheek with his hand and strokes his cheekbone with his thumb, "I-I lost control that night in my need to keep you safe. Please, understand that I never want anything bad to happen to you. You going off on your own worries me to no end. I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. You understand that don't you, love?"

Alfred nods because he knew that deep down in Arthur's heart he meant every word he'd just spoken, but the teen also knew that somewhere in his lover's mind he meant to control him in his never ending desire to protect him, "I understand…it's just that I want to start doing grown-up things and make my own experiences." He frowns before letting out an anxious sigh, "I just wanted you to be proud of me for being able to find my way there and back all by myself. Then when you saw I could do that you would let me go with you when you leave for business and I could help you."

Arthur removes his hand from his colony's face and wraps him in an embrace, "Oh, Alfred, don't ever think I'm not proud of you. If that's what this is about then you have nothing to worry about. You make me proud every day. That garden is all yours and no one helped you at all and I'm so proud every time I see it." He releases Alfred and gives him a beaming smile, "And, there are many other things you do that make me proud on a daily basis."

Alfred gives him a small smile in return, "Really? So does that mean you'll think about letting me go visit Mattie in the Spring, then?"

A nauseated look appears on Arthur's face, but just as quickly as it appears it is replaced by a look of contemplation, "I still don't think that's a good idea, Alfred, but I will let you go with me the next time I leave for business. How's that sound?"

The younger blond's heart clenches in his chest knowing that Arthur still doesn't believe he can do things on his own, but he finds himself nodding anyway because he really didn't want to have another argument, "Okay, that sounds fair I guess."

He hated lying to Arthur, but he was so tired of arguing and he knew things would eventually get worse so for now he would make nice and play along with the island nation. There was no use in making things worse than they already were. Arthur smiles and once again cups Alfred's face in his hands as he places a chaste kiss to his colony's lips, "I am so happy that we had this talk, Alfred."

"Yeah, me too." Alfred gives his lover what he hoped was a convincing smile, "Hey, I know, let's go for a walk. It's so nice outside that I don't mind going back out."

Arthur nods, "I think that's a splendid idea love."

The two of them make their way outside and walk hand in hand for a long time. They even found a nice shade tree near the edge of the forest where they sat and talked before eventually making love under the leafy branches. The day turned out to be a nice one, but the pleasantness of it all only made Alfred feel worse. He had lied to Arthur when he told him he was okay after their fight and he knew the lie would only grow as the days went by. He hated himself for what he would eventually do to Arthur, but he knew in the long run it would make things better…at least for himself. He only took the smallest amount of solace in the fact that Arthur wasn't blameless in all this and the Brit couldn't pretend like he didn't know why it happened.

Two months after their fight, Alfred continued to play along that everything was fine and he never brought up going to visit Matthew again. The teen was still sending letters to Matthew every week in secret. He didn't want Arthur to question his frequent letters because there were things in the letters that he rather the Englishman didn't know. In fact, Alfred was on his way back from dropping another letter off with the post man. He hadn't heard back from Matthew in a few weeks and he hoped his brother hadn't gotten too busy to write back to him.

Alfred finally makes it back home and the moment he walks in he sees Arthur standing on the other side of the door with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face, "And just where have you been all day?"

The teen closes the door behind him and gives Arthur a confused look, "Why are you so mad? I was just in town picking up some things for the garden."

"Really?" A disbelieving look plays across the Englishman's face, "And just where are your purchases then?"

Alfred runs a trembling hand through his hair as he tries to think of something to say, "They didn't have what I needed."

An angry sneer spreads across Arthur's face at his colony's words, "I see and there was no other reason as to why you went to town? None at all?"

"No." The younger blond continues to give the Briton a perplexed look, "Why are you being so paranoid? What did I do?"

"You know perfectly well what you did." Arthur scoffs at the puzzled look on the teen's face, "Don't give me that look. I'm giving you the chance to confess before I get even angrier."

Alfred swallows down the nausea rising in his throat, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're going to play that game then." Arthur shakes his head in disbelief, "I guess next you're going to tell me that you weren't delivering a letter to Matthew."

Alfred shrugs, "So what if I was? Is it a crime to send my brother a letter now?"

"The letter is not what I'm mad about, Alfred." The island nation places his hands on his hips as he continues to glare at his colony, "It's the content of the letter that I'm upset about."

The Englishman then reaches into his vest pocket and reveals a handful of letters. Alfred lets out a gasp as all the color drains from his face, "Hey! Those are my letters from Mattie! That's my mail! You have no right to…"

"I have no right to what?!" He throws the letters across the room to land scattered around Alfred's feet, "You and Matthew are still planning that visit behind my back! What were you going to do? Were you just going to up and leave and make me wonder what happened to you?! Have me worried sick that something terrible had happened?!"

The younger blond's blue eyes brim with tears, but he doesn't allow them to fall, "That's completely unfair and you know it! You always assume you know what's best but you don't! You don't know everything, Arthur!" Alfred balls his hands into fists at his side, "I tried to talk to you and get your permission, but you wouldn't have it! You just wanted to control me!" He finally wipes his eyes to keep the Briton from seeing his tears, "Yeah, I was gonna leave one night, but I was gonna leave you a note! I…you know what, I don't have to explain myself to you! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

Instead of yelling as Alfred expected the older man to do, the Briton instead begins laughing, "It's cute that you think so, Alfred. It's also cute that you think you can hide your other little plan from me."

The teen's breath stops at Arthur's words. There was no way he could know about that. Alfred had made everyone involved swear their secrecy and loyalty to him, "I really don't know what you're talking about this time."

"Don't be stupid, Alfred." Another scoff of laughter leaves the Englishman's throat, "Did you really think that everyone would stay loyal and keep your little secret? As I suspected, you still have far too much to learn about politics and gaining a suitable army." Arthur crosses his arms again and his angry look returns, "Do you really think you can leave me so easily? Did you think that by just rallying a few hundred people together would help you? And what will you do with yourself if you manage to leave me? You've never done anything without my help. You won't even know where to start. You have no idea…"

Alfred holds up a hand to halt the older blond's words, "Stop your little lecture right there, Arthur. I've heard all that 'I'm too immature and stupid to do anything on my own' speech before and I don't care to hear it again." He gives Arthur a curious look, "Do you even really love me?"

Arthur feels like he's been slapped in the face by his colony's words and his angry expression falls, "Alfred, how could you even ask that?"

"Because, it seems to me that you just want to own me." The teen finally allows a tear to slip down his cheek, "It's as if I'm a dog that you've been training to do tricks and obey your every command and stay by your side no matter what." He hastily wipes the tears away, "Well, this dog is tired of being told what to do! It's time you learned what my bite feels like!"

Arthur's shock eventually leaves his face and a determined look replaces it, "Fine, do what you like, Alfred, but know that if you leave I will hunt you down and fight you every step of the way! And, when you either return of your own broken will or I take you back you'll wish you had never betrayed me and my trust! I'll show you what a real war is like!"

A furious expression takes over Alfred's once innocent features, "You and what army?!"

The teen turns his back on Arthur and places his hand on the knob when the island nation speaks again, "Don't you walk out that door! If you leave things will never be the same!"

Without turning around Alfred speaks in a low, steady voice, "Things haven't been the same in a long time." He finally turns to face his former lover and caretaker, "By the way, I never gave a shit about your tea." Before the Brit has a chance to respond Alfred opens the door and walks out slamming it closed behind him.

Arthur feels the breeze from the door slamming rustle his hair as he falls to his knees on the floor and lets out a tormented cry.

TBC…

 

The American Revolutionary War was between the years April 19th, 1775 to April 11th, 1783. The 13 American colonies joined together as the United States of America on July 4th, 1776.

If you want to know more about the American Revolutionary War then I suggest searching facts on the internet. I know it sounds silly but there is a website for kids about all kinds of wars and it's actually pretty accurate and easy to understand. Not that you people are dumb, but all those dates and circumstances that led to the war can be a bit confusing. Anyway, it's called Duckster . com. If you're more into a grown up setting then I suggest the History Channel website or Wikipedia.

Thanks for reading and be on the look out for chapter 16!

P.S. If any of my facts are wrong then please message me and let me know.


	16. I'm Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arthur pulls back the curtain from the window to see the heavy sheets of rain falling outside. It didn't surprise him to see it raining. It seemed to him as if it were always raining now-a-days. He'd always heard other countries say that the weather was a result of that personification's mood at the time. If that were true then the rain made perfect sense. He felt miserable after all the fighting he and 'America' had been doing and he knew Alfred felt the same way. The war had certainly taken its toll on both of them. The Englishman releases his hold on the curtain and the piece of fabric gently sways back into place.

He hated being in this house now. He was all alone and the only times he saw Alfred were when they met on the battlefield. The war had been going on for a few years now and he had already resigned himself to losing. He had underestimated America. He realized now that his overconfidence would inevitably be his downfall. His defeat would be his reasoning for leaving this house and heading back to England. That's where he belonged he supposed since Alfred had rightfully won this land as his own. Arthur found that he really didn't care much that he was losing this land. What he really ached for was Alfred's forgiveness, but he knew that was a foolish thing to hope for. His pride wouldn't allow him to apologize and America certainly wouldn't forgive him so easily just because he apologized.

Arthur lets out a sigh as he steps away from the window. He then hears a soft knock on the door that eventually turns into loud pounding. He only reacts when he hears Alfred's voice, "Arthur! Arthur!"

The Briton quickly makes his way to the door, but before he can open it Alfred says something strange, "Arthur, wake up! Are you alright?"

Suddenly, the door and America's voice fade away as does the house he and Alfred lived in together for so long. Arthur then opens his green eyes and sees Francis staring at him, "Are you alright, mon ami?"

Arthur groans and squeezes his eyes shut against the light in the room. His head was pounding and his mouth was so dry he could barely swallow. He realized that he must have been having 'that' dream again. He knew now that he was back in the United States for a meeting and the year was 1917.

He hears Francis ask him a few more times if he was alright. He finally sits up and looks around, "Francis…what are you doing here?"

The older blond crosses his arms over his chest and gives his British friend a worried look, "This is my hotel room. Do you even remember last night, Angleterre?"

Arthur lets out another groan and rubs his eyes, "No, but by the pounding in my head I assume I was drinking."

Francis lets out a scoff of laughter and places his hands on his hips, "Drinking is putting it lightly. You banged on my hotel door at three in the morning blabbering on about God knows what and when I opened it you stumbled in sloppy drunk."

The green eyed nation rubs his face with his hands before resting his head against the headboard, "We must have had sex too because my ass is killing me."

The Frenchman lets out a sigh as he shakes his head in disbelief, "We did eventually. I tried to talk you out of it by telling you to rest and sober up, but you went on and on shouting that you were fully grown and could get drunk and laid if you so pleased. Then you called me a wanker and started unbuttoning my pants. By that point you were so hostile I was afraid not to have sex with you." To Francis' surprise, Arthur laughs at the tale of the night's activities, "I don't see anything funny about any of this, Arthur. In fact, I'm a bit worried about you."

The island nation runs a hand through his messy hair, "Worried? What is there to be worried about?"

The French nation frowns, "It's not like you to get so drunk the night before an important meeting and I find it oddly coincidental that you got drunk and had sex with me the evening before we're to meet with Alfred about his involvement in World War I."

World War I had been going on for a few years and America had finally decided to join and help. This would be their first meeting with the American since he joined the war. The meeting with Alfred was the reason why he and Francis were even in the United States.

Arthur scoffs at the older man's words, "You think my drinking is because of our stupid meeting with America? I barely even think about him and his help in the war is a good thing."

Francis gives him an unconvinced look, "I'm not buying that, Arthur. The two of you barely speak when you see each other and right before I woke you up you were calling out his name and not in a good way."

The Englishman turns his face away from Francis as a scowl appears on his face, "Just because I had a random dream about him doesn't mean I'm worried about seeing him today."

"Arthur, I…"

Arthur cuts the Frenchman's sentence short with a wave of his hand, "I'm fine if only a little hung over. You know I can't sleep somewhere different so I had a bit of night cap to help me sleep and I got carried away and when I get drunk I get horny. End of story! America has nothing to do with it."

Francis lets out another concerned sigh, but only nods his head, "Okay, if you say so."

Arthur crosses his arms over his chest, "Damn right I say so!"

The older blond still felt extremely worried about Arthur, but let the subject drop. He knew how prideful the Briton was so he would never, ever tell him that last night when they were together the Brit had called out Alfred's name when he climaxed, "Arthur, I know you and I have had our differences, but we are friends and I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?"

Arthur gives his long time friend and sometimes enemy an odd look, "Where is all this coming from?"

Francis lets out a slow breath, "I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks…I guess." Arthur swings his legs over the side of the bed and when his feet touch the floor he stretches his arms over his head, "Well, I suppose I should head back to my own room and get dressed for the meeting." He stands up and begins redressing as he comes across his clothes scattered around the room, "Thanks for the shag even though I don't remember much of it."

"Arthur, let me make you something for your hangover before you go. It won't take long." The French nation doesn't give Arthur a chance to decline as he heads to the kitchen area.

Finally, both countries make themselves presentable before meeting with Alfred and the rest of the countries loyal to their side of the war. As Francis figured, Alfred and Arthur only say hello to one another before taking their seats as far away from each other as possible. The Frenchman wished they would at least talk to each other, but he knew both nations were more than a little stubborn. He leans over to whisper in the Englishman's ear, "Why didn't you ask him how he'd been?"

Arthur gives him a confused look as he whispers back, "Who?"

Francis gives his English friend an incredulous look, "Alfred…you haven't seen him in ages."

"America."

The Frenchman's eyebrows come together in puzzlement, "What?"

"He prefers to be called 'America' now." Arthur rolls his eyes, "Besides, I don't give two shits how he's been." Francis just frowns and focuses on the meeting assuming Arthur was still a bit hung over and cranky.

Arthur was glad when Francis stopped talking to him. He didn't even want to be here, but since he was he wanted to spend all his time stealing glances at Alfred. He secretly did give at least one shit about Alfred and wanted to make sure he was okay…although he would never admit to being concerned for the American's well being. Not to mention, Alfred wasn't exactly bad to look at. In fact, he'd grown height and muscle wise. If Arthur didn't know any better he'd think Alfred didn't even like junk food, but the Englishman knew better.

The island nation lets out a sigh as he focuses his eyes on Alfred's glasses. He knew that stupid git had been wearing those glasses for seventy-two years, but he was still unused to seeing them. He wouldn't let anyone know, but he always got turned on by those glasses. He supposed he had a bit of a glasses fetish, but he never realized until America gained Texas. Arthur shakes his head and tries to focus on the meeting, but he finds his gaze constantly traveling to those damned glasses. God, Alfred was hot with those glasses on and no matter what foolish words escaped the American's mouth Arthur paid them no mind as he thought about Alfred riding him while those glasses slid down his former colony's sweaty nose. A sly grin appears on Arthur's face before he remembers where he is and readjusts his facial features. He needed to stop thinking like this before the rest of his body reacted to his imagination. He was already feeling a little warm, but every time he looked at those glasses he couldn't stop his mind from sliding into the gutter. When the meeting finally ended he was so aroused that he ran from the meeting room and rushed to his hotel room before anyone had the chance to notice his bulge.

Alfred notices the Briton's hasty exit and lets out a defeated sigh. He really wanted to talk to Arthur a bit and catch up somewhat. He knew Arthur was still upset with him and Alfred couldn't say he blamed him, but they were allies in this war and the American thought that they should at least be civil to each other. The young nation looks down at his notes and realizes he hadn't actually taken any notes on what was discussed. Instead, he'd written Arthur's name at the top of the paper and written 'I'm sorry' multiple times down the page underneath the Englishman's name.

The American lets out another sigh as he straightens up the papers and stuffs them into his bag. He didn't regret becoming independent, but he truly was sorry for how he'd treated Arthur. He still loved Arthur more than anyone, but now he was just doomed to steal glances at him now and again while trying to work up the courage to talk to him and at least become friends again.

He zips his bag up and slings the strap over his shoulder before standing up. He turns his gaze to where Arthur had been sitting and sees Francis chatting away with Feliciano. The American pushes his chair under the table and makes his way to the French and Italian nations, "Hey guys." He waves at them and Italy gives him a bright smile.

"Ciao, America…it's so nice to see you." He frowns slightly before picking up his bag, "Sorry to leave just as you walked up, but I really have to go."

Alfred nods as the Italian makes his way out of the meeting room. He liked Feliciano and all, but he was glad the Italian didn't stick around because he actually wanted to speak with Francis, "Where's he going in such a hurry?"

Francis begins putting his things in his own bag as he answers Alfred's question, "He said he was starving. I assume he's rushing to the nearest pasta place."

The American nods as he places one hand on the strap of his bag and puts the other hand in his pants pocket, "Um, can I talk to you for a second? If you're in a hurry then don't worry about it."

The older country looks up from his bag with a smile, "Don't be silly, Amerique. I have plenty of time. What can I help you with today?"

Alfred takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before speaking, "Um…is Arthur doing okay? He seemed…different today."

The Frenchman's blue eyes light up with interest at Alfred's words, "Different? How so?"

"He kept looking at me during the meeting and he was making these weird faces." The younger man takes his hand off the bag strap and adjusts his glasses, "Then he ran outta here pretty fast. Is he sick or something?"

"Sick?" Francis waves his hand in dismissal, "Non, he isn't sick. Angleterre had a bit too much to drink last night. He's probably still recovering from his hang over."

"Oh, okay." Alfred scratches the back of his head as he works up his courage to ask his next question, "Um, aren't you and Arthur staying at the same hotel…the one across the street?"

Francis nods as he stands up shouldering his bag, "Oui, it's a very nice hotel. Why do you ask?"

"You wouldn't happen to know when his flight home leaves by any chance?" The American shuffles his feet awkwardly as he awaits the older man's words.

The bearded nation contemplates Alfred's question for a moment before shaking his head, "Non, he never mentioned his flight to me. We didn't talk much last night, but I'm sure it's not for a few hours. You could run by and speak with him if you want. I know his room number."

Alfred shakes his head as his cheeks tint pink at the thought of barging into the Englishman's hotel room, "No, I…um, I don't wanna bother him. He's probably busy packing and stuff."

Francis only gives the younger nation a small frown, "Are you sure? He didn't bring that much with him. He would have enough time to speak to you."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Alfred adjusts his bag once again and gives Francis a weak smile, "Just tell him I asked about him."

"Sure." The Frenchman nods as America waves goodbye before leaving the meeting room. Francis looks around and realizes he's the only one left in the meeting room and he lets out a sigh, "Those two are hopeless."

Meanwhile, England hastily unlocks his hotel room door and rushes into the room. He throws his bag onto the floor and makes sure to lock the door behind him. He closes his eyes and pictures Alfred's face in his mind with those sexy glasses perched on the American's nose. He kicks his shoes off and begins unbuckling and unbuttoning his pants. He couldn't believe he was about to jerk off thinking about his former colony, but right now he was so hard he didn't care and couldn't bring himself to be ashamed, "God damn, those bloody, fucking glasses!"

When the island nation finally manages to get his pants and socks off, he palms his erection through his underwear and groans before making his way to his suitcase. He knew he had some lotion in there somewhere. When he locates the lotion he makes his way to the bed where he makes himself comfortable before slipping his underwear off. He closes his green eyes as he lightly strokes his already pre-cum slicked length. He hated the fact that Alfred still had this effect on him, but he lets out a loud moan at the feeling of his own touch anyway, "Stupid, fucking America…ah!"

He reluctantly releases his cock and pops the lid open on the lotion to squirt some into his palm. He quickly spreads the lotion over his hand before sliding said hand along his length, "Ah, yes!"

The Briton tries not to think about all the things he'd love to do to Alfred as he pumps his cock roughly, but he can't stop his brain from fantasizing about the American and picturing those sexy glasses fogging up as he fucked the younger country into the mattress, "So…fucking…sexy…ah!"

Just as he feels his release edging ever closer he hears a knock on the door, "No…bloody hell!" He slows his stroking down, but doesn't actually stop as he tries to make his voice sound even, "Who is it?"

"Salut, Angleterre…it's me." Francis tries the door before speaking again, "Can I come in?"

Arthur stops his stroking as he curses under his breath, "Shit, what is he doing here?" The Englishman clears his throat before speaking again, "This isn't a good time, Francis."

The older blond's eyebrows come together in confusion, "Not a good time? What are you doing in there and why are you so out of breath?"

"Just go away." Arthur lets out an annoyed sigh, "I'm not decent. I was just about to jump in the shower."

"The shower?" A surprised tone laces the Frenchman's voice, "Why are you showering in the middle of the day? Didn't you shower before the meeting? We were only in that meeting for an hour."

Arthur allows his head to fall back and rest against the headboard, "Just leave me alone, Francis! I'm very busy right now!"

A perverted expression appears on Francis' face, "Oh, I understand, mon ami." He takes his hand off the door knob, "Pardon me for interrupting. When you're done fantasizing about your ex-colony let me know."

"What?!" The Briton immediately sits up straighter in the bed, "I wasn't fantasizing! How dare you assume that I…"

"No, it's alright. I completely understand…what with those glasses and everything." Francis chuckles softly, "On another note, Alfred asked about you today."

Arthur's breath catches in his throat, "He did? What did he say?"

"Oh, you're far too busy for me to talk about that right now." Francis turns his back to the Englishman's door, "Come find me when you're done with your 'shower'. We can talk then." Without another word, Arthur hears Francis' footsteps retreating down the hall. He lets out a defeated sigh as he looks down at his now flaccid cock and decides that he might as well take a shower now.

After his shower, Arthur gets dressed and makes his way across the hall to the Frenchman's hotel room door. He lets out a nervous sigh before knocking on the door. He hears shuffling on the inside of the room and then hears Francis' voice though the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me." The Briton crosses his arms over his chest and pouts with his next words, "You said we could talk after my shower about whatever America asked you about."

France smiles on the other side of the door at the urgency in Arthur's voice, "Oh, I didn't think you be interested in that. I seem to recall you telling me you didn't give two shits about America."

The younger frowns at the patronizing tone in the Frenchman's voice, "And, I seem to recall you telling me that I could talk to you about anything. Are you going back on your statement?"

"Touché, Arthur." The sound of the knob being turned is heard and finally the door opens revealing Francis, "Come in, Angleterre."

Arthur uncrosses his arms and crosses the threshold into the older nation's room. He looks around for a moment and then takes a seat on the bed, "Okay, so I'm here. Why don't you spill it with whatever America asked about me?"

Francis closes the door and takes a seat across from the Englishman in a plush chair, "He asked me if you were sick."

The Briton gives Francis a look of unamusment, "That's it? Why would he give a damn if I was sick or not?"

The bearded blond frowns at his friend's reaction, "We would all care if you were sick, Arthur. How would we fair in this war if you were ill?" Francis crosses his right leg over his left, "But, Alfred seemed genuinely concerned for your well being. He was worried about you. I could tell by the look in his eyes."

A light blush dusts the island nation's cheeks, but he turns his face away from Francis and looks at the wall, "I still don't see why he would be worried about me. Why should he care?"

The Frenchman lets out a sigh, "Just because you have a fight with someone that doesn't make you stop caring about them."

Arthur stands up from the bed and glares at Francis as he yells his response, "It wasn't a fight! It was a fucking war! It was a war, Francis!"

Unfazed, the French nation only nods, "Please, calm down, Arthur. I realize it was a war."

The British man balls his hands into fists to keep his hands from shaking as he reluctantly sits back down on the bed, "Well, is that all? Did you interrupt me when I was…showering just to tell me that?"

"No, he also asked me when your flight home was, but I told him I wasn't sure." Francis waits before speaking again just to make sure Arthur doesn't interrupt him again, "He seemed like he wanted to speak with you so I told him you probably wouldn't be leaving for a few hours and that he should stop by and see you, but he refused." Francis frowns again, "Then he told me to tell you he asked about you. I think you should go speak to him, Arthur. He doesn't live that far from here."

The Englishman lets out a derisive snort, "I'm not going to his house to speak to him. He's the one who wants to talk to me after all."

Francis frowns at hearing Arthur's response, "Is he really the only one who wants to talk or are you just telling yourself that?"

Arthur glares angrily at the Frenchman, but surprisingly he doesn't argue. He instead lets out a heavy sigh, "I can't go talk to him."

The older man recognizes the hurt in his friend's voice, but he plays dumb all the same to protect Arthur's pride, "Is it because you won't have time or you'll miss your flight? I thought you said you were leaving right after the meeting?"

The Briton leans over and rests his elbows on the tops of his thighs before lacing his fingers together, "Well, that was my intention, but I changed my flight this morning and now I won't be leaving until tomorrow."

Francis gives him a puzzled look, "Why on Earth would you do that? You were so adamant about leaving as soon as you could."

"I know and I had every intention of keeping those plans, but I had…I had 'that' dream again." He takes in a deep breath and slowly releases it before continuing, "The one where I'm still living in the house America and I shared. He's already left me in the dream, but he knocks on the door. The only problem is that I can hear his voice, but I can never reach the door in time to open it before I wake up." Francis gives him a concerned look, but doesn't interrupt him, "I decided that I would change my flight so that I could talk to him. I was going to invite him to dinner or drinks, but not romantically or anything like that. I just wanted us to be friends since we were allies in this war now."

When Arthur falls silent, the Frenchman rejoins the conversation, "Then what are you waiting for? It's almost dinner time."

Arthur rests his head in his hands covering his face from Francis' view, "It's like I said before…I can't go talk to him."

The bearded nation sighs, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Arthur."

The island nation lifts his face from his hands to finally look at his friend, "Can I be honest with you and you promise not to laugh or make fun of me?"

A slightly offended expression appears on the Frenchman's face, but he nods, "Of course, Angleterre."

Arthur rubs the palms of his hands over the tops of his thighs a few times and lets out a rush of air before gripping the fabric of his pants tightly in his fists, "I'm afraid to go and talk to him. I'm not sure I can face him all by myself."

"But, that's ridiculous, Arthur." He gives the Englishman an even more confused look, "You have no reason to be afraid of Alfred."

The younger blond shakes his head before connecting his sad green eyes to the Frenchman's bewildered blue ones, "I'm not afraid of him. I'm afraid of the response I may get when I knock on his door." Arthur lowers his gaze to the floor before speaking again, "I'm afraid that he will forgive me."

Francis' eyebrows come together in even deeper confusion, "But, isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but I don't deserve his forgiveness." He lets out a pathetic sounding laugh, "Not after the things I said to him."

Francis shakes his head as he stands up to walk right in front of Arthur, "That's silly, Arthur. That was years ago and…"

"It's not silly. Some of the things I said to him should never be said to someone you love and care about." Silent tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he continues talking, "I made him feel like a possession. I told him in so many words that he belonged to me. I sounded like a selfish prick…like an asshole!" More tears stream down his face, but he continues his speech, "I cannot face him…not yet. I…I-m not ready."

A worried frown pulls at the corners of Francis' mouth as he sits beside Arthur on the bed and wraps his arms around the younger country. He allows the Englishman to cry into his shoulder in silence for a few minutes before speaking up, "You aren't the only one at fault for that war. Alfred shares in the blame. You realize that don't you?"

Without lifting his wet face from Francis' shoulder he gives a muffled answer, "But, I was the adult. I should have been more in control. I should have had all the answers for him."

Francis begins stroking the Briton's hair in an attempt to soothe him, "No matter how old we get, no one ever has all the answers, mon ami." The two nations are quiet for a long time before the Frenchman speaks again, "There is one thing I'm still confused about, Angleterre."

Arthur sniffles as he finally lifts his face from Francis' shoulder, "And what is that?"

"I joined Alfred in that war and fought against you." He uses his thumb to wipe a few tears from Arthur's cheeks, "Yet, you aren't afraid to talk to me and you aren't nearly as angry with me as you are with Alfred. Why is that?"

The British man contemplates Francis' question for a moment before eventually answering him, "I guess it's because you and I had already had our fair share of fights. We had already been friends and lovers and we'd already broken up and become friends again. I suppose it just seemed like another fight between the two of us." He wipes his face with his sleeve before continuing, "I know why America asked you to help him. It was because he knew that would hurt me the most, but I never did know why you agreed to do it."

Francis gives Arthur a warm smile, "I helped him because I believe that everyone deserves to live their own life and make their own experiences and learn from their own mistakes. I know you loved him, but your love was too controlling. I just wanted Alfred to know what it felt like to be his own boss. Everyone deserves to know what that feeling is like. I didn't do it to hurt you, Arthur. I did it to help a young boy grow up."

The Brit chuckles softly, "I should have known you had some 'noble' reason to go against me."

Francis chuckles as well and stands up from the bed, "How about we order room service and discuss something a bit more pleasant?"

Arthur smiles, "That actually sounds like a good idea."

Meanwhile, when Alfred left the meeting room he ran into Matthew. He had totally forgotten that Mattie was at the meeting. He was so focused on seeing Arthur that it had slipped his mind. He was glad he bumped into his brother though because he really did want to talk to someone about seeing Arthur. To make a long story short, Matthew had invited him back to his hotel room which incidentally was the same hotel Arthur was staying at, but Arthur had probably already left for his flight by now. Alfred now found himself sitting in Matthew's hotel room drinking a beer the Canadian had offered him when they first walked in.

Matthew was in the bathroom changing clothes and while his brother was gone Alfred drank his beer quietly and looked around. He'd always been extremely proud of this hotel, which is why he chose it for all the guests to stay in while in the States for this meeting. He lets out a sigh as he thinks about the way Arthur had coldly said hello to him at the beginning of the meeting. The Briton had barely looked at him and seemed as if it were torture just to shake his hand. Before the American can think any more about it, Matthew returns from the bathroom and sits down.

Matthew opens his own beer and gives his brother a smile, "It's been a long time since we just sat down and talked. I feel like our schedules are both so busy that it's hard to find time to just talk."

Alfred nods and takes another sip of his beer, "Yeah, I'm glad I ran into you actually."

"Didn't you tell me you wanted to talk to me about something?" The Canadian places his beer on the bedside table and gives Alfred a curious look, "So what's up?"

Alfred feels his heart pounding in his chest at the thought of talking about Arthur. He felt silly still having feelings for the island nation, but he couldn't help it, "Um, do you think…Arthur still hates me?"

Matthew's face takes on a look of confusion at his brother's question, "What? Arthur?" The Canadian frowns, "You know the two of you are on the same side in this war, right?"

"That's not what I mean, Mattie." Alfred sets his beer down and runs a nervous hand through his hair, "Me and Arthur still don't talk unless it's business related and he acted like it was gonna kill him to speak to me today. I know we had our war, but that's been years and things are still painfully awkward between us." The American lets out a defeated sigh, "I wanted to talk to him after the meeting, but he ran outta there so fast that I didn't get a chance."

Matthew contemplates his brother's words as he takes another drink of his beer. When he finally speaks a tone of worry can be heard in his voice, "Alfred, I don't think Arthur ever hated you, but you have to understand that even though it's been over a hundred years since that war it seems like a much shorter time span if you lost the war. I'm sure to Arthur it only feels like a year or two and when he sees you he's probably reminded of everything he used to have that he doesn't anymore."

Alfred places his head in his hands and lets out a groan, "Then what am I supposed to do? I don't want to feel this way every time I'm in the same room as him." The American reveals his face again, "I…I'm so confused. I don't regret becoming independent for one second, but I hate the way it separated me and Arthur. I never wanted to hurt him that way, but I can't go back in time and change any of that even if I wanted to." Alfred turns his face away from Matthew, "I'm still in love with him…I don't think I ever stopped loving him."

Matthew frowns before getting up to sit beside his brother. He places an arm around the American's shoulders and forces him to look at him, "Have you tried…seeing other people? That might take your mind off Arthur."

Alfred nods, "Yeah, I've dated other people and I've had plenty of sex with other people, but nothing helps. I think about Arthur every day and sometimes it's just for a few minutes, but sometimes it's all day. I really don't know what to do, Mattie."

"I think you should go talk to him and clear the air." He notices Alfred's look of disapproval, but he continues speaking anyway, "Hear me out, Al. I'm not saying you have to be best friends or spill your love confessions to each other. I just think if the two of you talked and did something together like eat dinner or something then you could at least be friends and get some sort of closure from your previous relationship."

The American lets out a heavy sigh and shrugs Matthew's arm off his shoulder as he stands up to pace the room, "It all sounds so easy when you say it, Mattie, but I just don't think I can face Arthur all alone."

The Canadian continues to look concerned as he watches Alfred pace, "Why not?"

Alfred stops pacing and turns to look directly at Matthew, "Because, I'm afraid that if I see Arthur's face filled with so much anger and hurt directed at me…I'm afraid I'll just…break." Alfred can feel his eyes prickling with tears, but he doesn't allow them to fall, "I'm afraid that I'll apologize and tell him how I feel and he'll just reject me. I'm afraid he won't forgive me." A few tears finally escape and slip down his face, "I'd rather be unsure of his feelings than know for sure that he hates me."

Matthew grabs a few tissues from the box on the table and stands to give them to Alfred, "I'm sorry, Alfred. I wish I could help."

The American takes the tissue and wipes his face, "Me too, Mattie, but unless you can make me stop loving Arthur then I'm afraid there's nothing you can do. Besides, how does anyone just stop loving someone anyway?"

Matthew shakes his head, "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, Alfred."

"Can I use your bathroom?" Alfred wipes his face again as Matthew nods.

When Alfred returns from the bathroom he looks as if everything was okay, but Mathew knows better, "Do you want to stay a bit longer and get something to eat?"

The American shakes his head, "No thanks, Mattie. I really need to get going. Thanks for the talk though. We should get together again sometime and talk about something else."

Matthew nods, "Sure, anytime."

The brothers hug before Alfred makes his way out into the hallway. He shuts the door behind him and when he turns around he sees Arthur leaving a room as well. They lock eyes for a moment and finally Arthur breaks the silence, "America."

Alfred nods, "England, nice to see you."

Arthur returns the nod, "Same…good day then."

The Englishman walks across the hall and enters another room leaving Alfred standing in the hallway alone. The American lets out a sigh as he turns and leaves the hotel.

TBC…

 

Once again, thanks for reading and be on the look out for chapter 17! As always, love ya!


	17. See You at the Next Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the settings or the characters.

Okay, I'm finally back with chapter 17. I know it took me a while, but I have been super busy at work. It's just been one thing after the other, but I won't bore you with the details. Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this fic! I really appreciate all your support!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred looks at himself in the mirror while still wearing his pajamas. He turns to the side and eventually pulls his shirt up to look at his abs in the mirror. He'd been trying to work out more since some of the other nations had started saying he was getting fat. He finally lets his shirt fall back down and he shrugs. He thought his abs looked okay and as long as he was satisfied no one else mattered. He then frowns because he knew that was a lie. He was going to see Arthur at the meeting today and he wanted Arthur to be satisfied with his looks.

He shakes his head to rid his mind of Arthur's image. He needed to stop thinking that there would ever be anything serious between him and the Brit ever again. Arthur had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want him that way during World War I. Alfred certainly didn't expect anything to change twenty-two years later. Besides, he needed to be spending his energy repairing the damage at Pearl Harbor. He had to meet with Francis, Arthur, Ivan, and Yao in a few hours to discuss war strategies against the Axis.

The American lets out a sigh as he walks into his living room. He was going to make friends with Arthur this time whether the Englishman liked it or not, but first he had to discuss his plans with Matthew. Alfred makes his way to the phone and quickly dials Matthew's number. He listens to the ringing for a few seconds until finally the Canadian picks up, "Hello, this is Matthew."

Before the Canadian even has a chance to question who the caller is Alfred begins speaking, "Mattie, I really need to talk to you!"

Matthew holds the phone away from his ear slightly to preserve his hearing from the American's exuberant response, "Okay, but it's too early in the morning to be so loud, Al."

"Sorry, but do ya have a minute?" Alfred curls the phone cord with his finger as he attempts to patiently wait for Matthew's reply, "I really need to discuss something with you."

The Canadian lets out a sigh, "Yes, I have some time, but shouldn't you sound a little more upset about what happened at Pearl Harbor the other day and aren't you supposed to be getting ready for a meeting?"

Alfred's excited tone drops as he answers his brother, "I am upset about Pearl Harbor. How could you even think I wasn't?"

"I'm sorry, Alfred." Matthew runs a hand through his hair, "I guess you just handle things differently than me. I didn't mean to offend you…but you do have a meeting, right?"

The American nods even though he knows his brother can't see him, "Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"About the meeting?" A confused tone laces the Canadian's voice, "Why would you want to talk to me about that?"

"Well, it's not necessarily the meeting I wanna talk about." Alfred can feel his cheeks heating up with his next words, "I actually wanna talk to you about my plan to talk to Arthur."

Matthew lets out a concerned sigh on his end of the phone, "The two of you barely said two words to each other during the last war. The only time you talked was during meetings and it was only about war strategies."

"I know that, Mattie." Alfred lets out a sigh of his own, "And, that's why I'm gonna talk to him this time and at least form a solid friendship with him."

"And, just how do you plan on doing that?" The Canadian switches the phone to his other ear, "Arthur didn't seem too interested in pursuing a friendship with you last time."

Alfred frowns at hearing his brother's response, "Yeah, I know, but it's been twenty-two years since World War I and we've spoken a few times briefly between now and then. I think two decades is enough time to get over whatever awkwardness we had last time…right?"

"I guess so, but…" Matthew contemplates his next words for a moment before speaking, "But, the two of you have always either completely loved or completely hated each other. I'm anxious to see how well 'just friends' works out for you."

The American is quiet for a long time making Matthew think the call disconnected when Alfred finally speaks, "I'm trying to do the grown-up thing here, Mattie. I want Arthur to see me as a grown-up."

Matthew swallows the lump of anxiousness that formed in his throat, "You're right, Al. Making friends with him is the right thing to do. So how do plan on approaching him?"

"Well, I figure that after the meeting I'll just invite him out for drinks." Alfred can feel his heart pounding in his chest just by thinking about it, "I mean, he likes to drink so he should wanna go, right?"

"I guess so." The Canadian can't help but feel a bit of dread creep up his spine at hearing his brother's plans, "Alfred, listen to me for a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

Matthew lets out another worried sigh, "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Alfred's eyebrows come together in confusion, "Whataya mean, Mattie?"

"I know how excited you get about your plans and…" He sighs again, "And, I just don't want you to get hurt. We both know Arthur can be stubborn and reluctant. So if he doesn't go for it just reassess and try again another day. Don't rush things…even if he agrees to go with you it's impossible to become friends over night." Matthew lets out a frustrated sound, "Just be careful, Al."

"You worry too much, Mattie." Alfred chuckles, "I'll be fine."

Canada nods mostly for his own peace of mind, "Let me know how it turns out, eh?"

"I will, Mattie." Alfred wets his lips before continuing, "Thanks for listening, bro."

"No problem." Matthew hears the sound of Alfred's phone clicking down against the cradle and he hangs up as well. The Canadian lets out one last sigh on his brother's behalf, "I hope your plan works out, Al."

A few hours later, Alfred finds himself looking up at the building they're all supposed to meet in. The then looks at his watch and curses under his breath. He was five minutes late. He had wanted to be early considering the meeting was in his home country, but he wasted so much time trying to decide what to wear. Everything he put on just didn't seem impressive enough and as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Arthur to notice him. He finally takes in a deep breath before entering the building. As he expected, the other four countries were already seated waiting on his arrival.

Alfred lets out a loud laugh as he takes his seat, "Sorry, I'm late, dudes."

Yao crosses his arms over his chest and frowns whereas Ivan just sits beside the Asian with a smile on his face. Francis lets out a bored groan and Arthur rolls his eyes. The Englishman is the first to break the silence with a moody look on his face, "Well, it's just splendid of you to finally join us, America. Now, how about you get on with whatever it is you wanted to speak with us about."

A deep scarlet blush creeps onto the American's face at Arthur's scolding tone, "Um, right."

Alfred welcomes the other nations to his country and begins the speech he had prepared. When his speech is over he answers any questions they have and even asks them a few questions in regard to the war efforts already in place. The meeting seemed to go very smoothly, but the American's heart raced through the entire affair. He was more nervous about inviting Arthur out for drinks than anything they were all currently discussing. Even though Alfred knew that the worst Arthur could do was say no, he was still extremely anxious about it anyway.

When the meeting finally ends, Alfred takes in a deep breath and lets it back out slowly as he makes his way to Arthur. The Briton was talking with Francis, but Alfred could wait for them to finish talking. The American gathers his resolve and finally approaches the two European countries with a smile.

England scowls at him, but Francis returns his smile, "Bonjour, Amerique, did you need something?"

Alfred swallows down his nervousness and tries to ignore how hard his heart is pounding as he looks from Francis and then finally to Arthur, "I was wondering if I could talk to Arthur…alone. That is…um, if you were finished speaking with him."

Francis allows an amused smile to curve his lips upward as he casts his English friend a curious look before once again addressing the American, "He's all yours, Amerique. We were just chatting about trivial things after all." The Frenchman picks up his belongings and gives the other two nations a wave, "Good day, you two."

With the Frenchman's departure, Alfred turns to face Arthur again. Before the American can speak, Arthur breaks the awkward silence that had fallen between them, "What did you wish to speak to me about, America?"

Alfred clears his throat and forces himself not to fidget nervously in front of the Englishman, "I wanted to invite you out for drinks this evening…if you're not busy."

Arthur gives the younger nation a suspicious look, "And, why would you want to do that?"

The American can feel his anxiety rising at Arthur's suspicious tone, but he continues with his drink invitation, "Well, I figure that since we've been allies in a few wars and we have to see each other on business occasionally it would benefit us in the long run if we at least got together and became reacquainted with each other…as friends."

Arthur contemplates his former colony's words for a moment before asking his next question, "And, what's wrong with the relationship we have now?"

Alfred feels his heart sink at the older man's words, but he doesn't let it show outwardly, "Nothing, but I just thought it would be nice to get to know each other again. It's been a long time since we talked." The American clears his throat again, "Look, you don't have to go with me for drinks if ya don't want to, but it's not like I'm asking you to be my best friend. I just wanted to talk to you. That's all…I swear there's no ulterior motive to this." When Arthur remains silent, Alfred opens his mouth to speak once more, "I'm buying if ya wanna go."

A small smile graces the island nation's face, "Well, why didn't you begin with that, America? I suppose I can spare a few hours with you this evening. How is six o'clock for you?"

The younger blond can't help, but feel excited at the fact that Arthur had actually agreed to go with him, but he remains calm in front of the Englishman, "That sounds good. I'll meet you there." He gives Arthur a slip of paper, "This is the address. See ya later then."

Arthur slips the paper into his pocket and nods, "Later then."

That evening, Alfred finds himself sitting alone at the bar. He knew he shouldn't be worried yet since he impatiently arrived ten minutes ahead of their scheduled meeting time, but he was so nervous that Arthur wouldn't show. He takes a few sips of his beer as he once again looks at his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. The bespectacled blond lets out an anxious sigh as he mentally chastises himself for getting so worked up. It was just now six o'clock and the Briton probably had to take a cab.

Alfred takes in and lets out a few calming breaths as he continues to sip on his beer. He looks at his watch again and realizes that Arthur is now ten minutes late. The American groans as he feels a squeezing sensation in his chest. He should have known Arthur wouldn't want to hang out with him. Alfred then feels his eyes prickle with tears, but he bites his bottom lip and forces them not to fall. Just when he decides he'd better pay the bartender and leave, he hears a familiar British accent.

"Oi! America!" Arthur finally walks into the bar soaking wet with the usual scowl on his pale face.

The younger blond turns at the sound of his name and smiles at the approaching Englishman, "Hey, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna make it."

The island nation finally makes his way to Alfred where he sits down beside him at the bar, "I apologize for being late, but technically it's not my fault." He tries his best to wipe the water from his face, but since his sleeve was just as wet he didn't make much progress, "Anyway, I called for a cab and it arrived promptly, but then there was an accident blocking the way and we had to take a different route. Well, by that point it was raining and I realized I didn't have an umbrella." Arthur lets out a long sigh, "To make a long story short, the alternate route involved entirely too much traffic. So I paid my fair and just walked the rest of the way here. Hence, the reason why I'm soaking wet."

Alfred stares stunned at his former caretaker. This was the most Arthur had talked to him in years. Finally, the American reaches into his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief, "That sucks, but I'm glad you made it." He holds the handkerchief out to Arthur and notices the odd look on the Briton's face, "Oh, don't worry, I just washed it before I came here and I haven't even used it yet. It's totally clean."

The European nation hesitantly takes the handkerchief from Alfred and wipes all the rain water from his face and neck, "Thank you, America." Arthur holds the now wet cloth back out to his former colony.

"Um, you can keep it. I have plenty more at home." The younger nation takes a drink of his beer as he watches Arthur fold the fabric up before placing it in his wet pocket, "So, whataya want to drink? Go ahead and order whatever you want."

Arthur nods and as soon as he gets the bartender's attention he places a drink order. When both men have their drinks, the older blond gives Alfred a serious look, "America, before we begin any type of frivolous conversation, I do want to tell you how incredibly saddened I am by what happened at Pearl Harbor. I can only imagine how upset you and your people must be."

Alfred nods in understanding of the Briton's words, "Thank you…I…um, I don't even really know what to do about it. My boss decided that was the last straw, but I guess you already knew that since I joined the war and all."

Arthur takes a long drink from his glass and frowns, "Look, I know we haven't exactly been best mates in a long time, but just know that if there's anything your country needs then don't hesitate to ask me for help."

America holds England's emerald gaze for a moment before lowering his eyes to the bar in front of him, "I'll keep that in mind."

The two nations drink in silence for a long time until Arthur clears his throat and begins speaking, "I'm sorry for bringing up something so depressing. How about we talk about something else?" Alfred's trademark smile reappears and Arthur feels his heart melt at remembering seeing that smile so many years ago.

The bespectacled nation spins his barstool around to fully face the Englishman, "That's cool…so whataya wanna talk about?"

Arthur finishes off his drink and orders another one before continuing, "Well, it looks like you've been working out."

Alfred's eyes widen with excitement at the British man's words, "You can really tell?!"

"Do you think I would compliment you if it weren't true?" Arthur shakes his head as he continues to sip his drink, "It's about time too. You were beginning to get fat."

Instead of getting mad, the American just laughs as he too orders another drink, "I think everyone noticed I was getting fat because no one held back their opinion on the subject."

Arthur smiles into his glass, "Well, good for you for doing something about it."

Alfred smiles too at how well their meeting was going. He found that he was really enjoying himself, "Hey, Arthur, I'm really glad you decided to meet me here. I kinda thought you were gonna stand me up, but I'm glad you didn't." The younger blond places his hand on top of Arthur's hand and smiles, "I've really missed you."

Arthur puts his glass down and moves his gaze to the American's large hand covering his own. He can feel his pulse quicken and his skin tingles where Alfred's skin rests against his. The Briton swallows a few times trying to wet his suddenly dry throat. He knew he shouldn't be thinking what he was thinking and he definitely shouldn't say it out loud, but his mouth and his brain just weren't on the same page and he found his thoughts leaving his mouth, "America…how would you feel about…about having a quick shag?"

The younger nation's blue eyes widen slightly at the Brit's proposal, "W-what?"

Arthur refuses to meet his former colony's eyes as he fumbles through his next sentence, "A shag…you know it means to…"

"I know what shag means!" Alfred realizes he said that rather loud and blushes.

"Well…um, do you want to?" He finally raises his green eyes from the bar to look into Alfred's blue ones. He then sees the American nod timidly.

Arthur's breath catches in his throat at the sight of Alfred nodding in agreement. He had expected the younger man to get angry or offended. He never imagined he would agree. The Englishman knew this was a mistake, but he couldn't bring himself to stop or change his mind. He begins breathing again as he stands up and takes Alfred's hand in his. The American gets up without a fuss and allows himself to be guided through the now crowded bar.

Alfred looks around hoping no one knew what they were about to do. He knew his face was scarlet and he also knew he should have declined Arthur's offer, but he just couldn't deny how he felt for the British man, "Um, Arthur…w-where are we going?"

The island nation doesn't answer Alfred's question as he too looks around the bar. The couple finally makes it to the men's restroom where Arthur pushes the door open before shoving the younger nation inside. He gives Alfred a serious look before speaking, "Is this really what you want to do?"

Alfred once again thinks about his situation and knows he should say no and go back home, but his body was quickly over ruling his brain and he nods again, "Y-yeah."

Arthur releases Alfred's hand as he begins looking around the small bathroom. When he determines that no one is occupying any of the stalls, he opens one and gestures to the American to join him, "Come on then…in here."

Alfred takes one more look at the door leading back to the bar before resolving himself to his earlier decision. He takes a deep breath as he makes his way to the stall. When both men finally enter the stall, Arthur clicks the lock before turning to face the American and without another word he shoves his former colony against the side wall of the stall and begins roughly kissing him.

Alfred lets out a squeak of surprise at the Englishman's eagerness, but it doesn't take the younger blond long to begin participating in the desperate kiss. It had been so long since he'd felt Arthur's lips on his. So long in fact, that it felt familiar and foreign at the same time. The American tries his best to keep up with Arthur's rough pace and eventually let out a soft groan when he feels the Briton's tongue part his lips and delve into his mouth.

Arthur knew it was a mistake the minute his lips touched Alfred's, but he couldn't bring himself to stop now. Not now that he was so close to the American and could feel the heat radiating off his body, smell the cologne and shampoo he used, and taste his delicious mouth. The Briton knew he was going to regret this when it was over, but right now, as Alfred slid his tongue against Arthur's own, he really, really couldn't bring himself to care about after. Arthur feels a tingle go down his spine at hearing the American's quiet moans and groans until he finally pulls away from Alfred's lips.

The two nations struggle to regain their breathing after the long, hard kiss and Arthur can't help but become even more aroused at the sight of his former colony's flushed face and swollen lips. The American's glasses were askew and slightly fogged up making him look incredibly attractive.

Alfred licks his lips before looking into Arthur's lust-filled green eyes, "Arthur…"

"Shhh!" The Englishman places a finger over Alfred's reddened lips halting his words before once again covering the American's lips with his own. With the next whimper that leaves the younger man's throat, Arthur grinds his throbbing arousal forcefully against Alfred's own hardness.

Alfred breaks the kiss with a pleasured cry as he begins moving his hips against Arthur's, "A-Arthur…please…ah!" The American lets out several more moans as the wondrous friction continues when suddenly Arthur pulls away, "Arthur…why did you…"

Arthur grabs Alfred's shoulder and begins turning him, "Turn around and face the wall, America."

A shiver runs down Alfred's spine at Arthur's commanding tone and he nods as he does what he's told. He couldn't help but get excited as he wondered what Arthur would do to him. He could feel his cock pulsing in the confines of his pants and can't stop his hand sliding down to palm his painful erection.

Arthur grins as soon as the American's ass is visible. He'd always thought that Alfred had a nice ass. He lets out an amused chuckle as he watches the younger man touch himself. He couldn't blame Alfred for that though considering he was doing the same thing, "Getting impatient, lad?" He watches as America's hand falls away from his arousal, "Put your hands on the wall and spread you legs for me."

Once again, Arthur's commanding tone forces a sound of pleasure from Alfred's throat as he does what he's told. The Englishman smiles at Alfred's obedience, "Mmm, that's a good boy."

Before Alfred can respond, he feels the Briton's hands grip both of his ass cheeks and playfully squeeze them through the fabric of his pants, "In you quest to become healthier, America, promise me you won't lose this delightful arse of yours."

Alfred closes his eyes and moans as the island nation continues to knead his ass with his hands, "Arthur…d-don't tease me."

Arthur frowns as he releases the American's ass, "You take all the fun out of it, America." He then gives Alfred's backside a hard swat causing the younger blond to gasp, "If you don't want me to tease you then I suggest you get rid of those pants."

The blue eyed nation swallows the lump of nervousness in his throat as he removes his hands from the wall long enough to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants. He then lets his pants slide down his legs to pool around his feet. Before he can do the same with his underwear, he feels the Briton's hands grip the fabric at his hips and pull them down for him, "Arthur…"

"Put your hands back on the wall." He watches as Alfred follows his instructions, "My, what a good boy you are, America." Arthur once again places a hand on one of the American's ass cheeks and caresses the skin there, "I think you deserve a reward for being so good."

Alfred closes his eyes as his body shudders from the feeling of Arthur's hand gently stroking the skin of his ass, "Yes…please."

A smirk forms on the older man's face as he sinks down to his knees on the dirty bathroom floor. He then places both hands on each of America's ass cheeks and spreads the supple flesh apart, "I wonder…do you still enjoy it when I do this?"

Alfred's breath catches in his throat when he feels Arthur's hot, slick tongue circle his asshole, "Ah, shit! Yes…ah, more!"

Arthur removes his tongue long enough to smile with amusement, "It seems I was mistaken, you are a naughty boy, America." The Englishman quickly swipes his tongue along the American's hole causing it to twitch for more, "I want to hear you say that you're a naughty boy who likes having his arsehole licked."

"Arthur, don't…"

"I want to hear you say it!" The island nation squeezes Alfred's ass cheeks again as if for emphasis.

Alfred's face burns red with embarrassment, but he knew Arthur wouldn't continue until he said it and Alfred so desperately wanted him to continue, "I…I'm a naughty boy who…who likes to have my…asshole licked."

"There's a good lad." The Englishman once again spreads Alfred's ass cheeks apart and delves his tongue into the American's pulsing entrance.

The younger blond lets out several cries of bliss at the feeling of Arthur's tongue twisting and prodding into and against his hole. He even feels his toes curl inside his shoes from the pleasure of it, "Oh, God…yes! I-I want more…I want…you."

Arthur pulls away from Alfred at the American's words, "What do you want me to do?" As he waits for the younger man's reply he gently inserts the first few inches of his index finger into Alfred's now damp hole. He feels the American's inner walls clench around his finger as he hears a soft gasp of surprise, "Tell me what you want, America."

Alfred tries to ignore the sensation of Arthur's finger sliding deeper into him as he tries to form words, "I…I want you…inside me."

The European nation continues to push his index finger in and out of Alfred's tight hole as he speaks, "But, I am inside of you…perhaps, you should be more specific."

The American lets out a groan when he feels Arthur add a second finger and his body trembles at how close they are to the main event, "Arthur, please…y-you know what I…what I mean."

Another smirk appears on the Englishman's face as he spreads his fingers apart inside Alfred's hot opening, "Yes, I do, but I love to hear you say it."

Arthur adds a third finger causing Alfred to whine out his impatience with the British man's game, "I want…I want you to put…" Alfred lets out a breath of frustration as he works up his nerve to give Arthur what he wants, "I want your cock inside me!"

The older nation thrusts his fingers into his former colony a few more times before slipping his fingers free, "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Alfred doesn't answer as he hears Arthur stand up from the floor and he finally hears the Briton speak again, "We don't have any lube. You'll have to get everything real wet for me."

The sound of Arthur's belt clinking as he unbuckles it can be heard in the small bathroom stall and when Alfred turns around the Briton drops his pants to his ankles revealing two things. The first was that he wasn't wearing any underwear and the second was his incredibly hard cock. Alfred quickly adjusts his glasses before positioning himself on his knees in front of Arthur. The American can feel the grit of dirt and the stickiness of dried fluids on his bare knees, but at the moment none of that mattered. All that mattered was getting Arthur wet enough to fuck him into the next bathroom stall.

Alfred licks his lips as he grips the base of Arthur's erection in his hand. He then opens his lips and takes the head of the Englishman's cock into the wetness of his mouth. He hears a barely audible groan leave Arthur's throat as he sucks on the head softly for a moment before sliding his mouth down the rest of the shaft inch by slow inch. When Alfred has Arthur's entire length in his mouth, he places his hands on either side of Arthur's hips and begins bobbing his head back and forth.

Arthur closes his eyes as he leans his head back against the wall while he enjoys the slick friction of Alfred's mouth sliding along his sensitive flesh, "Mmm…f-faster and…use your…tongue a bit…more."

Alfred complies with his former caretaker's instructions and soon feels Arthur's hands in his hair gripping the strands lightly. Finally, the American just opens his throat and allows Arthur to buck into his mouth at a fast pace. Soon, Alfred feels Arthur release his hair and rest his upper body against the stall, "Th-that's enough, America…stand up and…face the wall again."

The blue eyed nation's heart begins slamming wildly against his ribs as he stands up and resumes his former position. The time had finally arrived…the time for Arthur to be inside him…the time for him to be one with the Briton for the first time in years.

*Author's Note: I almost ended the chapter here, but I thought that would be too mean.*

Alfred swallows trying to wet his dry throat as he waits for Arthur to proceed. The American felt like he would burst waiting for it to finally happen. He could feel the fluid dripping from the head of his cock in his anticipation and when he finally feels the slick tip of Arthur's length brush against his skin he gasps.

Arthur places his hands once again on Alfred's ass cheeks and spreads the flesh apart, "Try to relax, America. You're awfully tense."

The bespectacled man lets out a nervous breath as he forces his body to relax. It had been a long time since he had bottomed to anyone and he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious, "Okay, I-I'm ready."

The Englishman nods even though he knows Alfred can't see it from his position against the wall. He then releases the younger nation's ass with one hand to grasp his own cock and help guide it into the American's twitching entrance. Arthur holds his breath as he finally breaches Alfred's tight hole with a push of his hips. He hears a pained whimper leave his former colony's lips and he stops his movement for a bit to allow the younger the chance to adjust. Even after all these years and everything they had been through, Arthur still didn't want to hurt Alfred. As much as he hated to admit it, he still cared deeply for the American.

When Alfred's trembling subsides, the Briton pushes forward at a slower pace carefully sheathing himself inch by inch into the extremely snug American. Arthur grabs hold of Alfred's hips as he pushes the last few inches of his cock into the younger man, "Ah! Shit, America, you…you feel just like…ah!...just like a virgin."

Alfred squeezes his blue eyes shut as he tries to adjust to the full feeling of having Arthur inside him after all this time and lets out a few grunts of discomfort. He could feel the island nation's hard cock throbbing inside him and he had the conflicting emotion of wanting Arthur to move and stay still at the same time. He finally stiffens his resolve and pushes his ass back against the Englishman, "M-Move, Arthur."

The Briton's fingers tighten against the skin of Alfred's hips as he pulls his own hips back slightly before pushing forward again. He thrusts his hips at a slow experimental pace at first, but quickly picks up speed causing them both to let out sounds of pleasure. Alfred pushes his ass back in time with Arthur's forward thrusts to try and increase the already intense friction of their movements, "A-Arthur…ah!...faster…h-harder!"

The Englishman's green eyes close as he picks up his pace to accommodate Alfred's request, "Y-you're such a…a needy boy, America…ah! I-I like that!"

Alfred could care less what the older nation was saying to him as his body is pushed back and forth against the wall causing his cheek to smush up against its cool surface, "Just…just shut-up and…and fuck me harder!"

Arthur lets out a loud moan at hearing the American's lewd response, "Such a dirty boy…who knew…you liked being…violated in a…in a public restroom."

The bespectacled blond hears the bathroom door open and footsteps entering the room, but if Arthur heard it he never let on and continued rocking his hips into Alfred. As much as Alfred hoped the guy in the bathroom wouldn't notice them, he couldn't stop the loud cry of bliss that escapes his throat as Arthur finally nails his sweet spot, "Ah! Right there! M-More…harder!"

The guy in the restroom clears his throat as if making his presence known, but the two blonds continue to ignore him as their intimate encounter quickly approaches climax. Eventually, the offended bar patron leaves the restroom as the two nations continue their loud activities, "Ah…hah! Y-you feel…so good…are you…almost there, America?!"

Alfred lets out another ecstatic cry as his sweet spot continues to be abused by Arthur's now frantic thrusts, "Y-Yes! Just a little…just a little bit…more!"

The American then lets go of the wall and grabs his own cock in a tight grip before pumping his leaking prick at a furious pace, "Oh, God! Deeper, Arthur…I want it…ah! I want it all!"

Arthur feels what little bit of self control he still has break at the desperate tone in the younger man's voice as he begins roughly slamming into Alfred, "I can't…I can't hold out m-much longer…America. I…ah!"

Before the Briton can finish his sentence he grips the skin of Alfred's hips so hard that his nails break the skin as he cums violently inside the still bucking American. Alfred continues to stroke himself hard and fast as he feels Arthur's warm essence enter his body in a forceful rush. With one final tug to his cock, the American convulses with the impact of his orgasm. His inner muscles pulse around the Briton's still rigid member inside him and forces every last drop of fluid from the exhausted older nation. The sound of his release can be heard splattering against the stall wall as the rest drips through his fingers.

The two men stay together long enough to regain their balance and when Arthur pulls away from the American he hears a small whine escape the younger's throat before Alfred slumps to his knees on the floor. Arthur leans against the opposite wall for a moment and all is silent as they attempt to gather their composure.

The sound of Arthur's zipper being pulled up breaks the awkward quiet of the bathroom and Alfred finally stands up pulling his underwear and pants up with him. The American zips his own pants before turning to face Arthur in the tiny stall, "Arthur, I…" A confused look plays across Alfred's face, "What does this mean?"

Arthur straightens his clothes and refuses to meet his former colony's eyes, "It doesn't mean anything, America. We had sex and that's all it was."

Alfred feels himself deflate mentally from Arthur's words and his heart feels like a perfect piece of paper being crumpled into a ball worthless trash, "But, I thought that…I mean, we were getting along so well and…"

The Briton lets out a derisive scoff as he finally raises his eyes to Alfred's, "Are you really so naïve that you thought one amicable meeting and a quick romp in the restroom meant that everything was all patched up between us? You're dumber than I thought, America."

Alfred's lips tremble as he tries to remain composed, but he can't hide the despair reflected in his eyes, "I guess I just thought that we could one day move passed some of the mistake we made instead of creating new ones."

Arthur tries to ignore the pain in his heart at having to speak to Alfred this way, at having to see that distraught expression on the younger man's face, but he knew in the long run it was for the best, "Well, you thought wrong, America." The Englishman unlocks the bathroom, "I'll see you at the next meeting."

The European nation then steps out of the stall letting it swing closed behind him leaving Alfred inside. He then leaves the restroom all together, but before he can make it out of the bar, he doesn't miss the sound of the American's heartbroken sobs coming through the bathroom door. He keeps his own tears in check until he steps out into the pouring rain to walk back to his hotel room. Maybe, the rain would help wash away some of his shame at what he'd just done to someone he truly loved.

TBC...

Thanks again for reading and hopefully it won't take me as long to post the next chapter. As always, Love ya!


	18. Regret and Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the settings or the characters.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred didn't know how long he'd been lying on the dirty bathroom floor, but he found that he really didn't care. He lay there after Arthur left and allowed his tears to silently flow from his blue eyes. He knew the few men that had been in the bathroom probably thought he was just drunk and they ignored him. That was fine too because he didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be left alone to mend his broken heart as best as he could. He felt like trash after hearing the Briton's cold words which is why he felt as if he deserved to be on the floor with all the rest of the filth that had been discarded in the restroom.

His only thoughts while crying on the floor were that Arthur truly did hate him. Every time he thought about his love for the Englishman never being returned new tears spilled from his eyes. He knew now that Arthur would never forgive him for what happened all those years ago. He loved Arthur, but apparently that wasn't enough to win back the older nation's trust and friendship.

The American hears the door open again, but he doesn't turn to face the person entering the bathroom. He didn't want to face anyone right now, but then he hears his name, "Alfred, it's time to get off the floor."

Alfred sniffles as he sits up and wipes his nose with his hand before turning to face the voice, "M-Mattie, what are you doing here? I thought you were in C-Canada."

Matthew lets out a sigh at the state his brother is in, "I was, but I have plans with someone tomorrow and flew down to spend the night in a hotel." He frowns at his brother's tear streaked, dirty face and the way his clothes are wrinkled and filthy, "I was just getting settled in when the bartender called me."

Alfred wipes his nose again, but this time he wipes it on his sleeve, "How did the bartender know where you were staying?"

The Canadian pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose before crossing his arms over his chest, "The bartender told me a British patron gave him the number and told him that if you didn't leave soon to call."

A pained expression shows on Alfred's face as fresh tears spill down his cheeks, "You didn't have to come, Mattie. I'm fine and I can get home by myself."

Matthew rolls his violet eyes in disbelief, "You are, in no sense of the word, fine. You're lying on a dirty bathroom floor and the bartender says you've been in here for three hours crying." The Canadian walks further into the room until he's right in front of Alfred and holds out his hand, "Now, come on. I'm giving you a ride home."

"No!" Alfred slaps his brother's hand away and pouts, "I'm not leaving! I deserve to be on this floor for being so stupid!"

Matthew shifts his weight from one foot to the other with a sigh, "You're making the other patrons uncomfortable…now, come on."

Alfred shakes his head and crosses his arms, "No."

The Canadian rolls up his sleeves before bending down and taking hold of his brother's lapel. He then forcibly lifts Alfred off the floor, "I'm taking you home! Stop arguing, Alfred!"

"Let go of me, Mattie!" A scuffle breaks out between them in the otherwise empty bathroom until suddenly Alfred feels a sharp sting on his cheek and he realizes his younger brother had slapped him, "Ow! That hurt, Mattie!"

"Well, you're acting like a baby!" He finally lets go of Alfred's clothes with an angry look on his usually calm face, "Now, you can either leave with me or the bartender is going to call the cops."

Alfred stands across from Matthew with a pouty expression on his face before finally nodding, "Okay, but only because you came all the way here to get me."

The Canadian sighs again before turning around to make his way out the door. He only looks behind him once to make sure his brother I actually following him. The brothers finally make it out of the bar and Matthew leads the way to his rental car. Once they're both in the car, the younger blond turns to look at Alfred, "Put your seat belt on, Al."

The American continues to pout in the passenger seat, but does as Matthew says and pulls the seat belt across his chest. The two nations remain quiet as Matthew cranks the car and pulls out of the bar parking lot. The Canadian once again takes a quick glance at Alfred and sees his brother staring numbly out the window. When Matthew returns his eyes to the road, he finally breaks the silence, "You want to tell me what happened, Al? I thought your plan was to just have a nice friendly drink with Arthur. How did you end up lying on the bathroom floor?"

Alfred continues to look out the window and for a moment Matthew thinks his inquiry might go unanswered when the American finally speaks, "You really don't wanna know, Mattie. I'm an idiot is what happened."

"Alfred, I'm not here to make fun of you." The Canadian lets out another sigh as he turns the car down another street, "You're obviously upset and as annoying as you can be you are still my brother and I care about you. How can I help you if I don't know what's wrong?"

With his face still turned toward the window, Alfred allows a few more tears to wet his cheeks, "You're not stupid, Mattie. You're just being nice…I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened."

"Yes, I'm sure I can guess, but I'd rather hear it from you." He takes one hand off the steering wheel and gently squeezes his brother's shoulder before returning both hands to the steering wheel.

Alfred turns his face away from the window, but still doesn't look at his brother as he looks down at his lap, "It all started out fine. I asked Arthur to have drinks with me and he agreed. We were having a pretty good time and we were actually getting along." The American pauses his story a moment to gather his thoughts before finally speaking again, "Then out of nowhere Arthur asks me if I wanna…you know…have sex." Alfred runs a trembling hand through his hair and lets out a shaky sigh, "I should have said no…but I just couldn't turn him down. So anyway, we went to the bathroom and…well, you can guess the rest. That's where I stayed when it was over."

A confused expression appears on Matthew's face, "I'm not sure I understand, Al. If you and Arthur had sex then why were you lying on the bathroom floor?"

"Because, I…" Alfred stops his own explanation as fresh tears pour from his eyes, "Because, I'm so stupid that I thought…I thought it meant something to him! I thought that maybe he was finally willing to let go of all the bad things that went on between us in the past!" More tears fall from the American's eyes and wet the fabric of his pants as they land on his thighs, "He was right to call me naïve! He was right to treat me like a kid! I am dumb for thinking a quick fuck in a dirty bar bathroom meant anything but a quick fuck!"

Matthew tries to keep his eyes on the road, but his brother's tantrum was very distracting and disturbing. Finally, the Canadian pulls into Alfred's drive way and puts the car in park. He then turns to face the distraught American, "Alfred, I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I told you to take things slow. What part of friendly drinks translates into having sex in the bathroom?" Matthew cautiously places a hand on his brother's knee before speaking again, "Why did you even agree to have sex with him in the first place? He shouldn't have asked that of you."

Alfred wipes his face and nose with his sleeve again before taking in a deep breath and letting it slowly back out, "I don't know, Mattie. I don't know anything anymore."

Matthew lets out a worried sigh, "You have to be smarter when it comes to situations like this in the future. You have to learn to say no t him. You have some…weakness set aside for him and it hasn't done anything but cause you pain." The younger nation soothingly rubs circles on Alfred's knee as he continues, "Please, tell me you used a condom?"

"Um…" Alfred finally looks up from his lap to look at Matthew with an embarrassed expression on his face, "Well…"

The Canadian lets out a sigh of disbelief, "You didn't?!" He releases Alfred's knee and runs his hand through his own hair, "Oh, my God…Alfred, how could you not use a condom?! There's no telling how many people you and he have been with since the two of you had sex before!"

Alfred's face turns red with guilt, "Well, it's not like I just carry condoms everywhere I go and I didn't plan on having sex when I invited Arthur for drinks."

Matthew pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger, "You better hope you aren't making a mess of that seat! If I have to pay for damages to this car then you owe me!"

The American once gain turns his face back to the window so as not to see his brother's chastising expression, "Why are you being so mean to me, Mattie?"

"Mean? You think this is me being mean?" The Canadian lets out an exasperated sound, "I care about you, Alfred. I don't want to see you get hurt, but if me being mean is what it's going to take to talk some sense into you then so be it! Arthur is no good for you and I can't make you see it. How many more times are you going to make the same mistake with him? How many more times are you going to run to him and follow him around like a lost puppy? How many more times are you going to let him treat you like shit?!"

Alfred's gaze quickly turns back to his brother and anger replaces the distraught expression once ruling his features making the Canadian flinch, "I don't know! God dammit! I don't know! I'm in love with Arthur and I can't stop being in love with him! I didn't choose it and I can't turn it off…I wish I could! My life would be so much easier if I could stop loving him, but I can't!" He covers his face with his hands to allow his tears to flow without being noticed by his brother, "I've tried dating and having sex with other people, but it's not the same and nothing helps!"

With Alfred's confession over, the car becomes quiet except for the sound of Alfred's soft sobs. Finally, Matthew unbuckles his own seat belt and wraps his arms around his brother, "I'm sorry he did this to you tonight. I'm sorry that you feel trapped and that you feel so desperate for his attention. I wish I could help you, but I don't know how."

The American's blue eyes widen behind his glasses at Matthew's kind words, "Thanks, Mattie, but I'm just as much to blame for what happened tonight as Arthur is." Alfred finally smiles as he feels Matthew's arms tighten around him, "Thanks for always being there for me, bro."

Matthew releases his hold on Alfred before giving his brother a nod, "Anytime, Al."

The American reaches into his pocket for his handkerchief and remembers that he gave it to Arthur. He feels the hurt of the situation squeeze his heart again, but forces the new emotions down, "Hey, Mattie…do ya think you could spend the night? I promise I won't get in the way of the plans you have tomorrow and I'll pay for your hotel since you won't be staying there." He gives the slightly younger man a pleading look, "Please, Mattie?"

The Canadian lets out a long sigh, "Okay, fine."

"Thanks, Mattie." Alfred unbuckles his seat belt, "I'll call the hotel and have your things sent here." Matthew nods and the brothers get out of the car and make their way to Alfred's front door.

As Arthur nears the hotel, he's soaking wet in the rain water. The rain hadn't let up in the least. It had begun as an annoying drizzle, but eventually turned into a downpour. The Englishman wasn't surprised by the weather. A country's weather often times depended on that particular country's mood and America was most certainly not in a cheery mood. Arthur supposed he had himself to blame for the rain, but if he was being honest with himself, he deserved to be rained on. He should have never put Alfred in the position of either agreeing or disagreeing to have sex. He couldn't blame the night's events on the American either. If he hadn't asked such a lewd question then things wouldn't have turned out this way.

The Briton makes his way down the hall that his hotel room is located in, but he passes by his own room and knocks on the door a few feet down the hall from his own. He hears footsteps make their way to the door and finally the door opens to reveal a very worried looking Frenchman, "Arthur, you're soaking wet! What happened?"

Arthur feels the warmth of his tears well up in his eyes before they spill down his already wet cheeks, "I've done something terrible. May I come in, please?"

Francis gives his soaked friend the once over before nodding and stepping aside to let him cross the threshold, "Of course, Angleterre."

Arthur makes his way into the hotel room, but doesn't venture far into the room, "Can I have something to drink? Something strong?"

The older blond closes the door and gives his friend a concerned look, "I don't know if that's a good idea, Arthur. You should change clothes before you catch cold." Francis moves passed Arthur and opens his suitcase. He returns with a set of pajamas, "Here, go change and I'll make you some tea. Then you can tell me what's going on."

The Englishman finds that he's too upset to argue with Francis and takes the pajamas from him before nodding and disappearing into the bathroom. Arthur slowly removes his wet clothing and places it over the shower rod to dry. Just as he begins pulling the borrowed pajamas on he sees something fall from the pocket of his wet trousers and land in the tub. He finishes dressing and picks up the fallen object. He then recognizes it as being Alfred's handkerchief.

The Briton clutches the wet fabric in his hand as he slowly makes his way down to the floor to sit down. He just couldn't stop thinking about how badly he screwed up tonight. He couldn't blame the American if he hated him. He deserved to be hated for doing and saying the things he'd done and said to the younger man. Arthur once again feels wetness on his cheeks before hastily wiping his tears away.

He then stands up still holding the handkerchief in his hand as he makes his way back out into the hotel room. He looks around the room and sees Francis sitting on the edge of the bed. He then notices a cup of steaming tea sitting on a table right beside a comfy looking chair. He quietly makes his way to the chair and sits down without looking at Francis. He didn't want to see the Frenchman's blue eyes pitying him. He didn't deserve pity. He deserved a swift kick in the privates for what he'd done…not by Francis mind you, but he did deserve it.

He picks the tea up with one hand before discovering his hand is trembling too bad to hold it and he places it back down, "You can stop being so bloody quiet. I know you're just bursting to ask a million questions. Well, go ahead…ask."

Francis puts his hands in his lap and laces his fingers together before giving his British friend a sad look, "I don't need to ask what happened. You show up at my door soaking wet with tears in your eyes and I know you're too prideful to show anyone that side of yourself unless one specific person is involved." The Frenchman gives Arthur a serious look before shaking his head, "You were supposed to be having drinks with Alfred. I'm not surprised that you are here. So what happened? Did the two of you get into a fight or tear the bar down? What did you fuss about this time?" The older man lets out a sigh, "I know Alfred is involved when you show up looking like that."

The Briton breaks eye contact with Francis by turning his head to the side, "You think you know me so well, don't you?" He then casts his eyes down to the damp handkerchief in his hand and sighs, "But, you're right. This is about America, but unfortunately it isn't about a fight and the bar is still perfectly intact."

Francis gives him a very confused look, "What do you mean by unfortunately? Isn't it a good thing the two of you didn't have a fight?"

Arthur's lips tremble at the thought of what he'd done and said to Alfred, but he refuses to allow anymore tears to fall, "You would think so, but what I did to him is far worse than any fight. A fight would be easy to ignore and let it blow over, but not this. America will never forget this and I won't blame him one bit if he never has anything to do with me again."

The Frenchman gives the younger nation an impatient look, "Why don't you start from the beginning, Arthur?"

Arthur tightens his grip on the wet fabric in his hand as he swallows the lump of guilt forming in his throat. He can feel tears prick the corners of his eyes, but he once again forces them back as he takes in a deep breath, "I met America at the bar as planned…I was a bit late, but that wasn't my fault. Anyway, we had a few drinks and we were talking. We were actually getting along better than we had in a long time." The Englishman stops his story long enough to finally take a sip of his tea, but the usually delicious liquid tastes bitter to him as it mixes with the taste of guilt in his mouth, "He told me he was glad I agreed to meet him because he had missed me. Then he put his hand on mine which seems like a simple thing, but it did something to me."

The younger nation rubs the handkerchief nervously between his fingers as he struggles to tell the next part of his story, "That hand wasn't the same hand that used to touch me all those years ago. America's hands have always been a bit rough from farming, but these hands were different. His hands were tough and calloused all over…they weren't the hands of a boy…they were the hands of a man." A red tint appears on Arthur's face as he speaks his next words, "I'm ashamed to say that it made me feel…the only way to describe how I felt was…turned on."

"Arthur!" Francis' blue eyes widen as a worried expression appears on his bearded face, "Please, tell me you didn't…"

Arthur holds up a hand to silence the Frenchman, "Don't judge me for what happened next, Francis. I have done that to myself enough to last an eternity." The island nation lets out a long breath before continuing, "I just couldn't stop myself from acting on my feelings…I-I…asked him if…if he wanted to have a go. I know I shouldn't have, but my mouth just wouldn't cooperate."

Francis continues to look at him with a disapproving look, but he doesn't interrupt and eventually Arthur continues his story, "I was expecting him to say no or get offended or even just laugh it off as a joke, but he agreed! What was I supposed to do?!"

The Frenchman purses his lips before speaking, "You were supposed to be an adult and change your mind. You were supposed to tell him it was a bad idea! You weren't supposed to just go along with it all!"

Arthur grips the handkerchief once again as he tries to work up the courage to tell Francis the whole story, "Anyway, I took him to the restroom and we…we fooled around."

"I just cannot believe you, Arthur!" Francis stands up from the bed and paces the floor a few times, "You were supposed to be making friends with him to build up our alliance for the war. You were not supposed to be getting your rocks off!"

Arthur looks down at his lap again, "That's not the worst part, Francis." He looks up to meet the Frenchman's eyes again, "After it was all over, he gave me a look I knew meant bad news and he asked me what it all meant." The Briton can't stop his tears from clouding his vision, but he doesn't let them spill out, "I told him it didn't mean anything and that he was naïve and dumber than I thought if he expected it to mean anything."

Francis gasps as his hand comes up to cover his mouth, "Arthur!"

Arthur looks at the now cold tea sitting beside him, "And, then I told him I would see him at the next meeting and I left." The green eyed nation wrings the handkerchief in his hands, "He cried…not in front of me, but I heard it through the door. I hadn't heard him cry like that in a long time. It was so uninhibited. Like a child who just lost their best friend in the world." Arthur shakes his head to try and forget the sound of Alfred's weeping, "I cried too."

A sympathetic look finally graces the Frenchman's features, "You're crying now, mon ami."

Arthur reaches up and wipes the tears with his fingers, "I can't stop them. I feel so ashamed with myself for what I've done. America shouldn't have been burdened with my presence this evening. Now, I've ruined so much with him and I don't know how to fix it."

Francis slowly sits back down on the bed with a sigh, "You shouldn't have even asked him to have sex, but why on Earth would you say those things to him afterward?"

The Englishman can feel his tears continue to streak down his face and he decides not to stop them, "I had to…it was for his own good."

Francis' blond eyebrows come together in confusion, "How could that possibly have been for his own good?"

"Because…" Arthur wets his dry lips and swallows a few times to try and wet his parched throat, "He deserves someone better than me. What better way to make him see that then to be completely horrible to him? He deserves someone who can appreciate his childishness and immature sense of humor." The tears continue to flow from Arthur's green eyes, but he finds he isn't embarrassed by them anymore, "He deserves someone who won't always see him as a colony and someone who isn't so controlling. Some part of me will never stop wanting to control him."

"That is the most foolish thing I have ever heard!" Francis shakes his head in disbelief, "You both are so foolish! It's obvious that you both are madly in love with each other. Everyone can see it but the two of you." The older blond lets out a frustrated sigh, "You didn't do or say any of those things to protect Alfred either. You did it to protect your own heart!"

An angry expression appears on the Englishman's face at Francis' words, "I'm not in love with him! Why would you even think that?!"

"Just look at you, Arthur!" The Frenchman gestures toward his younger friend, "You showed up soaking wet and you've been crying non-stop for at least twenty minutes. If you didn't love him you wouldn't care about any of what you've done and you certainly wouldn't care if he deserved something better!"

Arthur crosses his arms and looks away from Francis, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I don't?" Francis stands up and stands right in front of Arthur, "I know you were mean to him to prevent having your own heart broken again. You can lie to yourself all you want if it helps you sleep at night, but you aren't fooling me. I know you too well, Arthur." The Englishman opens his mouth with a rebuttal, but Francis continues talking, "You're afraid that if you forgive Alfred for breaking your heart all those years ago and the two of you make up that something else will happen. You're content with him hating you because as long as he hates you then you don't have to think about what he's doing or who he's doing it with. You're afraid of the truth and that's why you continue to punish him and yourself!"

The Briton is quiet for a long time allowing Francis' words to sink in and when he finally speaks his voice trembles, "You're right, but what can I do? I can't undo what I've done. An apology just won't cut it for all the things he and I have been though."

"Have you ever thought about having a nice long talk with him?" Francis looks at Arthur and frowns at the depressed state his friend is in, "And by talk, I mean with all your clothes on and no sex."

A dejected looks plays across Arthur's face as he shakes his head, "I don't know what to say to him. I don't even know how to begin a conversation like that."

The older man gives him a look of understanding, "You tell him everything…don't leave anything out. Tell him every feeling you have in your heart for him. It may seem difficult at first, but if you really want to work things out then that's what you have to do."

Arthur frowns, "And if I can't?"

"Then you let him go." A sad expression pulls the corners of the Frenchman's mouth downward, "If you can't be honest with him then letting him go as a lover is the best thing for both of you."

The island nation looks at the handkerchief again, "And, what if I can't do that either?"

"Then you're a crueler man than I ever thought you could be, Angleterre." The Frenchman once again takes his seat on the bed leaving Arthur to ponder his words.

After a few minutes, Arthur stand up and heads for the door, "Thanks for the chat, frog."

"Where are you going?" Francis stands up as well giving his British companion a bewildered look.

The Englishman makes his way into the bathroom to retrieve his wet clothes and only answers Francis' question when he emerges back into the room, "I'm going to my own room to get changed and then I'm going out to get drunk. I'm not going to think about America all night." Arthur slips his shoes on and turns to face the Frenchman again, "You can come and chaperone if you like, but either way I'm getting wasted."

The older man thinks about his plans with Matthew the next day and wonders if going out with Arthur is such a good idea, but then again the island nation could get into a lot of trouble alone. Francis lets out a sigh, "I'll be dressed in fifteen minutes." Arthur nods and leaves the room.

TBC…

Thanks again for reading! See ya next time and as always, love ya!


	19. See You at the Next Meeting Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or settings.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone! This update has taken forever I know. I have been very sick for the past 4 months and have had all kinds of tests done and the diagnosis still has not been made. I do apologize to everyone for how long this has taken, but I just have not been well enough to write in a long time. That will also explain the shortness of the chapter. Please keep me in your thoughts and hopefully I will eventually figure out what's going on with me. Thank you again for everyone who has been patient with me and who continue to read and review this fic. All support is greatly appreciated.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred yawns as he opens his eyes and stretches in his hotel room bed. It had been a month since he'd last seen Arthur at the bar, but he found that the pain of the situation didn't hurt any less. He lets out a sigh as he continues to lie in bed thinking about the day's events. He'd arrived in London late last night and checked into his hotel room. He was so tired from the traveling that he barely thought of Arthur at all before he fell asleep. Now, he found himself extremely nervous.

The Englishman had decided to host the Allies meeting in his own country and now in less than two hours Alfred would be facing him for the first time since the bar incident. The American feels his eyes prickle with tears, but he doesn't let them fall as he sits up in bed. He needed to shower and get dressed for the meeting. He didn't have time to cry over Arthur. He'd done that enough to last and entire lifetime.

Meanwhile, Arthur lets out a loud curse as he drops his tea cup on the floor making the cup shatter and tea spill everywhere. The Briton lets out a frustrated sigh as he bends down to pick up the broken shards of his tea cup. He didn't realize how nervous he was about seeing Alfred again until today. He'd pondered all night on what to do and say to the younger blond and finally decided that he would just be polite and not bring up the bar incident at all.

As Arthur remains lost in thoughts of Alfred, he suddenly feels the edge of the broken tea cup slice his finger tip open. The Englishman lets out a gasp as he brings his finger up to his mouth to stop the blood from staining the floor. He stands up and discards of the broken tea cup as he reaches into his pocket for a handkerchief.

He pulls his finger from his mouth and places it in the handkerchief before he realizes it is Alfred's handkerchief. He must have washed it and hastily put it in his pocket that morning without noticing. Arthur lets out a sigh as the regret of the night in the bar comes flooding back into him. He didn't think he would ever forgive himself for what he did to Alfred that night.

Arthur shakes his head to rid his mind of Alfred as he goes to put a bandage on his cut finger. He then places the handkerchief back in his pocket before cleaning up the spilled tea on the floor. He was going to see Alfred in a few hours whether he liked it or not.

During the meeting, Alfred and Arthur barely spoke to each other and avoided eye contact as much as possible. Francis wasn't surprised by their behavior, but Ivan and Yao looked back and forth between the two English speaking countries the whole meeting with confused expressions on their faces, but neither of them asked what was going on for fear it would make the meeting last longer.

When the meeting finally ends, Ivan and Yao make a quick exit barely speaking a goodbye to the three blond countries in the room. Alfred heads to the restroom leaving Arthur and Francis to talk for a few minutes before the Frenchman takes his leave of the meeting room as well. Arthur takes a look around the room to make sure everything is in its proper place before leaving the room as well.

On his way down the hall, the island nation hears the familiar sound of rain tapping on the roof. He was glad he remembered his umbrella. As he thinks about the rain a chill races down his spine as he remembers the last time he was caught in the rain without an umbrella. He tried not to think about that, but almost as soon as he rids his mind of the memory he sees America standing beside the door looking out the window.

The Briton swallows the lump of nervousness in his throat before speaking, "America, I thought you had gone already."

The younger man flinches at the sound of Arthur's voice and slowly turns to face the British nation, "Um, well…I was gonna go, but then it started raining and I walked from the hotel because it was so close and I didn't bring my umbrella. I was waiting to see if it would slack up a bit."

Arthur nods, "I see." The green eyed nation is silent for a moment as he watches Alfred go back to gazing out the window. Finally, he clears his throat making the American turn to face him again, "I could…give you a ride to the hotel…if…if you wanted me to."

Alfred feels his breath catch in his throat and he's unable to speak for a moment, "Um, that's really nice of you, Arthur, but you don't have to. I can wait for it to stop."

"Don't be silly, America." Arthur walks toward the door and opens it, "I have to lock this building up and I'm not going to wait around for it to stop raining. Now, come on."

Alfred simply nods as he follows the Englishman out of the building, "Okay, thanks."

Arthur opens his umbrella and begins walking toward his car with Alfred tagging close behind him using a briefcase as a shield from the rain. The older nation felt bad about not offering his umbrella, but he wasn't going to be that friendly with America. Being friendly always turned into something more and something more always turned into something bad.

The two blonds eventually make it to the car and Alfred slides into the passenger's seat. Arthur takes a glance at the younger man and can't help but notice how wet the American's dress shirt had gotten on the short walk to the car. A shiver runs down the Briton's spine as he finally looks away from Alfred. Arthur then cranks the car and begins the drive to the hotel.

Both men are quiet for a few minutes when Alfred breaks the awkward silence in the car, "So…how have things been since I saw you last?"

Arthur takes in a silent breath before responding to his former colony, "You don't have to do that, America."

"Do what?"

The Englishman tightens his grip on the steering wheel, "You don't have to make small talk. We don't have to talk at all to be honest."

Alfred nods as he continues to look straight ahead out the window, "Oh, okay…so I guess you don't want to talk about what happened that night at the bar?"

Arthur lets out a sigh, "Why must you bring that up, America?"

The American shrugs as if he hadn't brought up the elephant in the car, "Fine, you don't wanna talk about how you led me on then that's fine."

Arthur finally pulls up to the hotel and puts the car in park before turning his angry face toward Alfred, "Led you on?! I seem to recall asking you twice if you wanted to do it and both times you said yes. No promises were made and I never said it would be anything other than what it was."

A derisive chuckle escapes the American's throat at Arthur's words, "Oh, it's okay. I know that now and I realize now that I was being naïve and stupid." He finally tears his eyes away from the window to look at Arthur, "And, you'd think I would be mad about what happened, but I'm not. I'm just a bit embarrassed, but that's okay too. At least now I know we're both on the same page."

The Briton's bushy eyebrows come together in confusion at Alfred's words, "What? On the same page? What are you on about, America?"

The younger nation gives the Briton an intense look through his glasses as he places his hand on the top of Arthur's thigh, "I just mean that now that we both know what our night in the bar meant then we could be adults about the whole thing."

Arthur glances down at Alfred's hand on his thigh and watches as the American squeezes his hand around the limb that's underneath it as if for emphasis on his words, "A-America, I don't think you've thought this through." The Englishman knows he needs to remove Alfred's hand from his thigh, but the blue eyed man's touch sent a tingle up his spine and he couldn't deny the fact that the warmth of his former colony's hand was nice, "We never should have done what we did in the bar that night. I…I wasn't thinking and you know as well as I do that it was a mistake."

"A mistake?" The American takes his gaze away from Arthur's face and turns his attention to the older man's lap, "If it was a mistake then why are you getting so excited?"

Before Arthur can respond, Alfred's hand leaves his thigh and finds a new resting spot on the Englishman's semi hard crotch. Arthur lets out a soft groan and his hands grip the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turn white, "That part of me has…has a mind of its own. I can't let us…make this mistake…again."

Alfred uses his free hand to unbuckle his own seatbelt as the other hand continues to fondle Arthur to full hardness through the fabric of his trousers, "Then why aren't you trying to stop me?"

A low whine escapes the Englishman's throat as he lifts his hips into the American's touch, "W-Why are you doing this, America?"

"Why not?" As Alfred speaks his free hand joins the busy one and he begins unbuttoning Arthur's pants, "We're both adults, right? It's consensual, isn't it?"

"But…" The British nation's words are cut short by the feeling of Alfred's warm calloused hand wrapping around his now exposed erection.

"Stop fighting it, Arthur." Alfred then begins moving his hand up and down the Briton's shaft at a torturously slow pace, "I know this is what you want."

Once again, Arthur knew he would regret this when it was over, but he can't stop his breathy reply, "Yes."

A smirk appears on Alfred's face as he removes his hands from the Englishman's cock. He then positions himself on his knees in the passenger seat as he bends over to wrap his lips around the swollen, leaking prick of his former caretaker. Arthur closes his green eyes as he rests his head against the seat. He didn't know what had gotten into America, but apparently his plan to make Alfred hate him didn't work.

Arthur can't stop the sounds of pleasure from leaving his mouth just like he can't stop his hips from rising to sink more of his cock into the American's hot mouth. His hands eventually leave the steering wheel to rest in Alfred's soft blond hair, "Ah! A-America…mmm, st-stop…I can't…"

Alfred swirls his tongue around the engorged head of Arthur's cock once more before lifting his mouth away from the weeping organ, "I've never had sex in a car before."

The Briton open his eyes, but continues to rest his head against the seat as he turns to look at Alfred, "I don't think we…should do this."

The bespectacled nation begins to unbutton his own pants before tugging them down to his knees, "You're not gonna back out now are you?"

Arthur knew it was a mistake…a huge mistake, but that thought doesn't stop him from shaking his head as he begins pulling his own pants and underwear down and before he can assess the situation, the American leaves his seat on the passenger's side and joins Arthur in the driver's seat by straddling his lap. The Englishman looks up at Alfred just as the American's lips crash down on his and the next thing he knows is that they're kissing fiercely as they grind against each other. Arthur knew he should stop what was going on. He was the oldest after all…not to mention it was daylight and they were being extremely lewd right in the hotel parking lot, but he didn't want to stop.

When the fierce kiss ends, he looks up to see that Alfred's glasses are foggy and his lips are red and swollen. The sight of the younger man looking so undone causes another moan to leave the Briton's mouth, "America…w-we don't have any…lube."

"I don't care." The American then reaches down and makes the seat recline causing Arthur to lose eye contact for a moment, "I'll make sure it all goes in."

A shudder wracks Arthur's body at Alfred's words. He then watches intently as the younger man sticks his own fingers in his mouth before sucking on them in a very sexual nature. Just when the island nation thinks he can't get any harder, America removes his fingers from his mouth and reaches behind himself to push his index finger inside himself. The soft groan that escapes Alfred causes Arthur to buck his hips in anticipation, "Bloody hell, America…I-I'm so hard right now."

Alfred closes his eyes as he inserts a second finger before sliding the two digits in and out of his body, "Were you…mmm, expecting something…something else to…happen?"

"Don't be a smart ass, America." The Briton continues to watch the show as he reaches out to stroke Alfred's hard cock.

The American groans loudly at the combined pleasure of his own fingers and Arthur's hand. Alfred soon forgoes preparing himself and removes his fingers from his excited hole. He then reaches behind him and grasps Arthur's cock in his hand to help guide the head into his anxious opening. As the Englishman's head penetrates the first ring of muscle Alfred groans from discomfort, but Arthur continues stroking his cock as he slides the rest of the way down his former caretaker's shaft.

Alfred closes his blue eyes and bites his bottom lip as he becomes accustomed to having the Briton inside him. When the American finally opens his eyes he looks down at Arthur and a flood of memories cascade into his mind. He suddenly remembered the first time he'd ever had sex with Arthur in this position. He remembered how scared he'd been that he would do something wrong. He remembered how patient the Englishman had been with him and the thoughts bring tears to his eyes.

Arthur notices the distant look in his former colony's eyes and as much as he wanted to pretend he didn't care he couldn't help, but worry as a few tears spill down the American's cheeks, "America, are you alright? D-Did I hurt you?"

At hearing the older man's voice, Alfred snaps back to reality and quickly wipes his face with his shirt sleeve, "Why do you care? I-I'm fine anyway."

The only response Arthur gives is a nod of his head as the American places his hands on the older blond's chest before lifting his body up slightly and then allowing himself to sink back down at a slow experimental pace. Arthur continues to stroke Alfred's stiff cock until the younger nation finds a nice up and down rhythm. He then places his hands on Alfred's hips to help guide him up and down at a faster pace.

Neither man speaks as the intensity of their intimate encounter escalates and the only sound in the car is their ragged breathing mixed with pleasured moans and sighs. The American quickly picks up the pace and begins rising and falling at a faster speed in turn making Arthur lift his hips in time with Alfred's vigorous bouncing.

Arthur knew he was getting close, but he wanted to hear the younger nation's tell tale moan that he'd nailed his sweet spot before he came inside his former colony, "A-Are you…getting close…A-America?"

The younger blond doesn't answer, but he grips the loose fabric of Arthur's shirt a bit tighter as he brings his body down a bit harder than before and that's when the island nation knew he had hit the magic spot. The American lets out a loud cry of bliss as he continues to slam himself down roughly, "A-Arthur…can you…can you do something for me?"

The Briton could barely remember his name at this point, but he manages to nod his head all the same, "What would th-that be, America?"

Alfred stops his movements for a moment as he looks directly into the Englishman's green eyes, "I want you…to look at me when you cum. I want you to…to look at my face when you finish. I don't want there to be…any doubt as to who you're fucking. When you head back home I want my face to be etched into your mind. I want you to remember what we did and I want you to look at me when you cum inside. I don't want it to be like last time where my face was smashed into the wall. I don't want you to have any doubt about how much it hurt me to hear you say the things you said to me last time."

Arthur swallows audibly, but never says a word as the American begins moving again. The older man knew he had hurt Alfred at the bar, but he never realized how much it had hurt. Arthur found that he had no problem obeying Alfred's rule of looking at him. He knew he deserved the American's hatred after what he'd done. He then feels Alfred's nails dig into his chest through the fabric of his shirt and he knows the American is close.

The Briton was very close too and as soon as he hears Alfred's loud moan and feels the younger man's warm cum splash against his chest he too cums with a groan. As requested, Arthur never takes his eyes off his former colony's face and he definitely doesn't miss the tears that spill from Alfred's eyes.

As the two nations attempt to catch their breath, Arthur doesn't mention Alfred's tears. He felt like he'd embarrassed the younger nation enough. When Alfred is able to speak again he looks down at the Briton's sweaty face, "I thought that one day you would be able to forgive me for the sins of my youth, but you don't know how to forgive do you? You hold it all in and maintain your pride no matter how badly it hurts you or anyone else."

"America…"

Alfred shakes his head, "We don't have to talk. That's what you wanted anyway." The American disentangles himself from Arthur and manages to right his clothing before stepping out of the vehicle. He then turns to face Arthur with a sad look on his young face, "See you at the next meeting."

The younger nation then shuts the passenger side door and heads to the hotel leaving Arthur to weep in the driver's seat as he wonders what to do from here.

TBC…


	20. Someone Better...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the setting.

Okay, I'm back with an update and I do apologize for how long it had taken me to update. In my defense, I have been pretty sick since September and I'm just now feeling a bit better. I got to where I couldn't eat anything and I lost about 15 pounds. I had all kinds of medical tests and labs done and spent a lot of my hard earned money for the doc to finally realize that I have a gluten allergy. I am feeling much better now. Anyway, enough about that. Also, I have been stressed at my job. Working at a gym is hectic around January and February due to so many New Year's Resolutions to lose weight.

Anyhow, I feel like this chapter isn't that great because I've been so distracted in my real/work life, but I felt bad for making you guys wait for another chapter. All of your reviews have really inspired me to continue this fic and I love all of them! So here is the next chapter.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Arthur opens his green eyes as he hears the shrill sound of his alarm clock. The Englishman lies in bed allowing the alarm to continue for a few minutes longer before silencing the noise. It had taken Arthur a long time to get to sleep. He had lain awake thinking about Alfred. He kept picturing the American's face and remembering the tears that spilled down the young country's flushed cheeks. He lets out a sigh thinking that that is exactly what Alfred had wanted. He wanted Arthur to remember what they'd done.

The island nation rubs his face with his hand before finally sitting up with a groan. He had told Francis that he would pick him up from the hotel and have breakfast with him before giving the Frenchman a ride to the airport. He didn't really feel like seeing the older man today, but if he cancelled their plans then Francis would know something was wrong with him and he just couldn't tell Francis that he'd slept with America…again. Arthur gets out of bed and heads toward the bathroom swearing to himself that all sexual encounters with Alfred would stop as of today.

After the Briton showers and dresses he makes his way to the hotel to pick up Francis. When he pulls into the parking lot, the Frenchman is waiting outside with his suitcase at his side. Francis makes his way to the car and puts his bag in the backseat before sliding himself into the passenger seat, "Bonjour, Angleterre."

Arthur grunts a good morning as Francis shuts the door and buckles his seat belt, "Why are you even ready to leave so early anyway?"

"Early?" Francis gives his long time friend an incredulous look, "You are thirty minutes late, Angleterre. I seem to recall you setting the time for our breakfast, not me."

The Briton lets out an annoyed sigh before pulling away from the hotel parking lot, "I didn't sleep well last night and it caused me to oversleep." A deep frown appears on his face at the memory of what caused his unrest, "That's all."

The older blond can't help but notice the Englishman's frown before speaking his next words, "Well, I'd think you'd be in a better mood today considering you got laid yesterday."

Arthur almost loses control of the vehicle in his shock at Francis' words as he pulls over and parks the car. He turns his head frantically in the Frenchman's direction, "WHAT?! Who told you something so ridiculous?"

A bewildered expression appears on Francis' face at Arthur's sudden stopping of the car and he watches as other cars pass them by, "Why are you getting so upset? No one told me anything about you having sex."

Relief washes over the younger nation's face and he lets out a sigh, "Then why would you assume I had sex yesterday?" Arthur pulls the car back out into traffic hoping Francis couldn't hear how hard his heart was pounding.

A naughty smirk slips onto the bearded blond's face as he speaks his next words, "Well, isn't it obvious, Arthur? Your car reeks of sex."

Arthur's green eyes roll back for a minute as a scoff of laughter passes his lips, "Please, sex doesn't have a smell."

A look of disbelief shows on the Frenchman's face as he once again looks at Arthur, "You and I both know that isn't true, Arthur. Besides, if you hadn't gotten any yesterday you wouldn't have overreacted when I mentioned it."

Arthur clears his throat and tries his hardest not to make eye contact with Francis, "You just caught me off guard. That doesn't prove anything…and my car doesn't smell like sex."

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed, mon ami." An expression of satisfaction plays across the older man's face, "It's your car and your country. If you want to have random sex in your car then you should. Nothing to be so secretive about."

Arthur lets out a groan of frustration, "Must we continue to have this inane conversation?"

Francis continues talking as if the Englishman had never spoken, "So, who was the lucky woman…or man?" The older man chuckles at his own thoughts, "Or did you even know their name?"

As Francis continues the conversation alone, Arthur can't stop his racing thoughts. America's tear stained face keeps appearing in his mind. He didn't realize how long he'd been zoned out until Francis shouts his name, "Arthur! What on Earth are you thinking about?" The older blond turns to look out the back windshield, "You went passed the restaurant."

The Briton blinks a few times to rid his mind of Alfred's image and looks for the nearest place to turn around, "I apologize, Francis. My mind was suddenly elsewhere."

Francis finally takes a close look at his friend's face and for the first time he notices the dark circles under his eyes and a crease of worry resting between his bushy eyebrows. The Frenchman lets out a knowing sigh before speaking his next words, "Please tell me you didn't do what…or rather who, I think you did?"

Arthur eventually turns back onto the road to get to the restaurant before giving Francis a confused look, "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Arthur." The French nation shakes his head in disbelief, "You had sex with him again, didn't you?"

The island nation stares ahead of him keeping his eyes on the road to avoid Francis' accusing blue eyes, "Him? I am terribly afraid I do not know who you are referring to."

The Frenchman frowns as he places his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "Stop the car, mon ami."

A nervous laugh escapes the Englishman's throat, "Don't be silly, Francis. The restaurant is just up ahead."

"I said stop the car, Arthur." He tightens his grip on the younger blond's shoulder as if enforcing his command, "I know you slept with America…again."

Arthur feels as if his heart has dropped into his stomach at hearing Francis' words. It was as if the older man's saying it aloud made it more real somehow, but the Englishman does as he's told and pulls the car over before shutting the engine off. Without looking at Francis, the Briton nods his head, "Yes, I did."

The Frenchman removes his hand from Arthur's shoulder and stares at him with worry, "I cannot believe that you admitted it so easily."

The younger blond looks down at his lap, "Why should I deny it? You wouldn't believe me if I said I didn't and you would eventually get the truth out of me." He lets out a sigh before finally looking at Francis, "I figured I would just cut the middleman and tell you the truth. That way you can go ahead and chastise me and call me an idiot and get it over with."

Francis is quiet for a moment not really knowing what to say to his friend. He finally lets out a frustrated sigh, "Arthur, I don't wish to chastise you, but here lately you don't give me much of a choice. I thought you had learned your lesson that night in the bar?" He gives the Briton a serious look, "You shouldn't continue to lead America on if you're never going to make anything of it."

Arthur lets out a scoff of laughter, "Why do you always assume it's my fault? As much as I hate to admit it, America is a fully grown country as well as a man. He can make his own decisions and never once in his whole life have I ever forced myself on him! He has always agreed to it! Besides, he came on to me yesterday! If anything I was the victim. It is not always my fault!"

The French nation shakes his head, "He came on to you…that's your argument? You didn't have to go along with it, Angleterre."

A furious expression takes over Arthur's features as he shouts at Francis, "You tell me what you would have done if a good looking, young American man were to fondle you through your clothes right before blowing you?! Would you have not gone along with it?!" He lets out an exasperated sigh, "I may be nation, but I am also a man, Francis! He was a willing participant and I took part!"

Francis blinks a few times in shock at the island nation's outburst, "Well, since you put it that way…but…"

"But nothing." The car becomes quiet as the two men both contemplate their next words. When Francis remains silent Arthur runs his shaky hands through his already messy hair, "Besides, America only did it out of spite…just to get back at me."

The Frenchman looks at Arthur with a curious expression, "What do you mean by that?"

Arthur drops his hands into his lap and closes his eyes as he rests his head against the car seat, "He wanted to get back at me for that night in the bar and he bloody well succeeded." The Briton swallows the lump of guilt in his throat before continuing, "I don't wish to talk about this anymore, Francis."

The older nation nods his head, "What else is there to talk about? I've already given you advice on multiple occasions and you never take it. I don't have anything else to tell you. Whatever happens between you and Alfred is up to the two of you." He then gives the Englishman a stern look, "But, you better not allow this behavior to get in the way of your and America's responsibilities in this war."

Arthur cranks the car and slowly pulls back out into traffic before responding, "You needn't worry about that on my part, Francis. I truly believe the war is the only thing that America and I have left to even speak to each other about."

Even though there were many things the Frenchman wanted to say, he simply nods, "If you think that's best."

The island nation keeps his eyes on the road and responds with a simple, "Yes, I do."

Francis kept to Arthur's wishes and doesn't bring the subject of Alfred up again as they sit down for breakfast nor does he bring the subject up at the airport as he finally boards his flight back to France. In fact, Arthur could almost forget that he and the American had had car sex the day before as long as he kept himself busy and busy is definitely what he tried to be.

The Englishman makes his way back home after taking Francis to the airport and begins cleaning his entire house. It wasn't that his house was particularly dirty, but he just had to keep his mind off Alfred. He had decided on the way home that he would not dwell on what happened and he refused to think about it.

By mid evening, the Briton's house was pretty much spotless and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast with Francis. The island nation makes his way to the kitchen and opens the pantry trying to decide what to eat when he hears a knock on the door. A look of confusion plays across his face as he turns away from the food and heads toward the door. Who on Earth could be visiting him? All the other countries had all gone home and they wouldn't see each other again until the next meeting or until the Axis did something worth meeting about.

Arthur finally makes it to the door and takes a look out the peephole. When his vision lands on the blond haired, blue eyed American standing on his doorstep, his breath catches in his throat and his heart almost squeezes itself into nonexistence, "Bloody hell! What is he doing here?!"

The British nation quickly runs his fingers through his messy hair and makes sure everything is in its proper place even though he had just cleaned the house from top to bottom. America knocks again and Arthur swallows trying to wet his dry throat before speaking, "Just a moment!"

The European nation breathes in and out slowly a few times as he tries to think of why Alfred could be standing at his door. He should have left for his own country hours and hours ago. Arthur eventually calms himself down enough to open the door and he replaces his nervous expression with an irritated one, "America, what the bloody hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home by now? I seem to recall you telling me you wouldn't be seeing me until the next meeting if I'm not mistaken."

Alfred's cheeks redden at the Briton's reminder of their time together in the older man's car, "Um, I did say that, but I wanted to talk. Can I come in?"

The green eyed nation crosses his arms over his chest and frowns, "I don't think that's such a good idea, America."

Alfred nods, "That's fair, I guess."

Arthur lets out an impatient sigh as he watches the American fidget and shift from one foot to the other, "Whatever you came to say then let's have it. You can speak whether we're in the house or not."

"Well…I wanted to say that…" The American's cheeks turn an even deeper shade of crimson and he nervously adjusts his glasses before shaking his head, "Just never mind…it's stupid anyway."

Before Alfred has a chance to turn away from the door, Arthur opens his mouth, "Wait a moment, I know good and well that you did not dick around Britain for hours and show up at my door well after the time you should be home just to turn around and not even say what you came for. Spit it out already."

The younger man shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth on his heels as he works up his courage to say what he came for, "I just wanted to say that I think we should stop with all this crazy behavior."

"Crazy?" The Englishman gives him a shocked look, "You didn't seem to think it was crazy yesterday while you were riding me like a horse right in the hotel parking lot for anyone to see!"

Alfred lets out a frustrated sigh as he takes one hand from his pocket and runs it through his hair, "It was crazy, but yesterday I was too angry and upset to see how stupid it was and all I wanted to do was get you back for that night in the bar." Alfred can feel tears prick the corner of his eyes, but he doesn't allow his tears to fall. He had decided that he was done crying over Arthur, "I realized how crazy it all was when I ended up not just hurting you, but hurting myself too." He looks up and meets Arthur's eyes, "It made me realize that you must have felt pretty shitty that night when you left the bar too."

Arthur had felt pretty shitty, but he wasn't going to admit that to his former colony, "So is that all you came to say? Just to tell me that we've been being foolish because I very well had figured that out for myself without your words of wisdom."

The American pouts at the harsh tone in the older man's voice, but shakes his head, "No, I came to apologize for being an asshole and I thought that maybe you would feel the same way and we could make amends for the stupid things we've done these past few months. I thought that we could admit that sleeping together after all these years was a mistake and we could get passed it and start on rebuilding a sex-free friendship." Alfred lets out a defeated sigh, "Maybe, I was wrong to think that and maybe I should just go home."

Arthur is quiet as he takes a long look at Alfred's serious face and he realizes that maybe for once the American was making sense and perhaps them becoming friends was a good idea. If he could be friends with Francis after everything they had been through then he should at least be able to try with Alfred, "You aren't wrong, America. I think a sex free friendship is just what the doctor ordered."

The shock of Arthur actually agreeing with him shows by the surprised expression on Alfred's face, "R-Really?"

"Of course. I agree that we've been making some poor choices as of late." He uncrosses his arms and places his hands on his hips, "Although, I still don't see why you couldn't have called to tell me that."

Alfred lets out a small chuckle, "I guess I could have, but…but, I wanted to see you."

"Why would you want to see me?" A puzzled look appears on his face, "I would think that I would be the last person you wanted to see after what we've done."

A sad expression displays on Alfred's young face, "I find that no matter what, I always want to see you. I…I really miss you and I still l…"

"America, I think it best that you leave." He clears his throat as he tries to pretend like he didn't almost hear Alfred tell him he loved him, "Pick any hotel you like and put the bill on my tab. It's been a long day and I'm sure there are no flights available this time of day."

Alfred nods, "Okay, thanks…I take it you don't feel the same way…and that's okay."

Before Arthur can say anything in response, Alfred turns and walks away. The Briton should have offered him a ride, but he could only imagine what might happen if they shared his vehicle again. Instead, the island nation closes the door and tries not to feel sorry for Alfred. The American was young and he would eventually find someone else to fall in love with…someone better…someone he deserved…someone who wasn't so controlling. Arthur lets out a sigh as he flops down onto the couch. He suddenly discovers that he isn't very hungry anymore.

Alfred makes his way down the Briton's driveway and takes a forlorn look back at the house. He found that it was extremely hard not to cry especially when he thought about how quickly Arthur had cut his words short. The young nation stuffs his hands in his pockets as he continues walking away from Arthur's home. Arthur's behavior was for the best in the long run he supposed. Alfred knew his former caretaker would never back down from his decision that they not be in a romantic relationship. Better Alfred get his hopes slashed and his feelings hurt now than later.

A single tear manages to trickle from his eye and roll down his cheek. The American hated the fact that his intention had been to confess his feelings, but he was too scared to go through with it and ended up saying all those other things about them being just friends. It was for the best though. At least now Arthur could find someone better…someone he deserved…someone who wasn't so childish.

TBC…

There you have it. Hopefully, it won't take me so long to get the next chapter out. Anyway, thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


	21. Just Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

This chapter is so short and I am so sorry about that! I have been really busy and all that kind of stuff. Anyway, the chapter is short, but I assure you the chapters will begin getting longer as we progress through the rest of the story...also I didn't want to make you guys wait forever like last time. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has supported this fic throughout its entirety. You guys are awesome!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred sat quietly in a taxi next to a man who didn't exactly smell great in order to make it to the next meeting. He had overslept and missed his scheduled ride forcing him to hail a cab. It had been a month since he and Arthur had agreed to just be friends. Sure, they had seen each other briefly a few times since then, but this was the first meeting since their talk. The American thought as time passed he would become fonder of the idea of them being just friends, but so far he still felt as if he'd missed his chance to be with Arthur in a romantic relationship.

The blond nation lets out a sigh as the taxi driver pulls to a stop. He looks out the window and realizes the taxi is stopping for him. Alfred pays the driver before stepping out onto the streets of France and looks up at the building they would be meeting in for the day. He looks at his watch and realizes once again that he is late. The American makes his way up the steps and into the building dreading the next few hours of his life.

After everyone is done chastising him for being late, Alfred takes a seat as far away from Arthur as possible. He tries to listen to what the other countries have to say, but he finds that he is just too distracted thinking about his talk with Arthur a month ago. He had almost forgotten he was in the meeting when he feels a hand on his shoulder. The touch brings him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looks up and gives the owner of the hand a shocked look, "Um, hey…sorry, did someone ask me a question?"

The large Russian shakes his head and removes his hand from Alfred's shoulder, "No, those two are more interested in arguing than having an actual meeting."

Ivan points to Arthur and Francis having a heated discussion about who knows what making the American finally look toward Arthur's side of the room for the first time since sitting down. He eventually turns his attention back to Ivan, "I guess I sort of spaced out and didn't notice." Alfred gives the Russian a confused expression, "I'm sorry, but have we ever actually talked before…I mean just me and you?"

The larger man smiles, "No, I don't think we have, but you seemed so unlike yourself that I thought I would ask what was troubling you?"

"What makes you think something's troubling me?" The American sits up a bit straighter, "I'm just a little tired today…that's all."

An amused expression appears on the Russian's face as a soft chuckle erupts from his throat, "Somehow, I am not buying that excuse, America." He continues to give the blond an amused grin, "You haven't eaten anything since you've been here and you haven't been nearly as obnoxious as usual…you seem depressed."

America ignores the comment about him being obnoxious and lets out a loud sigh, "I guess I am a little depressed, but why should that matter to you?"

Ivan shrugs, "Am I not allowed to ask upon the well being of my allies in this war?"

Alfred frowns as he rests his cheek on his palm, "I guess so, but it's nothing you or anyone else needs to worry about."

"No one except him, hm?" Russia gestures toward Arthur and awaits the American's response.

Alfred's heart kips a beat and his breath catches in his throat, "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

The pale man laughs at Alfred's look of shock and shakes his head, "You do not have to hide it from me, America. It is very obvious how you feel for him."

Alfred's cheeks tint scarlet at Ivan's words, but he eventually nods, "I guess you're right. I'm not very good at hiding my feelings and it's no secret that Arthur and I used to be in a relationship." The American looks down at the table with a hurt expression on his features, "But, we haven't been in a relationship for a long time."

A puzzled look appears on Russia's face at hearing Alfred's words, "If the two of you have been separated for so long then why do you seem so upset when you are in the same room as him?"

The blond nation's cheeks turn an even deeper shade of crimson at the thought of having to explain what was going on between him and Arthur to Ivan, "It's private."

Ivan nods, "So the two of you had sex?"

America's blue eyes widen before he looks around the room to make sure no one heard the Russian's words, "Hey, not so loud! And I never said anything about sex."

"Yes, I know." Ivan's grin turns into a huge smile, "But, usually when someone says that it's private, sex is usually involved."

Alfred frowns and crosses his arms over his chest, "Okay, fine…we did have sex, but it's complicated."

Ivan contemplates his next words for a moment before addressing Alfred's response, "I would think that for someone who has been having sex you would be in a better mood."

Alfred lets out an exasperated breath, "I told you it's complicated."

"Sex shouldn't be complicated…it's actually a pretty simplistic activity." A curious expression shows on the larger nation's face, "Was the sex bad?"

The American shoots him an offended look, "No, the sex wasn't bad…the sex was great."

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand." The Russian leans in closer to Alfred, "Perhaps you should elaborate."

An aggravated sigh leaves the American's lips, "Why do you even care anyway?"

Ivan shrugs his shoulders, "You seem upset…also this meeting is extremely boring and your personal life has piqued my interest."

The blond nation slumps down in his chair with a pouty expression on his face before finally speaking to Ivan again, "Well, our relationship ended a long time ago…way back when I was still a colony…you know, right before I gained my independence. I've tried to apologize several times, but Arthur is just so stubborn that he never lets me say what's on my mind. He's the one that keeps dragging this 'Revolutionary War' grudge on and on. I mean, I know I hurt him and all, but he made me do it." The American realizes he's rambling and sits up in his chair before he places his elbows on the table and props his chin in his hands, "Anyway, we haven't really had much to do with each other aside from the occasional war where we were allies or a few words here and there." The American suddenly becomes very interested in a pen lying on the table and eventually picks it up to drum absentmindedly on the table top, "That is, we didn't have much to do with each other until now."

America stays quiet for a long time obviously lost in thought. Russia allows him a moment before prodding him for more of the story, "So, the two of you recently started having a more…intimate relationship?"

Alfred scoffs, "Intimate is right, but it's far from a relationship." He finally looks directly into the Russian's violet-blue eyes, "We did and said some things that maybe we should have done and said differently… a lot of things were misconstrued and we ended up hurting each other."

Alfred can feel his emotions welling up inside him again but he quickly forces the feelings back down before finishing up his explanation, "Anyway, to make a long story short, I went to his house after last month's meeting and told him that we should just be friends. My intention was to tell him that I still had feelings for him, but I chickened out and changed my mind at the last minute." He shakes his head, "And the part that makes me feel the worst is that Arthur didn't even hesitate in agreeing that we should just be friends. In fact, he cut me off when I tried to tell him that I missed him…he wouldn't even let me come inside the house."

Ivan is silent for a long time as he mulls Alfred's words over in his mind, "But you enjoyed the sex?"

An appalled looks shows on Alfred's face, "What? Is that all you gathered from everything I said?"

The Russian chuckles again and shakes his head, "No, I fully gathered that you are still madly in love with the Englishman, but I'm not understanding why the two of you want to stop having sex unless the sex was not desirable."

Alfred cards a hand through his hair as he lets out a sigh, "Yes, the sex was amazing, okay! But, what does that have to do with anything?"

Ivan gives the American a knowing look, "You do not have to be in a relationship to have amazing, no strings attached sex."

A perplexed expression flickers across America's features, "What do you mean by that?"

Russia glances around the room to make sure no one is eavesdropping on their conversation before lowering his voice a bit, "Let me put it this way, wouldn't you rather be friends that have sex or friends that don't? You may not be in the relationship that you crave but isn't sex with him better than nothing?"

Alfred swallows the lump in his throat before responding, "You mean that Arthur and I could just have sex but not actually be in a relationship? I…I didn't know you could do that."

A soft chuckle passes the Russian's lips as amusement dances in his eyes, "You can do whatever you like, America. I would have thought a big, super power country like yourself had already figured that out by now."

The American's cheeks turn pink from embarrassment, but he leans in closer with interest, "It just seems a little too good to be true though…and I'm still in love with him. Won't that make me want him more? Plus, Arthur will never agree to that."

Ivan rolls his eyes, "You are the one that's making sex complicated. Does he enjoy having sex with you?" Alfred nods and the Russian continues, "Then you make sure he knows it's just sex and if he enjoys sex with you as much as you enjoy it with him then he will surely agree. As far as your being in love with him goes, if he sees that you are true to the agreement of just sex then perhaps his trust with you will grow and a relationship may bloom between you."

America's excitement fades with his next question, "And if it doesn't?"

Ivan shrugs, "Then at least you've had plenty of great sex."

Alfred chews on his bottom lip as he contemplates Ivan's advice, "How do you know this will work? Have you tried it before?"

"Of course I have…in fact, I have a 'meeting' today." His eyes glance toward someone in the room and a smirk forms on Ivan's lips.

America's eyes follow the Russian's gaze and his mouth drops open in shock, "Are you serious?! You and China are…are doing it?"

Ivan nods and shoots America a bored look, "Don't sound so surprised, America. It's not as if he and I have tried very hard to keep it a secret." A delighted expression appears on the larger man's face as he once again turns his gaze to China, "He tries so hard to keep it from people and it really makes no difference to me. You would think at his age he wouldn't care what other people thought, but then again it turns me on to see him blush as he tries to explain why he and are somewhere together."

Alfred continues to look at the petite Asian man across the room and questions begin to form in his brain as he thinks about Yao and the large Russian man together. A shudder wracks the American's frame as he once again turns toward Ivan, "Since when?"

Russia's eyes drift upward as he thinks back to his and the Chinese man's first encounter, "It's still fairly recent. It took a while to convince him but he eventually came to see things my way…he seems to enjoy it immensely."

The American man keeps his comments about them to himself, but he can't help but ask his next question, "And you never want it to be…something more? You're completely content with just having sex with him?"

"Perhaps it may turn into something more and if that's what he wants as well then I have no complaints about it, but right now we are just having fun." He gives Alfred a serious look, "Maybe if you had more fun you wouldn't be so depressed and England wouldn't be so moody. You should at least run it by him."

Alfred lets out a loud breath, "Maybe you're right…it's worth a try anyway."

"Let me know how it turns out…or maybe I will be able to tell by your mood at the next meeting." The Russian looks around and notices that everyone else is putting away their material, "It seems our chat has successfully passed the hours away." Ivan quickly stuffs his belongings into a bag before standing up, "If you'll excuse me, America, I have a very important meeting." The Russian gives Alfred a very suggestive wink before walking across the room to meet up with Yao.

Alfred notices the blush that creeps across Yao's cheeks as Ivan puts an arm around him, but the Asian man never pulls away and allows the contact to continue. The American lets out a worried sigh as he glances toward Arthur making his heart pound at the thought of suggesting Ivan's plan to the Englishman, "It's worth a try I guess."

The former colony gathers up his things and makes his way toward Arthur, "Hey, Arthur…can we talk?"

TBC…

Okay, so once again I apologize for the shortness, but I will be back with another chapter at some point. Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


	22. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

Okay, I'm back with the next chapter. I hope it hasn't been too long of a wait. There isn't much to say so just get to reading and please let me know what you think. I really appreciate all the readers who have kept up with this fic and all the readers who review every single time even though it takes me a million years to update sometimes. Thank everyone! You are awesome!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Arthur…can we talk?" Alfred can feel his heart thumping fast in his chest as he waits for the Englishman to look up from storing his belongings in the bag at his side.

Arthur zips the bag and brings his emerald colored eyes up to meet his former colony's bespectacled blue eyes, "Of course, America…what's on your mind?"

The younger blond becomes suddenly aware of the other remaining countries in the room and realizes he can't just blurt out what's on his mind, "Um, I was wondering if maybe you had time for a quick lunch before your flight home? Um, you know since we're friends and all and we could talk and stuff and…"

"America, you're rambling and making this weird." Arthur stands up and slings his bag over his shoulder, "Asking me to have lunch with you was sufficient and I'm starving so I'll take you up on the offer."

"Oh!" Alfred's face turns red as he realizes how stupid he probably sounded to Arthur, "Right, sorry about that." The American pushes his glasses up with a finger before speaking again, "Unless you had somewhere in particular in mind then I know a place."

Arthur nods, "Lead the way then."

Thankfully, the restaurant that Alfred had in mind was within walking distance so the two blond countries didn't have to hail a taxi. Alfred hated being confined in a taxi and he thought that being in the back seat with Arthur would be more torturous than riding with the smelly man from earlier. Arthur follows close behind Alfred clutching his bag to keep any sticky fingers from snatching it.

Finally, Alfred stops in front of a very elegant looking restaurant, "Here we are."

The Briton looks up at the building's facade and his green eyes widen, "America, this place looks expensive. Are you sure about eating here?"

Alfred turns to face the older man with a huge smile on his face, "Dude, the food here is awesome. It's one of the only reasons that I don't mind coming to France for a meeting." He shrugs, "Besides, I'm buying anyway so don't worry about it."

Arthur doesn't argue as he follows Alfred into the restaurant. Apparently, Alfred had been to this restaurant quite bit by the way the waitresses all knew him by name. Not to mention, they didn't even have to wait in line to get seated at a great table by the window. Arthur had to give it to the American, he did remember that Arthur liked to sit beside the window. The two men are seated and asked for their drink orders before being handed a menu and left alone for a few moments.

The island nation peruses the menu briefly before meeting Alfred's sky blue eyes, "It would seem you've been here a few times."

The bespectacled nation lets out a soft laugh, "I told you it's the reason I don't mind coming here for meetings. I eat here every time."

Arthur nods, "I see." He glances back down at the menu, "And, do you always eat alone when you come to this restaurant?"

"Not always." The younger blond drums his fingers on the table, "I've invited Matthew to eat here with me before…and some other people."

The green eyed nation allows the 'other people' comment to go unquestioned. He imagined it was probably failed dates and he didn't really want to think about Alfred out on a date with someone, "Aren't you going to look at the menu? They'll be back with our drinks soon."

Alfred chuckles, "Nah, I don't need to look at the menu. I already know what I want."

Arthur looks through the menu items once more before deciding what he'll order just as the waitress returns with their drinks in tow. They order their food and are once again left alone. The Briton didn't realize how awkward eating lunch with Alfred would be until this moment. It shouldn't be awkward, but it was…they didn't have the same relationship as before…hell, they didn't even have the same relationship as they did a month ago.

Eventually, Alfred breaks the silence of the table, "So, when does your flight leave for home?"

Arthur grabs his napkin off the table and carefully places it in his lap as he responds to the American's question, "My flight has been delayed by a few hours so it certainly will not be leaving any time soon."

Alfred takes a sip of his drink. He didn't really know what type of conversation he was supposed to be having with Arthur right before he brought up his proposition. Maybe, he was being an idiot for even considering this with Arthur. Since when does he take advice from Ivan Braginski? He tried to appear calm on the outside, but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. He really really hoped that when he finally asked Arthur's opinion on the subject that the Englishman didn't cut all ties with him all together.

Before Alfred can think of something else to say to dissipate some of the tension, the waitress returns with the soups and salads that come with their meals. The former colony quickly begins eating his salad just to give his mouth something to do other than talk. The American's eating doesn't stop Arthur from continuing to talk, "So, how have things been since we last saw each other?"

Alfred swallows the food in his mouth and wipes his face with a napkin before responding, "Um, well…with the war going on it's just been really busy. You know that though cause I'm sure it's been really busy in your country too, right?"

The Briton nods, "Oh yes, I'm beginning to think this war will never end, but we are on the winning side as things are going for the moment. Perhaps this war won't last too much longer for everyone's sake."

The American nods his agreement, "I couldn't agree more."

The two men are quiet as they consume their salads and their soup. Alfred felt like he should say something, but he didn't really know what to say and Arthur seemed just as uncomfortable with starting a new conversation as he did. Thankfully, the waitress returns soon enough with their entrées causing at least a little bit of a distraction. They continue with a few words of idle chit chat as they finish up their meals and when Arthur finishes the last bite of his, he places his fork down and gives Alfred a serious look, "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

The ex-colony almost chokes on his food as the anxiety of his talk with Arthur becomes a reality. Alfred swallows down his food with a few helpful gulps from his drink. He then wipes his mouth with his napkin before placing his fork down as well, "Yeah, I sort of wanted to talk to you about a…well, kind of a private agreement between just us."

The Englishman's large eyebrows come together in confusion, "An agreement…for the war effort?"

Alfred shakes his head, "No, this has nothing to do with the war. It's just something I wanna run by you. It's just something I think we should try."

Arthur leans in with interest as much as he can with the table between them, "What type of agreement? I'm listening."

The younger nation's cheeks flush pink as his pulse quickens in his veins. He couldn't believe he was about to ask Arthur this. It was completely ridiculous, but something he wanted to ask at the same time, "We have fun together, right? I mean…sexually, right?"

An aghast expression appears on Arthur's face as he fully registers his former colony's words, "What?!" He then looks around the restaurant to make sure no one heard what the American said, "America, why on Earth are you bringing that up?"

Alfred's blush deepens in color, but he refuses to give up, "I just mean that the sex was good wasn't it? So, I was thinking that if we both enjoy having sex with the other person then why should we deny ourselves that pleasure just because we aren't in a relationship?"

The British nation's ears and neck begin turning scarlet as he once again looks around the restaurant for assurance that no one is listening, "Are you mental? We can't do that. It wouldn't be proper at all."

"Oh, not proper…and having sex in a bar bathroom is?" He notices the offended expression on Arthur's face and shakes his head, "I just meant that we haven't exactly gone by the book when it comes to our…intimate activities. Anyway, we've already established that we've been kinda dumb with our other…encounters, but that's because it was spur of the moment and we both had no idea what the other person was expecting out of it. I just figured that if we both knew it was no string attached sex that we could enjoy having amazing sex with each other and we wouldn't have to feel guilty afterwards."

"Have you even thought this little plan through?" Arthur leans back to rest his back against the chair, "The last time we spoke you were carrying on about just being friends and now you want us to have casual sex with each other. I think the war has rattled your brain, America."

America leans back in his chair as well and shrugs, "It was a stupid idea anyway…just forget I said anything." The younger blond felt really dumb right about now. He assumed Arthur would buck the idea, but he never thought the older man would be against it this much, "Let's just stick to the original plan of being friends."

Arthur could tell that the American was trying to appear nonchalant about his idea being rejected, but the older man knew that Alfred was actually upset, "You know, every idea you come up with isn't stupid, America. You shouldn't always talk down about your ideas. I'm not saying it's a terrible plan…I just don't think it's the right thing for us to do. We're still licking our wounds from everything else that's happened and I just don't think we need to add fuel to the fire."

Alfred sits up a bit straighter in his chair, "It's alright…I kinda figured you wouldn't wanna do it. I just thought I would ask." The American waves the waitress over and asks for the check. When she walks away Alfred looks at Arthur again, "Well, it was nice having lunch with you." He stands up with the check in hand, "I'm just going to pay and get outta here. I guess I'll see you at the next meeting then."

Arthur nods and watches the younger man turn his back to head to the front of the restaurant. The Briton knew better and as much as his brain told his mouth not to open it didn't obey and he calls out to Alfred anyway, "America, wait!"

The bespectacled blond turns back around to face Arthur with a puzzled expression on his face, "Yes, Arthur?"

Arthur lets out a loud sigh, "Please, sit back down." As Alfred returns to the table to have a seat Arthur's mind is racing. Why didn't he just let America go? Why is he even considering this? He had to have Alfred in one way or the other and this was as good a way as he could think of and the American had already laid the plan out on the table. The island nation looks into his former colony's blue eyes before speaking, "I may be willing to reconsider trying your…plan."

The younger country's eyes light up with triumph, "Really? What made you change your mind, Arthur?"

Arthur releases Alfred's gaze and looks down at the table, "I agree whole heartedly that the sex between us is wonderful and at first I just couldn't grasp the idea of you and I just being in a sexual relationship. But, the more I thought about it and heard you talk about it I decided that maybe with a few ground rules we could make it work." The Englishman lifts his gaze and looks at Alfred again, "When I say ground rules, I mean that we have to both agree on what I'm about to propose and we have to stick by it no matter what." He takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before continuing, "I'm willing to give your plan a try, but under a few conditions. If you cannot abide by my conditions then I'm afraid I will have to decline."

Alfred places his elbows on the table and props his chin in his hands as he mulls over Arthur's words, "Okay, I'm willing to listen to these conditions. What are these 'ground rules'?"

The older blond looks around the restaurant once more just to ensure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation and clears his throat before beginning, "The first rule is very important, we cannot allow this to be anything other than what it is. This is just going to be sex. So you have to honestly assure me that you do not have any feelings for me other than sexual feelings and I have to be just as honest with you. If either of us feels that this arrangement is turning into something else or if we start to have any other types of feelings then we have to let the other person know immediately and end the whole thing." He looks right into the younger man's eyes, "Is that understood?"

Alfred nods, "Yeah, no problem. What are the other rules?"

Arthur stares at him for a moment longer as if trying to glean some sort of ulterior motive in the American's plan, but when the ex-colony's expression doesn't change the Briton continues on to the next condition, "Secondly, we cannot allow this to effect any other aspect of our lives. We still have to keep up the duties to our country and to this war. If either of us gets distracted then we have to call it quits." Alfred nods to let Arthur know he understands and the Englishman goes on, "The third and final rule is probably the most important…we cannot let anyone else know what we're doing. I mean no one! Lord knows I cannot handle Francis getting on my case again for sleeping with you."

The American's expression twists into one of horror, "Wait! You told Francis that we were doing it?"

"Well, I had to tell someone after what happened at the bar." He gives America an accusing look, "You mean to tell me that you didn't talk to anyone about that?"

Alfred sits back in his chair, "I may have told Matthew a little."

An expression of realization plays across the Englishman's face, "Huh, so that's why he cut me a dirty look the last time I saw him." Arthur eventually brings his attention back to the matter at hand, "Anyway, do you think you can live with those conditions?"

Alfred nods as he counts off the three rules on his fingers, "Yeah, yeah…don't catch feelings, don't slack on responsibilities, and don't let anyone find out." He gives Arthur a smile, "Easy peazy…so are we doing this thing or not? We have to shake on it."

As Alfred holds his hand out, Arthur can hear the alarm bells going off in his brain, but he decides to make the decision with his other head and places his hand in Alfred's hand, "Then we have a deal, America."

The younger man's grip tightens around Arthur's hand as they shake on their new agreement, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Arthur…or should I say, it will be a pleasure." He gives his former caretaker a wink and releases his hand, "I'm gonna pay the bill and then we can get outta here. I know where we can go to keep anyone from finding out."

Arthur's eyes widen, "What? We're going to have sex now?"

"Of course we are." He shoots Arthur a disappointed look, "You aren't trying to back out already are you?"

"No, I just didn't realize we we're beginning so quickly." The Briton stands up and wipes his sweaty palms on his pants, "I'll be waiting for you outside." Arthur watches as Alfred walks to the front counter before making his way outside. He didn't have the heart to tell Alfred that he still thought this was a bad idea and most certainly didn't have the heart to tell him that he had already broken the first of his own rules.

Alfred pays at the front counter and takes a deep breath before making his way to the door where he would meet Arthur outside. He sure hoped Russia knew what he was talking about. He was still unsure of this whole plan even though he'd gotten Arthur to go along with it. He walks outside to see the older man standing on the curb waiting for him, "Come on…let's grab a taxi. I don't want either of our drivers to know what we're doing or where we're going." The island nation nods and follows Alfred. The American lets out a sigh…he hated the fact that he was already breaking rule number one, but how else was he supposed to be close to Arthur without losing him all together.

The two nations slide into the taxi and Alfred gives the driver the location. Now, only time would tell how their agreement would turn out.

TBC…  
\---------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! As always, love ya!


	23. Rip The Band-Aid Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

Hello all! I am back with chapter 23. You are still not going to like me when you read this chapter...sorry! Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has commented and read. The comments have made me want to continue this fic even when I wasn't sure I wanted to anymore...don't worry I will not leave you guys hanging. I will finish this...just expressing me gratitude.

I will be on vacation soon so if you don't hear from me then you know why.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

The beginning of the taxi ride was extremely awkward. Neither country really knew what one was supposed to talk about on a taxi ride to a hotel where you were going to have casual sex with each other. Arthur turns his head to glance out the window. He had to do anything to get his mind off the huge mistake he was making. How could he have possibly made that agreement with Alfred?! Why didn't he just stick to his guns and let Alfred leave the restaurant?! Why did he lose his senses when it came to Alfred? Would he always have this lapse of judgment when it came to the American? The older nation lets out a quiet sigh of worry. He had to think of a way to back out of this. As Arthur's thoughts continue to rush through his brain at a million miles an minute, he misses the slow creep of Alfred's hand across the seat of the taxi and only realizes what's happening when he feels said hand rest on his knee. The Englishman turns his gaze from the window to give Alfred a scandalized look. Didn't the American know that they couldn't get 'familiar' with each other in the back seat of a taxi?

Alfred could feel his blood pumping quickly in veins. He was excited and nervous all at the same time. His body was ready and yearning to be with Arthur, but his mind was throwing a fit. He knew this was a mistake. Somehow, even when he and Russia were discussing it he knew it was a mistake, but he just couldn't think of any other way to insure that he would always be with Arthur in one way or another. Just the feeling of Arthur's warmth under his palm made him want the Briton even more. He catches the older man's look of warning, but he ignores the plea to stop and only focuses on how green his former caretaker's eyes look as his hand slides down to rest on Arthur's inner thigh.

The British nation's eyes drop from Alfred's blue eyes down to the hand so close to his groin. Was America actually going to fondle him right in the taxi? Arthur catches Alfred's gaze once more and judging by the hungry look in the American's eyes the answer was clear. Yes, Alfred was going to fondle him in the taxi! Now, the bigger question plaguing his mind is why wasn't he stopping it from happening?! The island nation realizes that it's impossible to try to stop it. He wanted it too badly to stop it now.

The bespectacled nation moves his hand slowly in the fear that Arthur would pull away or shove his hand away. However, when Arthur never makes a move to stop him, he moves his hand to the place he'd been aiming for the entire time. He palms the Briton's crotch feeling the intense heat and semi-hardness of his lap before softly kneading the area with his fingers. Just feeling Arthur's cock respond to his touch made him want the Englishman even more than before.

Arthur bites his lip to keep the moan of pleasure from being heard. Unlike Alfred, he couldn't forget the fact that they were in a taxi and all the driver had to do was look in the rearview mirror once to catch what they were doing. The older blond takes a glance across the seat and one look at Alfred's lap confirmed that the American was just as turned on as he was. He closes his eyes and gently bucks his hips upward into his former colony's touch. How had he let it come to this?! He was old enough to know better!

Suddenly, the taxi driver loudly clears his throat making Alfred's hand shoot back to his own side of the cab to cover his own growing erection as Arthur's hands rush to cover his own hardness. Both men then realize that the taxi had come to a stop in front of a 'not so fancy' hotel. Alfred reaches into his pocket and hands the driver the appropriate amount of money and without another word, the two nations exit the taxi and begin walking toward the hotel. The American pays for the room as fast as he can while Arthur waits in lobby the behind him using his bag from the meeting to cover up his arousal.

Finally, the two men stumble into the hotel room where their bags are discarded onto the floor and the door is shut with a resounding slam. They kick their shoes off quickly before smashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. The sloppy kiss continues as their hands hastily find the buttons and other fastenings on the other's clothes. Arthur feels the fabric of his pants slide down his legs to pool at his feet on the floor and he breaks the kiss with a groan when he feels Alfred's large hand cup his erect cock through his underwear, "Y-you have far too many…clothes on, A-America."

The American's fingers curl around Arthur's shaft as best as he can manage with the underwear still in the way and he slowly slides his hand up the Englishman's length, "Then maybe it would be a good idea to help me out of them, hmm?"

Arthur lets out another moan as Alfred's hand finds its way into his underwear to lightly stroke the bare skin of his cock. The Briton thrusts his hips forward giving Alfred less of a distance to continue pleasuring him with those large calloused hands. The island nation then brings his shaking hands up to the few remaining buttons left untouched on America's shirt and starts the task of removing Alfred's shirt from his torso. Eventually, both men are down to nothing but their underwear and Alfred wastes no time in forcibly tugging the British nation's underwear down his legs.

Arthur feels his cock throb as it meets with the somewhat humid air of the bedroom as he drapes his arms over Alfred's shoulders before connecting their lips again in kiss. As their tongues meet and twist around the other's tongue Arthur gently, but urgently coaxes Alfred down to rest on his knees on the carpet. When they break the kiss they are kneeling on the carpet facing each other. The Briton glances down at Alfred's still clothed erection and notices how strained it looks in the confines of his underwear. With a smile, Arthur runs his hand down the American's chest, his abs, and eventually he rests his hand underneath his former colony's balls where he squeezes them in his hand gently, "How about you lie down for me and let me relieve you of some of this…tension."

The younger blond rocks his hips into Arthur's touch a few times closing his eyes as he tries to gain just a bit of friction from the tender touch, but he eventually does as the Englishman asked and lies down on his back on the rough carpet, "A-Arthur…I have some hand lotion in my bag…unless you have something else."

Arthur rakes his green eyes over the surprisingly muscular, young nation below him on the floor and he feels his cock pulse again at the thought of being inside that tight wonderful ass, "Lotion should work just fine." The older blond reluctantly takes his eyes away from the almost nude American long enough to search the small room for Alfred's bag. He finally spots the bag a few feet away, but the shoulder strap is close enough for him to grab without leaving his position at the American's feet. Once the bag is in his hand, he unzips it and rifles through the content before finally revealing the lotion. The Briton then throws the bag aside and places the lotion on the floor next to him before once again looking up and down the American's body, "I think it's past time for you to be rid of that underwear, America."

Before Alfred can attempt to remove the article of clothing himself, Arthur reaches toward him and grabs the sides of the underwear successfully pulling them off the younger man with only the help of America lifting his hips slightly from the floor. Alfred then hears the cap on the lotion being popped open and a shudder courses through his body from the anticipation of waiting for Arthur's touch. The bespectacled nation lets a soft moan leave his lips even though the island nation had yet to touch him since they got on the floor, but Alfred's imagination was making it hard for him control his desperate sounds.

Arthur watches with amused pleasure as the younger country writhes and moans on the floor just waiting for him to get it all started. The Englishman squirts out a sufficient amount of the lotion into his palm and rubs his hands together first before using a bit more of the lotion to coat the first three fingers on his right hand thoroughly. When he's sure he's used enough, he closes the cap and throws the lotion to the side. He then positions himself to be kneeling between Alfred's spread knees as he grasps the American's cock in his lotion slickened hand with a smile before tugging his hand upward, exciting the sensitive skin of Alfred's length, "You're already so wet, America." Arthur slides his hand slowly up and down the shaft enjoying every second of watching the younger blond's fingers dig into the carpet, "Does the thought of me fucking you on a dirty hotel floor excite you this much?"

Alfred lifts his hips from the floor attempting to get Arthur to speed up his stroking, but the Briton only grins at how eager Alfred is to get started and continues moving his hand at a lazy pace, "Please, Arthur…j-just get on with it."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, America." Arthur keeps up stroking Alfred's dripping cock, but decides to speed up the pace just a bit as he lowers his other hand allowing his index finger to delicately caress the sensitive skin of the American's eager hole. He hears the younger man gasp at the light touch, "In fact, I'm quite turned on myself." The island nation increases the speed of his hand sliding up and down Alfred's shaft as his fingertip finally breeches the American's opening, "I can tell that you've kept up your exercises…keep it up…it looks good on you."

Alfred tries his best to ignore the words leaving the Briton's mouth. He didn't want to hear any compliments or even think about who he was doing this with AGAIN. He just wanted experience the sensation of being pleasured by someone who knew just how he liked to be touched and not have to deal with the guilt of who it was after the good time was over. A few of Arthur's words managed to reach him, but for the most part all the American concentrated on was the feeling of the older man's hand on his cock and the feeling of those slim fingers moving deeper into him. Alfred lets out a groan when he feels the Englishman insert a second finger and he pushes his ass down to meet the fingers pumping rapidly in and out, "Just…just fuck me already!"

The former colony catches Arthur's eyes and notices a look of surprise resting there. Alfred realized suddenly that he'd never actually demanded anything like that before and it must have shocked the older man just a bit. It doesn't take Arthur long to get over his shock as the Briton removes his fingers from the American's twitching hole and spreads the lotion remaining on his hand along his own length, "If you didn't want foreplay then you should have just said so, America." Arthur lines himself up with Alfred's hole and the moist head of his cock presses persistently against the bespectacled blond's anxious asshole, "This should speed things up. I do have a plane to catch after all."

Of all the statements America had been trying to block out he managed to hear that one and it hurt him more than anything else. He knew the whole 'having sex with no strings attached' was his idea and he couldn't fault Arthur for just going by the rules, but knowing that when this was over, Arthur would head back to England made his insides hurt more than he ever imagined he could hurt. Thankfully, just as the pained expression crossed his face and the hurt sound left his mouth, Arthur thrusts into him successfully camouflaging his real hurt.

The Briton pauses for a moment waiting for the pained look to leave Alfred's face. He hated the fact that he was forcing himself to act so uncaring and detached, but if the younger nation wanted just sex and that's what Arthur had agreed to then he couldn't allow his feelings to get in the way. If he showed the least bit of caring emotion then Alfred would call him out on it and this deal of theirs would end more quickly than it began, "R-Ready to continue…America?"

Alfred pushes down his emotions and nods his head, "I thought I told you…t-to fuck me already!"

A sideways smirk forms on Arthur's face and without another word he brings his hips back before roughly plunging his cock deeply into the waiting American. Arthur usually tried to start things out slow and allow Alfred to adjust before taking him so roughly, but the younger man asked to be fucked and that's what Arthur was going to do. Besides, Alfred didn't seem to mind the rough treatment. A blissful expression is plastered to his young face as his body rocks against the carpet with each of the Englishman's thrusts.

Alfred more than welcomed the rough treatment he was receiving. He would be the first to admit that it was painful, but he wanted it that way. Alfred wanted it to hurt…he wanted to know that he could feel pain somewhere other than his heart. His heart had been ripped to shreds and the thought of trying to piece it back together hurt more than anything else. He knew that without Arthur by his side, without Arthur caring for him, without Arthur truly forgiving him, he could never have a completely whole heart again and if this pain would make the other pain go away for even just a moment then the American welcomed it with open arms, "Harder…ah! I-I need it…harder!"

Arthur could already feel the rough carpet stinging his knees as it burned his flesh. He could only imagine how it must feel for Alfred as his back rocked back and forth at such a fierce pace. Arthur was shocked to hear the American claim he wanted it harder, but the Englishman wasn't going to disappoint and increases the force of his hips slamming into Alfred's, "I'm so…close, America…ah!"

The mixture of pain and pleasure was bringing Alfred close to his own orgasm as well. He brings his legs up to clench around Arthur's waist as he brings his own hips up to meet with the Briton's frantic thrusting, "Ah…hah…Arthur…yes! Don't stop…don't stop!"

Hearing Alfred's desperate pleas for him not to stop makes Arthur push his limits and pick up the pace just a bit more. He could feel the American's insides pulsing around him and he could feel Alfred's warm breath against his skin as it rushed from his mouth in exhausted pants. Arthur could feel his release building and just as the American spills his own climax between their writhing bodies, Arthur lets out a blissful groan as he cums deep inside the younger man.

After several minutes of ragged breathing and pleasured sighs, Alfred drops his legs from Arthur's waist allowing the older blond to pull out and flop down to the floor. Both men stay silent as they lie on the hotel room floor each one not knowing what to say. Finally, Arthur sits up and begins looking around the room for his clothes. Without a word, the island nation begins pulling his underwear back on. Alfred eventually sits up as well, but doesn't seem the least bit interested in locating his own clothing, "Are you leaving already?"

Without making eye contact, Arthur pulls his pants toward him and stands up to redress, "I have a flight home in an hour or so as do you I imagine."

Alfred pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them, "You don't even want to take a shower before you go?"

The Briton pulls his shirt on and begins buttoning still without looking at the American, "I have a shower at my own home, America. A few hours without one won't kill me."

Alfred watches as his former caretaker redresses, "Why don't you just go ahead and say it? Get it off your chest…rip the band-aid off."

The island nation halts his hands on the belt buckle he'd been trying to fasten to finally look at Alfred with a cold expression, "And just what is it that I am meant to say?"

Alfred turns his face away from Arthur before revealing the meaning of his words, "I know you already regret this whole thing. Hell, you started regretting making that deal with me in the cab." He turns to look at the Englishman again with a tortured expression on his usually cheerful face, "But, you couldn't be the one to back out so soon. Your pride wouldn't allow for that. So now you're going to go home and think of a good excuse as to why we shouldn't do this anymore…and it'll be real convincing because you always find a way to make it sound convincing." He scoffs softly before continuing, "You'll tell me all about it the next time we meet and I'll pretend like I agree and that it's a good idea for us to just be friends." He shakes his head in defeat with his next words, "But, we both know the 'just friends' routine never works out with us and we'll be in the same situation we are now only it won't be planned and we'll end up hurting each other again." The American lets out a sigh, "So why don't you just cut the middle man and tell me here and now that you think this was a mistake?"

The cold expression never leaves Arthur's face as he addresses Alfred's speech, "I seem to recall this sex deal was your idea. If you are having second thoughts about it then I suggest you come clean about it. If you want to break our agreement then that is up to you, but don't presume to know what I am feeling on the matter." He finally manages to get his clothes on and begins slipping his foot into one of his shoes, "Now, I really do have a flight to catch."

Arthur picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder before reaching for the door knob. He only stops when he hears Alfred's voice once again, "Did you ever really care about me or do regret ever finding me in that field? If you had let someone else have me then we wouldn't be here right now…we wouldn't be doing this. I'd be someone else's mistake and instead of you regretting everything we ever did together then you could laugh at someone else's misfortune."

The Briton's hand tightens on the door knob as his whole body trembles with anger, "How dare you ask me that!" Arthur turns his fury-filled gaze to the American still sitting on the floor, "If anything I cared about you too much! My over protectiveness is what drove you away from me, but I never ever regretted finding you that day! Just the thought of anyone else raising you and caring for you makes me upset. The fact that you think I never cared about you is appalling! We have both made mistakes…I'll be the first to admit that. We have both been extremely foolish and where we are now is both our faults, but just know that even though you've made mistakes…that doesn't make you a mistake." The Englishman turns his face away from Alfred and back to the door, "The ball is in your court on what you plan to do about our agreement. I suppose you can let me know your thoughts on it the next time we meet."

Without another word, Arthur turns the knob and exits the room shutting the door forcefully behind him. Alfred remains on the floor not knowing if Arthur's anger was a good thing or a bad thing.

TBC…

Thanks for reading! Catch you next chapter!


	24. The Flesh Is Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

I am back with a new chapter! Go ahead and get your tissues ready or whatever...you are going to be mad at me again. Sorry, things will get better eventually...eventually. Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who is supporting this fic! I love you all and I love all the wonderful constructive and funny comments! Keep them coming!

Thanks for taking time to read!  
\---------------------------------------------

Contrary to popular belief Alfred wasn't an idiot. He knew that Arthur was avoiding him. Ever since their encounter in the sleazy French hotel, the Englishman had chosen to sit as far away from Alfred as possible if there were any meetings to attend and the older man would rush out of the meeting room and be on a plane faster than Alfred could scarf down a cheeseburger. This left them no opportunities to discuss any of the things brought up during their hotel visit. The American wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Some part of him wanted to talk it all out with Arthur, but there was still a very large portion of him that just wanted to pretend like nothing ever happened in that hotel.

Alfred didn't know what to do to be honest. He wanted things to be better between him and the Briton, but he also didn't want to lose Arthur forever. It seemed as if every move they made with each other ended in an argument and began again with sex. It was a vicious cycle…a cycle that the bespectacled country had no idea how to escape. Alfred lets out a sigh as he props his head on his hand.

"Alfred, are you alright? You haven't even touched your food."

The American finally snaps back to reality and remembers that he agreed to have lunch with Matthew. He looks up at his brother and smiles, "Sorry, Mattie…I was just thinking about something." He picks his burger up and takes a big bite as Matthew continues to stare at him.

"What on Earth could you be thinking about that made you forget to eat?" The Canadian takes a sip of his drink and gives Alfred a curious look.

Alfred takes a few more bites of his burger before washing it down with his drink, "Nothing really." He chomps on a few fries before looking at Matthew with concern on his face, "What do you think about two people just doing it for fun, but not actually be in a relationship…and not a one night stand either, but like they just meet up to have sex with each other on a regular basis?"

Matthew sputters and coughs as he chokes on his own burger, "Why?! What have you heard?!"

The blue eyed nation gives his brother a perplexed look as he watches Matthew's eyes widen at his question, "What? I haven't heard anything? What are you talking about?"

The slightly younger man gets his coughing under control and takes a few long gulps of his drink, "Nothing, what are you talking about?"

Alfred decides to let his brother's overreaction slide for now, "I just wondered if you thought it was a good idea." Matthew gives him a suspicious look and the American quickly speaks up, "This isn't about me and Arthur…someone I know is doing that and I just wondered what you thought about it."

Matthew continues to give him a disbelieving expression, "Someone you know, huh? Are you sure it isn't you and Arthur?"

An angry scowls appears on the American's face at his brother's patronizing words, "Everything isn't about me and Arthur. If you must know, Russia told me that he was in that kind of relationship with China. He suggested that Arthur and I do that, but I had already told Arthur that I thought we should be just friends."

A scarlet blush covers the Canadian's cheeks at having assumed, "Sorry to jump to conclusions, but I never know where you stand with Arthur." A sideways grin then appears on his face, "Russia and China…I never would have suspected that."

Alfred looks down at his remaining fries not wanting to look at his brother after having told a huge lie, but he had to know what other people thought about these types of arrangements, "Yeah, I was pretty shocked too when he told me." He looks back up at Matthew as he stuffs the last few fries in his mouth, "So what do you think of it…in general?"

Matthew wipes his mouth with a napkin as he contemplates his next words, "Well, it really depends on the couple. Some people can fall into those types of 'relationships' more easily than others." He gives Alfred a very serious look, "You and Arthur are not that couple!"

Alfred lets out an aggravated groan, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in doing that with Arthur?!"

"I just find it hard to trust you after everything that's happened." The Canadian continues to give his half-brother a hard stare before continuing his speech, "Anyway, it's better if you don't really know the person that well because then you don't have any attachments. The best thing to do too is never spend the night. It only ends up causing problems…in fact, it's better if your never in each other's houses at all."

The slightly older blond mulls Matthew's words over in his brain for a moment before opening his mouth, "You seem to know a lot about this, Mattie." He looks at his brother with a curious look and a blush on his cheeks, "Do you…have those kinds of 'relationships'?"

A scarlet blush creeps over Matthew's face until his whole complexion resembles a tomato, "Th-This isn't about me, Alfred."

The American, never being one to let anything go, continues to question Matthew, "Wow! You do! Who is it that you sleep with the most? Do I know them?"

The violet eyed nation lets out a sigh of defeat as he face palms, "Okay, I have those kinds of relationships, but even if you did know who it was I am certainly not going to tell you!"

A hurt expression appears on Alfred's face, "Why not?"

"Because, you would ruin it for me." The Canadian crosses his arms over his chest before turning his red face away from his brother, "This is the best sex I've had in a long time and I'm not going to have you barraging them with stupid questions."

The American's mouth drops open in offense, "I would not, Mattie! How could you say that?!"

Another irritated sigh leaves Matthew's mouth as he addresses Alfred's question, "Yes, you would. You would ask them why your brother isn't good enough to be in a real relationship with them and ask them why they chose me and all other manner of stupid questions that I would rather them not be asked!"

A genuine expression of worry creases Alfred's usually jovial features, "Well, why aren't you in a real relationship with someone, Mattie? Is it because you don't think you're good enough? Have you ever been in love before?"

"Alfred…" The younger blond shakes his head before finally looking at his brother again, "Just stop, okay? I know what you're doing. You're trying to distract me from the real reason we're even having this conversation."

"But, Mattie…"

Matthew holds a hand up halting Alfred's words of objection, "I know you and Arthur are already doing this and you don't want to admit it because you know it's a mistake." The Canadian shakes his head in frustration, "You and him have too much history and it's never going to work out the way you want it to if you keep doing idiotic things like this!"

Alfred drops his head until his chin is almost resting on his chest, "I'm sorry, Mattie. I didn't mean to make ya mad or get your business." He looks back up at his brother, "I really did want to know how what you thought about it and I do want you to be happy too. Are these kinds of relationships making you happy?"

The Canadian feels some of his anger dissipate as he stares at the concerned expression on his brother's face, "The difference in what I'm doing and what you're doing is simple. I can end or strengthen the relationship I'm in any time I want. Can you say the same thing about the one you're in, Alfred? Because, if you can't then you need to let sleeping dogs lie and stop digging yourself a deeper hole."

Alfred is quiet for a long time and finally stands up from the table, "Thanks for the advice, Mattie. I have somewhere I need to be." He reaches into his pocket and throws a few bills onto the table, "I'll see ya later." Matthew lets out a troubled sigh as he watches his brother leave the restaurant.

Meanwhile, at a restaurant in France, Arthur finds himself looking at the wine still resting in his glass as Francis rattles on about nonsense. The Englishman had decided that a little change of scenery would be nice and with the war coming so close to an end he felt he could leave his home country for a week without too much incident. He had arrived in France late the night before and had slept pretty much all the next day. Francis had welcomed him and even had a guest room set up very nicely for his week stay. Now, he was at a fancy restaurant in which Francis claimed he was paying for dinner, but Arthur just couldn't concentrate on eating. It wasn't that the food didn't taste delicious or that he was worried about the war…their side was winning after all…he couldn't stop thinking about his last conversation with Alfred.

He'd wanted to talk to the American about what was said in the seedy hotel, but he just couldn't find the strength to have that discussion with Alfred. He knew what would happen anyway. He would go to Alfred with good intentions of hashing all their differences out and then they would argue as they always did and before long they would both be naked and in the throes of passion…as always. No matter what he did, he just couldn't resist Alfred's advances, but that was going to change and Arthur meant it this time. No more having sex with Alfred!

"-thur, Arthur!" The Briton finally looks up and catches the concerned eye of his French friend, "Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

Arthur finally grabs his wine glass and takes a sip before acknowledging the Frenchman's question, "Of course I have…you were talking about redecorating your bedroom."

"That was two conversations ago, mon ami." He lets out an irritated sigh, "Since then I have discussed in detail the menu I plan to have this week and about getting a new haircut."

Arthur sets his wine glass back down and frowns, "Well, no wonder I tuned out."

Francis wipes his mouth with his napkin before placing his hands in his lap where he laces his fingers together, "Arthur, I told myself I wasn't going to do this and that I would just allow you into my home for a week with no questions asked, but I find myself not being able to do that." The older blond takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out before continuing, "What have the two of you done this time?"

The island nation rolls his green eyes before crossing his arms over his chest, "Beg pardon? The two of whom? I just can't even imagine what you must be talking about, Francis."

A fed-up look appears on the Frenchman's face at Arthur's feigned ignorance, "You know good and well that I'm talking about Alfred." Before the Briton can argue, Francis hold his hand up in a gesture for Arthur to let him speak, "You have been distracted all day and you've barely touched your food...and what worries me the most is that you've only taken one sip of that wine. Now tell me what the two of you did this time?"

Arthur lets out a derisive scoff as he once again takes a sip of wine, "Everything isn't about America. In fact, America and I decided to just be friends months ago and we even had dinner." He swirls the wine around in his glass trying to find anything to look at that wasn't Francis' face, "I have other acquaintances and other things that I do to entertain myself. Simply meaning that everything I do or think about is not America. For all you know, I could be distracted with worry about the war."

"The war?" Francis shoots the Englishman a doubtful look, "What's there to be worried about? We're on the winning side, Arthur. I wouldn't be surprised if this war were over in the next few months. They've lost Italy to us and it's only a matter of time before they surrender." He then takes a sip of his own wine, "Besides, I know you aren't worried about the war because if you were you wouldn't have left your country to come here for a week. Now, tell me what's really bothering you? If it's Alfred then I promise I won't make fun of you."

A slight tint of scarlet stains the Englishman's face as he looks at anything but the French nation's chastising expression. He finally lets out a defeated sigh, "Okay, I was thinking about Alfred, okay…but not in the way that you think." He finally raises his emerald colored eyes back up to look at Francis, "He asked me something the last time we spoke and I haven't been able to get it out of my mind."

The Frenchman gives him a look filled with intrigue, "Go on then…what did he say?"

Arthur swallows nervously and takes another sip of his wine to wet his dry throat, "He asked me if I ever regretted finding him that day and taking him in." Tears brim in his eyes as the memories of that day fill his brain, but he doesn't allow the tears to get much further before he steels his resolve, "He said that maybe if someone else had raised him then maybe I wouldn't regret so much and I could laugh at someone else's misfortune." He once again stares at his wine glass to avoid Francis' eyes, "I never knew that's how he felt about it all. He thinks that I never really cared about him and that's simply not true."

Francis slams his hands down on the table as loudly as was appropriate in a fancy restaurant successfully gaining the Briton's attention, "Arthur, listen to me…Alfred was playing you. He knows good and well that you wouldn't have taken him in if you didn't care. He's trying to make you feel sorry for him and get you to do something you've promised yourself you wouldn't do." Arthur opens his mouth to object, but Francis cuts him off, "No, just listen…I'm not trying to be harsh and I'm not saying that he doesn't actually care about you, but you have to let this obsession with him die. This thing you two have going on is nothing but trouble. If the two of you have declared that you are only going to be friends then you need to stick to that." The older blond waits for Arthur to interject, but when the island nation remains quiet Francis once again speaks, "In fact, I think being friends is a mistake."

A bewildered expression appears on Arthur's face as his large eyebrows furrow together, "Why would that be a mistake? You've been telling me from day one to make friends with America."

Francis places his hands in his lap and carefully contemplates his next words before he speaks them, "Obviously, the two of you cannot be just friends. Every time you've tried it has ended in the two of you sleeping together and hurting each other even more than before."

"Well, then what do you propose I do then?" He gives his French friend a look that shows how much he truly did want guidance, "I can't just forget him all together."

A very sad expression springs onto Francis' features. He knew what he was about to suggest would break Arthur's heart, but he didn't know any other way to help him, "That's exactly what I think you should do." He notices the forlorn shadows cross over the Englishman's eyes, but Francis plows on with his suggestion, "You would obviously still communicate when it came to any war matters or things like that, but as far as eating together or chatting and whatnot you would just let all that go."

Arthur didn't like what he as hearing, but he knew Francis was right. He'd always known that he could never just be friends with the American, "So we would have a strictly alliance type relationship?"

Francis nods, "Exactly…and one day after all the tension and emotion has passed then maybe the two of you could gradually begin regaining some type of friendship." He takes a sip of his wine, "It worked for you and I didn't it?"

The younger man nods. He remembered when he and Francis had pretty much had nothing to do with each other, but he didn't remember their parting hurting nearly as much as this one would hurt, "Yes, we did, but our relationship was a tad different."

"It's only a suggestion, Arthur." Francis places his empty wine glass down on the table, "You know that I'm only trying to help. Besides, it's cruel to keep leading him on if you aren't going to either end it all together or make it something more."

Arthur nods, more to convince himself than Francis, "You're right…I need to just let him go. He's a fully grown country and he can handle himself. I'll just explain it all to him the next time we meet."

The Frenchman found himself becoming extremely worried for his friend, but he knew this was best for both the Briton and the American, "If that's what you think is best, mon ami."

The next time they met was in the usual fashion…at an Allies meeting. The war was quickly coming to an end and Arthur knew once the war was over there would still be relief efforts and clean up, but he wouldn't have nearly as much dealings with Alfred. The Englishman could hardly concentrate on the actual meeting because his brain was filled with different scenarios on how to break his idea to the American. He knew Alfred would not take it well at all. If truth be told, Arthur didn't like it either, but it was right thing to do…the smart thing to do.

When the meeting finally ends, Arthur waits for the other countries to leave the meeting room. He knew with the meeting being in America, Alfred would be the last one out of the building. When Arthur is sure only he and the American remain, he makes his way to Alfred's side, "America, would I be troubling you too much if I asked to speak with you privately?"

Alfred gives the Englishman a puzzled look, "Um, yeah…but, why are you acting so formal?"

Arthur knew he would have to begin treating Alfred more professionally so what better time than now, "Just being polite is all."

Alfred locks the last of the drawers on the filing cabinet and turns to look at the Briton, "I'm actually glad that you wanna talk cause I need to talk to you too."

"Do you?" Arthur clears his throat, "Then please, you go first."

The American shoulders his bag as he pushes his chair in, "I thought you wanted to talk privately."

Arthur looks around the room fairly certain none of the other countries would return, "I think this is private enough, America. Now, what is it you needed to speak with me about?"

Alfred clears his throat before he begins, "I've thought a lot about some of the things that happened the last time we were…um, you know…'together'. I feel like we've been going about all this the wrong way and I think I have a great solution."

A surprised expression appears on Arthur's face at the American's words, "Really? Do tell then what it is that you think we should be doing?"

The bespectacled blond looks down at the carpeted floor for a moment before once again catching the Briton's gaze, "Well, we have a lot of history together and I feel like that's what's messing us up. I feel like that's why we have so much trouble getting along and actually establishing any type of successful friendship or whatever."

The Englishman feels his breath catch in his throat. It was almost too good to believe that maybe America had figured out what they needed to do as well, "I completely agree, America. Please, do continue."

At hearing the Englishman's agreement, Alfred finds he has a bit more confidence when he begins again, "So, I was thinking that if we're gonna have the no strings attached sex then we have to separate ourselves from all that other stuff. We can't be friends and do this too…it just won't work." He pushes his glasses up and continues, "We have to commit only to the sex aspect of it all or our past will get in the way. We can't have meals together or spend the night or anything like that. It has to just be sex and that's it." He looks at Arthur's face with excitement apparent in his blue eyes, "So, whataya think?"

Arthur feels his heart constrict in his chest. How was he ever going to break his suggestion to the American? He should have known Alfred's idea wouldn't be anywhere close to what he was about to suggest, "Th-That's a very good idea, America, but I was thinking on trying something a…tad bit…different."

A curious expression plays across the younger blond's features at Arthur's words and he adjust the bag on his shoulder a bit before responding, "Okay…what did you have in mind?"

Arthur lets out a shaky breath. He could feel his heart pounding dangerously fast in his chest. Even though he and Alfred had had their differences, he still never wanted to see Alfred hurt and he knew this would hurt the American. He also knew that in the long run this would be the best course for them to take, "I don't think you're going to like this, America…to tell the truth it won't be easy for either of us, but I feel as if it's the right thing to do in our current situation."

The corners of Alfred's mouth pull down in a confused frown, "You make it sound like one of us is dying or something."

"It's not nearly as serious as all that, but please just listen to me for a moment, America." Arthur swallows the lump that had formed in his throat and forces his voice to work, "I think that we should…take a break."

"Take a break?" The American's frown turns into an angry straight line, but his eyes continue to show the slightest bit of confusion, "What does that even mean?"

Arthur licks his lips and tries desperately to wet his dry throat, but with his mouth just as dry he finds that his nervous swallowing is useless, "I think that all personal affairs between us should cease. Which means that we would neither have an intimate nor friendship type relationship and we would only have a strictly alliance based relationship. If your military or people ever need help then know that my country is available for your help and vice versa, but all other aspects of our lives should be kept separate."

An offended expression springs to the American's young face, "So in other words, you want to forget that I exist! You want to act like these past few years didn't happen and go about your life like you don't care about me!"

Arthur struggles to keep his voice steady as he tries to calm his infuriated ex-colony down, "That is not my intention, America. I simply think that with some time apart we will learn who we really are and stop hurting each other so much. Every single time we have been together lately we have ended our meeting with hurt feelings and tears. I'm tired of repeating the same pattern. I'm trying to help us."

Alfred shakes his head in disbelief, "You're trying to help us?! You can't help by walking away!" Tears gather in the corners of the younger man's eyes, but he doesn't allow them to fall, "If you think this meeting is going to end any less painful then you're sadly mistaken! Do you even realize how badly I feel right at this moment?!"

"Yes, I do!" He stomps his foot on the carpet for emphasis, but finds that he can't make his intentions any clearer, "I am hurting too, America, but the way we are right now is no good for anyone…especially not ourselves! We cannot be friends, lovers or…or anything…not like this!" He runs a trembling hand through his already unruly hair, "I'm not going to argue with you on this subject any longer. Taking a break is going to be the best thing for us and I hope that one day you see the benefit of what I am proposing."

The gathered tears finally slip down the American's cheeks, "For how long?"

Seeing Alfred's tears breaks Arthur's heart into even tinier pieces than it already was, "I don't have an answer for that, America. Time heals all wounds eventually and we will just have to wait for that time to come."

Alfred doesn't respond as Arthur turns his back and begins leaving the meeting room. Arthur just didn't think he could stare at Alfred's young, handsome face all contorted in pain for even one second longer. He leaves the room and forces himself not to look back.

Late into the night, Alfred finds himself lying in bed still not able to wrap his mind around what happened between him and Arthur in the meeting room. He knew things hadn't been going well between them lately, but with a few tweaks he was sure they'd get everything worked out. It didn't matter what he thought though. Arthur had proposed that they just ignore each other until who knew when and Alfred knew there was no changing his mind. Arthur had to come up with things all on his own.

Alfred lets out a long sigh as he sets his beer on the night table and turns over on his side. He thought he would cry after leaving the meeting room, but he couldn't make himself cry if he wanted to. He discovered that it was useless to cry over Arthur. The American lets out another sigh and turns onto his other side. He closes his eyes even though he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Then the phone rings.

Alfred allows it to ring. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. The phone continues to ring and after what seemed like the millionth ring, Alfred decides he had better find out who needs to speak with him so badly. He drags himself out of bed and makes his way to the living room where he picks up the phone, "Hello?"

For a moment, the caller on the other end remains silent, but when they finally do speak it's the familiar British accent Alfred loves so much, "America, I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but please hear me out. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, but please listen to me." The Briton pauses for a second to make sure Alfred doesn't hang up and when he continues to hear the American's soft breathing he begins speaking again, "I've been thinking about our conversation today and perhaps I was a bit too harsh with my words." Arthur's voice breaks with his next words, "I think this taking a break mess is rubbish. I never liked the idea of it. Perhaps, it's for the best in the long run, but I can't think of anything but you at the moment and I'm willing to give your idea a try. That is…if-if you're still willing to be with me in that way. It may be a mistake, but I can't be without you completely." He lets out a sad sounding chuckle, "It's as the saying goes, I can't live with you, but I can't live without you either. So…if…if you would rather tell me to go fuck myself then I completely understand, but I'd rather you just hang up if…if I'm being to forward, but…"

"I'll be in my bedroom." Alfred swallows to wet his dry throat, "I'll leave the front door unlocked for you." The tears he had been unable to shed finally spill down his face with his next words, "Don't keep me waiting, Arthur."

The click of the phone hitting the cradle sounds almost deafening to Arthur as he continues to hold the phone to his ear. When he finally places his own phone back in the cradle he feels an odd sense of relief and nausea mixed together in his gut. He shouldn't have called…he should have left things the way they were, but he just couldn't. As Arthur dresses and hails a cab to make his way to Alfred's house he can't stop the negative thoughts from entering his brain.

He knew he was a powerful country and he was strong willed and independent when it came to his people, but he suddenly realized how much he now understood what it meant to refer to the flesh as being weak.

He was magnificent when it came to being a country, but when it came to being a man…the flesh is weak…so very weak.

TBC…

Thanks again for reading! As always, love ya!


	25. I Care About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do i own the settings or the characters.  
_________________________________________________________________________

I'm finally back with an update! Yay! Sorry it has taken me so long, but I've been looking for a new job while still working at my current job. Plus, I started a new Bleach fic which I definitely didn't need to start while trying to finish this one, but it has begun so there ya go. Anyway, I appreciate everyone who is still being patient with me and continuing to support this fic. I love you all so much!

So get to reading and tell me how much you still hate me for the content of this chapter. Thanks for reading.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Alfred hated sitting in World Conferences. If he was being completing honest, he hated all conferences. He hated the ones he had with his band of rebels during the American Revolutionary War. He hated the ones he'd had to sit through during World War I and World War II. So obviously the ones today where every nation in existence came together all in one place to essentially get into one big stereotypical, politically influenced argument was not what he considered a good time. The fighting and arguing hadn't quite started yet and everyone was either listening or pretending to listen to the big blond German standing at the front of the room.

The American lets out a sigh and props his face against his palm with his elbow on the table. He hadn't slept that well the night before the conference. He never slept well the night before the conferences. He always tried to pretend like he didn't know why, but deep down he did know why. Arthur…that's why…the Briton filled his every thought and all his dreams. He wasn't exactly nervous about seeing Arthur rather, he was nervous about what usually happened after the conferences with Arthur.

It hurt the bespectacled blond's heart every time he thought about the type of relationship he and Arthur seemed to remain in no matter what happened. They had actually hurt each other's feelings more times than either of them could count, but for some reason it seemed much harder to sit down and hash out all their problems than it did to just sweep it all under the rug and pretend like none of it ever happened.

Alfred knew what they were doing was stupid. He knew it was stupid when they'd started all this back some 70 or so years ago. It didn't stop them though. Every time the two of them were together they would find some time to be alone. Their alone time always consisted of sex, sex, and more sex. In fact, Alfred couldn't remember the last time he and Arthur had actually had a real conversation with all their clothes on. There certainly wasn't a lot of talking going on when they were together…just a lot of heavy breathing and moaning.

Neither of them ever talked about it anymore. It always happened exactly the same way every time. The meeting would end and Arthur would catch Alfred's eyes. The look always meant, 'Follow me and don't let anyone catch you.' Then they would meet up in some deserted conference room or cheap hotel and that's where the sex began. It was always great while it was going on, but Alfred always felt terribly used when it was over, but he couldn't blame Arthur for this feeling because he was using Arthur just as much.

He's suddenly pulled from his thoughts when an elbow jabs him hard in the ribs, "Ow! The hell was that for?!" He should have known better than to sit beside Romano during the meeting. Alfred continues to glare at the feisty Italian awaiting an answer for the assault.

Romano rolls his eyes in annoyance, "It's your fucking turn to get up and speak, dumbass!"

Alfred fumbles with his papers for a few seconds before finally getting out of his seat and taking Germany's place at the front of the room.

Arthur was just as bored as the American, but he managed to hold himself a bit more proper by not slouching on the table. He wondered what Alfred had been daydreaming about? It didn't matter at all, but now that the young blond nation was standing at the front of the room, the Briton could think of nothing else than what they would be doing only minutes after the meeting ended.

The Englishman lets out a sigh and tries to rid his mind of the dirty thoughts coursing through it. He'd often times wondered if maybe he should just let Alfred go all together or just take the plunge and try to work things out with the younger man. Both options absolutely terrified him, but he would never let Alfred know that. Besides, the American never complained about what they had been doing for several decades so why should they change things now? The sex was always fast and rough, but America seemed to like it that way and the both of them always got off.

England closes his green eyes for a moment and rubs his temples with his fingers. He hated it when he got to thinking about this subject. He always regretted just tossing Alfred to the side when they were done, but he just didn't know what else do to. Surely if Alfred wanted something else he would have said something by now. Arthur opens his eyes again and notices that Alfred is once again in his own seat and another country is wrapping up the meeting. It wouldn't be long now.

The meeting finally ended and Arthur gave Alfred the look as he always did. The two English speaking nations allowed the room to thin a bit before the older man makes his way slowly into the hallway allowing Alfred the chance to catch up without being too obvious about it. Arthur turns the corner and the American knows exactly where the older nation is headed. It certainly wouldn't be the first time the two of them had got it on in that particular room. Alfred didn't know what that room was used for, but there was never anything in there but a few tables and a bunch of boxes.

Alfred assumed Arthur had already made it to the abandoned meeting room, but the younger blond makes a point of stopping by the restroom first just in case anyone happened to be watching. He stays in the restroom stall for a few minutes and then quietly makes his way to the room he knew Arthur would be waiting in. He reaches the door and looks around once more just to make sure no one is around. He then takes in a deep breath, slowly letting the air out as he turns the knob.

When he enters the room, all thoughts of the conference meeting and worry that someone saw him follow the Briton into the room leave his brain as Arthur pushes him roughly against the wall and crushes his eager lips against the American's equally anxious lips. It doesn't take long for the kiss to become sloppy and heated as Arthur's tongue delves deeply into Alfred's mouth. The American groans as his own tongue meets the older man's tongue in a desperate attempt to taste as much of the Englishman as possible. Their fingers hurriedly begin ridding the other of clothes until jackets, ties, shirts, pants, socks, and anything else in the way is strewn all over the box crowded room.

When their lips finally separate, Alfred takes in a much needed breath as Arthur pushes him even closer to the wall as he grinds his pulsing erection roughly against the bespectacled man's own dripping cock. Alfred closes his blue eyes and lets out a loud moan as he also moves his hips with Arthur's to gain just a bit more friction between their slick bodies. The American then feels Arthur's teeth on his neck and he lets out a very desperate sound low in his throat, "Yes! Arthur…ah!...please…j-just get on…with it…ah hah…fuck me already!"

The Englishman's green eyes meet Alfred's for the first time since they entered the room and he nods before taking his former colony's hand and leading him to one of the tables, "Bend over and put that nice arse of yours in the air for me."

Alfred would like to say that the demeaning talk from Arthur offended him, but he'd be lying if he said that. He actually enjoyed it more when Arthur treated him like a slut. It made it easier to just walk away when everything was said and done. So the younger country does as he's told and bends over the table. He could hear Arthur fumbling around in one of their briefcases. It didn't matter which one because they both held a tube of lube inside. Neither of them pretended this wasn't going to happen anymore and both nations arrived prepared every time.

The younger blond can feel his heart pounding in his chest and he wouldn't be surprised if Arthur could hear it reverberating off the table he was leaned against. Finally, the island nation makes his way back to the American and gently caresses the soft mounds of flesh with his hand. Alfred lets out a gasp as he feels Arthur's hand smooth over every inch of his ass. He knew this was the last gentle touch he would feel and the American preferred it that way. When Arthur pulls his hand away, Alfred shivers from the loss of such a tender touch. The sound of the lube being opened fills the quiet room and the blue eyed nation knows it won't be long now.

Arthur squirts a generous amount of lube into his palm and strokes the liquid along his own hard shaft a few times before approaching the American with a lube slickened set of fingers, "You were thinking about this during the meeting weren't you, America?" When Alfred doesn't respond, Arthur continues speaking, "It's alright…you can admit it." A soft chuckle leaves the Brit's mouth, "I know I was thinking about it." He once again caresses the skin of Alfred's ass with his lube free hand, "How could I not think of this beautiful, perfect arse of yours?"

America lets out a needy sigh as he spreads his legs farther apart, "Please, Arthur…just do it."

"Why so impatient, America?" Arthur squeezes the warm flesh underneath his palm a few times before pulling the American's cheeks apart as much as he can with one hand, "Surely, your flight doesn't leave for another few hours."

Before Alfred has a chance to respond, he feels a calloused, lubricated finger slip inside him causing another groan to leave his throat. The lone finger moves back and forth at a fast pace for a few seconds before a second finger enters quickly. Arthur never spent much time on prep anymore. Actually, it had been a few decades since Alfred could remember being properly prepped, but he didn't mind. A little pain wasn't the end of the world and the soreness always made him remember how utterly stupid he was for continuing this type of relationship with his former caretaker. He would feel the sting for a few days afterward and would inwardly chastise himself, but he knew it wouldn't convince him to stop. He didn't know if he had the willpower to stop after all these years anyway. Alfred then feels the Englishman's fingers slip free from his body and he readies himself for what comes next.

Arthur could feel how tense Alfred was and he would like to think that there was nothing to be tense about any longer considering this was a well done practice between them, but Arthur felt tense also. He didn't know why, but for some reason he always felt guilty right before they became one. The feeling of guilt always faded quickly once he was finally inside the hot, squeezing confines of the younger man's body, but it always returned just as fast when everything was said and done. He should have put his foot down and stopped this madness they called a 'friends with benefits' relationship a long time ago, but he never could convince himself that it was the right thing to do much less convince America. Everything was just less messy this way. At least it seemed on the outside to be a cleaner solution than rehashing everything in their pasts.

The Briton finally grips his own cock in order to help guide it into the still sinfully tight hole belonging to the American bent over the table beneath him. Arthur holds his breath as he feels the head of his extremely sensitive cock slide into Alfred's body and without much warning or time for the younger man to adjust, he pushes his hips forward burying his entire length deep within his former colony. He can feel Alfred's heated wall pulse around his shaft as he finally releases the breath he had been holding. The younger blond's body trembles slightly beneath him and the island nation wanted so badly to comfort him and tell him he was sorry for rushing it, but he knew Alfred wouldn't appreciate being patronized. The American had said so once before and since then Arthur had refused to try and comfort him during their 'meetings'.

Alfred lets out a low squeak of pain as the Briton's cock penetrates his insides without so much as a pause. He shivers as he feels the thick, hard length resting and throbbing inside him. He thought that eventually he would get used to the feeling, but it always seemed to take him by surprise at just how full he always felt once Arthur was inside him, "Wh-what are you…waiting for, Arthur? Do I have to beg you? You always seemed to…to like it when I beg you. Is that what you…what you want?"

Arthur grips the younger nation's hips tightly as he grinds his hips against Alfred's ass forcing his cock to inch a bit deeper inside before pulling back and sinking his length deep inside again, "Shut that mouth…of yours, America…I…ah!...I only want to hear your…your pleasure this time."

That was all it took to fuel the British nation into pounding him roughly against the table. It was fast and hard, but everything felt amazing and it was all just the way Alfred liked it. Arthur knew just where to touch him…inside and out to make him feel amazing. That was one of the many reasons why Alfred didn't just walk away from his situation. He could feel his orgasm building and he gave the European just what he asked for as he cries out his bliss with each thrust into his quivering hole. He knew Arthur was close by how erratic the pace of his thrusts had become. He could feel the Englishman's labor breaths on his skin until suddenly Arthur cries out his climax. Alfred can feel the warmth enter his body as he too spills his essence onto the meeting room floor. He hoped that Arthur would remain inside him for a few more seconds, but as soon as the Briton's orgasmic convulsions cease, he pulls himself free and sinks to the floor to catch his breath.

Alfred remains propped against the table as he waits for his legs to stop shaking and for his heart to slow down just a little. The cluttered meeting room becomes quiet with only the sound of their ragged breathing until Arthur sits up and breaks the silence, "America, are you okay?"

"Oh, shit…am I bleeding?" He uses his arms to prop himself up and uses one hand to feel behind him, "I didn't think you were any rougher than…"

"That's not what I meant." Arthur pushes a sweaty strand of hair out of his eye as he lets out a loud sigh, "You're not bleeding so relax."

Alfred turns around to face Arthur with a perplexed look on his young face as he too takes a seat on the meeting room floor, "Then what are you talking about?"

Arthur lets out another sigh not really wanting to say what he had planned to say, but he runs his fingers through his sweat dampened hair and responds to Alfred's inquiry, "Are you…okay with this?" He gestures to the two of them with his hand before continuing, "With this 'arrangement' we have?"

Alfred also lets out a sigh as he scans the room for his clothes, "Don't start this conversation up again, Arthur. It always leads to a fight and you know it."

"And what does that mean?" He gives Alfred an offended look, but the American is busy pulling his underwear back on to take notice of the expression.

The younger man lets out another sigh as he continues to search for his clothes strewn all about the room, "You know exactly what it means." Alfred locates his pants, but before pulling them on he gives Arthur a serious look, "We've tried to talk about our 'relationship' before and it always leads to us hurting the other person's feelings and we never accomplish anything."

The Briton locates his own underclothes and begins pulling them on as he addresses Alfred's concerns, "That's not true. Why would you say that?"

Alfred lets a condescending chuckle escape his throat as he continues redressing, "Did that last orgasm cause you to have a stroke? You can't tell me you don't remember all the times we claimed we were going to do better or change things." He shakes his head and rolls his blue eyes in disbelief, "Let's just say that I'm not happy with our current arrangement…what then? There are only two options."

Arthur begins dressing as well, but he continues to listen with interest at what the American has to say, "And those two options would be?"

Once his pants and belt are back on, Alfred leans against the table he'd just been fucked on and crosses his arms over his still bare chest, "We either stop what we're doing all together…which we have tried more than once and it never works…or we actually sit down and hash everything out and see where we both stand when the discussion is over." He lets out another deep sigh, "Or we could continue what we're doing and avoid a shit load of heartache. That is the option I'm personally rooting for."

Arthur is silent for a few minutes as Alfred's words make their way through his brain, "Perhaps you're right, but…we never really did give the hashing it out option a fair go did we?'

Alfred looks down at the floor as he shakes his head, "Wow…are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Arthur swallows the lump of sadness in his throat before speaking again, "What could it hurt? Everything else we've tried has blown up in our faces."

The younger nation looks at his former caretaker once again, "And what makes you think this won't either? There is a lot of heartache and pain in our past that we'd have to dredge up all over again. There are things that happened between us years ago…centuries even, that I've tried my best to gloss over and never think about again. If we hash it all out, are you ready for all the things we buried to be brought back to the surface?"

When the Englishman doesn't respond, Alfred speaks again, "If we were to talk it all out then who's to say it would do any good? Some of the things in our past may very well tear us apart more than we already are. Have you ever thought of that?"

An angry expression overtakes the Briton's features, "I have thought about you and me more than I care to admit. I know it may be hard for you to believe, but even through all the things we've suffered through…the things we've done and said to the other…I still care about you. I could never in a trillion years stop caring about you." Arthur's green eyes shift away from Alfred's face and focus on the floor.

Alfred stands up straight and he turns away from the older nation as he slams his hands on the table, "Why are you doing this?! Why after all this time are you telling me this?!" He turns again to face Arthur, "That night that you came to my house right before World War II ended…I decided it was time to give up my feelings for you. I thought it best to bury them as far down as I could because I knew that you would never return those feelings for me." A few stray tears make their way down the American's young face as he speaks his next words, "And now you tell me that you care about me? What am I supposed to do with that?"

Arthur can feel his already shattered heart break just a little bit more at the sorrowful look on his former colony's face and he doesn't really know what to say next. He did still care about Alfred, but he didn't really know what that meant either. He knew he would always care about Alfred, but he wasn't sure if he could actually go through with the hashing it all out talk, "America…"

"Don't! Just don't!" Alfred snatches his shirt up from the floor and hastily begins putting his arms through the sleeves, "I can't have this discussion with you right now! You're just feeling nostalgic and lonely!" He buttons his shirt and stuffs his tie in his pocket as he tries to avoid the Briton's gaze, "I can't trust you with my heart again." He picks his briefcase off the floor and heads toward the door never looking at Arthur's face, "I'm afraid that if you break it again…there won't be anything left."

Arthur hears the quiver in Alfred's voice as the younger man places his hand on the door knob, "My heart is broken too, love." The American halts in turning the knob and his heart skips a beat at hearing Arthur call him that after so many decades, but he remains silent giving Arthur the chance to speak once again, "But, sometimes…the only one who can mend a broken heart is the one who broke it to begin with. You see…they're the only ones who saw it when it was still whole and perfect."

Alfred lets the words sink in and for a moment he has to fight the urge to turn around and embrace his former lover, but the feeling soon passes as he remembers all the pain Arthur had put him through. He turns the knob and opens the door, "Have a safe flight, Artie. Goodbye."

Arthur watches Alfred leave the room and close the door behind him. The Briton finishes dressing and tries not to think about everything that just transpired. The only solace he finds is in the fact that he did try to make things better with Alfred. He really couldn't blame the American for feeling the way he felt. The island nation then realizes it will take a lot more than fancy words and what ifs to bring Alfred back around.

TBC…  
______________________________________________________________

Once again, thanks for reading! Love ya!


	26. Accountability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

I'm baaaaaaack! I know it's been a while and I do apologize for that from the bottom of my heart. I do have a few legit excuses though. I am still currently looking for a new job, but I am having to continue to work at my previous job for the time being. That job happens to be a gym and January is a busy month. Also, I got engaged in November and have been planning a wedding for June.

But, I have finally updated and hopefully it won't take me as long to update from now on. Although, don't hold your breath on that. So, read and review!

Thanks for sticking with me!  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Alfred had tried his hardest to forget the impromptu conversation he and Arthur had had at the last World conference, but he just couldn't get the Englishman's words out of his head. Could they really hash it all out and come out of the melee unscathed? The American shakes his head immediately dismissing the thought. They had tried almost everything and nothing worked. If they decided to sit down and talk it out nothing would be accomplished. They would start out with good intentions and then get angry like always and then fall right back into their old habits.

The bespectacled nation lets out a sigh and tries to will himself to think of something else. He needed to be paying attention to the road considering the streets of London…and every European country for that matter…were completely opposite from American streets. America had eventually gotten used to driving on the opposite side but if he wasn't careful he would instinctively drive on the 'wrong' side of the road. He knew being in London for the World conference was making him think about Arthur more than he usually did and he hated the way his brain and his heart fought so much over the right thing to do.

He knew he shouldn't have rented a car, but the meeting was being stretched out over three days and he hated relying on public transportation. The hotel was also a little far away from the building they'd all be meeting in because their usual hotel was filled to the brim because of some sort of convention going on. Alfred knew a few other nations had rented cars as well. Speaking of which, Alfred happened to turn the corner just in time to see the Italy brothers standing beside a smoking car with worried looks on their faces. The blond country pulls over and parks behind them before getting out of his own rental car, "Hey, dudes…what's going on?"

The elder Italian turns to look at Alfred with an extremely angry expression on his usually grumpy face, "We're having a fucking pool party! What the fuck does it look like?! Our fucking car broke down!"

The calmer of the two places a hand on his fuming brother's shoulder, "Fratello, he's just trying to help us. I'm sorry about that, Mr. America."

Alfred shrugs, "It's fine and you can just call me Alfred." The American cranes his neck to look over Romano's shoulder into the smoking engine of the rental car, "So what happened anyway?"

This simple question sets Romano off again as he glares at his brother, "This fucktard…" He points at the now crying North Italy, "Decided it would be a good idea to race all the way to the fucking meeting and now the goddamn car is smoking and we have no way to get around!" Romano crosses his arms angrily over his chest, "The fee for this accident is coming out of your pocket to pay the rental company!"

Alfred backs up a bit, silently wishing he hadn't gotten in the middle of all this, "Um, well…I can't fix your rental car but I can give you guys a ride to the meeting if you want."

The crying Feliciano smiles as he grabs his brother's hand, "Let's ride with him. Then we won't get in trouble for missing the meeting."

Romano's frown deepens but he nods anyway, "Only of you call the rental place and tell them what happened."

The weeping Italian nods as he fishes his phone out of his pocket. While Feliciano is calling the rental company to send a wrecker, Alfred helps Lovino move their bags from the wrecked car to his own rental car. After several awkward minutes of sitting in the car with Romano in the back seat, Feliciano finally slides into the passenger seat, "They said someone will be here in a few minutes."

America nods, "Okay, that's cool…we can wait here a few minutes."

Feliciano sniffles as new tears spring to his eyes, "Thank you so much for helping us, Mr. America."

Alfred gives him a smile, "Don't mention it and like I said, just call me Alfred."

Feliciano smiles and buckles his seatbelt, but Alfred doesn't miss the eye roll from Romano caught in the rear view mirror. The wrecker eventually makes it and tows the rental car away. America buckles his own seat belt and starts the car.

The first few minutes of the car ride are silent as Feliciano continues to sniffle and Romano fumes in the back seat. Finally, Alfred decides to break the quiet of the vehicle, "So, you two don't normally ride together to the meetings. Why aren't you guys riding with Germany and Spain?"

Romano lets out an offended snort in the back seat as his cheeks turn pink, "Spain? Why the fuck would I want to ride with that tomato bastard?"

"Because he's your boyfriend, Fratello." Feliciano makes eye contact with his brother through the rear view mirror, "Why else would you ride with him?"

The older Italian's pink cheeks turn scarlet as he directs his view out the window, "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Fucking idiot!"

The blond country clears his throat as he tries to prevent another argument, "Anyway, the two of you don't usually ride together so what's the deal today?"

With Romano ignoring everyone in the car, North Italy wipes his wet eyes one last time on his sleeve before answering Alfred's inquiry, "Well, it's my fault that I'm not riding with Germany. He told me if I didn't get up and get dressed on time that he was going to the meeting without me." An embarrassed expression appears on Feliciano's face, "I fell asleep again and when I woke up Germany was gone and a note was left for me saying he had gone to the meeting and Spain had another obligation today and won't be at the conference. So that's why Fratello and I are riding together."

Alfred nods, "Oh, I see." He glances once more at Romano in the back seat whose face is still bright red, "It's been a while since Mattie and me rode to the meetings together. I usually just ride solo to the conferences."

A confused look appears on Feliciano's face at Alfred's words, "Why don't you ride with Mr. England? In fact, I would have thought with this being his home country you could have just stayed with him instead of staying in a hotel and renting a car."

Alfred's face pales at the Northern Italian's words, "Why would you think that? Arthur and I don't have that type of relationship anyway?"

Italy's confused expression becomes even more so, "You don't? But, I thought the two of you were together since you have private meetings after all the conferences."

The American's breath catches in his throat at Feliciano's words, "W-What are you talking about? We don't have private meetings."

Romano finally looks away from the window as he rolls his eyes, "He's talking about when the two of you go fuck after the meetings. Everyone knows the two of you are fucking. It's not a secret."

Alfred swallows the nervous lump in his throat. Oh, shit! Did everyone really know that's what was going on or was Romano just messing with him, "I really have no idea what you're talking about. Me and Arthur are just friends and not even good friends anymore."

Romano chuckles in the back seat at the nervous look in the American's blue eyes, "You don't have to be friends to be fuck buddies."

"Fratello, stop! Can't you see we're upsetting him?!" Italy places a hand on Alfred's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Alfred. It's none of our business. I just thought you and Mr. England were really good friends and he wouldn't mind you sleeping at his house is all."

Alfred tries to steady his shaking hands by gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turn white. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known his 'alone time' with Arthur would eventually be found out, but who would have thought the Italian brothers would figure it out?

Italy remains quiet looking awkward and Romano just turns his gaze back to the window. No one really knew how to dissipate the tension in the car until America decides to speak, "I guess I'm ashamed to admit it, but…but Arthur and me are having sex." He lets out a loud sigh, "We have been for a very long time." He's quiet for a moment waiting for the other two passengers to comment but when they remain silent Alfred continues, "But, we definitely don't have the kind of relationship where I can just spend the night and have breakfast before riding together to the conference meeting. We're not even friends anymore…not really. We just have a sex and then we go our separate ways." He can feel his cheeks heating up but he continues, "It's just the way things are between me and him."

The car remains quiet for a long time but Alfred doesn't miss the pity-filled expression on Feliciano's face. It had been a long time since Alfred had admitted out loud what was really going on with him and the Briton. Eventually, Italy speaks, shattering the overwhelming quiet of the car, "Why do you continue to be with him this way when it makes you so sad?"

"I never said I was sad." Alfred attempts a small smile but it makes his features look even more upset, "We tried the whole relationship thing once…a long time ago…it just didn't really work out."

Italy laces his fingers together in his lap and looks down at his intertwined hands, "You didn't have to tell me you're sad. I can tell just by the way your voice sounds when you talk about him and how lonely and hollow your eyes seem."

The Italian looks up from his hands and gives America an understanding look, "It's not quite the same, but during and a little after World War II there was a time when I didn't think Germany and I would ever be friends again much less…lovers."

Feliciano ignores his brother's groan of disgust from the back seat and continues speaking, "It took time and a lot of work for us to be where we are today and just like you I wanted to do anything just to be with him for a few minutes, but relationships aren't built on mere minutes or passionate meetings. You have to learn to trust each other again. It wasn't overnight, but me and Germany basically started over. We went on dates and had a sex free relationship until a set time. We made it work and even though I…I hurt him before and he'll never forget what I did…we learned to forgive each other and we actually have a better relationship now than we did before our…break-up."

Alfred contemplates Feliciano's words for a moment before shaking his head, "All that may be true but all that stuff that happened between me and Arthur just isn't the same at all. We've done and said things that just…I don't know. We've known each other so long that it seems almost impossible to talk through it all. He's been a part of my life…forever. He pretty much raised me and then we had a relationship and then it all ended with a war and ever since our relationships just haven't been the same."

A look of defeat passes over North Italy's face and Alfred thought that must be the end of their discussion about Arthur until Romano speaks up from the back seat, "Oh, boo hoo…he raised you and you had a relationship and now you can't talk to each other. That's bullshit! You don't think Spain and I haven't had our differences? He raised me if you haven't forgotten. I know what it's like to have you first ever and only real relationship with you caretaker. It's awkward and strange and you learn shit about each other you didn't know before, but that's life! Me and Antonio have broken up and gotten back together more times than I can count but we didn't wallow in our sorrows and wash it all down with dirty, regret sex. We fucking talked it out and even had a few fist fights. You can piss and moan all you want about how you have too much history to sit down and talk it out but that's just an excuse to keep fucking while you avoid your problems. If the two of you would keep your fucking clothes on and set some boundaries then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation. If you don't stop giving it to him every time he wants it and demand he talk then you deserve what's happening." The elder Italian then crosses his arms and resumes looking out the window, "And if either of you bastards tell Antonio I said any of that stuff I will personally decapitate you."

"Romano! That was mean! You shouldn't have sa…"

"No, he's right." Feliciano closes his mouth at Alfred's interruption and the American continues, "I've just been making excuses all this time and if I truly care about Arthur the way I say I do then I should have the balls to sit him down and tell him how I feel and we should have the talk that we should have had centuries ago! I'm always so afraid of getting hurt that I try to protect myself but in the process of trying to protect myself I've just hurt myself even more and what's worse is that I've hurt Arthur too!" He lets out a sigh of relief at finally having admitted his problem to not only himself but to someone else, "Both of you are right. If I ever want anything more with Arthur then I have to take the good with the bad. We have to learn to trust each other again." The blond nation chuckles to himself causing the brothers to give each other worried glances in the rearview mirror, "I've known for a long time what I needed to do but actually saying it out loud in front of you two…well, it makes me feel more accountable for my actions somehow."

Feliciano wiggles awkwardly in his seat, "Um…glad we could help…I think." He gives Alfred a smile, "Just take your time. Remember, nothing happens overnight."

Alfred nods and actually feels good about seeing Arthur again. He knew it would be a tough talk with his former caretaker but it had to be done. He mentally vows to be honest with Arthur and allow the chips to land where they may. If Feliciano and Ludwig could work things out…Hell, if Antonio and Lovino could have a functioning relationship then so could he and Arthur.

The American gives Feliciano a smile as his grip on the steering wheel slackens, "Hey, Feliciano, can I ask you a question?"

The Italian nods, "Yeah, sure."

"How did you and Germany meet anyway?"

Feliciano giggles and Romano once again groans, "He found me in the forest hiding in a tomato box. I was pretending to be a tomato box fairy."

America only smiles and nods. That definitely wasn't what he was expecting to hear. The three of them only chat a bit longer before pulling up to the building the conference would be held in. Alfred's good feeling and resolve about talking to Arthur was beginning to fade the more he stared at the building. Would he really be able to talk to Arthur?

The sound of Feliciano's door shutting brings him out of his thoughts and he too grabs his briefcase and steps out of the car, "So, do you two have a ride back or do I need to meet you afterward?"

North Italy smiles again, "Oh no, we can catch a ride with Germany. Thanks again for helping us out." With a final wave from Feliciano and a middle finger from Romano, the Italian brothers make their way into the building.

Alfred stands beside the rental car a bit longer wondering how on Earth he would ever make it through the meeting with the heavy feeling in his chest. He finally takes in a deep breath and as he slowly lets it back out he makes his way to the front door.

TBC…  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


	27. Ready for a Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
I have updated...FINALLY! Sorry once again that my update has taken forever, but as most of you know I am getting married in less than two weeks and all my free time has been wrapped up in wedding preparations. Anyway, I decided I would do my best to update all my ongoing fics before the wedding and before I get on the cruise afterward. I am very thankful for all the readers who have continued to read and comment on this fic. I know I can take forever to post sometimes but you stick with me anyway. Thanks, guys! You are AWESOME!

Anyway, here is Chapter 27. Tell me what ya think and thanks for reading!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred takes his seat inside the conference room and quickly looks around the room to see which countries had already arrived. As always Germany was already there and getting a power-point presentation ready all while North Italy flitted around him like a hummingbird. The two men seemed like such an odd couple. Alfred watches them a little longer before scanning the rest of the room. Romano was sitting alone since Spain wouldn't make the meeting today and in the seat closest to the Southern Italian was Finland chatting away to the ever silent Sweden. America watches the Nordic countries for a few minutes and decides that the two of them must be in a relationship. He then slides his gaze to Poland wearing a frilly shirt with a matching pink skirt scowling as Lithuania chastises him for not dressing more professional for a conference. The American lets out a sigh as he realizes that almost all the countries were paired with their respective partners and he was sitting there trying to mend the disaster that he and Arthur had created. Alfred finally forces his gaze to look where Arthur was sitting. The Englishman had just arrived and was still unpacking his briefcase while Francis told him what appeared to be a very entertaining story. America of course, could not hear what the Frenchman was talking about because he had chosen to sit as far away from Arthur as possible.

Finally, Germany coaxes Feliciano to sit still as his blue eyes scan the room. When Ludwig decides that everyone has arrived for the most part, he clears his throat to get everyone's attention and the meeting soon begins. Alfred tries his best to pay attention. He even attempts to take notes, but he can't ignore the knots twisting up his stomach as his mind continually drifts to what he will say to Arthur when the meeting is over. Would he be able to confront him? Would he actually be able to resist their usual after-the-meeting activities?

The blond eventually lifts his bespectacled gaze up from his 'notes' to chance a glance at Arthur. Big mistake…the island nation was looking right at him and their eyes met for a split second before Alfred looks back down at the table. He should have known Arthur would be giving him the look that meant, 'I want you after this meeting'. The American lets out a low sigh as his gut clenches out of nervousness.

The Briton just happened to look up at the same time as Alfred. He couldn't help but wonder if their usual activities would happen afterward considering their conversation last time. Arthur didn't know what he was so concerned about. He and Alfred had argued before and it had never changed that aspect of their lives in the least. The Englishman decides it best not to dwell on anything that was said last time. America obviously didn't want to go into the gory details of their failed relationship so why should Arthur worry about it. A bitter taste suddenly creeps up Arthur's throat…he knew why he should worry about it…he knew that he wished nothing more than to make up with Alfred, but he just couldn't convince himself to have that dreaded talk.

Arthur suddenly feels an elbow jab him in the ribs and he turns to scowl at Francis, "What the bloody hell did you do that for, wanker?!"

"While you were day dreaming the meeting ended." He gives his friend an offended look at being called a wanker, "Or would you rather I had let you sit here unaware?"

"I wasn't day dreaming." The Briton casts his gaze across the room to make sure America was still there. The younger blond was in fact still sitting there cleaning his glasses on his shirt tail. A quick glance turns into a more thorough look. Without his glasses, Alfred reminds Arthur of days long ago. The American looked so much younger, like his boyish self without the glasses and the island nation allows a smile to creep onto his face before he remembers that he is surrounded by other countries. He quickly looks down at his notes before hastily stuffing them into his briefcase.

Beside him Francis stands up and pushes his chair under, "Well, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow, Angleterre. Why this meeting had to be stretched out over three days I will never know." He gives Arthur a wave before heading toward the door, "Au Revoir."

The green eyed Briton finally manages to get his briefcase in order and stands up from the table. He pushes his chair under and once more looks up to check for America's whereabouts. At first he doesn't see the younger blond, but with a quick scan of the meeting room he spots Alfred bent over tying his shoe. One look at that perfect ass was all it took to make the European's pulse race. If Alfred didn't want to talk things out then there was no reason why they couldn't enjoy their usual pleasures.

When Alfred finishes tying his shoe, he stands upright and immediately notices England's stare. He can't help but recognize the hungry gleam shining in those emerald colored eyes. The British man then makes his way out of the room and Alfred knew just where he was headed. Arthur made it look as if he were checking to make sure the building was clear before locking up, but Alfred knew better. Alfred knew just which room Arthur was headed to and he knew just what the Englishman wanted to do in that room. Would Alfred have the resolve to resist and confront Arthur with his true feelings? He lets out a nervous breath as he realizes that he is about to find out just what he is capable of.

The younger nation takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out as he makes his way toward the door. As he heads across the meeting room he catches eyes with Feliciano. The Italian gives Alfred a thumbs up before turning his attention back to his German boyfriend. The American was extremely nervous to say the least, but he couldn't help but smile after seeing Italy's sign of encouragement. At least someone believed he was strong enough to confront Arthur after all these years because right now Alfred felt like a snake was slithering around inside his stomach and he just wanted to puke.

The blue eyed country finally makes it out into the hallway, but he doesn't see Arthur anywhere. It didn't matter if he couldn't spot the Englishman though because he knew just where to find him. Arthur was probably already in one of the abandoned meeting rooms waiting on him. Alfred swallows down the anxious lump in his throat as he makes his usual trip to the restroom first to throw anyone watching off. Although, it seemed a bit pointless now since it had been revealed that most of the other countries knew what they were doing anyway. Nevertheless, Alfred walks into the bathroom and after thorough inspection proves he is alone, the American presses his back against the wall and weakly slides down the cool surface to sit on the floor. He covers his face with his hands as he takes in several deep breaths. Talking to Arthur shouldn't cause him this much anxiety, but it did…it terrified him like nothing else ever could. He was a strong country and a strong man, but when it came to Arthur he felt like a little boy again…like a colony. He wanted the island nation to take him seriously and listen to what he had to say, but he also wanted things to stay the same. If things stayed the same Alfred knew what to expect. He knew just how he would feel when it was over and he knew he would still have Arthur in one way or another when it was all said and done.

Alfred takes his hands away from his face and clenches his hands into fist, "No, you can do this, Alfred. You have to tell him how you feel." The American lightly slaps his cheeks with his open hands and hauls himself up off the bathroom floor, "Okay, let's do this."

After his pep-talk, Alfred leaves the bathroom and makes his way down the hall to the room he knew Arthur would be waiting. He mentally boosts his confidence once more before placing his hand on the knob and pushing the door open. There was no going back now. He had two options…continue with the old or confront Arthur. He still wasn't completely sure he knew which he would actually end up choosing as he shuts the door behind him.

The door clicks shut and Alfred finally turns his attention to the man already waiting for him in the otherwise empty meeting room. The younger blond's resolve quickly begins to fade as he sees that Arthur is already completely nude with his slim frame propped up against one of the tables. Alfred's blue eyes can't help but scan the Englishman's naked flesh and he can feel his own flesh begin to harden as dirty thoughts fill his brain.

"It took you long enough to get here, America." Arthur stands up straight leaving the table behind as he makes his way across the room to join the American, "I almost started without you." When Alfred remains silent Arthur gives him a puzzled look, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I just…" America mentally chastises himself as he tries to get back on track, "I need to talk to you about something."

Arthur eventually makes his way to stand in front of Alfred and begins unbuttoning the American's suit jacket, "Talk? There's nothing to talk about." He successfully manages to slide the suit jacket down America's arms and it falls to the floor with a rustle, "The only sounds you should be making right now are sounds of pleasure." The Englishman unbuttons a few of Alfred's shirt buttons before lifting his heels a bit and pressing his lips firmly to the younger man's lips.

Alfred can still feel Arthur's slim fingers unbuttoning his shirt as the Briton's tongue slips into his mouth. America lets out an appreciative groan as his own tongue slides against Arthur's. The blue eyed nation can feel his cock hardening even more inside his trousers as Arthur unbuttons the last button on his shirt and begins caressing the American's chest and abs with his cool hands. Arthur moves his mouth away from Alfred's lips to move down to his former colony's neck and throat and his slim fingers toy with the American's nipples.

America's breath comes out in ragged pants as he tries to ignore how good it all feels and tries to regain control of his mind, but with all his blood rushing South it was making his thinking a bit strained, "Arthur…ah…I…"

"Shhh!" The European nation removes his lips from Alfred's neck and shakes his head, "No talking right now." He then seals his lips once more to the panting American's lips and grinds his naked arousal against Alfred's clothed erection.

Alfred successfully manages to break away from Arthur's kiss, "No…st-stop…Arthur, stop!" The younger blond places his hands to Arthur's chest and pushes him away and without meaning to be so rough he manages to push the Englishman onto his backside.

"America, what the hell?!" He looks up at Alfred and notices the mixture of expressions passing over the younger country's face, "What has gotten into you?!"

"I can't do this with you anymore! I can't be with you anymore…not like this." He attempts to button his shirt, but his fingers are shaking too much to pass the button through its respective hole, "I said I wanted to talk, but…but you just ignored me! I-I can't do this and I can't feel like this anymore. I just wanted to talk, but you obviously didn't have talking on your mind and I-I just can't!" Alfred quickly bends down to grab his suit jacket and his briefcase off the floor, "I…I have to go!"

Before Arthur can get off the floor America opens the door and runs out of the abandoned meeting room, "Shit! America, wait! I…dammit!" The Englishman heads toward the door when he remembers that he's completely naked and begins redressing himself as fast as he can. He runs out of the room and into the hallway searching for Alfred, "America, please…we can talk about this!"

Arthur hears the front door slam closed and he runs toward the noise still hoping to catch the younger man, but when he makes it outside in the sunlight Alfred is nowhere to be seen, but the American's rental car is seen speeding out of the parking lot. The Briton knew that by the time he made it to his own car he would never catch up the American. A defeated look appears on Arthur's face as he lands on his knees in the parking lot, "Fuck! Why didn't I just listen to him?" He then finds himself on his hands and knees as tears leak from his eyes.

He didn't know how long he'd been crying and cursing in the parking lot when he feels a hand on his shoulder, "Mon ami, what on earth are you doing on the ground?"

The Englishman sniffles a bit before answering Francis, "I'm an idiot…that's what?"

France looks around the parking lot for a moment before returning his attention to Arthur, "That's funny. I don't see anyone else on the ground? If being an idiot causes that then you most definitely should not be the only one."

Arthur cuts his long time friend a dirty look, "You're not funny, Francis. Just go away and leave me alone."

"I will not, Angleterre." He crosses his arms over his chest before giving Arthur a stern look, "Now get up, Arthur. You're embarrassing yourself in your own country."

"No!" Arthur shakes his head as more tears slip from his green eyes, "I deserve to be embarrassed. I'm a fucking disgrace."

The Frenchman lets out a soft sigh, "Tell me what happened?"

Arthur raises himself up to sit on his knees and shakes his head again, "Why should I? So you can make fun of me again? Tell me how stupid I am, hm?"

A knowing expression appears on Francis' features at Arthur's words, "Ah, I should have known this was about him." He gives the younger man a curious look, "What did the two of you do this time?"

"Doesn't matter." He wipes his face with his hands causing a dirty streak to appear on his wet face, "It's over now."

Francis is quiet for a moment listening to the Englishman's sniffles before finally responding, "Isn't that a good thing? The two of you have been fighting this…whatever you've decided to call it…for what a few centuries now? I would think you would be relieved that it was finally a thing of the past." The Frenchman shrugs as if it were any other day, "Besides, the two of you have fought like this before and you always end up right back in the same predicament anyway. I don't know why you think today is any different."

"It is different." He turns his face away from Francis and turns his gaze to the place where Alfred's rental car had sped away.

"Humor me, Arthur." He rolls his blue eyes as he waits for the Briton's answer, "Why is this time different?"

"Because I love him." When Francis acts as if he didn't hear him, Arthur raises his voice and turns his attention back to the Frenchman, "Because I fucking love him! I'm in love with him! God…I-I've loved him always! I never once stopped loving him!" Fresh tears stream from his eyes and slide down his cheeks, "Are you happy now that I've finally admitted it?!"

France continues to look bored as he once again rolls his eyes, "For God's sake, Arthur! Everyone knows you and Alfred love each other but you and Alfred."

"But I was always too stubborn to admit it to myself much less to him and now…" He shakes his head in despair and he cast his gaze to the ground, "Now I've lost my chance to tell him. Besides…at this point he wouldn't believe me anyway."

Francis lets out a breathy sigh, "I'm going to regret this, but here goes nothing." He gives his friend a serious look, "Do you really want to make this work with Alfred? I don't just mean all this sex and whatever else it is the two of you have been doing. I mean do you really want to make a relationship work with him?"

A pleading, hopeful expression lights up the Englishman's face, "Yes, more than anything."

"Then get off the ground and come with me." He holds a hand out and Arthur reluctantly takes it then stands up, "You and I are going to have a talk and if you do everything I tell you then you may have a chance with Alfred."

Arthur swallows hard to try and wet his throat, "May? What if it doesn't work?"

"After all the years the two of you have been destroying things you should be thankful that I even think you have a chance." He begins walking toward the building as if reminding Arthur to lock up and the island nation follows him.

Arthur didn't really think anything could save the decimated bits of what was left of their relationship from so long ago, but at this point he was willing to try anything. The time for change had finally arrived and Arthur found that he was more than ready for change.

TBC…  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Thanks again for reading and as always, love ya!


	28. Don't Let Him Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

I am finally back with an update! So sorry once again for the long wait, but I am now married and back from my honeymoon. I have two other fics that I am working on, but I have decided to focus solely on this one until it is done because I have been working on it for so long. In saying that, I'm hoping to get more updates out for this in a faster amount of time.

Thank you all so much for not giving up on me. You just do not realize how much your support and comments keep me motivated. Thank you to everyone who has taken time out to read and comment on this fic!  
\----------------------------------------------------

Alfred made it back to his hotel room in record time. He was so upset and driving so fast that he wasn't exactly sure if he had been driving on the correct side of the road or not, but he hadn't met many people during the short drive so it was difficult to say. The American didn't really know the true reason why he was upset. He couldn't decide if he was more mad at himself or Arthur. He was angry with himself for not being bolder and more straight forward with what he wanted from his meeting with the Briton, but he was angry with Arthur for not taking the time to make sure he hadn't wanted to say something important.

The bespectacled blond sprawls out on his hotel bed and lets out a very loud, frustrated sigh. Things with Arthur never seemed to go as planned. Maybe he should just stop trying so hard to make things work. Maybe he should just leave things the way they were. The two of them obviously weren't meant to be in a serious relationship. What if they actually talked and ended up really hating each other. Alfred rolls over onto his side wondering how he's going to face Arthur for the next two days of the meeting.

Suddenly, the American is pulled from his thoughts by a loud knocking on the door. Alfred sits up and flattens his rumpled hair with his palms. He didn't know who was at the door, but if it was Arthur he wasn't going to look foolish. He takes a deep breath as the knock comes again. He stands up and walks to the door just wondering if Arthur would be willing to talk about what happened, but when he opens the door it's not the Englishman standing on the threshold.

"Italy? I…I wasn't expecting you?" The blue eyed nation looks passed Italy to see if anyone else is in the hallway before turning his attention back to the petite Italian, "What are you doing here?"

The Italian's mouth spreads across his face into a huge smile as he attempts to peer into America's hotel room, "I'm not interrupting anything am I? Do you have any company?"

"Company?" Alfred shakes his head, "No, I'm alone?" He then questions Feliciano again, "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Now it's Feliciano's turn to shake his head, "No, nothing's wrong. I just came by to see how things went with Mr. England." His smile turns into a frown as he once again peeks around Alfred into the room, "I thought maybe he would be here with you or you might be visiting him at his home."

The American casts his gaze to the floor at Feliciano's words, "Things didn't quite go as planned." His blue eyes once again connect with the Italian's hazel ones, "Why don't you come in? I mean…if ya want to."

Alfred steps back allowing the smaller man a chance to enter the room and Feliciano accepts the invitation by bouncing into the hotel room, "So did the two of you get a chance to talk? I just knew things would work out for the best between you two if you just had the chance to talk." He turns to look at the American before plopping down on the bed as if it were his own room, "What happened?"

Alfred's cheeks turn pink as his thoughts head back to the abandoned meeting room and he shakes his head. He wasn't sure if he should tell North Italy all that stuff or not. He sits down in one of the chairs placed in the corner of the room, "I don't really wanna talk about it."

Italy's smile turns into a concerned frown at Alfred's words, "Did…did you…have sex with him?" The petite nation immediately realizes that he's being too forward and blushes as he begins apologizing, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked you that! Germany tells me all the time that I shouldn't ask others about their sex life! I'm sorry!"

Feliciano's flustered state actually makes Alfred smile and he tries to assure the Italian that all is well, "It's fine, dude. I guess I shouldn't have gotten you and your brother involved in my problems if I didn't want to talk about it."

Italy relaxes a bit after hearing Alfred's words and looks down at the comforter, "Okay…so…did you?"

"No, we didn't." The blonde nation swallows hard before speaking again and he looks at his lap. He didn't really want to look at Feliciano at the moment, "But, we almost did. I told him I wanted to talk and he wouldn't even hear me out." He finally looks up at Italy again with a sad look on his young face, "I just shoved him away and I ran outta there. I think…I think I may have made things worse actually."

Alfred watches the Italian chew on his lips in contemplation of what he might say, but before Italy can form his next words the American speaks up again, "I don't think he thought I was serious and I don't think Arthur wants to work it out with me any more. He probably figures I'm a lost cause after so many years. I really can't say I blame him. He probably thinks we'll just fuck each other and go our separate ways for the next few decades before we finally just give up all together." An extremely forlorn and broken expression breaks over Alfred's features with his next words, "I think that maybe…we should have just given up a long time ago."

A fiercely concerned look appears on Feliciano's face, "You don't actually believe the words you're saying do you?!"

"Well, yeah." Alfred lets out a loud sigh, "What's the point any more? We fight every time we're in the same room together and we never ever resolve anything!"

Feliciano lets out a soft sigh, "You'll never get any where with that attitude." The Italian gives Alfred a glance that lets him know the older nation isn't done talking and eventually Italy speaks up again, "A relationship takes a lot of work. Of course, you know this…everyone knows this, but I've learned that the most important aspects of every relationship are trust, honesty, and communication." He looks Alfred directly in the eyes, "Can you honestly say that you trust him one hundred percent and if the answer is no then why? Can you tell me that the two of you have been completely honest with each other and can you tell me that the two of you converse with each other in an understanding way where both of you know what the other is saying?" His gaze never waivers from the American's lens covered blue eyes as he speaks his next words, "If you answered no to one or more of those questions then the two of you aren't trying hard enough to make this work."

America is the one to break the intense eye contact as he once again looks down at his lap. Nervous laughter leaves his throat when he once again looks at Italy, "Dude, I've never heard you talk so seriously before."

A small smile turns up the corners of the Italian's mouth, "I may act immature most of the time, but I am a lot older than you and I have experienced much more than you have. You're still a very young nation." His new smile then fades as he continues speaking, "And this is a serious matter isn't it?"

Alfred nods, "Yeah, but the scary part is…I answered no to all your questions." He swallows again as he blinks back tears that he doesn't want Italy to see, "And I…I don't know what to do to turn the answers into yes."

"Firstly, you have to figure out why you don't trust each other and why you aren't honest with each other, and in order to figure all those things out you have to communicate with each other." He gives the blonde country an understanding look, "I know how difficult it can be, but if you learn to trust each other and be honest with each other then the communication will fall into place because you won't have to worry about covering anything up." He looks away from Alfred as he continues talking, "I found myself answering no to all those questions too after World War II. I…I didn't know where I stood with Germany. I trusted him always and he had always been honest with me, but I…"

The Italian becomes very quiet and as his silence lingers Alfred begins to worry about him, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Feliciano shakes his head, "It's okay." He looks at Alfred again and continues his story, "Germany wasn't to blame for our troubles…I was. I was the one who had been untrustworthy by secretly meeting with you and the other allies behind his back and I was the one who wasn't honest when I told him I'd stick the whole war out by his side and ultimately my lack of communication caused the downfall of our relationship." A few tears slip down his tan cheeks before he wipes them away on his sleeve, "It took a long time for him to ever trust me again and I can't say that I blamed him. I deserved it, but we talked and we cried…a lot, but eventually we were back to how we were before. If I could do it all over again I would stay by his side and lose the war knowing I still had his love, but I was a coward and I paid for it."

Alfred's words are stuck in his throat for a long time. He'd never heard Italy sound so broken up before. He hadn't even sounded this sad the day he'd given the Italy brothers a ride to the meeting. Finally, the American finds his words, "I commend you for being able to admit it was your fault. That probably helped move the healing of your relationship along. The thing is…Arthur and I are both to blame and our distrust and dishonesty span a lot farther than just one war, but a war definitely was the start of it all I suppose."

Feliciano shakes his head again making that one stray curl bounce, "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. When it comes to mending a relationship all blame needs to be tossed out the window. Blame won't do anything but cause resentment. You just need to talk to each other and really talk…about the hurtful things, the things that make you angry, and even the things that make you both smile." He few more silent tears stain the older nation's cheeks and Alfred is a bit confused until Italy speaks again, "If you think you have eternity to make things right because you're a personified nation then you're wrong. No one ever knows what tomorrow will bring. I learned that the hard way. Say what's in your heart while you can because one day it may be too late. We aren't invincible to death. I can promise you that."

Alfred nods as he watches more tears spill down Italy's cheeks. He had heard the story of The Holy Roman Empire and he knew that Feliciano had been in love with him. The American hated that his troubles were causing Italy to become upset from memories of painful times. He grabs a box of tissues off the TV stand and hands it to Italy, "Here, dude…I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Thank you." Italy takes the box of tissue and wipes his eyes and nose, "You didn't make me upset. I just want you to understand that you can't give up so easily without even giving it a good go."

Alfred sits back down in the chair and takes in a deep breath, "Do you think Arthur really wants to talk? He didn't take me too seriously earlier. What if…what if I lost my chance?"

"You're making excuses, Alfred." Italy's smile once again returns, "Did you ever think that maybe Mr. England just assumed that things were going to be the same as always and brushed you off because he didn't want to be hurt again by a failed attempt at mending your relationship?"

Alfred gives the Italian a perplexed look, "What do you mean?"

"He had absolutely no way of knowing you planned to seriously talk to him." Italy shoots him a look of intrigue, "Am I right?"

An expression of realization lights up the American's features as it finally clicks, "You're right! I was just assuming Arthur was done with me, but in actuality he was just doing what we always do!" Alfred jumps up from the chair and grabs Italy in a bear hug before lifting him off the bed, "You're a genius!"

Feliciano struggles against Alfred's strong grip, but can't stop the smile that spreads over his face, "Wow! I never hear anyone call me that!"

Francis finally managed to convince Arthur that going back to the Englishman's place to talk would have the most privacy. The elder blond nation made sure Arthur was sitting in his favorite chair and went to the kitchen to make tea. The two of them now sat in Arthur's living room in silence. The Frenchman waits for a bit longer thinking that Arthur will begin their discussion, but the Briton just sits there with the cup of tea steaming between his palms, "Mon ami, I thought we were going to talk?"

Arthur looks up from his tea and into his friend's blue eyes, "Yes, but I've yet to hear you say anything. I was under the impression that you were going to tell me how to fix my relationship with America. I see no point in repeating all of our mistakes seeing as how I told you about them all shortly after they happened."

The Englishman then takes a sip of his tea making Francis want to slap him. The older blond, however, does not slap him and instead lets out a frustrated sigh, "Very well." France places his own cup of tea on the nearby table before continuing, "In order for me to help you I need for you to tell me in your own words why you think you and Alfred are having such a hard time creating a meaningful relationship with each other." He gives Arthur a curious look, "And what made the two of you resent each other so much? And, please do not say the Revolutionary War. That was the beginning of your problems, but what led everything to that point?"

"Oh, that's all you want to know is it?" Arthur rolls his green eyes as he takes another sip of tea, "Well, that'll only take a few seconds to explain."

Another exasperated sigh leaves the Frenchman's mouth, "Arthur, I don't have time for your sarcastic comments. Do you want my help or not?"

The island nation swallows another mouthful of tea before eventually placing his cup beside Francis' cup on the table, "I think it's painfully obvious why we have resentment." He gives his long-time friend a serious look, "Do I really have to repeat it all to you again? You know about all the bad choices we've made. I've pretty much either come to you afterward or you figured it out and forced the details out of me. I really don't think a rendition of my and America's worst moments are in order today."

"I thought you might say that." Francis crosses one leg over the other and picks up his cup of tea again, "So, I will tell you what I think. Although, I'm fairly certain I have already had almost this exact conversation with you before."

Arthur crosses his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes once again, "I don't need to here what my problem is, Francis! I need to know a solution!"

An unusually stern expression appears on the Frenchman's face and he places his cup on the table once more with a bit more force than he intended causing some of the warm liquid to splash out onto the table, "You listen to me, Arthur! The two of you have been dancing around the real issues and using every excuse in the book to avoid actually sitting down and talking to each other. Obviously, the two of you are scared to death of what the past will dredge up! I want to see the two of you come out of this with a better understanding of each other. The only problem with that is if you don't even know what the problem is yourself then how in the world do you expect to talk it out with Alfred?!"

The Briton flinches away from Francis for a moment before nodding his head in agreement, "I…I'm sorry, Francis. I'm always a mess after I've been with America. You know I use sarcasm to keep from dealing with my problems."

Francis' stern expression softens into one of forgiveness as he once again addresses Arthur, "Are you ready to listen?" The younger nation nods as Francis laces his fingers together in his lap, "I've discovered through talking with you and through gossiping about you and Alfred with Matthew, that the two of you are so afraid of losing each other all together that you cling to this shell of a relationship because you have to have each other in one way or the other and you have become so complacent with it and the after effects that it's just easier to pretend like you don't care than to actually do something about it. Am I correct in assuming that, Angleterre?"

Arthur decides not to fixate on the fact that Francis and Matthew had been gossiping about he and America and nods, "Yes, I suppose that sounds about right."

France contemplates his next words for a moment, "And if I recall correctly from some of our earlier discussions, you feel as if Alfred deserves someone better than you. Why do you feel that way, mon ami?"

Arthur looks away from the older country as his cheeks turn red. He had forgotten that he'd told Francis that after his and America's fiasco in the bar, "I…I'm afraid that…that he will find out that he could have someone much more loving and carefree. I'm afraid that we'll work it all out and be happy, but once he realizes he could be with anyone else he won't need or want me any more and he'll move on and be happy and I'll…I'll just be stuck thinking about all the mistakes I made with him."

The Englishman takes a deep breath before he speaks again in a trembling voice, "You asked what made us resent each other so much? I can answer that for you easily. I'm the reason for everything. I have fucked up with him more times than I can count. I was supposed to be the adult. I was supposed to protect him and instead I pushed him away. I told him in so many words that he was my property and in not letting him make his own decisions I basically led him to believe that I didn't trust him." Angry tears spring to the British nation's eyes as he continues his confession, "It's my fault that America doesn't feel confident enough to talk things out with me because every time he ever tried as a colony I shut him down and made him do things my way." He clenches his hands into tight fists before spilling his ending words, "I was selfish and I wanted him to be with me always even if that meant he wasn't truly happy and he doesn't deserve that. He worked hard for his freedom and who am I to take it away from him?"

Francis allows the silence after their discussion to engulf the room and watches as Arthur covers his face with his palms. France really did hope that things would work out between them. The older man knew that if Alfred turned Arthur's heartfelt words down then the Englishman would never ever move on, "But, you're a different nation now and more importantly you're a different man. How do you really feel about Alfred's accomplishments? The past has already happened and you cannot change any of what happened, but you can decide not to ever be that way toward him again."

Arthur uncovers his face and wipes his eyes on his sleeve as he sniffles away his remaining tears, "I'm extremely proud of him. In actuality, after all the dust had settled, I was astonished beyond belief that he had actually managed to win against me, but I was also proud knowing that no matter what came his way he would be able to defend himself. I won't lie, a very large part of me wanted him to lose, but that tiny piece of me that was rooting for him to win knew that it was the best thing in the end." A smile finally emerges on the Briton's face as he speaks his next words, "I have always been proud of him. Yes, he can be annoying and say some pretty ignorant things at the meetings, but he's really very smart and understanding and he deserves everything he's worked so hard for. I find that I can't hate him any longer for what happened more than two centuries ago."

Francis smiles as well at hearing Arthur's touching words, "Then that is what you tell him. You tell him that you don't hate him and that you wish the best for him."

Arthur sniffles again, "Do you really think he and I still have a chance, Francis?"

"Trust me, mom ami, I would not have picked you up off the pavement earlier if I thought all was lost." France leans over and grabs Arthur's hands in his before speaking again, "After the meeting tomorrow you tell him you really need to speak with him and do not let him go and do not let him say no. No more excuses, Arthur. It's now or never."

The Englishman nods and takes another deep breath, "Yes, I have to make him understand."

The next morning, Arthur arrives at the conference building to unlock everything. He is definitely not surprised to see Germany already there waiting for him. Arthur nods politely and happens to notice Italy snoozing in the German's rental car. The two blonds walk in and set everything up for the meeting. Soon more countries begin to fill the room up with chatter and complaining that the meeting was going to last another day. Francis arrives and sits next to Arthur, "Have you seen him yet, mon ami?"

Arthur shakes his head, "No, not yet."

Germany looks at his watch and then looks around the room. Just as he's about to begin the meeting, Matthew makes his way into the room and makes his way toward the blond German man. He whispers something in Ludwig's ear making him nod. Canada then takes his seat as Germany begins the meeting, "I've just been informed that America will not be meeting with us today or tomorrow. So since we aren't waiting on anyone else let's begin."

Arthur's face goes pale and he feels as if his heart has dropped into his stomach. He looks at Francis with panic in his green eyes, "Did he say…America wouldn't be here?"

The Frenchman can only nod and try his best to keep Arthur from bolting from the conference room.

TBC…  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Once again, thank you so much for reading! As always, love ya!


	29. 500 Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the settings or the characters. I also do not own "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Surprised to see an update so soon? Yeah, me too, but ya know I said I was going to work exclusively on this fic until I get it finished. Once again, I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting and all that stuff. I do also want to say that I have more Hetalia fics if anyone is interested. Although, you have probably already checked them out.

Anyway, I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but you know I had to leave you at a cliffhanger. You guys love that...right?

P.S. If you don't get the title of the chapter you are too young. JK...I'm too old is the problem. But, it is in reference to the song "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers. I'll put the lyrics at the bottom of the chapter. It's a one hit wonder, but I've always loved it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur could barely concentrate on the meeting. In fact, he had no idea what this particular meeting was even about. His mind kept coming back to Germany telling the room that America wouldn't be joining them. The only thought his distracted mind could muster right now is 'Why? Why didn't America come to the meeting? Why?'. Several times he had gotten up in an attempt to leave with the excuse of needing to use the restroom, but Francis wouldn't let him leave. The Frenchman also kept cutting concerned glances his way as if trying to judge his level of sanity.

Finally, France leans over and whispers in his ear, "Mon ami, you have got to get a grip on yourself. I know you want to leave and find Alfred, but you are the hosting country and you cannot just get up in the middle of the meeting and not return."

"Why isn't he here, Francis?" His green eyes reflect how anxious he is with the whole situation as he corresponds with the older man in hushed tones, "Today of all days! How am I supposed to even know where he is? Did he stay in the hotel? Did he go home? What is he doing? What if he's doing something foolish? What if…"

"Shh, shh! Just stop, Arthur." Francis takes a quick glance around the room and other than North Italy peering over his shoulder at them no one else was paying them any attention, "Please, try to calm down. He must be okay. Otherwise, Matthew would be a bit more out of sorts."

A horrified expression appears on the Briton's face as he speaks his next whispered words, "This meeting lasts another day, Francis! What am I supposed to do? I had my nerve up to talk to him and now this!"

More countries were beginning to look their way and Francis straightens up, "We'll think of something, mon ami, but right now we are attracting attention."

Arthur nods and looks down at the table top. There was no way he was going to stay in this meeting for a whole other day. He had to figure out where America was and tell him everything he should have told him a long time ago. When the meeting finally ends for the day, Arthur makes his way to the front of the room and taps the large German nation on the shoulder. Ludwig turns away from a very spirited conversation Italy was apparently having with him and gives the Englishman a stiff smile, "Yes, England, is something vrong?"

Arthur clears his throat before finally spitting out what he wants, "I can't be here for the meeting tomorrow and I know that's highly unorthodox with me being the hosting country and all, but I trust you with the keys to the building and since your country is hosting next meeting then I could just get the keys back from you then considering there are duplicates for this building if anyone happened to need to use it between now and then." The island nation realizes afterward how rushed his words had been, but at this point he really didn't care.

The German gives his a stern look which wasn't unusual for the young nation, but this look was extra stern…or so it seemed to Arthur, "Vell, I don't think…"

"That it should be a problem. Right Germany?!" Italy barges into the conversation before Ludwig has a chance to finish his sentence, "I mean, we can lock up right and the meeting is only another half a day, right?"

An embarrassed pink tint stains Ludwig's pale cheeks as he looks from England to Italy, "Italy, I really don't think that England vas discussing this vith you."

"But, it would be so easy just to lock the building up when we leave." He gives the German a pleading, puppy dog look, "I'll even get up early tomorrow and help you set up everything."

Ludwig tries to look away from Feliciano's pitifully, cute expression, but he finds that he just can't say no to those eyes and finally looks back at Arthur, "Vell, I suppose…just this once it vouldn't hurt anything."

Arthur almost couldn't believe his ears and didn't know why Italy was so keen to help him, but at this point he really didn't care, "I just knew you would understand and that you would be willing to help me out with the remainder of the meeting."

England digs around in his pocket and fishes the building keys out. He then passes the keys on to Germany and looks around the room for Matthew. If anyone knew where America was it was Matthew. He wasn't going to let America get away from him this time. Arthur had decided that it was time he and America discussed every thing like grown-ups and he wasn't going to let the American's no show stop him.

Alfred shuts the TV off and throws the remote onto the couch cushion beside him. He had been aimlessly flipping through the channels trying to distract himself from his thoughts. He lets out a sigh as he leans back on the couch and closes his eyes. Maybe, missing the meeting wasn't such a good idea. What if it made him look weak or worse…desperate? He opens his blue eyes and stares at the ceiling. The damage was done now though. Alfred just hoped no one else figured out why he was absent…knowing Arthur he wouldn't figure out either and if he did he probably couldn't care less.

The American looks at the clock and sighs again. It was already 5 o'clock and that meant that if the meeting wasn't over yet then it would be ending any minute. He wondered if anyone would care that he wasn't there. Matthew had told him it was a stupid thing to do, but since when had he ever listened to his half-brother about anything. He sits up not really knowing what do with himself…maybe, if he listened to Matthew more often he wouldn't be in this mess with Arthur in the first place. Alfred stretches his arm out and grabs the remote once again and turns the TV back on. He finally puts it on a random channel just for the background noise. After flying all night to make it back home he was pretty tired and soon falls asleep.

"Are you crazy! You can't go to America in the middle of a meeting!" Arthur was just on his way back to his seat to get his briefcase after talking to Matthew when Francis had stopped him.

The Englishman pushes Francis' hand off his shoulder and continues to his seat, "I can bloody well do whatever I want."

The older nation hastily follows Arthur and tries to talk some sense into him while the Briton packs his briefcase, "But, you're the hosting country and it takes eight or more hours to get there and you don't even have a flight yet or anything."

Arthur stuffs the last of his belongings into the briefcase and waves away France's concerns with his now free hand, "I've talked it all over with Germany and he and Italy are going to unlock and lock everything and finish up the meeting. Besides, it's my country. I'm sure I can get a last minute flight."

The Frenchman takes in a deep breath and lets it back out in a very frustrated huff, "Arthur, you know the other countries will figure out why you left. Do you really want to attract that much attention to yourself and Alfred's situation?"

The island nation wheels around to face Francis with a very determined expression on his face, "I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks anymore! I am not going to wait any longer to tell him the things I need to tell him. I've already waited too long and who's to say that he will even hear what I have to say this time much less if I wait until it's convenient to talk to him." The green eyed nation picks up his briefcase and pushes his chair under the table, "You are the one who said I shouldn't take no for an answer and I'm not taking that answer from you, America, or anybody else."

Arthur turns on his heel and heads toward the conference room door and only stops when he hears the Frenchman's voice, "Arthur, wait!"

"What?" The younger nation turns to face his long time friend once again, "Going to tell me how foolish I'm being?"

Francis shakes his head slowly making his shoulder length blond hair brush against his collar, "No, I was going to say that I…I hope everything turns out the way you hope. You and Alfred deserve to be happy together." A small smile forms on the Frenchman's face as he speaks his next words, "He makes you happy and he is the only one you ever genuinely smile for…it would be nice to see you smile that way more often. Good luck, mon ami."

Francis had always teased him and tried to get him riled up, but Arthur could tell that the older nation meant every word. The Briton smiles and only nods. He didn't really trust his voice at the moment. He then turns back toward the door and takes the first steps toward making his way to America and making things right.

Soft knocking is what brought him out of a fitful sleep. At first Alfred was sure he had dreamed the sound, but the knocking comes again, louder this time. The American feels around on the carpet for his glasses. He must have unconsciously taken them off in his sleep. He finally slips them on and looks at the bright blue display on his digital clock across the room. It was three o'clock in the morning and the knocking continued.

Alfred sits up and flattens his hair down with his palm, "Who in the hell is out there at fucking three in the morning." He puts his feet on the floor as the knocking gets louder, "Just a minute!"

With his words, the knocking stops and the bespectacled country stands up and makes his way to the door. He shifts a few books around on the shelf beside the front door and grabs his semi-hidden revolver before slowly unlocking the door and opening it just a crack, "Arthur?"

"America, we need to talk." Arthur puts his hand on the door in an attempt to push it open some more, but Alfred's strength prevents him from succeeding. He releases the door allowing his arm to fall to his side again, "I know I'm the last person you want to see, but…but, I really do need to talk to you."

Alfred opens the door a little bit wider, but still not wide enough for the Briton to enter, "Why? Are you mad because you didn't get to have your way with me as per usual? I'm not stupid, Arthur. All of our talks start out with good intentions, but we both know how they end. I'm not going to do this with you any more."

The younger blond begins closing the door, but Arthur reaches out and grabs the door frame with more strength than he knew he had, making Alfred stop, "No, please…I've been an ignorant arse and I should have listened to you yesterday when you said you needed to talk, but I felt the same way as you do now. I just thought…I thought we had decided to settle for…for whatever we were calling that."

Alfred opens the door a bit more as he narrows his eyes, "Oh, really? Now you suddenly want to listen to me and you all of a sudden want to talk now that I do? That seems oddly convenient for you."

"I know how it seems, but…" Arthur finally catches Alfred's eyes and refuses to look away, "But do you really think I would leave a meeting that I was the hosting country for and travel all night long and bang on your door at three a.m. just to fuck you and leave? God dammit, Alfred! I need to talk to you!"

The American's blue eyes widen behind his glasses as he open the door completely, "What did you say?"

A frustrated sigh escapes the Englishman's lips as his hand slips away from the door, "I said, I need to talk to you. That's why I…"

Alfred shakes his head, "No…you called me, Alfred."

Arthur's face shows his confusion with the American's response and his large eyebrows come together in confusion over his green eyes, "Well…that's your name isn't it?"

The younger country only stares at his former caretaker with an odd look on his young face, "Yeah, but…but, you haven't called me that in over two hundred years."

The island nation lowers his gaze to the floor as he searches his brain for the last time he'd called his former lover by his human name. Even though Arthur hated to admit it, he realized that Alfred was right. He hadn't even realized he'd avoided the intimacy of calling a personified country by their human name for so many years. He swallows hard and looks back up at Alfred, "Can I come in and talk with you or not?" He tries to rid his mind of the idea that Alfred might say no and maintains eye contact with his ex-colony, "I'm afraid if…if you turn me away I may never have the nerve to tell you the truth again. Please, Alfred."

Hearing his human name leave Arthur's lips made him feel warm inside, but Alfred knew better than to lower his guard around the Briton. It would only take a few minutes for them to fall back into their old habits and the American wasn't going to let that happen. The younger man nods and steps away from the door frame allowing Arthur more room to enter Alfred's home, "Okay, but if you try to do anything but talk then you're out and we're over…for good this time."

With a look of relief on his face, Arthur enters the house as quickly as he can before Alfred can change his mind, "Thank you…I-I promise that I will make you understand everything…even if it takes all night."

An expression of skepticism passes over the American's features as he closes the front door behind Arthur. He then places his revolver back on the book shelf as he turns to stare at the older man, "Okay, I'm listening."

TBC…

Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)"

When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
And when the money comes in for the work I do  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you  
And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you  
When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you

But I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door

Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da  
Da lat da (Da lat da), da lat da (Da lat da)  
Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle uh da-da

And I would walk five hundred miles  
And I would walk five hundred more  
Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles  
To fall down at your door


	30. I Love You With Every Shattered Piece

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, I am on fire with these updates! I know all of you are shocked to see another update so soon! Anyway, not much to say to preface this chapter. I do want to say thank you once again to all my readers and commenters. I'm so so thankful for everyone who has not given up on me and this fic! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur stands awkwardly in the center of the living room. He had only been to Alfred's place a few times and the bedroom was mostly all he had seen in detail. He'd said he wanted to talk, but now that he was standing in the American's home he didn't really know where to begin. This was most definitely not the time to be speechless. He'd practically begged Alfred to let him in and now he was just standing here like a mute idiot.

Alfred eventually clears his throat gaining the Briton's attention, "Do you want anything? Food…something to drink or…"

"No, I-I just want to talk to you." The Englishman looks at Alfred's young face and once again finds that he has no idea where to begin, "Um…I'm sorry…it seems after all my pleading I find myself unable to put everything I need to say into words. I was convinced you would turn me away. I never actually thought you would let me in so I…"

"That's okay." Alfred gestures toward the couch before crossing his arms over his chest, "Why don't you have a seat and let me start?"

Arthur nervously sits down on the edge of the couch. He had no idea what his former colony was about to say. He was hopeful, but also terrified of what Alfred might say after all this time of holding everything inside. The American makes his way further into the living room, but instead of sitting, he remains standing in front of the couch with his arms crossed.

After several seconds of silence Alfred begins speaking, "I'm angry. I've been angry for a long time. At first it was because you wouldn't let me grow up and do things on my own even after I was well passed the age to be on my own. After the war I got over a lot of that anger and realized that maybe you were scared for me and maybe you actually were only trying to protect me. I forgave you in my own way by accepting your offer to be allies. I thought that I could put our past behind me. I really thought all the pain we went through was over." He lets out a derisive chuckle, "I guess I didn't really know how wrong I was until we started 'interacting' again."

Arthur opens his mouth to speak, but Alfred holds up his hand stopping the older man's words, "No, don't talk. I want you to listen to me and afterward you can say whatever it is you think I need to hear." The blue eyed nation takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly before continuing, "So, I stopped being angry…that is until World War I when we had our little rendezvous in the bar bathroom." His eyes scan Arthur for a moment to make sure he's still paying attention before sliding his gaze down to the floor, "Only thing is I wasn't angry with you like you would have thought. No, I was angry with myself. I was angry because I had let you back in so easily as if none of the things in the past had actually happened. I was angry with myself for being such an idiot in thinking that our moment meant anything other than what it was. I was angry because I said yes to your offer without a second thought."

The American pauses for a moment, but Arthur remains silent as the younger nation contemplates his next words. Finally, Alfred speaks again, "I quickly learned that not only was I an idiot, but I was a glutton for punishment because I kept going back to something that was obviously never going to turn into anything other than what it was. So, I continued to be angry with myself, but my anger for you returned as well because you never once tried to stop me. Sure, we talked about stopping several times, but neither of us ever actually tried to stop." He pauses again and attempts to wet his dry throat by swallowing a few times, but it doesn't help and he eventually continues, "Long story short, I'm tired of being angry. I'm tired of being angry at myself, but more importantly I'm tired of being angry at you because I care about you and it hurts me to have these feelings of anger toward you." He looks at Arthur once again, "But, the sad thing is…I'm angry right now. I'm angry because even though my brain told me not to let you in here tonight my heart said to give you a chance and I'm so afraid that my heart is just being overly optimistic and it makes me sad to think that I can't even trust you enough to allow you into my home because it might be a mistake. It makes me angry to think that one sexual proposition from you will make me cave and that makes me hate myself. It makes me hate myself because I want so much more for us than just sex."

Alfred uncrosses his arms and puts his hands on his hips as he looks away from Arthur again, "So…that's how I feel. If you have anything to add then I'm all ears."

Arthur absolutely hated to hear those words come from Alfred's mouth. Every bit of the American's speech made the Briton's already broken heart crumble even more. He had never wanted Alfred to feel this way and he definitely never wanted the younger man to hate himself. He very much wished that Alfred would sit down. He never realized how tall and grown-up the bespectacled blond was until he was standing over him. Arthur finally swallows the nervous lump in his throat and begins his rebuttal, "Alfred, I never wanted any of this for you…for us. From the first time I ever saw you in that field and brought you into my home all I ever wanted to do was protect you. I wanted you to know how much I loved and cared about you. I wanted you to know that you could always rely on me. I suppose in my overzealousness to prove myself to my older brothers that I could do everything just as well or better than them, I turned my protectiveness into control. I turned my want for you to trust me into my need for you to depend on me always."

He laces his fingers together in his lap and looks down at his hands to avoid Alfred's intense gaze, "I never meant to push you away, but in my attempt to keep you close I guess I smothered you…I babied you to the point that you felt you needed to escape." He licks his lips and forces his green eyes to look at Alfred, "I always seem to realize my mistakes after the fact which is unfortunate considering it has not only caused me pain, but has caused you to be so angry and hurt. The night in the bar was a mistake, but not because it was with you, it was a mistake because I should have never asked that of you. I should have never put us in that position. As I've said, I realized my mistake too late and…and I didn't know what to do. You're right…I should have stopped what we were doing well before now, but I was too embarrassed to admit my mistake and I wanted you so badly that I-I didn't do anything the correct way."

He finally locks eyes with Alfred and spills his next sentence with a tremble in his voice, "I'm sorry for making you feel worthless and stupid. That was never my intention at any point in our past or now."

Arthur lowers his gaze and brings his hands up to cover his face as warm tears spill from his eyes. His eyes are still covered when Alfred sits down on the opposite end of the couch, but the Briton can feel the movement as the cushion dips with the American's weight. Alfred's voice breaks the quiet of the living room, "If you never intended any of this then why…why do you hate me so much? After the war ended and we became allies you…you continued to hate me and sometimes…sometimes I think you still do." Alfred's voice shakes as well, but he holds his tears back, "I know I hurt you during the Revolutionary War, but I thought that eventually you wouldn't hate me any more."

Alfred's words cause Arthur to lift his face from his hands, but even more tears wet his cheeks at hearing the younger man's question, "Alfred…you must know that I have never hated you. Why…why would you even ask me this?"

"You always treated me like shit, Arthur." Alfred shakes his head in disbelief that he is having to explain it to the older country, "You told me I was stupid that night in the bar and when I came to your house you all but slammed the door in my face when I almost told you I loved you. You've stopped me at every turn any time I've tried to make things right between us. How could I possibly think you felt anything but hatred toward me?"

Arthur can only feel the pain of his heart disintegrating as Alfred's words reach his ears. A look of complete despair washes over the Englishman's face and he opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He takes a good look at his former colony and sees the same expression looking back at him. After several long minutes of silence, Arthur finds his voice and even though it quivers with his words he speaks them anyway because Alfred needed to hear the truth, "Alfred, I have never ever hated you…not once. Even during all the fighting and during all of this I have never hated you. In fact, I've always been extremely proud of you. I have always wanted what was best for you and sometimes I didn't go about things the right way, but I never wanted you to think I hated you." The island nation takes in a shaky breath before speaking again, "After the war I was obviously upset at losing you and losing the war, but after I had a chance to reflect on everything and see how well you were doing I knew it was for the best. I knew that I had raised you to the best of my ability and you could make it on your own and that made me proud. I was actually relieved to know that you would be alright without me."

The younger blond shakes his head not quite wanting to believe Arthur's words, "Then why did you tell me I was stupid and why didn't you tell me all those things years ago? Why did you let us play this fucking game for over two and a half centuries? Why couldn't you be honest with me?!"

"It's going to sound stupid, but at the time I thought it was for the best." Arthur once again looks down at his lap, "I always treated you awful and never tried to make us work because…because I thought you deserved someone better. I thought you deserved someone who wasn't me." He looks up at Alfred again and notices the hurt expression on the younger blond's face, but he continues, "I thought you would be happier with someone who wasn't so moody and anal all the time. So I thought that if I treated you terribly you would grow to hate me and eventually find someone else. I thought you would forget about us and be happy with someone else."

Alfred's voice breaks with his response and a few tears finally slip down his cheeks, "I could never be happy with anyone else but you." The American takes his glasses off and wipes his arm across his face catching the tears on his sleeve, "I've tried to forget about you and every single time it ended in disaster. So, I stopped dating all together because I finally decided it wasn't fair to anyone else to constantly compare them to you." Fresh tears spill down Alfred's face, but he doesn't wipe them away and allows them to absorb into the fabric of his shirt front, "Dammit, Arthur, all this time…all this time I thought you despised me. I thought you were still angry with me for leaving and I thought you hated me so much that you were getting back at me." Alfred once again wipes his face on his sleeve, but it does no good as more tears spill from his blue eyes, "I honestly did think you hated me."

Arthur swallows back his own wave of fresh tears and very badly wants to reach out and hold the sobbing American, but he didn't know if they were to that point yet. He still wasn't sure if Alfred trusted him enough to find comfort in his touch again, "Alfred, do you remember the night we made love for the first time?"

America sniffles and wipes his face once again before nodding his head, "I remember everything about that night as if it were last night." He takes in a trembling breath as he continues, "I was scared to death, but when I looked at you all my fear went away. You were beautiful and you were perfect and even though you acted calm I could tell that you were nervous too. I-I never wanted it to be morning because at that moment we were happy."

"If you remember everything about that night then you should know better than anyone that I could never and have never hated you." Arthur allows Alfred the chance to compose himself as the younger nation once again dries his eyes on his shirt sleeve, "You should have known that no matter what my mouth said it was lie. Mouths tell lies so easily and at delicate times a mouth just simply cannot be trusted. Don't ever trust anyone's eyes either because eyes are liars too, but hearts…hearts only know what they feel and eventually the heart will tell you everything you need to know." The Briton can feel his own tears leak from his eyes as a dawning expression appears on Alfred's face. Arthur, however, continues speaking through his own tears, "My heart loves you more than anything and no matter what happened between us or what will happen between us my heart can never and has never truly hated you." The Englishman allows a sad smile to form on his lips with his next words, "My heart has been broken more times than I can count from the things we have been through, but I love you with every shattered piece of my broken heart and I always will."

In a matter of seconds, the Briton finds his arms full with a crying American as Alfred launches himself across the gap between them. Arthur finds that he doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around the younger man. The two countries don't speak as Alfred continues to weep and Arthur cries silently while holding his former colony. The island nation didn't really know what to do or say at this point, but no matter what happened at least he could say the air was clear. He had said what he came here to say and Alfred seemed to understand where they stood with each other for once. Finally, the two of them were on the same page.

Neither man was sure what the next step should be, but for now their embrace was all that mattered. Their embrace was all that kept them from falling apart after all the torment of the past few centuries. Their embrace was enough to hold them for the next few hours at least. After that it was up to the both of them to make things right.

TBC…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, thank you so so so so so much for reading! As always, love ya!

P.S. I'm a very friendly person. If you have a question or just want to chat then hit me up with a PM!


	31. Taking It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia, the characters or the settings. I also do not own anything to do with apple, ipod, or anything skype related.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, we're drawing toward the end very quickly. *sad face* I'm getting teary eyed just thinking about it ending after I've been writing it for so long. This is not the last chapter though. There are still a few more left so don't cry yet. Anyway, I want to once again thank all my readers for being so supportive through this fic. I love all of you guys!

Okay, so go ahead and read and comment! Thanks!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur and Alfred remain on the couch embracing each other for a long time. Neither man said anything and the only sound in the room were Alfred's sniffles and Arthur's occasional soft words of apology which Alfred never responded to with his own voice. The Englishman could feel the wetness from Alfred's tears seeping through the fabric of his shirt and onto his shoulder, but he didn't mind at all. The older nation also relished in the smell of his former colony and the feeling of Alfred's pulse as the younger man leaned against him. Arthur had wanted to hold the American this way for so long, but his pride and stubbornness would never allow it before. The island nation also notices Alfred's glasses laying forgotten on the floor beside the couch after they'd fallen out of his lap as he'd launched himself into Arthur's arms.

The American knew he probably seemed like a pathetic baby as he remained cradled in Arthur's arms, but he didn't care. He hadn't felt Arthur hold him like this in centuries and Alfred wasn't going to let go until Arthur either pushed him away or until Alfred was ready to let go. When the younger nation finally pulls away from the Englishman his face is wet and red from crying, but he notices that England's face looks the same. Alfred didn't really know what to say at this point and he didn't even know what time it was, but he didn't want to look away from Arthur's face long enough to glance at his digital clock across the room.

Arthur is eventually the one to break the silence with a trembling voice, "Where do we go from here?"

Alfred's swallows the lump in his throat before using his sleeve to wipe his face, "I want to make this work, Arthur. That's all I've ever wanted for us." New tears appear in his blue eyes and silently slip down his cheeks as he continues to look at the older man, "I want us to have a real relationship not just sex. I want it to be grown-up and evolved like we've become. We're not the same as we were before. I want our relationship to reflect who we are now." A small smile forms on his face, "I want us to be equals and I want us to do things together and talk to each other. I want us to go on dates and see each other more often than just at meetings. I want to call you and text you and face time and skype." His smile grows wider and without his glasses on Arthur can see the soft laugh lines crinkle at the corner of his eyes, "But, more than that, I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want us to hold our feelings inside. I want us to be able to trust each other. I want a real relationship with you."

Fresh tears make their way down Arthur's face as he listens to Alfred's words. It all sounded so simple when the younger man said it, but the island nation found that everything the American said was also what he wanted more than anything else, "I want those things too, love, but it's all easier said than done. I'm not saying that I don't want to give it a go, but it will take a lot of work and I suppose I'm feeling a bit…overwhelmed by everything."

The American's smile falters a bit with Arthur's response, "I know we can't form a perfect relationship over night. Arthur, I'm willing to give this a fair shot and…and I really think we can make this work." He hesitates for a moment and his eyes become wet again, "Please tell me you think this can work."

A smile begins forming on the European's face as he reaches up and gently brushes away the lone tear rolling down Alfred's cheek with his index finger, "I wouldn't have skipped out on a World Conference and made a flying trip to America to talk to you if I didn't think we had a chance, Alfred."

A huge sigh of relief leaves Alfred's mouth at hearing Arthur's words and more tears spill down his face, but this time he cries tears of happiness as the feelings of grief and heartache lift from his shoulders after having it weigh him down for centuries, "Do you really mean that, Arthur?"

"Yes, of course…I mean every word." Arthur watches the tears stream from Alfred's beautiful blue eyes before remembering something. He reaches into his shirt front pocket and reveals a clean white handkerchief, "Let's not cry any more, love." He presents the cloth to the American and waits for Alfred to grab it.

A soft chuckle leaves Alfred's throat as he eyes the handkerchief, "Arthur, no one uses handkerchiefs anymore."

"Maybe not, but I thought it was high time I returned this one." He continues to hold the handkerchief out to his former colony and watches as a look of realization appears on the younger blond's face, "It's clean…I-I never use it. I always just keep it in my pocket."

Alfred slowly reaches for the handkerchief and when his fingers touch the soft fabric new tears slide down his already wet face, "Arthur, is this…is this the handkerchief I gave you…"

"That night in the bar?" The Englishman nods, "Yes, it is…it's very old for a piece of cloth so don't be too rough with it."

Alfred runs his fingers over the cloth and discovers that, sure enough, it is his own handkerchief from so many decades ago, "But, why do you still have it? There's nothing special about it. It's just an old handkerchief. It's not even monogrammed or anything."

A smile graces Arthur's features as he gazes at the American's confused face, "It may not be special to anyone else, but it's special to me because it reminds me of the last time you were truly happy." When Alfred continues to look puzzled, Arthur elaborates, "When I walked into that bar I was soaking wet and irritated beyond belief. You and I hadn't been friends or really talked to each other in a long time, but when you saw me walk through that door you smiled like a child on Christmas Day. You were so happy to see me." He lowers his gaze to his lap as he speaks again, "You were happy and we were…normal and if I hadn't opened my big mouth and ruined everything then maybe…maybe we wouldn't have had to experience all this pain."

He looks up at Alfred again and this time the tears spill from his eyes, "I kept that handkerchief to remind me of how foolish I was and I told myself if I ever made you smile again and if I ever plucked up the courage to apologize to you then I would give it back." An embarrassed laugh leaves the older man's throat, "It's stupid…I know that, but…"

"It's not stupid." Alfred clutches the aged piece of fabric close to his chest, "It's actually really…sweet." The younger nation slips the handkerchief into his own pocket and embraces Arthur once more, "Arthur, will you…will you stay here with me tonight?"

Arthur looks at the clock across the room and realizes he had been sitting in the American's living room for a lot longer than he thought. The clock reads five o'clock in the morning, "Are you sure that's a wise idea, Alfred?"

Alfred snuggles his face into the crook of his former caretaker's neck before responding, "I don't want to do anything dirty, Arthur." A content sigh leaves the American man's mouth, "I just want you to hold me."

Arthur nods as he once again wraps his arms around Alfred, "How could I ever say no to a request like that?"

The next day, Arthur wakes to find that he and Alfred had fallen asleep on the couch still in each other's arms. The younger blond was softly snoring with his head on Arthur's chest. The Englishman rubs his eyes with his hands and glances at the clock across the room. The bright blue numbers read half past twelve. Arthur groans and lies back on the pillow behind him. He had stayed up entirely too late not to mention he was terribly jet lagged, but it had all been worth it…right? The island nation only hoped that after his and Alfred's talk the two of them would be able to have a normal functioning relationship.

Arthur feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, but there was no possible way to fish it out with Alfred lying on top of him. It was probably just Francis anyway and Arthur found that he didn't really want to talk to anyone about what happened only hours ago between him and Alfred. The Englishman only wanted to spend time with Alfred for now and not discuss it with Francis. Besides, Arthur felt as if everything was all too good to be true and if he told someone about it he would find out he was really dreaming and was still in London waiting for the conclusion of the meeting.

Alfred eventually begins stirring and lets out a groan before sitting up and relieving Arthur of the weight on his chest, "Morning, Arthur." The American yawns and rubs his eyes before lifting his arms over his head to stretch. He then looks at the clock himself and lets out another groan, "Why are we awake?"

Arthur gives him an incredulous look, "Why haven't we already woken up is more like it?" The older man sits up as well and remains quiet considering he hadn't woken up next to Alfred in a very long time. He found he didn't really know what to say.

Alfred doesn't allow it to be quiet for very long and begins speaking as he bends down to retrieve his glasses from the floor, "So, I was thinking that we could get cleaned up and dressed and go get lunch or something." He slips the glasses on and looks at Arthur awaiting a response, "What do you think?"

Arthur attempts to flatten his hair down with his hand as he looks at his former colony. He just wished he felt as comfortable as Alfred did right about now, "Alfred, don't you think we should talk things through a little bit more? Obviously, we want to be a part of each other's lives and we want to make this all work out, but don't you think you're awfully cheerful and comfortable with us a little too soon?"

The American lowers his gaze to the floor as he listens to Arthur's words, "If it seems like I'm comfortable then I'm a better actor than I thought. It's awkward for us right now. I feel it and I know you feel it, but…" He raises his eyes back up to look at the older nation, "We have to eat and we both want to be in a healthy relationship and I figured that we could talk and get to know each other a bit better while eating lunch. We have a lot to discuss, but I want us to be normal again too." He smiles and takes Arthur's hand in his, "We can consider this our first date."

The Briton can feel the heat rising in his cheeks and he knows he's blushing. He gently pulls his hand away from Alfred's grasp and smiles, "I suppose you're right."

Alfred returns the smile and stands up, "Great! I'll give you first dibs on the shower and I'll find you something to change into."

Arthur nods as Alfred leads him to the bathroom and shows him where to find everything he would need. The younger man then leaves the room to find Arthur something to wear. The Englishman decides that maybe this new chapter in their lives might not be so bad. He fishes his cell phone out of his pocket and sees 27 missed calls from Francis Bonnefoy. Arthur rolls his eyes, but hits the button to call the Frenchman back. He figured he might as well get this conversation over with.

Their lunch conversation went better than planned and the two of them decided to take things slow. It seemed that after all their troubles the two of them were a little gun shy to begin a serious relationship after being in a serious disaster. As the months went by they found themselves becoming more comfortable with each other and saw a lot more of each other than just at the occasional World Conference. However, they were both afraid to label their relationship as anything other than friendship and hadn't even so much as kissed because of their fear of what 'that' type of activity may lead to and neither man was ready to test their will power just yet.

Their lack of intimacy was only bothering one person though. It was driving Francis crazy. Arthur found himself sitting between Francis and Alfred at the next World Conference and the Frenchman was making him want to jab his eardrum out with his own pen. Arthur lets out an irritated sigh, "Must we have this discussion again, Francis?"

Alfred had gone to the restroom and Francis had used the youngest blond's absence to his advantage by barraging Arthur with the same questions he asked the Englishman every time they were together, "I just don't understand why the two of you insist on being so slow about actually declaring your relationship?" He lowers his voice slightly before launching his next intrusive question, "Have the two of you had sex yet?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit too forward, frog?" Arthur rolls his eyes and begins pulling his notes from the last meeting out of his bag, "And what does it matter? If Alfred and I are happy with what we're doing then why are you so worried about it?"

Francis' mouth drops open in shock at hearing Arthur's response, "You haven't had sex then?" The older blond shakes his head in disgust, "How long has it been, Angleterre?"

The Briton lets out another sigh, "Six months since we talked everything out and about eight since we've had sex previously."

France gasps and puts his hand over his heart in a gesture of hurt, "Mon Dieu! When are the two of you going to come to your senses?" Francis shakes his head again, "Don't you want to have sex with him?"

Arthur looks around to make sure Alfred isn't on his way back to the table before lowering his voice. In fact his voice is so quiet that Francis has to lean in to hear him, "God, yes! I spend more time alone than a teenage boy, but I want it to be the right time. I don't want us to end up like we were before." He gives the older nation a curious look before speaking again, "Besides, all I heard from you for decades was 'stop having sex with Alfred' and now you're practically begging me to bang him." The island nation lets out a chuckle, "You'd think we were going to ask you to join us or something." A dazed look mixed with a contemplative expression shows on the Frenchman's face and Arthur gives him a look of disgust, "We're not going to ask you that!"

"Well, it's not a terrible idea." When Arthur's face remains repulsed Francis laughs, "I'm only kidding, mon ami."

Arthur looks over his shoulder and sees Alfred on his way back, "Okay, shut-up! Alfred's on his way back and don't you dare fill his head with your perversion."

An offended expression takes over the older man's features, "Well, I never…"

With the meeting ending on a Friday, Alfred and Arthur decided to spend the weekend together in London. Alfred had been to Arthur's home several times since they began talking again, but the American still felt nervous whenever he spent the night. He wanted to make love with Arthur more than anything, but he was terrified that it would change how well they got along with each other. Sex always changed things and only they could determine if it was a change for the good or the bad.

Arthur notices the American's far off expression and pauses the movie they're watching, "Alfred, are you okay?"

Alfred's mind comes crashing back to reality and he looks at Arthur for a moment before leaning in and softly pressing his lips against the Briton's warm lips. Arthur's breath catches in his throat for a moment as the shock of what's happening sinks in. It had been such a long time since he and Alfred had kissed like this. It was so soft an innocent that it almost didn't seem like the same set of lips he had kissed so many times before. The Englishman eventually overcomes his shock and kisses the younger country back just as softly. They kiss for a few more seconds, neither man deepening the innocence of the kiss, eventually breaking apart to stare into the other's eyes.

"Alfred…"

Before Arthur can form a sentence he feels Alfred's finger press against his lips to stop him from speaking, "I want this…I want us. I want to be with you always." He removes his finger from the island nation's lips, but Arthur remains silent as Alfred finds his words, "I…I want us to…to…"

His voice trails off, but Arthur knows exactly what Alfred is referring to and takes the younger man's hands in his, "I feel the same way, love." He swallows audibly but never releases eye contact with his former colony, "I want everyone to know that we're together and I want to be with you in that way also. I'm just scared."

Alfred nods, "Me too." He chuckles softly, "That sounds really dumb considering we've had sex more times than I can remember, but I don't want us to ever be like we were before. I want everything to be done right this time."

The Briton squeezes Alfred's hands and smiles, "I agree, but only you and I determine what our actions lead to." He finally looks away from Alfred as his green gaze shifts to the couch beneath him, "We can…make love if…if that's what you want, but I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Alfred thinks about the older man's words for a moment and then stands up from his position on the couch. Arthur looks up at him with a puzzled expression until the American extends his hand to Arthur. Without speaking, Arthur places his hand in Alfred's hand and the bespectacled blond leads them to the Englishman's bedroom. Arthur's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was afraid Alfred would hear it, but if the American was as nervous as he was then his heart would be pounding just a hard.

The two men enter the bedroom. There was no need in closing the door considering they were the only ones in the house. Alfred leads Arthur to the edge of the bed and places his hands on either side of the Briton's face before pressing his lips to Arthur's lips again. The kiss begins as innocent as the first one, but eventually turns into something more mature. Alfred's mouth opens and Arthur's tongue finds its way inside the warm cavern of the younger man's mouth. Alfred tasted just as Arthur remembered, but this time it seemed so much better. As the kiss lingers on Alfred sits on the bed forcing Arthur to follow if he didn't want to end the kiss. Soon Arthur finds himself on top of the American and the kiss deepens even more. Now, Alfred's tongue twists around Arthur's and the younger blond lets out a groan just before the kiss ends.

Ragged breathing and fast heartbeats are shared between the two men as they continue to look into each other's eyes. Arthur is the one to break the heated silence in the bedroom, "Are you sure this is what you want, love?"

Alfred swallows down his fear and bad memories of their past and nods, "More than anything, but I haven't…we haven't been together in a while and…"

"Shhh." The Englishman places his slim finger over Alfred's lips, "I promise to be gentle. I never want to hurt you again." Arthur reaches for the hem of Alfred's shirt and lifts it over the American's head before tossing it somewhere in the dim room. It doesn't take them long to undress each other and Arthur could feel how badly he wanted and missed Alfred just by one look at his nude body, "Do you realize how handsome you are?" A pink blush spreads over Alfred's cheeks and Arthur continues, "I'm not just saying that either. I…I've always thought so." He watches as the younger man's blush deepens, "You don't have to be embarrassed, Alfred."

Alfred shakes his head as he looks over his lover's naked body, "I'm not embarrassed, Arthur. It's just that…you haven't said those things to me in a long time." A smile spreads across his young face, "I'm not used to it. It's nice to hear again…that's all."

A smile forms on Arthur's lips as well before he bends forward and captures the American's lips with his again. Alfred can feel himself getting hard with each sweep of the Englishman's tongue and lets out another groan of appreciation. Arthur also lets out a soft moan into Alfred's mouth as he brushes his erection down against the hardening flesh of the younger nation. Alfred is the one to break the kiss with a loud moan and he raises his hips slightly in an attempt to feel Arthur against him once more. The Briton complies and grinds his hips down against Alfred's and the friction forces blissful sighs from both their throats.

As the shared pleasure continues, the American takes one of Arthur's hands in his own and brings the slender fingers of his lover's hand to his kiss plumped lips and laves each finger slowly with his tongue before taking the fingers in his mouth to lazily suck on each one. A shiver races down the Englishman's spine as he watches the erotic sight of the younger blond sucking his fingers into that slippery mouth, "Shit, Alfred…you make me so…hard."

A smirk appears on Alfred's lips as he pulls Arthur's fingers from his mouth, "That's the idea isn't it?" He raises his hips again making Arthur's languid grinding a bit more forceful, "Please tell me you…you haven't forgotten how to…prep me properly after…after all this time?"

A guilty feeling washes over the Briton at hearing Alfred's words. He had been extremely lazy with prep the last few centuries, but he had thought that's what Alfred wanted. He hears the younger nation sigh as their arousals brush against each other again and Arthur promises to make up for all those years from now on. He halts in grinding against the American and slips down Alfred's body leaving wet kisses on the creamy skin beneath him as he makes his way to rest between Alfred's open thighs, "I assure you, Alfred, I most definitely have not forgotten how to pleasure you."

Before Alfred can respond, the elder nation takes the tip of his former colony's leaking erection into his mouth and begins to gently suck on the sensitive skin. Alfred closes his blue eyes as he grips the sheets tightly in his fists. Arthur can hear all the delicious sounds his lover is making and it only makes him want the American even more. Arthur sucks on the head for a few seconds longer before swallowing more of the younger man's impressive cock into his mouth. He can feel Alfred's fingers slide into his hair in an attempt to push the Englishman's mouth farther down his shaft, but Arthur continues his slow pace eventually forcing Alfred to relax his grip, but the American's fingers remain resting in Arthur's hair as the Briton takes his length in inch by very slow inch.

Arthur finally manages to engulf Alfred's entire cock into his mouth and begins bobbing his head up and down just as he inserts the first finger into his former colony's snug hole. Alfred lets out a soft gasp as he feels Arthur's tongue against his aching prick and the odd yet familiar feeling of the European's finger buried deep in his hole. Alfred tightens his grip in the Englishman's hair once again and begins bucking his hips slightly off the mattress, "Ah! A-Arthur…ah hah…yes!" He raises his hips in a more rushed fashion as Arthur continues to suck him harder, but the one finger just wasn't doing it, "More…I-I need…I need more…ah!"

Arthur smirks as much as he can with his mouth full of the American's cock and adds a second finger. He slips the fingers in and out at the same pace as the up and down bobbing of his mouth along Alfred throbbing shaft. The Briton knew that neither of them would last long considering how long it had been since they had been together. Arthur decides it best to go ahead and add a third finger into the writhing American's pulsing hole. With a few more thrusts into Alfred's opening, the younger man lets out an ecstatic cry as he bucks his hips up forcefully enough to sink his cock deep into Arthur's throat, "A-Arthur…no more…I can't…I don't…"

Arthur knew what his flustered lover was trying to say and removes his fingers and mouth away from Alfred's sensitive areas, "What say we begin the main event now, love?"

Alfred's nods his head vigorously as he spreads his legs even wider than they are already, "Yes…please…"

The Briton was so turned on by this point that his own cock was weeping so profusely he doubted he would even need lube. He runs his hand along his length and spreads the fluid along the shaft before guiding the head into the American's anxious, waiting hole. Arthur didn't want to rush it and hurt his former colony, but just entering the tip of his cock felt so amazing inside the hot, tightness of Alfred's body that he didn't know how long he could hold himself back, "Oh, God…Alfred, you feel…ah! You feel so…wonderful!"

Alfred opens his eyes and looks up at Arthur's face and smiles at the blissful expression resting there, "Do it, Arthur…I want…I want us to be…to be together…completely."

Alfred's consent was all the British man needed to hear as he sinks his cock deep inside the warm body of his lover beneath him. A shudder wracks Arthur's body as he fully seats himself inside Alfred and can feel the American's walls flutter around his erection, "Are…are you…alright, love?"

Alfred's eyes are shut tight, but he nods his head to answer Arthur's question, "Just…wait a second…it's been a while."

Arthur also nods, but with how good Alfred felt around him, he didn't know how much longer he had before he needed to move or he might explode. Finally, Alfred wraps his legs around the older man's waist and gives Arthur the go ahead. The Briton lets out a sigh of relief as he begins pounding into the willing hole of his lover, "Alfred…ah…is this…is this okay? Does…does it feel…good?"

Alfred begins pushing his ass upward as best as he can from his position beneath Arthur to meet the Briton's thrusts and lets out a cry of bliss, "Yes…ah hah ah…d-don't stop…feels so…good! I'm not gonna…last long, Arthur!"

Arthur continues to sink his cock in and out of the younger nation's body as goosebumps prickle over his own body from the sheer pleasure of it all, "Cum whenever…whenever you're…ready, love! I…ah…I'm so…close!"

The American arches his back off the bed as Arthur slams his sweet spot over and over again and when he feels his lover's hand wrap around his bouncing cock he couldn't hold back any longer and lets out a cry of relief as his climax spills out between their writhing bodies, "Yes, Arthur…yes…ah!"

Arthur was so close he couldn't take it and after hearing Alfred's cries of pleasure and feeling his lover's muscles pull him in deeper and throb around him it was just too much and the Briton shoots his load deep into the flushed man under him, "Oh, Alfred…ah…ah!"

After every drop of his release had entered the panting American, Arthur collapses on top of Alfred. They could both feel the other's heart pounding as they lie breathless against each other. Alfred is the first to speak after their intense love making as he runs his fingers through Arthur's sweaty hair, "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur raises his body up just enough to place a tender kiss on Alfred's lips, "I love you so much. The fact that you forgave me after everything means the world to me."

The younger nation wraps his arms around his lover and smiles, "I forgave you a very long time ago, Arthur. I was just too stubborn to say it and you were to prideful to listen anyway."

Arthur chuckles against Alfred's chest, "We've been such fools, love. I never want us to be like that again."

"We never will be again." Alfred shakes his head against the pillow, "I won't let it happen again."

Arthur smiles and closes his eyes. He can hear his phone ringing in his pant's pocket, but he was too content to try and find his pants. Francis would just have to wait to hear that they had finally had sex. He can hear Alfred's deep breathing and knows the American is asleep. Arthur smiles again as he falls asleep listening to Alfred's heart beat.

TBC…  
\--------------------------------------

Just a reminder that this is not the last chapter so be on the look out for more! Thanks again for reading and as always, love ya!


	32. Tell Me What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings. I also do not own Facebook or Skype.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello Amigas! I'm back with another update. Do you want the good news or the bad news first? Good news first...this is not the last chapter. Bad news...the next one will be. T.T *sad face and crying* It has been an awesome ride with all of you lovely lovely people. I know this chapter is bit short, but it's because I wanted to stretch it out and get a least one more chapter.

So anyway, please read and comment! Thanks for reading!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur and Alfred continued building their relationship and even though they weren't necessarily trying to hide the fact that they were on friendlier terms with each other, they weren't exactly broadcasting their newfound friendship with everyone either. Of course, Francis, Matthew, Feliciano, and inadvertently Ludwig knew about what was going on, but most of the other countries just had to wonder why the sudden change in the two English speaking nation's attitude toward each other. Alfred found himself happier than he could ever remember being in a long time and he hadn't seen Arthur smile so much for centuries.

They saw each other whenever they could and when they couldn't see each other they would call or text or get in touch with each other one way or the other. Things seemed to be really looking up for the two of them. The positivity of their situation is actually what made Alfred invite the Englishman out for dinner one weekend when nothing spectacular was going on in either of their countries.

Alfred looks across the table and smiles at Arthur before taking a sip of his drink, "Hey, Arthur…do you know what today is?"

The Briton looks at Alfred for a moment before his expression changes to one of contemplation, "Um…Saturday?"

The younger blond frowns at Arthur's answer, "Well, yeah, but that's not what I meant." His smile returns as he explains, "It's been almost a year since our talk. It's been ten months today?"

"Has it really been that long?" A smile forms on Arthur's features as well as he reaches across the table to take the American's hands in his own, "Is that why you invited me here tonight?"

Alfred nods as he takes another sip of his drink, "I also wanted us to talk about something…if that's alright?"

The Englishman nods, but a bit of worry shows on his face, "Well, Alfred, you know you can talk to me about anything. Nothing's the matter I hope?"

The bespectacled nation only has time to shake his head before the waitress returns with their food. They politely tell the server they don't need anything else and wait for her to leave before Alfred begins addressing Arthur again, "Oh no, it's nothing bad. Just something I think we should discuss."

"Okay." Arthur nods prompting Alfred to continue. "Go on then."

The American unwraps his utensils and places his napkin in his lap before speaking again, "You and I have been getting along pretty great these last ten months and we haven't argued or gotten on each other's nerves too bad." Alfred takes in a deep breath and lets it back out slowly as he looks at his lover, "I thought maybe we should talk about being in a relationship."

The elder man takes a bite of his meal as his features twist into confusion, "What is there to talk about, Alfred? We see each other every chance we get and we go out on dates. Not to mention we've shared each other's bed on more than one occasion in the last ten months."

"I know, but…" Alfred thinks carefully about how to word his next sentence, "But, we haven't actually talked about making 'us' official."

Arthur puts his fork down and gives Alfred a curious look, "I'm afraid I don't understand, love?"

Alfred lets out a frustrated sigh, but doesn't let Arthur's confusion discourage him, "Okay, let's say we're together somewhere and we see someone you know, but they don't me." He looks at the Englishman just make sure he's still following, "Well, how do you introduce me?"

"Alfred, what are you getting at with this?" The older nation takes a few more bites of his meal as thinks about Alfred's words.

The younger blond runs his fingers through his own hair before continuing, "We aren't just friends are we? Surely, we're more than that by now and we are lovers, but you don't just say, 'Hey, by the way this is my lover.'" He gives Arthur a hopeful look as the Briton once again puts his fork down.

Finally, Arthur smiles making Alfred smile too, "Ah, I see where you're going with this." The island nation takes a sip of his drink before looking at this lover again, "Isn't it quite obvious that I would introduce you as my boyfriend?" The bespectacled man's blue eyes light up and Arthur knows he guessed right, "Is that what you wanted to hear, love?"

Alfred nods and a faint pink blush appears on his cheeks at hearing Arthur say 'boyfriend', "Is that what you really want or are you just saying that because you know it's what I want to hear?"

"Alfred, surely by now, you don't think I would do something like that." He gives his younger lover a serious look, "I've learned that no one ever gets anywhere by not telling the truth. There has been far too many lies and half truths with us in the past and I do not intend to make those mistakes with you again." He reaches his hand out to rest on the outside of the table and Alfred places his hand in the Briton's open palm, "I want you, Alfred F. Jones, to be my boyfriend." He smiles at the happy expression plastered on his former colony's face, "Is that a clear answer of what I want 'us' to be?"

The American nods and smiles even wider as Arthur squeezes his hand lightly before letting go. Alfred could feel his eyes moisten from emotion, but he didn't want to cry in the restaurant so he blinks a few times and reaches for his fork, "I want everyone to know, Arthur."

The European country chuckles as he wipes his mouth with a napkin, "I'd say it's safe to assume that most everyone does know, Alfred."

"But, I don't want there to be any doubt." A determined gleam shines in his sky colored eyes, "I want everyone to know that you and I are together."

Arthur continues eating his meal as he listens to Alfred. The Englishman actually thought it was extremely cute that Alfred was so determined to make their relationship known, "And, how do you propose we go about doing that, love?"

Alfred gives him a shocked look, "Um, social media…ya know…Facebook." The American lets out an amused laugh, "How else?"

"Facebook seems like trouble to me." He picks up his drink and takes sip before continuing, "Facebook is the place where everybody finds out everything you ever wanted and more often didn't want anyone to know about." The Briton nods as if he'd made his point, but when he looks at Alfred the younger man has look of mirth on his face and soon the American lets out a loud laugh that has everyone in the restaurant staring at their table. Arthur gives his lover an angry and puzzled look, "And just what is so funny, Alfred?"

Alfred continues chuckling softly and finally wipes his wet eyes on his napkin before looking at the older man again, "You sound like an old man, Arthur. I feel like any second now you're gonna say, 'Back in my day…' It's not like we're going to post our sexual kinks on Facebook or anything. All I want to do is change my relationship status to In a Relationship with Arthur Kirkland."

When Arthur doesn't say anything and continues to look slightly angry and now embarrassed, Alfred lets out a sigh and tries to soften his tone, "Okay, look at it this way…remember when I suggested Skype sex for the first time and you were all massively against it, but I finally convinced you and we had a really good time?" Arthur nods and Alfred continues, "Now Skype sex is your favorite thing to do when we can't be together."

Arthur's once pink cheeks turn scarlet as he listens to the American talk about Skype sex in a public place, but the Englishman responds anyway, "Yes, I remember, but what on earth has that got to do with Facebook and why are you talking about Skype sex in a fancy restaurant?"

Alfred rolls his eyes before explaining, "First of all, there is no need to be embarrassed about Skype sex. Everyone's had Skype sex and it they haven't they need to because Skype sex is awesome."

"Stop saying Skype sex." Arthur looks around the restaurant to make sure no one is listening as his face becomes impossibly redder.

"Sorry." Alfred pushes his glasses up a bit with his finger before speaking again, "Anyway, my point is that it's the twenty-first century and even though you thought Skype sex was a bad idea it wasn't." He smiles at Arthur's pouty expression, "Technology is our friend, Arthur. Trust me when I say that Facebook is not all about drama and blackmail." He gives his older lover a pleading look, "So can I please change my relationship status? Pleeeeease?!"

Arthur lets out a defeated sigh and nods, "Okay, fine! You can change your bloody relationship status." He notices Alfred reaching into his jacket pocket and Arthur holds up a hand, "When we get home, Alfred. It's extremely rude to play on your phone in a fancy restaurant. Besides, you'd better eat your food before it gets cold."

Alfred lets his phone fall back into his pocket and gives Arthur another smile as he picks his fork up again to finish his meal. Their conversation quickly shifts to a more frivolous topic as they finish their meal and the two of them soon find themselves walking hand in hand back to Alfred's home. It had really been a nice evening. They had established their relationship and Arthur was even going to allow Alfred to change their status on Facebook. Things really were looking up for the couple and the two of them couldn't have been happier even if they tried.

As eager as Alfred was to get on Facebook when they stepped through the front door, the Englishman had other plans as he pushes the American against the door and begins roughly kissing him. Alfred definitely had no objection to Arthur's plans for the evening and kisses him back as he fumbles with the door knob trying to lock the door without separating his lips from the older nation's eager lips. Just as Alfred manages to lock the front door, he feels Arthur's hand palm his crotch. The younger blond separates their lips and lets out a soft moan as he takes Arthur's hand in his, "Let's move this to the bedroom, Arthur."

The Briton doesn't object as Alfred leads him by the hand to his bedroom. Once in the American's bedroom their fierce kissing continues as Arthur once again pushes the younger country against the bedroom wall. Their hands roam the other's body and shirts begin being unbuttoned as their tongues wrestle together in their desperation to be together. Alfred manages to rid Arthur of his suit jacket and shirt first and his hands explore the skin of this lover's chest before rubbing his thumb across the island nation's already hard nipples.

Arthur lets out a gasp at the feeling of Alfred's calloused fingers rubbing his sensitive flesh and the kiss finally ends. Both men suck in the now humid air of the bedroom as they try to even out their ragged breathing. Alfred continues to fondle the older man's nipples until Arthur pulls away to get on his knees on the floor. The American rests his head against the wall as Arthur begins unbuckling his former colony's belt and unbuttoning his pants. Alfred then feels his pants being yanked down and his underwear soon follows.

The American lets out a groan when he feels Arthur's hand on his cock and he could feel more blood pump to his already rock hard prick at Arthur's touch. He would never admit it to the Briton, but the older man really knew how to suck cock. Alfred could barely contain himself as he waited for Arthur to take him into his mouth, "Mmm, Arthur…please…I want it."

Without a word, the older man takes Alfred's length inside his hot, wet mouth and wastes no time in bobbing his head up and down slicking the entire shaft with his saliva. Alfred lets out sounds of pleasure as his hands grip the sides of Arthur's head and he bucks his hips shallowly into the inviting heat of his lover's mouth, "Yes, Arthur! Ah…ah…more!"

Arthur continues to pleasure the younger blond for a little longer before pulling his mouth away and hearing a groan of disappointment from Alfred, "Arthur…w-why'd you stop?"

The Englishman looks up at his former colony from his position on the floor and smirks, "I just thought that we could have more fun on the bed, love."

A shiver races down Alfred spine at the smoldering look in Arthur's green eyes and nods his head in agreement, "Lead the way, babe."

Arthur stands up from the floor and the two nations help each other out of their remaining clothes until they're both standing nude in the American's bedroom. Arthur takes his lover's hand before leading him to the bed where once Alfred is thrown onto the mattress their eager kissing begins again with the Briton resting atop the younger blond. Arthur could feel Alfred's heart beating rapidly as their chests press tightly against each other and the Briton knew his pulse was racing as well. No matter how many times they were together it seemed that Alfred always got him excited.

The kiss ends and their panting is the only sound in the room mixed with the occasional moan or sigh as their bodies grind against each other, "A-Arthur…can I…can I tell you something?"

Arthur tries to catch his breath enough to respond but his voice is still a little breathy when he answers, "Right…right now, Alfred? We're…ah…we're kind of in the…the middle of something…if you hadn't…noticed."

The American closes his eyes for a moment as he relishes the feeling of Arthur's cock pressing against his own hardness, but opens them again to look into his lover's eyes, "It seems like…a good…a good time to…ah…to bring it up."

"Spit it out then." As Arthur awaits Alfred's urgent confession he lowers his mouth down to Alfred's left nipple and swirls his tongue around the pert flesh. He hears Alfred moan and lift his hips upward and for a moment thinks maybe the American had forgotten what he wanted to say.

"I've never…I've never b-bottomed to anyone…but…but you." He feels Arthur's tongue stop its movement and the Englishman's hips become still as well, "Sorry, I guess this wasn't such a good time to bring it up." Alfred bites his bottom lip before speaking again, "Forget I said anything."

Arthur raises up enough to look at Alfred's face and gives the younger man a bewildered expression, "Really? Why are you telling me this now?"

Alfred knew he had ruined the mood and now wished he hadn't said anything, but he moves forward with the discussion now that it had been brought up, "Well, I just thought that since we were in a relationship now that I would tell you." Alfred's cheeks turn pink as he averts his eyes to the side, "It's just that I never trusted anyone enough to let them do that to me. I knew that you would never hurt me even when we weren't on the best of terms." The bespectacled ex-colony's pink blush turns crimson as he finishes up, "I guess I just wanted you to know that I always trusted you…at least to some extent."

A sly gleam appears on the older man's face as he listens to Alfred's words, "I appreciate your honesty, Alfred, but tell me the real truth. You could have told me that at any time. You didn't have to interrupt our love making." He places his hand on Alfred's face and turns the younger man's attention toward him, "You stopped us because you wanted to ask me something else didn't you?"

Arthur awaits Alfred's response, but the American remains quiet making Arthur speak again, "We don't always have to do things the same way every time." He gives Alfred a grin, "But, how will I ever know what you want if you don't tell me the truth? Tell me what you want?"

Alfred can feel his once wilting cock come alive again as he looks deep into his older lover's emerald colored eyes and asks what he'd been waiting to ask for centuries, "I want to know what you feel like on the inside. I want to make love to you, Arthur."

A tremor of desire and anxiety washes over the Englishman, but he finds himself nodding, "I hope you have plenty of lube. It's been a while since I took anything that impressive inside." He gives Alfred a wink making the American blush even more.

Arthur was more nervous than he had been in a long time, but he was also extremely excited. Tonight was going to be a lot more fun than he had originally anticipated.

TBC…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Do not fear you will get to read about Alfred topping in the next chapter, but you knew I had to give you one last cliffhanger, right? Anyway, thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


	33. Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NA

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the settings or the character. I also do not own Facebook or "Like a Virgin" by Madonna.

Well, here I am with the last chapter of this fic. I'm a little sad to see it end, but I am thankful that I have all of you guys reading and commenting. I've met a lot of really awesome people through this fic. Please do not be a stranger and send me a message any time if you want to chat.

I named this chapter 'Like a Virgin' because I imagined that's how it must feel to be Arthur in this chapter after going so long topping Alfred. Anyway, I will leave the lyrics to that song at the bottom for you.

Thank you all so so so so much for sticking with me for so long and for always taking time out of your busy schedules to read and comment!  
\---------------------------------------------------

To say Alfred was nervous was an understatement. Sure, he had been with plenty of other people and had never once bottomed to any of them, but the thought of topping Arthur seemed very exciting, but also very scary at the same time. The American had been wanting to ask if they could try it for a while now, but he always lost his nerve…until now that is. He never expected Arthur to just go along with it so easily. He kind of thought Arthur would buck the idea at first, but would eventually cave and allow it. Alfred looks up at Arthur, who still happened to be resting on top of him, with wide blue eyes, "R-really? You mean you don't mind if we…um, switch it up?"

"Alfred, we're both adults and neither of us are virgins." He gives his younger lover a curious look, "Did you really think I would object?"

Alfred nods and blushes even more, "Well…yeah." When he sees the look of confusion pass over the Englishman's face he elaborates, "I just mean that we've done it the same way for a few centuries and I just thought you might not want to…" The younger blond's voice trails off a bit toward the end of his sentence and he immediately felt like an idiot.

Arthur chuckles at the American's blushing face and leans down to give the younger man a soft kiss on the lips, "We could have changed things up any time you wanted, but you never asked. I just assumed you liked to be on the bottom."

Alfred looks away from Arthur as his blush becomes even darker across his cheeks, "I do like it, but…"

"You don't have to justify what you want, love." The Briton sits up a bit straighter, but he still straddles Alfred's lap, "Now, are we doing this or not? All this talking is killing the mood." His former colony nods making Arthur smile, "Excellent! Now, how do you want to do this? Where do you want me?"

Alfred's heart pounds a little harder in his chest as Arthur's question sifts through his brain, "Um…I never really thought about it before. Uh, I guess you tell me how you like it best."

An amused smile forms on the island nation's lips as he witnesses just how embarrassed his usually brash lover was becoming, "You're adorable, Alfred."

The American gives the older man a pouty frown as he once again turns his face away from Arthur, "You're making fun of me."

The pouty expression made the Briton's heart melt at just how much more adorable the younger country could be, but he doesn't voice his opinion and instead places his fingers on Alfred's chin and turns the American's face toward him again, "I apologize, love, I didn't mean it that way." He gives Alfred an understanding smile, "Let's not ruin such an amazing moment by arguing."

Alfred nods and sits up when Arthur moves to sit beside him on the bed, "Okay, but you have to let me know if I do something you don't like."

Arthur smiles again and nods, "Of course."

Arthur watches as Alfred gets out of bed and rummages through the bedside drawer. The American always kept so much junk in that drawer that he always had to search for the lube whenever they needed it. Arthur could feel his pulse quicken as he thought about what they were about to do. Sure, he had been on the receiving end more than once, but he'd never once thought about what it would be like with Alfred because the younger man had never ever shown an interest in topping before. Arthur knew it would be an experience for sure. He had seen Alfred's fully erect cock plenty of times and the American most definitely was not lacking in that department. Alfred's voice finally brings the European out of his thoughts and he finds his heart begins pounding even more as he looks up at his former colony standing beside the bed holding a half used tube of lube.

"Dude, are you okay?" Alfred notices his lover's pale complexion as he crawls back into the bed, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What?" Arthur's eyes come back into focus as he looks at Alfred, "I'm fine, Alfred."

"Are you sure?" Alfred places the lube on the mattress as he gives Arthur a comforting look, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm fine with being on bottom, really."

The Englishman lets out a soft laugh, "Don't be silly, love. I'm fine…I'm just a bit nervous. It's been a while since I was on the receiving end of things."

Alfred nods, but still can't get over how white his lover's complexion has become, "I won't hurt you. I-I know how to do it."

Arthur looks at Alfred's handsome face and he steels his resolve, "Enough talking, Alfred."

The older nation grabs Alfred's face and brings the American's lips closer to his before crashing his mouth roughly against Alfred's. The younger blond gasps just before their lips seal together, but he quickly adjusts to the change of pace and kisses the Englishman back with just as much enthusiasm. Alfred can feel his cock coming back to life as Arthur plunges his tongue into his mouth and their tongues twist together. It doesn't take long for both men to be groaning with impatience and desire. When their lips finally separate, Arthur takes in a deep breath before addressing Alfred in a breathless tone, "Hand me that lube."

Alfred nods as his hands fumble around on the mattress for a few seconds until his fingers touch the tube of lube. He picks it up and hands it to his lover. He watches as Arthur grabs it from him, "Arthur…"

"Put your back against the headboard, Alfred." Arthur begins twisting the cap off the lube as he looks at Alfred, "You still want to do this don't you?" He watches the American nod his head as Arthur finally uncaps the lube, "Then put your back against the headboard."

Alfred gulps loudly and he feels goosebumps prickling his skin as he does what Arthur commanded, "Arthur, I don't understand."

"Trust me, love, I need to make sure your good and slicked up before you come near me with that thing." The Englishman notices Alfred smirk of pride, but doesn't mention it as he squirts a decent amount of the slippery liquid into his palm. He takes a quick glance down at Alfred's newly formed erection and squirts a little bit more out. Just the thought of Alfred being inside him made his own cock rock hard in a matter of minutes and a shiver runs down his spine as he tries not to get too excited too soon.

Arthur drops the lube back down on the mattress as he positions himself on his knees between Alfred's spread thighs. He looks down once more at his lover's impressive length before shooting his gaze back up to look into Alfred's eyes as his slickened hand finds the base of the younger man's cock. The American's breath hitches as Arthur's hand makes its way slowly up his shaft and soon the other hand joins in touching all the spots the first hand missed.

Alfred's eyes droop closed as he revels in the magical feeling of Arthur's hand sliding up and down his aching cock. All Alfred could think about was how amazing Arthur was going to feel once he was buried balls deep inside the Englishman's sexy ass, "Mmm, Arthur…yes…"

The Briton picks up the pace of his stroking causing Alfred to lifts his hips up into the sensation. While Alfred is distracted, Arthur takes his free hand and slowly inserts one of his lube coated fingers inside his own hole. One finger wasn't so bad, but he knew he'd have to be stretched a lot more before Alfred made his way inside. The older nation continues pleasuring Alfred with one hand as he guides a second finger into himself, but before he gets very far, Alfred opens his eyes, "Arthur!"

Arthur halts all movement with both of his hands and gives Alfred a guilty look, "I just want to…well, it's been a long time and…" As Alfred continues to give him a betrayed look he finally halts his excuses and slowly removes his fingers from his own body, "You're right. I should have just let you do it." He picks the lube up from the mattress and holds it out to Alfred, "I'm just so used to being in control I guess I just wasn't thinking."

Alfred takes the lube in his hand and almost laughs at the guilty look on his former caretaker's face, "That's okay, babe, but you have learn to let go once in a while." He then gives Arthur a deviant look, "Let me make you feel good this time." Arthur nods as Alfred changes positions and is now on his knees facing the Englishman, "Turn around, babe. I want you on all fours tonight."

Arthur's brain almost explodes as he hears the commanding tone in the younger man's voice and his cock throbs with wanting for his former colony. The Briton doesn't say anything and only nods as he turns around and places his hands on the rumpled comforter beneath him. He can hear Alfred behind him uncapping the lube and his chest tightens as his mind finally processes what's really about to happen. He knew Alfred wasn't a virgin any more and that the American had plenty of experience with being on top, but it didn't make him any less nervous. He finally hears the lube thump against the mattress as Alfred releases it from his grip.

"You ready, Arthur?" The island nation can't stop the tremor that shakes his body, but luckily Alfred assumed it was a tremor of anticipation instead of anxiety, "Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?"

"Yes, yes! Just bloody get on with it, Alfred!" Arthur spreads his legs a bit more to have more balance from his position, "S-sorry, love…I'm just…excited. Go on."

Alfred knew it was more than just excitement that made Arthur shout at him and the younger man really couldn't blame Arthur for feeling nervous. He knew his former caretaker wasn't a virgin in any shape or form of the word, but he still wanted to be careful and not do anything to hurt his lover. Alfred reaches a trembling hand out and gently caresses the skin of Arthur's bare ass and he watches as goosebumps emerge over the older man's skin from his touch.

Arthur notices Alfred's hesitation and turns his head to look over his shoulder, "I'm a big boy, Alfred. You don't have to be so gentle. I won't break you know."

The American's cheeks turn pink again, but he nods his head in understanding making the Englishman turn away from him again. Alfred lets out the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding in and spreads Arthur's cheeks apart as much as he can with one hand and slowly circles the tip of his index finger around the Briton's puckered opening. He hears Arthur gasp softly from the light touch before he inserts the same finger shallowly into his lover, but he soon slips his finger in a bit deeper until the lone digit disappears inside his lover completely.

The pulsing warmth of Arthur's insides around his finger made Alfred's cock twitch with eagerness, but he reminds himself that tonight is not the night to rush. The American instead pushes and pulls the finger in and out of the Englishman's body a few times before inserting a second finger inside. He could hear Arthur moan occasionally making Alfred pick up his pace and move his fingers in and out in a faster and harder rhythm. Arthur also begins moving his ass backward and forward in the same time as Alfred's fingers moving swiftly in and out of him, "Ah, Alfred…you're…you're going to…to have to do better than that if…if you want to fit inside me."

Alfred had already figured that out, but he wasn't going to relinquish control so soon. It actually felt amazing watching Arthur rock his hips back and forth on all fours with his beautiful ass just inches away, "Oh, I know that, Arthur, but can't I take my time and have a little fun?"

Before the island nation can respond, Alfred scissors his fingers a few times before pushing a third finger inside his lover, "You feel so good around my fingers, babe. I can only imagine how great it's going to feel when I finally plunge my cock deep inside you. Just imagine how good that's going to feel."

As if to emphasis his words, the American plunges all three fingers roughly inside the older blond's hole causing Arthur to gasp, "God yes, Alfred! More…I want it…I want to have it…have it all inside me!"

Alfred had always thought Arthur had a sexy bedroom voice, but hearing the Englishman beg to have Alfred's cock inside him causes a moan to escape Alfred's lips as pre-cum dribbles down his aching shaft. He thrusts his fingers in and out a few more times trying to find just the right angle and when he hears Arthur's cry of pleasure echo off the walls of the bedroom he knew he had found the right spot, "Ah, ah, Alfred…again…don't stop!"

The bespectacled nation once again slams his fingers deep inside the moaning Englishman causing Arthur to cry out his bliss several more times before the tight heat pulsing around his fingers and his lover's shouts were just too much, "Arthur, I need to…God, you're fucking sexy as hell right now."

Arthur's cock was so hard he could feel it pressing against him smearing fluid across his skin, "Please, Alfred…please!"

Arthur's pleading was the last straw causing Alfred to hastily remove his fingers from the pulsating hole of his lover. The American holds the older man's cheeks apart with one hand and impatiently guides his wet, throbbing cock into his lover's hot, anxious hole. Even in his haste to enter his former caretaker Alfred knew he shouldn't rush his full length inside all at once and stops all movement with just the head resting inside his lover. Alfred screws his eyes shut as he uses all his willpower not to push deeper into the sinful deliciousness of Arthur's damp twitching hole convulsing around his sensitive tip, "Fuck, Arthur…ah! You…you weren't kidding…wh-when you said it…it had been a while…ah!"

As much as Arthur wanted Alfred to take his time and ease into him, his body had a different plan as his inner muscles involuntarily pull more of Alfred's thick cock into him, "Yes, ah hah…do it, Alfred…just…I want it all…just ah…just do it!"

"Are you…are you sure?" Alfred's grip on Arthur's hips becomes even tighter as he tried to restrain himself from pushing in too quickly. He knew Arthur was bleeding from underneath the indentions his fingernails were making, but he knew if he loosened his grip his resolve would crumble, "I don't want to…to hurt you, but…ah, fuck…you feel so…good!"

Without waiting for Alfred to decide, the Briton pushes his ass back hard causing the entirety of the American's cock to slip inside him and the full feeling made Arthur's body quake with desire, "Alfred, yes! J-just…just don't move…f-for a second…ah!"

All Alfred could do was nod even though he knew Arthur couldn't see it. The feeling of Arthur's inner walls squeezing him so tightly was almost more than he could take and Alfred was afraid if he opened his mouth to speak his brain would explode. The younger blond does loosen his grip on Arthur's hips and watches as the rivulets of blood roll down the Englishman's skin. His blue eyes then shift to take a quick glance at where their bodies are connected and Alfred immediately regretted looking because it made him want to pound into the Briton's tight ass even more. Alfred bites his bottom lip hard as he closes his eyes and silently prays that Arthur would adjust to his size soon.

Arthur knew that his former colony had a lot going for him down south, but he never imagined just how full he would feel with the younger man inside him. The island nation lets out an anxious sigh as he grips the comforter in both hands, "A-Alfred…I..I'm ready, love."

The younger man lets out a sound of relief as he pulls his hips back and pushes forward in a jerky experimental motion. Alfred's movements seemed awkward at first, but Arthur knew that was because of how snug the American fit inside him, but soon enough Alfred began thrusting in and out at a much smoother, much more pleasurable pace for both of them. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the squelching of Arthur's insides as Alfred rammed deeper into him each time was mixed with their moans of bliss and the sound of the headboard banging against the wall and the springs squeaking in time with the American's hips pumping back and forth.

A burst of ecstasy spreads through the Englishman's body as Alfred finally nails his sweet spot making Arthur cry out loudly in the dark bedroom, "H-harder…Alfred, ah! Yes! J-just like…that…ah!"

Alfred does as he's commanded and pounds his cock into his lover at a desperate pace, "Arthur…I'm about to…explode…you…ah! You feel so…fucking good!"

Arthur can feel himself inching closer and closer to release as Alfred continues to exquisitely abuse his sweet spot and when the American reaches underneath him and grabs his weeping prick it only takes one stroke of Alfred's calloused hand to cause the Englishman to erupt his essence onto the bed covers with a shout of blissful release, "Oh God! Alfred…ah…yes…yes!"

Alfred can feel the warmth of Arthur's climax jet through his fingers, but the feeling of the older man's inner walls pulsing and squeezing his cock even deeper inside was more than Alfred could take. The American plunges into Arthur a few more times before shooting his load into the convulsing body beneath him. As Alfred cries out his pleasure he grips Arthur's hips once more smearing the blood on the Briton's pale skin as he rides out his orgasm. Arthur continues to rock his hips back and forth as his muscles milk the American of every drop.

The two countries remain connected for a few more minutes as their breathing and heartbeat return to a more normal rate and when Alfred finally pulls his softening cock from Arthur's body the Englishman slumps down onto the messy comforter with a sigh. Alfred moves to the foot of the bed and collapses beside his lover with a satisfied smile on his face. The two men stay quiet for a long time as they continue to enjoy their post-love making euphoria, but eventually Alfred breaks the silence of the once noisy bedroom, "Damn, Arthur, we should have done that a long time ago."

The Englishman chuckles as he rolls over onto his back and smiles up at the also grinning American, "I have to agree, love…although, I think I may be limping for a few days."

Alfred lets out a soft laugh as he brings Arthur into his arms and kisses him tenderly on the lips, "I love you more than words, Arthur. I wish…I wish my pride had allowed me to admit it to you sooner."

Arthur smiles as he rests his head in the crook of Alfred's neck, "Let's not talk about how foolish we both have been, love. Just enjoy the moment and know that I love you just as much."

The American lets out a happy sigh as he squeezes Arthur's body closer to his, "So does this mean I can change my relationship status now?"

The older man begins laughing loudly as he removes himself from Alfred's arms, "You've completely ruined the moment. You know that don't you?"

Alfred smiles as he listens to his lover's laughter. He loved to hear Arthur laugh and he loved it even more when he was the one to make the older man laugh, "Well, I was gonna change it when we got home, but somebody shoved me against the wall the minute we walked in the door. I can multitask, but not well enough to change my Facebook while making out with a hot British guy at the same time."

Arthur groans as he sits up in bed and moves himself to the head of the bed where he gets under the covers, "I didn't hear any complaints."

Alfred only grins as he gets out of bed to find where he discarded his suit jacket. Once he finds his jacket and pulls his phone out of the pocket, he returns to the bed where he too gets under the covers, "All right, time to change our relationship status."

The Englishman leans in closer to Alfred to be able to see the phone screen more clearly, "Do you really think anyone will notice it?"

Alfred gives Arthur an incredulous look, "Arthur, everyone will notice it."

"How can you be so sure?" His eyebrows come together in concentration as he eagerly looks at Alfred's phone screen, "It's pretty late, Alfred, and some countries are hours behind or ahead of us. They may not be looking at their Facebook."

The American chuckles as he scrolls and clicks to the right section of his profile settings, "Please, Arthur, you know everyone follows me on Facebook to see what crazy drama is going down in America. They can't wait to see me screw up."

Arthur frowns at his lover's response, "You really think you're so popular that everyone is following you?"

"Popularity has nothing to do with it." He looks away from his phone screen and looks at Arthur, "American drama and politics make everyone curious enough to follow and see what shit is going down."

Arthur shrugs and nods his head, "Okay, if you say so."

The younger nation finally arrives on the correct screen and looks at Arthur again with his finger hovering over the icon to change their status to In a Relationship, "You ready for this, babe?"

Arthur lets out a determined sigh and nods, "Do it."

Alfred nods as well and makes their relationship Facebook official. Only seconds later does the little red notification icon appear at the top of the screen.

*Francis Bonnefoy reacted to you post. <3

*Francis Bonnefoy commented on your post.

* 'Hon hon hon! About time!'

It doesn't take long for both of their phones to start sounding off with notification pings until they both have to put their phones on silent. Arthur drops his phone onto the bedside table and lets out a sigh, "Well, I'd say everyone noticed."

Alfred smiles as he watches the notification light blink on his phone. He couldn't wait until morning to wake up to all the Facebook notifications. He looks at Arthur with a playful grin, "Just imagine how popular we'll be at the next meeting."

Arthur shakes his head and let's out a groan, "Let's not think about that right now, love. How about we go for round two instead?" He gives his younger lover a devious smile before pressing his lips to Alfred's.

As the two of them become one again underneath the covers of Alfred's king-size bed the other nation's of the world are wondering if the status change is real or some weird prank. No one would ever truly understand Arthur and Alfred's relationship nor would anyone ever really know how hard the two of them had fought just to be able to do something as simple as changing their relationship status on Facebook. To the world it seemed like a simple gesture, but to the lovers tangled together underneath the sheets that simple status meant everything.

*Alfred F. Jones is in a relationship with Arthur Kirkland

The End.

Started: 05/14/2013

Finished: 08/31/2016

Once again thank you for reading! I hope that you have enjoyed our time together as much as I have. I do have other Hetalia fics and other USUK fics. If you have not already looked at my works then go ahead. you may find something else you like. So until next time, keep reading and writing fanfiction and as always, love ya!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Like A Virgin"

I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

[Chorus:]

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats [after first time, "With your heartbeat"]  
Next to mine

Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last

You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

[chorus]

Oooh, oooh, oooh

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

[chorus]

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?


End file.
